Sons of Anarchy: Baby Girl's story
by KamillaBecca
Summary: Beth Jenkins AKA Baby Girl tries to find balance within her chaotic club. Jax, her step brother, runs through hoops to keep her safe. Love sprouts from every corner. Tragedy is a guarantee and mystery is nothing but truth. Can Baby Girl survive her relationship with her family? With her club? With Juice? Time will tell if this one club member can reach up and grasp what she knows.
1. First Impressions

Juice walked into the room ready for the meeting of the Sons. He sat in his regular seat. He sat on the left side of Clay closest to Piney on the other end. Clay was already sitting in his seat waiting as all the men were settling down in their seats. "Hurry it up!" Clay would say. The Prospect was the last of the men to come into the room. He looked around knowing he couldn't sit on the table with the rest quit yet but he was still able to be part of the meetings. Juice and the rest of the Sons watched as Prospect maneuvered his one nut from its uncomfortable position. They all laughed and teased him.

Once the Prospect found his way behind Piney, Baby Girl made her way into the room. For Juice the whole room seemed to stop. He watched her as she made her way around the table near Jax where she had a special seat. She made her way past Piney who she gave a gentle kiss to on the cheek. Piney smiled at her and touched her hand lightly. She then turned to Prospect. Prospect froze with how fast she turned to him. She gave him a playful punch in the chest and Prospect went red and all giggly.

Finally she came by Juice and winked at him. His heart skipped a beat. He didn't smile or do anything, just looked at her. Why didn't he smile? He felt stupid but still couldn't stop looking at her. She sat on the stool behind Jax. Juice did his best to keep his eyes away from her but couldn't resist. He watched her all the time. She was beautiful. Her eyes are what got to him the most. Her green/blue eyes were so beautiful. Her hair, long and black and wavy and not to mention her body made her beauty outstanding. Would he ever get her? He would think to himself. Juice has never been so breathe taken in his life.


	2. Just a Thought

Most people looked at Baby Girl and would picture her with a male model. But instead she found herself falling for a gnarly, greased, tattooed biker with no morals or regrets. And it just so ends up being the guy with the Mohawk and tattoos on the side of his head. Juice. Being the only girl who has ever been part of the biker gang, she felt odd. She thought of all the sons as her brothers. She couldn't get him out of her mind. How he stood up to her ex-boyfriend like he did, why? She saw his veins pop out by the mention of her ex calling her his "girl." Did Juice have feelings for her? Possibly. Is she feeling the same? Looks that way.

Baby sat on the barstool inside of the clubhouse and looked out at the men working in the garage on the cars. She looked at her surroundings and began to think about how she got roped into this lifestyle. She looked at a collection of mug shots hung on one wall, the alcohol stocked at the bar in front of her, the doors leading into the room where her and her fellow Sons would have their meetings. She sighed and traced her fingers on the hardwood table she was leaning on.

Jax Teller, her best friend and pretty much her brother, always told her, "No matter what happens, we have each other." When she was just six years old, Gemma found her begging on the streets. Gemma brought her home and decided to take her in. She was never officially adopted but she always felt like that's where she belonged and that the Tellers were her family. Jax was four years older than her. He always took care of her like he would if they were true blood siblings. Baby was raised by her grandmother who died two years prior to her meeting with Gemma. 'Beth Jenkins' was her real name. No one ever called her Beth besides Jax or Gemma. Gemma and Clay raised her like she was theirs. From then on her life turned into one big, giant, crazy, beautiful mess.

"You day dreaming Baby Girl?" Tig came bounding into the clubhouse. The older man went behind the counter and started to make himself a drink. His curly locks bounced with his every movement. Baby and Tig were pretty close. She found Tig misunderstood. He may be a prick and all but he was kind hearted. Or so she thought. She smiled and rolled her eyes as she slipped off the barstool, "just thinking about how I ended up with you crazy fucks." Tig laughed as he watched her put on her Sons of Anarchy leather jacket. In the front in small writing it stated "Baby Girl." Clay had it specially made for Baby due to the fact that the club has never had a female be part of the club.

She turned back to him as he looked at her. He laughed again and shook his head, "Shut up. You know you love every minute of it. You could find yourself an old lady." He laughed at his own joke. Baby loved that about him. "Fuck off Tig, I am still a woman with tits and a vagina" she smiled. Tig smiled back, "But seriously Baby, When are you gonna BECOME an old lady for one of these fucks?" He motioned towards Juice. She rolled her eyes one more time and leaned against the bar. Tig watched her as she played with her lip. She turned her head to look outside. Her gaze was set upon Juice, the one with the Mohawk and tribal tattoos on his head and smiled. "Tig, you know damn well that I am no good with relationships." She sighed as she walked towards the door. "It's just Half Sack." Tig laughed as he took a shot of Jack Daniels. She looked back at Tig and gave him a look. "Shut up old man." She joked. Tig looked up at her, "I know who you were talking about." Baby looked down at her feet and then continued walking. "Juice loves you; he's just too scared to admit it." Tig whispered to himself.

As Baby was walking out the door she began to think. The boy made no sense to her. If he liked her, why couldn't she tell? That one night with her ex made her see a completely different side of Juice. One that she kind of liked. She wasn't ready to settle down with anybody, especially one of her fellow Sons. Something about being with Juice felt right though. She began to think about how it would go but it all ended up the same. It would end in someone getting heart broken or someone getting killed. She quickly put some more thought into it. Juice was a nice kid but also a little bit off. Not to mention the fact that the boy was more socially awkward than a high school freshman.

Before getting to her car she heard her name being called. "Beth!" She turned to see Jax. "Come here for a sec." She put a big smile on her face. Jax was the only person she could be around without wanting to punch someone out. He kept her sane. She walked into the auto-garage and looked at Jax with a questioning face. He had grease covering one of his cheeks from the car he was working on. It made her smile. "What is it Jax?" She asked.

"I don't think you should stick around here too long tonight after Opie gets here." Jax warned as he referred to their fellow Son who had been incarcerated for the past five years. He was getting out that night and there was sure to be a party. She was a little taken back. She ran a hand through her long black wavy hair. "Jax, I'm not missing Opie's return party. I'm part of this club and I will be here for Opie." Jax looked into her eyes. He knew there was no stopping her but he kept trying. "You really wanna see a bunch of the Sons with hookers?" He asked her. Baby didn't care. He was only saying this because of Juice. But the truth of the matter was, she didn't care what he did. "Juice can sleep with as many whores as he wants, I don't care Jax." In that moment she regretted telling him what happened the other day, with Juice and her ex and how she felt about Juice.

Jax took a cloth and whipped his face. He then leaned against the car. "It's not you I'm worried about Beth. It's him." Baby looked up at his face. Jax was as serious as ever. She didn't quite understand. There were no male whores there for her, what would Juice have to worry about? Jax saw the look on her face. He felt guilty. He took the cloth one more time and whipped his hands clean. He then grabbed her by the waist and gave her a hug. "I didn't mean to offend you Beth. You just never know how out of control our parties can really get." Baby hugged him tight and then let him go. She looked up at him, "I know what our parties can turn into. I've been part of all of them so far that I've been in this club. I'm not missing Opie's return party but I will do my best to stay clear, I promise." Jax looked down at her. Jax knew that she wouldn't be able to keep that promise but there was no point arguing. He kissed her on the forehead and then smiled.

"Baby, hey!" Baby turned to see Juice running towards her. She looked back to see Jax working on the car again. "When did you get here?" He asked her almost out of breathe. She was a little annoyed since her bike and car were both parked in the usual place. "I've been here all morning Juice." She said with a half-smile on her face. His eyes lit up when she spoke his name. He put one of his hands on the back of his neck. "Yeah, I'm sorry, I shoulda known that." He motioned to her bike and her car. It was silent for a moment. "What is it you wanted Juice?" She looked up at him. He shied away a bit. "I was just wondering, are you going to be here tonight when Op gets out?" He asked avoiding eye contact with her. Baby turned to Jax quickly. He glimpsed at her then went back to work. She turned back to Juice. "Yeah, I'll be here. Probably not for long but I will." Juices face lit up with joy. His smile was so big it took up half of his face. Baby couldn't help but laugh at his goofy look. "Well I'll be off," She didn't say another word. She didn't even smile at Juice or Jax; she just left before someone else called her over.

Juice turned to Jax. "What's her problem?" Jax got up and stared at Juice with a blank look. Juice looked at him in question. Jax sighed and gave in "Her problem is that she likes your stupid ass too much and doesn't know what to do about it!" Jax turned around and went back to working on his car. "Really? Well that's good!" Juice had his goofy smile back. Jax glimpsed back at him as Juice hoped off merely.


	3. Welcome Back Opie!

Baby Girl arrived at the club's garage around 6pm. She looked around to see a galore of hookers. Most of them were the same as usual. She watched as all of them walked into the clubhouse. One by one each of them were met by Tig. _What a horny fuck,_ she thought to herself. She giggled a bit at the stupid look on Tig's face as he checked every hooker. She began to walk over to the clubhouse before being intercepted by Gemma. Baby jumped back but was so happy to see her. The two hugged and Gemma quickly pulled her into the office. Gemma seemed off. Baby watched her as she stared at the ground thinking of words to say.

"Gemma? What is it?" Baby tried making eye contact with her. Gemma met Baby's gaze and took a deep breathe. "Can you do me a favor?" Gemma finally asked. Baby rose from her seat and walked to the window. She knew what Gemma was gonna ask. Baby knew she would be asked. "Can you keep an eye on Jax? Just make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." Baby was a little surprised. She thought she would be asked to keep an eye on Clay not Jax. Gemma looked down at her hands which were placed in her lap. Baby leaned down and put her hand on Gemma's chin and pulled her head up. "Gemma, what's going on?" Gemma shied away at first but then looked back at Baby. "After all my long years of taking care of Jax and you, I just don't know what will happen next. Jax is turning into his own person, making his own decision and bringing up all sorts of questions about his father that I just can't answer. Please Baby. Just watch him and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid, tonight or ever." Baby stared at Gemma for a few moments. "Okay Gemma. I'll keep an eye on him, now you go home and rest." Baby and Gemma came out of the office. She walked Gemma to her car and watched her drive off. Baby was confused and worried. Something seemed really wrong with her.

Baby began to make her way to the clubhouse doors. It seemed that the party had already started. She walked in to find Chibs showing the girls how the Irish like to dance and Tig making out with a fake tit and blonde haired hooker. She laughed as Bobby tripped over a table and spilt his beer all over himself. Everyone was here, at least 12 of the sons and 20 hookers. The only people missing were Jax and Opie. She looked around the room to see where it was safe to sit and enjoy a beer. She spotted Half Sack by himself leaning against a beam. She smiled and walked over to him. When he saw her coming he looked down and smiled. "Why aren't you with the rest of them?" She asked him. He looked around and sighed, "I don't really feel like it." Half Sack took a sip of his beer and then started playing with the empty bottle in his hand. She watched as he just stood there.

"Here" she took his empty bottle; "I'll go get us a beer, don't move!" she smiled and walked to the bar. She opened two beers and head back over to Half Sack. She gave him his beer and smiled. He said thank you and smiled awkwardly. Baby took a sip of her beer and then looked back at Half Sack. "Okay, that's it" she rested her beer on a nearby table, "Were gonna get you a hooker." Half Sack froze up and looked at Baby. She grabbed his arm and pulled him closer to the group. "No Baby, I can't!" He pulled away from her. She turned back and grabbed his arm again and smiled. "Kip, don't be ashamed of your one nut. It makes you different and adventures. Any girl would want to try it out." Half Sack warmed up. No one has ever called him by his actual name. He released himself from Baby's grasp and charged into the group grabbing a hooker.

Just then, Opie and Jax walked in the door. The whole room cheered. Opie was thrown back. He missed everyone so much. All the guys gave him a man hug. Opie looked to see Baby. She smiled at him. He grabbed her with one arm and pulled her in for a hug. Opie was great friends with Jax. They were always together and always on the same team for everything. "Welcome back Ops," she whispered to him. She pulled away and Opie smiled. Chibs handed Opie a beer. Clay climbed up on the table. "Sons, can I have your attention. We are here tonight to celebrate the return of our long awaited release of Opie, cheers to you Opie." Everyone raised their drinks and cheered for Opie. The night continued as before. Baby watched most of the time. There were so many people she couldn't see Juice, so she was calm.

Baby sat down on a stool by the bar. She watched Tig as he moved up on two girls. She laughed to herself. She turned around for a bit and looked at the markings on the bar. A few moments passed and Baby found herself keeping company. His name was Fury. He was from the SOA gang in Florida. She wasn't entirely sure what town but she didn't really care enough to ask. She could tell he wanted to get laid. She didn't have much interest in him but she enjoyed the company. The two talked for a bit. Baby picked up her beer bottle and was about to take a sip. "So Baby, what makes you so different from the others?" She quickly smirked and put the bottle back down. When she looked at him she realized he was decent looking. Nice kid and an honorable Son. So she decided to flirt a bit. She began to play with her hair. "You tell me," She smiled and flapped her eyelashes a bit. Fury looked at her and smiled. "Well you're ten times more gorgeous then any of the woman in here, not to mention smarter. You're the only girl I have ever heard of that's been in a biker gang like this." Baby moved in closer to him. He followed her lead. Before long their lips met and they weren't letting go. Nobody really noticed them but that's because everyone was too intoxicated to care. Except one.

Juice was joking around with Half Sack and Chibs. Juice listened to Chibs as he told the hookers Irish stories. Half Sack waited for Chibs to send a girl his way. Chibs got so caught up in his stories he would act everything out. Everyone laughed. It was a good bunch of stories that really got the girls going. After a bit Juice got bored of the stories. He was a little upset that he hadn't seen Baby. He figured he missed her and that she left. Juice walked around to the other groups and joked around with them and drank his weight away. Till he saw it. He turned his head to see Baby and Furry making out. His heart shattered and his face went blank. He was so mad and upset that he walked by and slammed his beer bottle down beside them.

Baby and Furry stopped instantly. They turned to see the beer bottle. Baby looked up to see who slammed it. She saw a Mohawk and tattoos. She felt a huge ball drop in her stomach. "Asshole," Furry shuttered. He turned back to Baby and went to lean in for more. She pushed him away. "I think that's all for the night." Furry gave her a look then got up and left. She watched as Furry walked away. Baby looked back to the direction Juice walked off too. He was looking at her. When he noticed she saw he looked away and walked down the empty hall. Baby quickly got up and went after him.

"Juice!" she yelled down the hallway. Juice stopped but didn't look back. He was almost in tears. Not for sadness but for anger. He was angry at himself for not finding her first. She ran down the hall further till she was right by him. She stopped for a second, and then touched his shoulder. He turned slowly to see her. He just stared at her. She opened her mouth but no words came out. She had no idea what to say. She looked up at him. The two just stood there. Baby leaned up and kissed him. She didn't know what else to do. She pulled away for a sec before he yanked her back. He held her so close to him he could feel her heart beat.

Juice and Baby entered one of the rooms at the clubhouse. He closed the door behind them. He then grabbed her from behind and began to kiss her neck. She turned to face him. The two began to kiss. He took off her SOA jacket and her shirt and then his. He stopped for a second and looked at her. It was like he was thinking if they should do this. He shook his head then sat on the bed. He put his head in his hands. She sat by him and held him. "Juice, I know." Juice raised his head and met her eyes. He then grabbed her and kissed her again. This lasted for a few minutes before he laid her down on the bed. He began to undo her pants. He kissed her from her belly to her neck. He then began to undo her bra. From there he traced between her breasts down to her underwear. He came back to meet her face and began to kiss her. She undid his pants and he took off her underwear. He adjusted himself over her body and began to penetrate her. He rested his head by her neck. Moans and groans were heard from the two of them. It all seemed to be a dream. It looks like Opie coming back was the best thing for everyone.


	4. The Day After

It was early in the morning and Baby awoke to the sunlight blaring into the room. Last night was Opie's return home party and all she could be thankful for was her night with Juice. She turned around to see the back of Juice. He was still asleep. She quickly raised her hand and lightly followed his SOA tattoo on his back. She traced every inch of it. She smiled. For once she was happy with her decision. She slowly got up trying her best not to wake him. She looked around to find her cloths. She put on her bra. She looked out the window to see an immense amount of smoke off in the distance. She looked at it for a bit then shook her head back to focus. Once her pants were on she grabbed her shirt. Before she was able to put it on she heard him. "Where are you going?" She turned to see Juice turned over in the bed looking at her. She looked at him and smiled. "I was gonna go see the end result of Opie's party, thought it would be interesting," she replied while she put her shoes on. Juice looked at her a little longer then got up himself and got dressed. "I'll come too." She smiled at him and the two went out together.

As the two walked to the main room in the clubhouse they saw more then they wanted to. They found Bobby with a vodka bottle in his lap as well as an Asian and a nigger beside him. Juice walked over to the far end to find Chibs passed out beside Happy and four of the hookers. Chibs had two blown up condoms attached to his pants. Juice looked up to Baby and her back at him. "I guess we missed more than we thought," Juice said with that goofy smile he always has. Baby laughed then stumbled upon Tig's. He moaned after being awoken by Baby. "Jesus fuck, this is gonna be a shit fucking day," Tig said while holding his forehead. Baby quickly helped him to his feet.

Baby sat him down on a chair. Tig looked around to see Juice and Baby looking at him. "Where the fuck were you two last night?" Baby and Juice looked at each other then back at Tig. Tig thought for a moment then it all came clear to him. "Never mind, don't wanna know." Juice looked around once again to see Half Sack on the pool table. "Half Sack had a good night." Baby and Tig looked to see Half Sack with two hookers half naked lying on top of him. Baby giggled at the sight of it. Tig looked down and complained about his head. "Don't be such a little bitch," Baby teased. Tig looked at her then gave out a smirk. Baby looked one more time around the room. "Where is Clay? And Jax? ... and Opie?" she asked. Tig looked around. "I don't know, probably went home to their old lady's." Tig let out a big cough and grabbed the pillow behind him and used it as a blanket. Juice looked at Baby. "Jax doesn't have an old lady," she whispered to herself. Baby began to remember what happened with Gemma. She then headed for the door. Juice looked up but before he could say anything she was gone.

Baby was in her car on her way to Jaxs' house. She hopped that he was there. All she thought about was if he was okay or not. When she arrived at the house, she bolted to the front door. She rang the doorbell twice and heard Abel, Jax son, crying. When no one answered she decided to go through the back. Baby climbed over the fence and landed on her feet on the other side. She walked up to the back door hopping it would be unlocked. It was. She walked in and looked around. Everything seemed in place but it was empty. She then remembered the baby. She ran to the baby's room and picked Able up. She walked out and looked around. She was angry. Why would Jax leave Abel alone? Where the fuck was he? She called him five times but it went straight to voice mail. She knew she couldn't call Gemma. She promised her. Baby began to feel guilty about it. She sat down on the sofa with Abel in her arms. She thought where he could be. Then she remembered Tara. She decided to drive to Tara's. Before leaving the house she ran into Amy. Amy was a fourteen year old girl across from Jaxs' house.

"Hey?" Amy said. Baby looked at her odd. "Are you babysitting Abel?" she asked. "Yeah I've been babysitting since early yesterday and it wasn't supposed to be that way but Jax hasn't come home," she looked at Baby oddly like she was insane. Baby looked at her once more. "Well it's gonna have to be for another hour and next time when the door rings, answer it." She left Abel and Amy at Jaxs' house and ran to her car.

Baby had so much anger built up she couldn't believe it. Where was he? And if he is at Tara's, why the fuck would he keep it a secret? By the time she got to Tara's it was noon. Baby ran up to the door and rang the doorbell. Tara would probably think she is crazy because she was ringing it like a mad man but she just couldn't stop. Finally there was an answer. Tara answered wearing the shirt Jax had on last night. Baby just stared at the shirt. Tara noticed her right away and grabbed a jacket and covered the shirt. "Could I speak to Jax please?" she said biting her lip, "Well Jax is_" Baby pushed Tara out of the way. She didn't have time for bullshit lies. Tara of all people should know better. Tara just sat down and watched as Baby stormed into the bedroom.

Baby found Jax laying there. As soon as he saw her he jumped back. He looked down in shame. "Are you fucking kidding me? What the fuck is wrong with you?" she was almost about to have a nervous breakdown. Jax looked at her, "I can be with whom I want Beth. I don't need you to tell me what I can and can't do." Baby lost her breathe for a second but soon caught it again. "It's not that Jax, I could care less who you want to stick your dick in. But you don't leave your fucking son at home with a non-proper guardian." She felt her eyes begin to water. Jax sighed and sat down on the bed. "I wasn't thinking." Jax glimpsed at Baby, "Beth, I'm sorry. I won't do that to Abel again." Baby's hands began to harden into a fist. "It takes one mistake to fuck everything up," Tara soon walked into the room. Baby looked up at her and smirks. "You throw me in a wood cutter for wanting to be with Juice but I can't have a say in you and her? The one who fucked you up to the point where you locked yourself up from everyone for two years." Baby's eyes were watery now. She lost control of her emotions and now she is sitting in front of two people she grew up with. Tara stayed quite. Jax just watched as Baby broke down. After a moment, Baby got up. "Well good fucking luck Jax, I'll see you around." Before leaving she glimpsed at Tara. Tara looked away. Before Baby could shed another tear, she left.


	5. Positive

It was a light drizzle of rain. You could hear the drops landing on the roof. She stared outside as her fellow Sons were working on a large vehicle. Baby walked over to the bar. She took a sip of the glass of water she left on the bar. Placing the glass down, she looked around. She smiled. It was a sad smile. Baby looked back down at the pregnancy test she took. She waited for it to change color. Finally, it changed. It was a pink plus sign. She was pregnant. She shed a tear. She quickly wiped it away once she heard someone coming.

"My God that car is a bitch." She turned to see Jax standing there. He looked at her and smiled. He walked in behind the bar and grabbed himself a beer. Baby quickly moved her jacket over top the test so he wouldn't see it. "You okay?" He asked. "Yeah ….. I'm fine." Jax paused for a second. He knew she was lying. They've lived together for so long. He knew exactly when she was telling the truth or not. He quickly reached over and grabbed her jacket. She attempted to stop him but it was too late. Jax looked down to see the stick. His face was frozen with no emotion. He reached out for it and picked it up. Baby watched him as he stared at the pregnancy test. "Your pregnant," he spoke not moving an inch. She quickly looked up at him. Before she could speak the rest of the men came in.

"There is no fixing that piece of shit," Chibs bitched. Chibs sat next to Baby by the bar with his back facing were Jax had been. Behind him Tig's, Clay and Bobby came in. Baby looked at Jax. He quickly hid the test in his jacket pocket. He leaned over the bar, "We will talk later." Jax then left from behind the bar. She soon felt arms wrap around her. When she looked to see who it was she saw Juice's face. She smiled nervously and he kissed her. She turned around to face the rest of the group and Juice sat next to her.

Bobby walked behind the bar and started opening beers for everyone. Tig came up to the bar and saw Baby with a glass of water. "Water? I've never seen you drink water. You knocked up or something?" She looked up at him and gave him a look. With Juice beside her and the rest of the gang all around her she had to come up with something to say back. "No, just didn't feeling like drinking Tigger." Tig looked at her and rolled his eyes. She always called him Tigger. It made his tuff act go down. Bobby then handed her a beer. She took it but didn't drink it.

Clay came up to the bar and kissed Baby on the cheek. She looked up and smiled. "You okay Beth?" She looked down then back at him. She hoped he wouldn't ask her. She found it hard to lie to Clay but she knew she had to do it. "Yeah, I'm fine," She smiled. Clay looked down. Baby knew something was up. The room went quite. She turned around to see Juice looking down with clenched fists. That's when she knew Clay was gonna ask her a favor, when she saw Juice she knew exactly what kind of favor it would be. "Just say it Clay." He looked up. "We need you to go undercover Baby. At Puss Puss," He looked up at her with his puppy dog eyes. She looked at him for a second then at Jax. Jax shook his head but it had to be done. It was her part in being in the club. "You want me to fuck someone, right?" All the guys put their head down. Baby sighed and looked at Clay. "I'll do it." Clay smiled and patted her on the back.

As they walked out, Jax quickly pulled Baby aside. He didn't say anything at first. He just looked around. "Jax if you're gonna say something can you say it now? It's raining and I wanna get home." Jax looked up at her. "Beth, I'm sorry." She stared at him. "About what? I could have said no," she began to play with her hands. Jax wrapped his hands around hers. He kissed her on the forehead then grabbed her in for a hug. She lost track of how long they were hugging. She loved Jax. He has always been there for her and she the same for him. She pulled away and looked at him. "What do I do?" He looked at her. "Tell Juice. But after this gig." She shook her head then let him go.

She looked over to see Juice waiting for her at his bike. She walked to him. "Ready to go home?" She smiled and shook her head. He got on his bike and she got on after. While riding she began to think of how he would react. Would he be okay? Would he be mad? She had no idea. She really did love him and she didn't want to wreck anything. They haven't even told each other that they loved the other. She quickly held onto him tighter and dug her face into his back. Juice looked down with a smile.

Finally they got to the house. She got off the bike. She didn't want him to go. She stood by him for a second. "You okay?" she paused thinking of something to say. "Can you …. Stay with me tonight?" Juice looked up at her. He knew something was wrong. Juice liked her since he first came to the Sons five years ago. He first met/saw her back when he was a prospect. He saw her walk into the clubhouse with Jax. From the second Juice saw her he knew he wanted her. They've only been together for three weeks since Opie's return party. He turned off his bike and stood up. When he took his helmet off he grabbed Baby. "I'll stay." She looked up at him and smiled.

The two walked into the house. She locked it behind him. Juice looked down on the coffee table to see photos. She told him to sit and she went to the kitchen. Juice sat on the coach and looked through her photos. There were tons of her as a kid with Jax, Gemma and Clay. Juice smiled. Baby soon walked in the room and gave him a beer. He looked to see she didn't grab one for herself. Something was up and he wanted to know. "You alright? You seem off." She looked up at him but didn't say anything. She kept remembering what Jax told her. Juice put his beer down and looked at the ground. She quickly put her hand on his shoulder. She tried saying something but didn't know what to say. "Juice," she said. Juice looked up at her, "yeah?" Baby paused for a second then finally said what she wanted. "I love you." She said it nervously. Juice put his arm around her waist and pulled her close. "I love you," he responded. Juice meant it 100%. She then grabbed his face and kissed him.


	6. All Out On The Table

It was a day like any other. Normal as can be. It was nice to finally have a normal day. The sky was so clear, not a single cloud in sight. It was hot, very hot. All the Sons were sitting outside. Soaking up as much heat as possible and watching a bit of a rumble that they all had their pockets on. Baby watched as all her brothers were betting on one another and yelling back and forth. She smiled. She loved them, they were her family. Half Sack was the main attraction in the ring. He was small and skinny with some muscle but he was fast and flexible which helped him out a lot.

The sounds of a motorcycle came storming in the parking lot. Baby turned to see Jax. She jumped up from the bench and ran over to his bike. She put her hands on his handle bars and helped him push the bike back. "Hey Beth," he smiled at her gracefully. "Where the hell were yah?" she asked. "Club shit. We've got a meet up by the old farm." Baby looked at him oddly. When Jaxs' bike was put in place he hoped off it and took off his helmet. "Why are we going out there? What is it for?" Jax looked at her and smiled. He took his hand and pushed his blonde hair back. "You ask too many question little sister," He laughed to himself. Baby looked up and smiled. "Unfortunately brother, I'm a member of the club and you have to share everything with me," she gave him a wining grin. He looked at her and smiled. As he walked by her she smiled to herself. She followed him back to the rest of the club.

As soon as Jax came, they entered the meeting room. All of them sat in their regular seats. Clay looked around to make sure he had everyone's attention. He nodded to Jax to start it off. "Okay guys, we've got a meet with the niners up by the old mill at 6." The group looked at each other. "You mean the niggers?" Tig busted out. "Yeah. Our new allies." The whole club became raged and couldn't believe what they were hearing. "Since when do the Sons get involved with those scums?" Chibs asked. Before Jax could answer the rest of the group started blurting out comments. Clay took the raffle and slammed it down. The Sons went quite. "We need this boys. Color don't matter when we have no protection. We sell to them and we receive protection as a bonus, perfect deal, everyone wins." The room stopped and looked down at the table. Baby looked around as the men bit their lips. "So here is where we vote, yay or nay to the niggers." Baby analyzed everyone as they answered. Clay: yay, Tig: yay, Chibs: nay, Opie: nay, Piney: nay, Juice: yay, Bobby: yay and Jax: yay. Clay looked up at Baby. She then realized it was her turn. She took a second to think about it. "Yay," she cleared her throat and looked up at the ceiling. It was done.

All the men walked out with rage on their faces. Baby watched all of them loath the choice taken. She looked up by the bar and saw Juice. No one knew they were together yet. It was like a dirty little secret that kind of made things easier for her and the club. She walked up to him and sat on the bar stool next to him. He turned to see her and smiled. They knew they couldn't touch so they didn't. Chibs came behind the bar. "What a waste of time," he spoke in a quiet tone. "Maybe it's for the best," Baby looked up to meet Chibs face. "This could kill the Sons." Baby turned to see Tig. "Not even black pussy gets me hard, that's gotta say something." Baby laughed. "Yeah that your sex freak," Juice said in a sarcastic voice. "Hey if you're not into pussy Juice, you could always just tell us you're gay. Wouldn't be a shock." Baby turned with a smile and saw Juice smirk and lower his head in shame. She put a hand on his shoulder sincerely.

Before long it was 5:28pm. Jax and Clay gathered everyone up for the meet. Everyone got on their bikes and rode off. It was a slow ride. It wasn't too dark but it wasn't very light out either. They arrived at the mill around 5:55. They waited for twenty minutes but the niners didn't show. Jax and Clay became frustrated. "This is why we don't trust niggers," Chibs whispered over to Baby. Baby looked around. She made her way over to Jax and Clay. "Look, I don't think they are gonna show. We are wasting time here." Clay looked at Baby and then cursed. They decided to wait a few more minutes.

Suddenly a car noise came from the dirt road. Jax and Clay walked closer. They soon saw the lights go off. Jax and Clay cursed. They were cops. Baby got a good look at the first car and saw David Hale or Deputy Hale. Her and Hale had a close relationship in High school and Hale has been inlove with her ever since. Baby cursed to herself. "Well, well, well. Not surprised I'd find you guys invading private property, not so suddle," Hale gave a grim look. "This place is abandoned," Jax responded. "Not since late last night. This belongs to the police station." All the boys rolled their eyes and sighed. The cops began to cuff them. "We're being arrested for this bullshit?" Jax screamed. "Not quiet" Hale jumped back in his car.

By the time they got to the police station it was late at night. The men began to count the amount of papers on each desk. Tig began to scratch at his balls and Chibs played with his shoe lace. Baby looked around and found herself wanting to fall asleep. She was so tired. It was probably the pregnancy which she still had to tell Juice about. She rested her head on Jax's shoulder. Jax placed his head over hers. "I'm sorry Beth, didn't think that would happen." She ignored what he said and closed her eyes. She was soon interrupted when Gemma stormed in the police station. All the boys just sat outside the office cuffed. Gemma began to yell at Wayne. "Gemma, this is all Hale. It's his case, nothing I can do about it," Wayne assured. Gemma ran to be beside Clay and kissed him. Hale then came out of his office.

"Beth, I need to see you," Hale looked down at her. She rolled her eyes and spoke up. "I'll talk once we get uncuffed. Don't worry we won't do anything stupid." Hale stopped to think about it then he ordered one of the men to uncuff them. Baby got up. She looked at Jax and he nodded. Hale closed the door after her. "What do you want?" She asked firmly. "Why are you still working with the Sons? I told you to get out." Baby became angry. "You don't control my life David. I can do whatever I want with whoever I want. The Sons are my family and that won't change." Hale bit his lip and walked towards her. "Beth, you are not safe with them. They can't protect you from themselves," He stared at her in the eyes. "And you think you can? I've chosen who I am. This is it. I'm a Son and nothing more." Hale began to clench his hands into fists. "You can't stay with these criminals. They will kill you."

Baby's anger turned a new leaf. She walked out of the office. Hale ran out after her. She quickly walked up to Juice, grabbed his arm and pulled him up. She pulled him to face the rest of the Sons. "The night of Opie's return party, Juice and I had sex. He and I are together now." She looked quickly at Hale then kissed Juice. Jax looked up at Hale and smirked. Tig watched in confusment and Chibs whistled. Hale looked down and smirked in a hurting way. When Baby and Juice stopped kissing she walked to Hale. "I'm not leaving the Sons. Not for you. My life, my choice. I don't need a guy wearing a badge to tell me differently. Now charge us or let us go." Hale stared at Baby then looked at the rest of the group who all had goofy smiles on their faces. "You can go," Hale announced. Everyone jumped up. Tig and Chibs high fived Juice and Opie gave him a friendly slap on the back. Baby looked at Hale. "Sorry." Before he could say anything she and the rest of the Sons left.

Back at the clubhouse everyone toasted to Baby getting them out. She was sitting on Juices lap at the bar. The whole night Juice wore a goofy smile on his face. Jax came up and thanked her personally. He then turned to Juice and said some words. "You ever hurt my little sister I will turn you into Tropicana." Juice laughed and told him there was no need to worry. Jax smiled. While the celebration continued, Jax sat outside. Sipping his beer he began to think about Tara. He couldn't stop thinking about her. They've been through so much shit in the past few days. He killed that ATF agent for her but it felt so right. He loved Tara, he always has. The more he thought about her the more it ate away at him. He decided to go see her.

Meanwhile inside, the party got louder. Baby still remained held up in Juices arms and Tig with the most dulled up hookers. Chibs was behind the bar with Half Sack taking shots. Baby got up out of her man's lap. He looked at her and asked what's wrong. She just smiled. She knew she had to tell him about the pregnancy. Juice was very childish. She began to wonder if he could even handle a kid. And if he did, would they both be able to do it together. Baby began to get lost in thought. Juice put his beer down and pulled her face to meet his. He kissed her. Finally she decided now was the best time. She pulled his hand. She guided him to the hallway.

"Baby, what is it?" She began to shake thinking about what he would say or do. She looked up at him and could see his face became worried. Before she was about to say something, Bobby walked out of the bathroom drunk out of his mind. "Oh hey guys," Bobby stumbled to them. He put his arm around Juices neck. "You know Baby Girl, this kid right here, has ALWAYS wanted you. It's true. That first day when you came back from that week long hunt you did and he saw you for the first time. (laughs) he couldn't keep his jaw up (laughs). I remember what he asked me too 'hey do you know if Baby has an Old Man' (laughs) he thought you and Jax were together." Bobby took a sip of his beer. Baby couldn't help but smile. She looked at Juice to see his face red as a rose and his head lowered in shame and embarrassment. "Bobby, your beer is empty. Maybe you should go get another one," Juice said trying to get rid of him. Bobby laughed and stumbled away. "Maybe this isn't private enough," Baby giggled.

The two went into Juice's room at the clubhouse. She sat him down. Juice looked up at her. She looked down then took her hand and mused her hair back. "Sorry, I-I don't know how to say it, or even how to start," she played with her lip. Juice grabbed her hands and held them in his. "Baby, whatever you gotta say, say it. It's me, you can tell me anything." She looked in his eyes. He was so sweet. As much as an idiot he could be he was so kind hearted. She took a deep breath and sat next to him. "Juice…." She paused for a second and looked at him. He put his hand on her thigh and motioned his thumb. "I'm…. pregnant." She looked down. Juice froze. He stood up slowly. She closed her eyes and felt her heartbeat rise. She looked up to see the back of Juice. He didn't say a word. She began to panic. Juice turned. What happened next was a shock.

"You're pregnant with my baby?" He asked. She looked up and shook her head yes. He quickly dashed down on his knees in front of her. He grabbed her hands. Baby looked at him with shock. "This is great! I'm gonna be a dad," he put on his goofy smile. "You really want this?" She asked. "Of course I do, I've wanted to be with you since I first saw you. You're the only person in this world I could ever see myself having kids with. I know it's only been a few weeks but, I love you." Baby looked at him and began to tear up. "We're gonna have a baby," Baby began to cry tears of happiness. She's always wanted to be a mother. Juice hugged her. He moved his hand to her stomach. She put her hand over his and smiled. "It's you and me."


	7. Memories of the Past

Looking around the room, Baby found herself becoming more and more bored with her life. She was seven months pregnant and about to explode. She spent all her days sitting at home. She missed the action. The feeling of the wind blowing through her hair while riding her bike alongside all her brothers, it seemed like a past dream. The action of the gun selling, man did she miss the action. Baby was always restless since Clay told her she had to stay home. Jax made a huge deal about her being around the club in general when she was just two months pregnant. Juice, her baby daddy and pretty much her old man, was beginning to become rather obnoxious. It was probably all the hormones screwing with her head but everything made her so angry.

Baby heard a knock at her door. She hadn't had much company other than Juice or Gemma. She had one odd visit from Tig but Baby had to stop that due to the fact he got a boner at the sight of her pregnancy. "Oh Tigger," she would say to herself. The knock began to become louder. She got up from her seat and answered. It was Jax. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a great big kiss on the cheek. She grabbed his hand and yanked him into the house. Man did she miss him. "What are you doing here?" She asked. "I just came to see how you and my niece are doing," Jax placed his hand on Baby's stomach. She looked up and smiled. "Oh and I got you these." Jax handed her a bouquet of flowers. Her face lit up at the sight of them.

"Come to the kitchen, I'll put them in water and make you some coffee." Jax followed Baby into the kitchen. She found an old vase under the sink cupboard and rinsed it off. She then filled it with water and put the flowers in. She turned the coffee maker on and went to sit with Jax at the kitchen table. Jax's eyes searched his surroundings. "What are you looking for?" She asked curiously. "Photos." Baby stopped for a second to think. She quickly got up and grabbed a photo album. When she brought them back to Jax, he smiled. The two sat by each other and looked at their family photos. "There are you, me and op," Jax pointed out smiling. Baby was so happy he was here. She was really happy to be talking with him like this. It was like the old times. Looking through the family photos with Jax, Baby began to remember every moment of their lives.

It was the summer of 94. Baby was nine and Jax was thirteen. Gemma took them to the river just outside of Charming. The river was ice cold but with the heat it was nice just to stick your feet in. Baby would jump from rock to rock while Jax just walked right through the river. The water was never too cold for Jax. Baby looked up to him. She loved him. He was the greatest big brother ever. When Baby jumped on the next rock to keep up with Jax she slipped and fell into the cold river and sprained her ankle that slammed against the hard rocks below. Jax ran to her and picked her up. "You okay Beth?" He asked with concern. "My ankle hurts Jaxie." Jax ran her back to Gemma then off to the hospital they went. Jax never left her side once. She always remembered him that night as her savior.

When High School came along, things started to change. All the girls only talked to baby for her motorcycle brother, Jax. Jax picked her up every day from school. Baby became lonelier every day. Jax didn't speak for two years after Tara left. He was never the same. Baby felt like she was losing her big brother. She began isolating herself from the world just as much as he was doing. Her heart broke whenever she saw him without a smile. It wasn't the Jax she knew. One day after school, Jax never came to pick her up. Instead she was picked up by Tig and Bobby. She was a little freaked out but she knew they were her family. She was seventeen and in grade eleven. She rode with Tig. She felt off with him cause she knew how messed up he really could be.

After a longer ride than usual, they ended up at the Sons of Anarchy clubhouse. When she walked in she stared at all the mug shots and carvings of the sigil for the Sons. Bobby opened the door to the meeting room. Baby heard about it but was always told never to go in there if she ever was in the clubhouse. She remembered pausing and just staring feeling like she couldn't breathe. Tig shoved her forward. When she walked in the room she saw all the Sons sitting in their seats. She looked over and saw Opie, Jax and Clay. She felt a little more relieved that she knew people but that didn't make the fact that Tig and Bobby guarded the only door to exit the room. Clay told her to come to his side. She walked slowly as all the men watched her. Jax looked up at her and smiled. She was shocked to see him smile like that. "This girl right here is the toughest one I know. Jax and I have talked and we believe she could be an aspect to the Sons." Clay said with a clamed voice. Baby froze up. Completely confused with what was going on. "She's an honorable person, she's our Baby Girl." Clay brought out a brand new jacket. The Sons of Anarchy sigil on the back and on the front it stated original and for a special tag it labeled 'Baby Girl'. It marked the beginning of a long and strengthening life.

"Beth, you off in wonderland?" Baby shook her head. "Just remembering things." Jax smiled at baby and kissed her cheek. Baby never remembered much of her real family. All she knew was Gemma and Jax. Those two meant the world to her. Baby brought her hand to her stomach and smiled. "Juice said you guys decided on a name," Jax stared as she touched her stomach. "Yeah, Maddy." Baby reached up and picked up the picture of Opie, Jax and her. "I miss this. Life doesn't seem the same anymore," Baby couldn't take her eyes off the picture. "I was the one who chose this life for you Beth. I wanted you and me to be closer. Clay and I knew it would be an easier way to look after you. Blood related or not, you are my sister and I will always love and care for you with everything I have." Baby looked up at him. She never heard Jax say anything like that. It was sweet. As she looked at him she saw a tear fall from Jax's eyes. She reached out her arms to grab him but she didn't get fully around. Jax laugh at her. "Shut up, I'm a fucking circus freak with this baby in me," she laughed.

Jax and her sat looking at the pictures some more till he was called back to the club. Baby began to walk Jax to the door. Before he reached the door he turned to Baby. "By the way Beth, Juice won't shut the fuck up about this baby. Tig is ready to skin him and Chibs wants to cut his tongue out." Baby smiled. "So nothing's changed then? Juice is still annoying as fuck, Tig is a freak and Chibs threatens the sweetest people." Jax looked at her and smiled. He leaned over her and kissed her on the head. "I love you Beth, I can't wait to have you back." When Jax left, Baby went back to the kitchen. She looked at all the photos left on the table. She sat down and began to look at them more. The memories are what made her love him. She knew who he was before and who he is now. She knows him better than anyone.


	8. Back With a Problem

If it weren't for baby Maddy, Baby would have never woken up on time. It was the first day since her giving birth to be able to return to the club. Baby couldn't wait to get back there. She originally planned to head back the day after giving birth but Gemma made a big deal about it. Baby had to wait and extra two months before Gemma could even consider allowing her to go back. Gemma was only looking out for her wellbeing but Baby couldn't stand being held up in a house. The worst feeling was being isolated from her Club. Juice wasn't much help. As much as he tried he was too stupid to do anything.

She got up slowly from her bed. She turned to see Juice dead asleep. She rolled her eyes and ran to the baby's room. She picked Maddy up in her arms and cradled her. Baby looked down at her daughter. She was still shocked to think that she was actually a mother. She was only twenty three. She then began to think about her life. What is best? She wondered if she would ever be at home with her child. Baby and Juice raising a kid together seemed odd to everyone. Tara, Jax's old lady, told Baby she would help in any way she could. Baby still didn't feel right.

She remembered a nurse talking about how two bikers raising a kid together is an awful life and that she wanted to report it. And of course, Gemma over heard it. In Baby's hospital room Gemma pinned the nurse to the chair by Baby's bed. Gemma shut the blinds and locked the door. "Look here bitch," Gemma snapped at the Latina nurse. "You aint got any right talking about my family like that. My daughter can sure as hell raise this kid as well as anybody could. You wanna see a bad parent, look at Britney Spears." Baby always smiled at the remembrance of the nurse's reaction. The nurse stared at Gemma and turned to apologize to Baby. Once the nurse left, Gemma looked up at Baby. "Don't listen to her Beth. You and Juice will do just fine. Besides, you've got me."

Maddy finally fell back asleep. Baby put her back in the crib and lightly shut the door. She walked into her bedroom. She looked at Juice who was sitting on the bed putting his pants on. Baby walked up behind him and touched his shoulder. He looked up and smiled at her. He pulled her close. Before they could kiss, they heard a knock at the door. Baby quickly got up and answered the door. It was Chibs. Chibs looked at Baby and smiled. He scooped her up and spun her around. Baby got a little dizzy. He dropped her on the ground. "Where is the new dumpling?" Chibs had a giant smile on his face that kind of creped her out. She walked him to the baby's room. Chibs walked over quietly and looked down at the sleeping baby. He touched her face lightly and she moved. Chibs smiled and shed a tear.

Juice soon walked up behind Baby. Chibs turned around to face the couple. "She's beautiful lads." Baby smiled. He quickly walked to them. "I'll be waiting outside, come out when you're ready." When he left Baby quickly ran to the bedroom to get ready. Juice walked over to the crib. He picked his baby girl up. He sat on the chair by the crib. He couldn't take his eyes off her. "Just like your mom," he whispered. Juice never felt so whole in his life. He had the woman of his dreams and the most precious child. The thought began to fade when he heard Gemma walk in the front door. Juice quickly put Maddy back in her crib then walked to see Gemma.

"Hey Juice," Gemma smiled as she put her car keys and bag on the kitchen table. Juice smiled. Gemma walked over to the coffee maker and began to brew coffee. Juice felt awkward. He has never been left alone in room before with Gemma. He sat down at the table and avoided contact with Gemma. "What's up with you?" Juice froze. He had no idea what to say. He began to stutter. Gemma laughed to herself. Before Juice could humiliate himself further, Baby walked in the kitchen. "Oh hey Gemma," Baby walked over and kissed her mother. "You ready to go babe?" Juice jumped up and shook his head. "Okay, bye mom. Maddy is just sleeping she should be up soon. Love you." Baby began to walk off. Juice followed. Gemma gave Juice a light tap on the ass. "Don't worry Juice, Its just Clay's old lady." Juice smiled and left.

As they arrived at the clubhouse, Baby began to smell the air. It smelt like gas and metal but it was her home. She smiled. She was so happy to be back. All she wanted was to sit in her stool behind Jax in the meeting room. It's been eight months since she has even been here. She began to study every inch of the outside. Everything was the same. As she turned to face the front door to the clubhouse, every Son came running out. Bobby picked her up and squeezed her. She felt like she was pursuing another child birth. Bobby dropped her and laughed. Opie came up and hugged her lightly but for some time. Then it came to Tig. Oh Tig. Tig truly was the most fucked up guy of the Sons but she loved him none the less. He reached his hand out for a hand shake. She looked at his hand then at him. She raised her eye brows. She took his hand then pulled him in for a hug. "I missed you the most Tigger," she whispered into his neck. Tig smiled.

After she hugged Tig, Clay and Half Sack welcomed her. "Well, well, well. What do I see here?" Baby turned to see Jax. Baby ran to him. He picked her up and spun her around. She kissed his cheek. When he set her down Clay called everyone into the clubhouse. Juice went up to Baby and grabbed her by the waist. The two walked in together. "You two are so cute it makes me barf," Tig said in his condescending tone. Baby turned her hand to give him the finger. Tig smiled and Chibs patted Juice on that back.

Once they all got in their regular seats, Clay began to speak. "Alright fellas, I'd just like to say a word before we begin. I'd like to speak on behalf of all of us, congratulations to Juice and my beautiful daughter." Everyone hooted and clapped. Baby smiled. "Tonight we will have a little party for her return. I for one am just happy to see our Baby Girl back." Clay laughed. Baby got up and kissed him on the cheek, "Thanks pops" she winked then sat back down. Clay laughed and Jax smiled. Moments later the club began to cool down. Clay soon began his case. "Look guys. I can't promise you that things will get easy. Our club has reached an all new approach. Zobelles new crack business is threatening Charming, our home. He needs to go."

An hour passed and all the Sons exit the meeting room. Baby pulled Jax aside. "Who the fuck is Zobelle?" Jax paused and slowly raised his head to Baby. "He's some piece of shit business owner. He is running a cigar shop in town. He's a real piece of work is what he is." Baby felt a little surprised to hear someone in Charming who is bad could be wealthy. "So what? He's a crack dealer?" She asked. "All we know is that he is funding it. Someone else is cooking and another person is selling." Before Jax could go on Clay called Jax over. Jax tapped Baby's shoulder and walked off.

"I better get my fucking dick wet tonight." Baby turned to see Tig. She missed him and his disgusting comments. "Watch it there's a lady present," Bobby spoke up before taking a sip of his beer. "Baby Girl? Nah man, that aint no lady." Tig looked over and stared at Baby. Baby climbed on the bar stool and over the bar to were Tig was. Tig moved back worried she would hurt him. "Tigger, you really know how to talk to woman." Bobby laughed, "no, just whores." Baby and Bobby began to chuckle. Tig looked at Baby. "Is it weird that I have an erection from you crawling towards me like you did?" Baby stopped and gave a look. "Alright, that's my call to fuck off." Tig reached down to his crouch and grabbed his balls. "You are truly a fucked up human being," Bobby walked away. Tig turned to see Half Sack staring at Tig, terrified. "What are you looking at? At least I've got two balls." Tig walked off leaving Half Sack with just the memory.

That night everyone showed up. It was a night as usual. Baby missed this. The rush of a party, it was so nice. Chibs quickly offered Baby a beer. She went to grab it but then she remembered that she couldn't. She was committed to breast milk for her kid. Chibs gave away her beer. She soon began to wonder how long she would have to wait to be able to drink again. The thoughts went away when Juice came up behind her and turned her to face him. He kissed her more passionately than ever. She knew he was drunk but she didn't care. He sat on the bar stool and picked her up putting her on his lap. "Beth, I love you." Baby smiled and kissed her man. Chibs then cheered. "Now all that's left is a ring Juicy." Juice shied away but smiled.

As the night began to progress Tig found himself unsatisfied with the woman here. "What about her?" Half sack asked trying to help Tig find a woman. "Nah, I've fucked her too much," he responded taking another sip of his beer. "Okay, her?" Half Sack pointed out a brunette by the pool table. "Fucked her." Half Sack lowered his hand and looked at Tig. "Really? I've pointed out 80% of these chicks and you've managed to fuck all of them." Tig paused for a second then looked at Half Sack. "I get horney," He grunted. Before Half Sack could say anything, Tig jumped up. "Now she's new." Tig stared at the blonde sitting on the couch. She had an hourglass body with a fantastic tit job. Tig felt his penis trying to unzip his pants. Tig through his beer bottle at Half Sack and made his way over to her. He leaned down and kissed her hand. She smiled

"Your name?" Tig asked. She moved herself closer to Tig and checked him out. "My names Anna." Once she spoke Tig felt his heart flutter. She had a deep Russian accent. It wasn't too intense and harsh but strong and seductive. "Well Anna, you are absolutely stunning." He grabbed her hand and pulled her up. He then brought his other hand and put it on her waist. He looked down at her tits and gulped. "Do you like them?" she asked. "Yes very much so." Tig couldn't resist not starting at them. She smiled at him. "Then let's go take a closer look." Tig was a little blown back. He has never gotten to this point so early.

The two went to Tig's room in the clubhouse. He sat down on the bed. It felt weird for him. He honestly thought she was so beautiful. She stood hovering over him. She took off her low cut shirt. "Would you like to help me," she asked Tig. He looked up at her and reached his hands out. He slowly unhooked her bra. The big reveal was worth it. Tig sat there just staring. Anna laughed and moved to sit on him. She began to kiss him. She took his hands and moved them to her breasts. She moved her hand down to Tig's crouch and began to rub. Tig began to feel this weird feeling in his chest. He quickly stopped her.

"What? Did I do something to offend you?" She asked him seeming concerned. Tig thought to himself. He's never had a hooker who has actually given a shit about him. It seemed … nice. Shit. He said to himself. This girl is the one I want. "No baby, let's just continue," he answered. She laid Tig on the bed. She undid his pants. She began to blow him. Tig didn't know what to think. It wasn't bad. It was the best he has ever had but he kept getting this weird thought into his mind. Before he knew it he looked down and she moved her head faster. Tig threw his head back and squeezed the sheets tight. What was wrong with him? Anna soon came up from his crotch. She kissed his neck. Tig was so intrigued by this Russian mistress. She was like no other. Tig could always get his dick wet and throw the bitch out after but he just didn't want her to leave.

Tig got this sudden feeling of fighting for her. He jumped up and grabbed her putting her on the bottom. She was a little shocked. Tig stared at her for a second then kissed her. He ripped off her shorts and underwear. Anna soon smiled. Usually she did all the work. It was nice for someone else to do it. Tig quickly stopped. "Hold on, you knew this was gonna lead to sex right?" Anna leaned her head up, "Sweetie, I'm a Russian hooker, my dates always lead to sex." Tig gave a big smile then went down on her. He came back up to her neck. She reached her hand down and positioned his dick by her vagina. That's when Tig took the hint and stuck it in. _Wow this girl is amazing_, he thought to himself. Tig found himself wanting to make her a permanent life style.


	9. A Shit Show

It was a sunny morning. It was nice. Baby was standing in her kitchen staring out the window. She was dressed ready to go back to the club. Yesterday was her first day back and it was great. The party was amazing. She spent her night with Juice and Chibs mainly and some points with Half Sack. She remembered why she loved being there. It was perfect. Criminals they were but her brothers all the same. Jax had always told her stories about the club. How great it was and how much of a rush the members talked about. She smiled at the thought of it.

"Having one of your daydreams?" Baby turned to see Juice. He walked over and kissed her on the cheek. "Just happy to be back," she responded. Suddenly they heard a knock on the door. Baby went to answer it. It was Hipa. Maddy's nanny. Hipa was in her early thirty's. She was from Mexico City and worked for a lot of the Sons families. She only came around three times a week. Usually Gemma took care of her on the others. Juice and Baby told her how Maddy was doing and left.

When they arrived at the club everyone seemed quiet. Juice and Baby walked to the group sitting outside. Baby looked over at Tig. "Someone looks a little happy." Everyone screamed begging wishing she didn't bring it up. Juice and Baby looked at each other. "Baby Girl, I think I found the woman of my dreams," Tig said breathing in a gust of air then blowing it out. "Hookers have no feelings Tig." Tig looked at her then smiled. "Baby, you need to see this woman, PERFECT. She's no regular hooker; she actually seems to give a shit. I'm telling you Baby she's the one. Speaking of my Cinderella, here she comes." Baby turned to see a tall well shapened woman with blonde hair and fake tits. She looked back at the guys and gave out a sigh. Tig kissed the girls hand and brought her against a column. Baby chuckled and looked back at the group.

She analyzed the group. The only person missing was Jax. She took her sunglasses off and put them on the table. "Where is Jax?" she asked the group. Everyone lowered their faces and went back to their card game. "Bobby?" Bobby looked up, "I don't know Baby, honest." She began to look at each guy. "Baby I went home with you, I wouldn't know," Juice answered when her gaze came to him. She turned to Opie. Opie looked up and sighed, "Don't get involved Beth." Baby stared at all the guys. She knew they lied. She slammed her foot down and stormed into the clubhouse. "Oh shit" Chibs cursed. Chibs and Opie got up and went after her.

Baby knew exactly where he was. She was pissed. She busted open his clubhouse door. Jax sat there in his underwear. Jax looked up and closed his eyes knowing he was in trouble. She looked up to the bathroom door to see some blonde porn star from the clubs business 'Cara Cara'. Baby bit her lip and crossed her arms. "You're a serious piece of shit you know that?" with those words she stormed out. The girl got dressed and left right after Baby. "Don't let that girl talk to Beth!" Jax warned the guys. Chibs and Opie saw this escalating to something worse. All the guys outside saw as Baby stormed out of the clubhouse. They all stood up. Tig and Anna turned their heads to see what the commotion was about.

"Hey, biker chick." Baby stopped and turned to see the porn slut standing there. Baby began to turn and walk to her bike. The chick ran up and touched her shoulder. The guys all panicked. Before the girl could move her hand, Baby came around with a swinging punch. The punch knocked the girl to her ass. Baby then got on top of the girl and started beating her. Clay came out of the office due to the noise. He cursed. "Someone get Baby off her, now!" Chibs, Juice and Opie quickly ran over to break it up. Juice and Chibs pulled Baby back. Opie picked up the porn girl. Her face was all cut and bleeding. Baby tried to get out but Juice and Chibs held on tight. "I'm done!" she screamed. Chibs let go of her first, then Juice. "You're a psycho bitch!" the porn star screamed. Baby smiled, "You have no idea." Baby looked behind to see Jax. She turned to get on her bike before she heard Tig's friend Anna.

"You fucked a taken man?" Anna asked the porn star. The bloody girl looked up at Anna. "Yeah, he was a great fuck!" she yelled so Baby would hear her. Anna turned to see Baby holding a grip on her handlebars. Anna turned back to the girl, "You're a disgrace. You are what give us girls a bad name." Baby looked oddly at Tig's whore. Anna walked over to Baby. "Are you alright?" she asked her. Baby looked down. "Yeah, you're asking the wrong person." Before Anna could respond Baby took off. Anna looked down at all the men. Tig came up to her. "I'm sorry you had to see that," he said. "No, don't be. That woman had every right to beat the girl up. That man should be ashamed." Tig looked up at her. "Well you know what they say, don't mix business with pleasure." She stared at the ground. "Unfortunately , for a hooker, that's all we do." With that Anna left to her car and drove off. Tig bit his lip.


	10. Only She Knew

A day of regret it was. A feeling of a gut wrenching regret. The day was only beginning and it felt like the end. Shaken from the thought of hatred, Jax stood up and walked over to his cabinet. He opened his drawer and took out a fresh shirt. After putting it on Jax sighed. He picked up his knife which was resting on the cabinet top. He pinned it tight and looked back at the cabinet top. He stared. It was a picture of Baby and him as kids. The regret became harder remembering what happened with the porn star two days ago. Baby hadn't come back since. Tara still didn't know but Jax didn't feel like it was a good idea to leave her in the dark.

"Jackie boy, time for our meeting lad," Chibs burst into the room. Jax turned and put his jacket on. Chibs turned to leave but paused. "Baby still isn't back." Jax lowered his head and walked past Chibs. Walking into the room Jax stopped to see who was there. When he saw Juice he decided to chat with him quickly. "Juice," he said walking closer to him. Juice turned to face him looking down. "Hey Jax!" Jax gave him a friendly slap on the back. "Baby… how is she?" Juice sighed and looked closely at Jax. "She's pissed Jax. This one will be hard for her to let go." With that Clay called everyone into the meeting room.

When Jax sat down at the table Clay reached over and touched his shoulder. It was a kind gesture about the craziness going on. Jax looked up at the door. Opie closed it and sat back down. Half Sack looked around nervously. Clay watched him oddly. "Something wrong Half Sack?" Half Sack just looked over quickly. Before he could answer Baby opened the door. Everyone stared as she walked in. She looked at them, "yes?" The club just stared. Jax avoided eye contact with her as best he could. Tig got up from his seat and walked over to her. He stared at her for a second. Baby gave him a look. He reached his hand out and touched her cheek. "She's real. And I got an erection." Tig looked down licking his lips and walked back to his seat. The boys laughed. Baby looked at Clay. "Sorry, family needs," she told him. Clay smiled at her and told her to sit. While walking to her seat behind Jax she stopped and sat in the chair behind Juice.

"Anyway, as you were saying Sack," Clay turned to Kip. "How is your new nut lad?" Chibs asked. Kip quickly gulped back. He was thinking of what to say. He finally came out with it. "My body rejected the implant," Kip sucked back his pride and sat down. The group chuckled to themselves. "I'm … I'm sorry to hear that," Clay responded holding his laughter in. Baby looked around at her brothers. She watched as they laughed at him. When she looked towards Jax, she caught him staring at her. He was so mad at himself. Looking at her he was thinking of what to say. Baby was the last person he wanted seeing what happened. He knew she would be pissed if she found out. He recently cleared her anger with Tara. Jax convinced Baby that him and Tara are together and are staying that way.

Once the meeting ended everyone walked out. Jax kept his head down and left the clubhouse. While he was walking to his bike he ran into Tig's Russian friend. "Are you the one that caused all the trouble the other day?" she asked him. Jax looked at her. Tig was half right. She was pretty but not his type. "What happened yesterday, none of your business." Before Jax got on his bike she squeezed in between. "You can shut as many woman out as you would like Jax Teller, but I can promise you, that girl who freaked out yesterday is the one girl who will never leave your side. She's a woman you should cherish forever," Anna left Jax after seeing Tig come out of the clubhouse. Jax watched as she walked to him and kissed him. Jax soon saw Baby come out holding hands with Juice. He watched for a second before getting on his bike and riding off.

While riding he went through the town. He watched each person enjoying their day. He stopped and watched carefully. He had no specific reason for being there. To see the people of Charming made him happy. Jax began to remember his childhood, his life growing up in this wonderful town. Nothing made him happier than the fresh smell from the wind and the constant screaming of the children in town. Jax looked over to see the kids playing. He smiled. He thought of him, Opie and Baby. Jax couldn't help but feel guilty about everything. He really didn't want Baby to be mad. All he could think about was Anna's words.

Back at the Teller place, Baby and the rest of the Sons sat around just outside the clubhouse. They all made their bets and joked around about Half Sacks rejected nut. Baby was sitting next to Chibs telling him how to beat Juice in the game they were playing. Juice was too stupid to notice what was going on and even if he did all she had to do was smile and he'd forget all about it. Baby watched as they played there game. She tried her best to look happy but she couldn't. She decided to wait for the game to finish. She wanted to be with Juice. Finally Chibs beat him. Juice looked in confusion. Chibs kissed Baby and thanked her. Juice looked over at her. "Sorry babe," she shrugged. Juice looked at her and smirked. She got up and sat on top of him. She put her hands around his neck and kissed him. "Get a room," Bobby gaged out as he laughed at Chibs win. She gave Bobby a look. She thought about it for a second then decided she was horny and pissed off. She took Juice's hand and walked into the clubhouse. Juice gave a big smile. The boys hooted as they walked away.

She turned to face him once they were in the room. Baby went up to him and pushed him on the bed. She took her pants off and positioned herself over him. She began to kiss him. Juice reached his hand to her thigh pulling her underneath. He took off his shirt. Baby pushed him back on the bottom. He leaned up and took off Baby's shirt. Juice kissed her then moved his hand to unhook her bra. She reached down to his pants and undid them. Juice moved his lips to her breasts and began to kiss them. Baby took his dick and adjusted it to her vagina. She began to move up and down slowly. Juice continued to kiss her lips and hold her tight from the waist. A few moments passed before Half Sack walked in.

"Oh fuck, sorry guys," Sack quickly put his hand over his eyes. Juice looked down and sighed. "It's fine Kip." Baby moved herself off Juice. She held the blanket to hide her naked body. Juice got up and put his underwear on. "What do you need?" He asked Half Sack. Half Sack moved his hand form his eyes and looked at Juice. "Hale is here, he wants to see Baby." Baby raised her head then rolled her eyes. "Tell him I'll be out in a second," she told him. Half Sack left. Juice closed the door. He curled up his hand. "Why would Hale need to see you?" Juice hated Hale. He didn't like the fact that he was inlove with Baby. She got up from the bed and kissed him on the cheek. "Get dressed Carlos." Juice smiled when she called him by his real name. Baby walked through the hall wondering the same question Juice asked her. She had no idea what he could possibly have to say.

Once she came out of the clubhouse she saw Hale speaking with Clay. She walked up to them. "Hey, sorry to interrupt. I heard you had to talk to me?" Clay quickly intercepted Hale before he could talk. "I need you to run this to the office; I still have some words to share with cop boy over here." Baby nodded and made her way to the office. When she got there she saw the Russian hooker. The girl looked up at Baby and smiled. She was reading some fashion magazine and was sitting behind the desk. "Anna, you shouldn't be in here. It's unprofessional," Baby stated. Anna put the magazine down and smiled. "It's not like I'm bothering anyone. No one has said anything yet." Baby looked down at the files Clay gave her then back at Anna. "I just did, why are you even here?" She began to feel annoyed. Anna got up from the chair. "Tig invited me. He's been inviting me for the past few days, it's kind of odd." Baby looked at her and smiled. She knew how Tig was. Baby moved over to the filing cabinet to put the file away.

"About the boy the other day, is that your man?" Anna questioned. Baby laughed and looked at her. "No, he's my step brother," she answered while turning back to the cabinet. "A step brother who you love." Baby stopped. She found the conversation getting weird. Baby turned to the girl and crossed her arms. "What are you getting at?" Anna knew she stepped out of line and tried thinking of words. "Well if you got that mad, you must love him," Anna looked up. What was this girl talking about? It's her brother and she cared about Tara so of course she was mad. Anna saw the look on Baby's face. "I'm sorry if I offended you but it sure looks like it's more than just a brother and sister love." Baby stared at the Russian girl. She was speechless. She had no idea who this girl thought she was. "So what? I'm inlove with Jax?" Baby laughed. Anna didn't move. She didn't even blink. "Yes. I believe you are inlove with him." Anna picked up her bag and walked out. Baby was frozen. Was she inlove with Jax? It didn't seem right. She loved him but nothing like that. She was inlove with Juice. Her thoughts were interrupted when Clay walked in. "You alright Beth? Hale is ready for you." Baby looked up and smiled.

As she walked up to Hale she turned to see Anna. She couldn't get the concept of being inlove with Jax out of her head. It was wrong. It had to be. Before she knew it she was standing in front of her high school sweetheart. She looked up at Hale. "Beth, I have some questions for you," he said. Baby was still in shock. Hale tapped her shoulder. All of a sudden Jax came up behind Baby. He grabbed her arm and pulled her over. Hale reached down to his gun. "Jax, I need to speak to Beth alone." Jax turned giving Hale a look. "Beth, whatever this prick asks you, don't answer it." Hale began to get angry and took Baby's other hand. Baby looked at Hale and pushed his hand off her. "Don't touch me Hale!" she screamed at him. A car door slammed open. Out came this blonde haired tall and lanky woman. She was wearing a suite and came up to Baby. "ATF, my name is Agent Stall. Unfortunately sweetheart, you're gonna spend a night with us at the police station," She smiled and grabbed Baby's arms and cuffed her.

Clay came running out after seeing the ATF. He signaled all the boys to come up. Juice found himself a little bit panicked. "Hey! What is this bullshit about?" Clay screamed. Hale put his hand on Clay's chest so he wouldn't get closer. "Well Sons, we have a little report from last night. This lassie beat the shit out of a young woman." Clay looked at the ATF. "Which bitch did she do this too?" The guys around them looked oddly. "Her name is Ima Franks, a porn star who works for your little porn business if I'm correct." Jax closed his eyes and sighed. Clay looked at Baby in the car. Before anything else was said Hale and the ATF took off with Baby. They all watched as the car drove off. "This is bullshit Clay, Baby was with me all night I swear," Juice pointed out. Clay began to think. "The ATF lied," Chibs stated. All of them knew that the ATF was using Baby to find out about the club. "Baby won't rat. She's got this handled," Clay said walking away. Jax looked over as all the guys walked back to what they were doing. Baby was the only one who knew everything about the club and the people in it.


	11. A Change

*ring, ring* the phones were going crazy. The walls were an ugly worn out blue. The police looked bored and tired of all the shit going around. Shit meaning the ATF. The club has had problems with ATF, well, Agent Stall exactly. Baby sat there watching as every cop buzzed back and forth. She knew most of them weren't actually working. They were all just trying to look busy so the ATF agents wouldn't judge their work. Baby was waiting there for almost an hour, waiting for the ATF agent to call her in for a supposed assault she pulled on the slut porn star that fucked Jax two days ago. Baby knew it was bullshit. She knew that Agent Stall was trying something and what made it worse was that Hale was helping her.

"Okay Beth. I'm going to need you to come in the room now." Baby looked up to see the ATF agent that brought her in. As Baby got up and walked in the room she looked at her surroundings. The last time she was in the "questioning" room was almost a year ago with the same old bitch. Baby managed to keep herself calm. She did her best not to snap at the Agent and the cops for bringing her in for false reasoning. "Oh Beth, it's been so long," the agent smiled. Baby looked up at her with flaming eyes. "What the fuck is this about?" Agent Stall licked her lips then told the cop next to her to leave. Baby watched as Stall opened her file and sat down across the table.

"Beth, I'm not here to take the club down. No see I'm here to get these guys." Agent Stall took out a picture of the Irish who the Sons of Anarchy recently bought guns from. Baby knew that Stall wanted her to rat the Irish out. "I don't know who these pricks are. Can I go now?" Stall smirked and took out another photo. It was a closer face shot of the two men from the first picture. "I don't want the Sons, Beth. I want the IRA. I want to take down Jimmy O'Fallon and all the Irish gun dealers," Stall looked closely at Baby. Jimmy O'Fallon was a co-owner of the IRA. He meant big business in the gun selling field. Jimmy was also the asshole who took Chibs wife and daughter and left a scar on each side of Chibs' cheeks. Baby hated Jimmy but she knew better then to rat. "The Sons are Harley lovers. For the fifth hundred times, we do not sell or buy guns." Baby leaned back and crossed her arms waiting for Stall's next words.

Before Stall opened her mouth, Wayne stormed in. Wayne was a close friend of the club. He was the deputy of Charming Police and was stated to be in the Sons 'pocket'. He walked over and pulled Baby up from her seat. "You can't bring people in here for false reasons. This is not your police station. Bring Beth in when you have a real case against her." As Wayne walked her out of the room, Stall quickly followed. She yanked Wayne back. "You are interfering with an ATF case," she snapped. Baby watched as Stall curled her lip with anger. She smiled. Wayne looked closely at the woman. "I don't give a shit about your investigation. Beth is a proud citizen of Charming and hasn't done a single thing wrong. If this happens under my ass again, you and the rest of your ATF poison will be sent back to wherever the fuck you sprouted from, do I make myself clear?" he responded spitting with anger. Stall stopped and brought herself back. She quickly turned to Baby. "We will keep in touch," she said turning the other way.

"Thanks Wayne," Baby thanked him. Wayne smiled and nodded his head. He quickly walked her outside. She looked to see Chibs. Something about Chibs made everything right. He was so great to her. "You alright Baby Girl?" Chibs asked as she walked down the steps. Baby wanted to tell Chibs exactly what happened but couldn't. She decided to keep everything to herself just in case something went wrong. "Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go home." Chibs got on his bike and tossed Baby a helmet. Baby put it on. Before getting on the bike she turned to Wayne. "If you see Hale, tell him to call me. ASAP." With those words she got on the back of Chibs bike and they rode off.

On their way back to the clubhouse, Baby tapped on Chibs shoulder. He quickly pulled over to the side. He turned to face Baby. "What's wrong?" he asked her. Before Baby could answer she got up and puked on the side of the rode. Chibs turned his bike off and walked over to hold her hair back. When she was done, Chibs took his water bottle and gave it to her. "Thanks," she said while grabbing it. She took it back and gargled it. After spitting it out Chibs leaned against the chain fence. "Mind telling me what's wrong Beth?" Baby faced down. She was done with this life. She hated it. She looked up at the Irish man. All of a sudden Baby broke down in tears. Chibs quickly reached for her and pulled her in. She cried into his arms for what seemed to be hours. Chibs held her tight and cradled her. "It's okay Baby, I'm here for you." Baby dug her face into his chest.

Chibs began to feel himself breaking down. "I can't see you like this lassie. It's not you," he said. Baby lifted her head to look at him. "I need to go away Chibs. I need a break. You have to understand," the tears became light. Chibs stared at her. He pulled her head in and began to think. "Okay Baby. We need to tell the club first. Let's talk to Clay." Baby pulled away from him and shook her head. Chibs took his hand and whipped away her tears. He got back on his bike and handed her the helmet. She looked at it for a second. "Do you need more time love?" he asked her. Baby shook her head and grabbed the helmet. As she got on the bike she held on to Chibs tight and buried her face into his back waiting for more tears to shed.

When they returned to the Clubhouse, everyone jumped at Baby. They all asked questions which she just couldn't answer. It seemed to hurt her when they asked her. Chibs saw the pain and told them all to back off. "How shaken' up did you get?" Clay came out and stared at her. Baby began to get a little sacred. Chibs looked at Clay and answered for her. "Unser got her out before any true damage could be done." Baby looked up at Chibs and lipped the words thank you. Juice came sprinting out of the back with Jax walking slowly behind him. Juice reached out to Baby and kissed her. He pulled her close. "You alright?" he asked her. Baby smiled and nodded. She looked behind Juice to see Jax. She let go of Juice and walked over to him. Everyone stared at them. Bobby got ready to break up a fight. Jax avoided her gaze. She bit her lip and wrapped her arms around him. Jax slowly took his arms and did the same. Half Sack smiled. He thought it was beautiful.

There hug was cut short when Chibs spoke out. "Baby has something to share with us." He turned to Baby. "Now is better than later love," he sighed. Baby sucked it back. Jax looked at her oddly. She quickly whispered to him. "I need this Jax. Be supportive. For me." A look of worry came across his face. Clay quickly corked up after over hearing what she said. Baby looked at everyone in the room. Bobby, Tig, Chibs, Clay, Jax, Juice and a member named Happy all stared at her. Happy was from another charter but was a good friend of Samcrow. She stared. She felt her throat drying. She opened her mouth when Opie came in. Opie looked around. "Sit down and shut up," Clay said. Opie stared at Clay then at Baby. Something about Opie's look scared her. She decided looking at him was bad. She couldn't look at any of them so she looked down and finally spoke. "I need to go away. I need a break from this shit. Chibs and I already called Florida's charter. It won't be for long. Just a few days. I need to clear my head." Jax clenched his face. Juice was the first to say something. "What about Maddy?" Baby saw the look on Juice's face. He was crushed. "Hipa is taking her for a week to her family. I thought that would be easy for you," she said. Juice nodded then looked down. "It's only temporary." Clay shook his head in agreement. "Alright Baby, it's a change."


	12. Away

The winds of Florida were odd. It wasn't the same as Charming. The ocean was too blue and the sky was clear. Everything seemed so different. Life was different. Looking around you could see the people as fake as can be. Everyone had tanning bed bodies now, what was wrong with the sun? People would stare at her. Stare because they knew she was an outcast.

Baby looked down at the ground. She saw that she was wearing her SOA jacket. She closed her eyes and sighed. She took it off and put it in her bag. She felt naked without it but the whole reason she left was to get a break from that life. She quickly got on her bike and rode off. It was just a stroll. She went down the same street as she did yesterday. It has been three days since she left now. Baby didn't receive any phone calls from anyone, not even Juice. She felt alone even if she was with the Sons of Florida. It was an empty feeling. The Sons here were so different. She found them a little bit smarter then back at home but she came to the conclusion that the chaos was normal to her and that it made her human in her own way.

As she arrived back at the Sons of Florida's clubhouse she stopped to take it in. Their clubhouse was covered by a gas station and car wash. It was small and by a beach and a swamp. Baby hated it but it's all she had. As she parked her bike, the president of the Florida Charter walked up to her. "How was the ride into town?" He asked her. Baby looked up and smiled. "It was different Ed," she responded. Ed smiled at her and looked down. "What's going on?" He looked back up at her while biting his lip. Ed was old; He only had maybe five years of riding left. "Clay called. He wanted to know how you were," Ed looked at her closely. "I don't have time to answer him, I don't want to." Baby got off her bike and walked into the clubhouse.

"Well look who it is!" Baby turned to see Furry. The man she hooked up with that led to her and Juice getting together. He seemed happier then how he looked before. "Hey Furry, how are you?" The two hugged and Furry gave her a beer. She smiled, "you're well trained." He smiled back at her. She looked down at his hand and saw a ring on his wedding finger. She put the beer down. "Furry, your married?!" Baby jumped up with excitement. Furry looked down with a shy smile. "Yeah, it was one of the girls who hung around. I guess it was meant to be," he said. Baby thought about it. She smiled as she thought to herself. Furry looked at her. "What about you? Anything new with you?" Baby looked down and smiled holding back her tears thinking about how much she missed Juice and her daughter. "Yeah, I've got a daughter and an Old Man," she responded. Furry looked down at her hand then back at her. "You've got no ring," he said. Baby felt a feeling of a gut wrenching sadness. "We… aren't married," she smiled.

Furry turned his body to face the bar. "So he's free to do what he wants then?" Baby was a little taken back. She never thought about it before. She always thought that if it were to happen then great but if not then I guess their life together is what it is. "I belive that in time, it will happen," she said. Furry touched her back and smiled. Then he walked off. Baby turned to see Furry walking up to a woman with long red hair. She was cute. Furry and her kissed and laughed together. In that moment Baby felt that her whole life stopped. What was she doing here?


	13. Return Gone Wrong PRT1

It's been five hours on her bike. Baby felt a huge relief when she spotted the Welcome sign for Charming. She felt at home. The second she gets to the clubhouse she was going to celebrate with everyone. She has been gone for a week and missed her crew so much. As she rode through the town she felt eyes on her. Everything seemed so great. She couldn't wait to see Juice and hold Maddy in her arms again.

As she drove through she saw Zobelles place with Hale's car parked outside. She decided to pull aside. She looked through the window. She didn't see much. Just Zobelle and Hale talking with Winston, Zobelles right hand standing there. She decided to walk in. She wanted to see Hale anyway. "Nice shop you got here," she said taking her sunglasses off. Hale turned and gave her a blank look. "Thank you, and your name?" Baby looked at him she turned to face the door intentionally showing her SOA jacket. Zobelle sighed. "What do you want?" She turned back and smiled. "I just came to check your place out. Could be a little brighter." Zobelle looked at Hale. Hale limbered up. "We will finish this later Zobelle," Hale spoke with a hard voice. Zobelle smiled and quickly reached to his drawer. Hale reached slowly down for his gun and held Baby back. "Relax David, I'm just getting a card," he turned to Baby. "If you ever get tired of your one girl job with the Sons, give me a call." Baby took the card and looked over at Hale. Hale took her arm and the two went out.

"What was that shit about?" She asked Hale. "Baby, you've missed a lot in this one week. Go to the clubhouse and talk to your crew." With those words Hale got in his car and drove off. Baby was so confused. She quickly got on her bike. She turned to see Winston staring at her through the window. She shook it off and rode off. Baby wondered what happened. She ignored every stop sign. She sped through traffic and through the streets. She stopped herself and thought maybe it wasn't that bad. Baby managed to calm herself and continued to the club.

Arriving at the club she looked around to see people seeming dead and uncommutative. She felt a little odd even being there, like she was an outsider. "Baby!" she turned to see Half Sack running towards her. She couldn't help but smile. She hugged him tight. The two walked to the clubhouse together. When they walked in Baby looked around at those who were there. Tig and Bobby got up and greeted her right away. They all laughed and joked around. She looked to see Clay sitting in the meeting room by himself smoking a cigar. "What's wrong with him?" she asked. Tig looked down. "You missed a lot Baby, this club aint the same anymore." Baby looked at Bobby as the words came out. She looked around and saw that Juice, Chibs and Jax were missing. The three people she cared most for were gone. "Bobby, Tig, tell me everything."

They all sat down and they began to tell her what happened. "Juice, he got stabbed. We were sent to jail when we tried to attack Zobelle. Turned out there were a lot of people who gave a shit about him." Baby felt herself losing breath. "What about Chibs?" Tig decided to take this one. "Baby, Chibs was pretty much blown up. A minivan was brought into the shop. When Chibs turned it on it triggered a bomb. Chibs ran out but suffered a massive head injury." Baby looked down. The tears were coming she could feel it. Half Sack put his hands on her shoulders. She looked up at Bobby. "And Jax? Where is he?" Bobby looked over at Tig then back at Baby. "Jax has asked for a transfer. He wants to go Nomad." Baby stared as Bobby lowered his head. "Why? What happened?" she asked. Tig looked at Clay. Baby followed his gaze. "What did he do?" she asked almost in tears. "Baby, Jax and Clay are having problems. It started when Dona died and it ended with Cara Cara. It was burnt down and Jax thinks Clay did it." Baby leaned back in her seat. She was so shocked. Samcrow was falling apart.

Before anything else was said Baby stood up. "I want to see Chibs and Juice. Now," she said. Half Sack volunteered to take her to the hospital. Baby stormed out of the clubhouse with Half Sack close behind. She stopped to take in a deep breath and began to make her way to her bike. She got on then put her helmet on. "You gonna be okay Baby?" Half Sack asked. Baby looked up and nodded at him. The two rode off. The whole time she was thinking about Cara Cara, who burnt it down? She looked around her shoulder to see Half Sack. At least he was okay, she thought. Everything seemed to change now. It was one week and too much shit happened. She felt like she was never able to leave again without the place going insane.

Once they arrived at the hospital, Baby ran in. Half Sack attempted to keep up. Baby went to the front desk. "I was just wondering what Carlos Ortiz and Filip Telford's room numbers were," she asked. The lady looked down at her computer. "Filip is in room S101 and Carlos is in room S150, but Carlos is not able to have guests right now, sorry." Baby smiled and nodded her head. She turned to Half Sack and rolled her eyes. As she walked to Chibs room she ran into Tara. "Beth? Your back?" Tara asked. Baby looked at the doctor. She smiled and hugged her. Tara was a little shocked. Baby never showed such affection. "I'm here to see Chibs. I wanted to see Juice but he isn't able to have guests apparently." Tara looked down in thought then back up with a smile. "Come to me when you're done visiting Chibs. I will take you to see Juice." Baby looked at Tara and smiled, "Thanks Tara, I mean it. You and Jax will do great," she said. Tara smiled awkwardly and walked away.

When Baby got to Chibs door she paused. She turned to Half Sack, "Sorry Kip but can I do this on my own? I just need him and me time." Half Sack smiled, "I saw him this morning anyway, take your time." She smiled and walked in. She looked down to see Chibs sleeping. Baby felt a wave of sadness. She had never seen Chibs like this. She sat on the seat next to his bed and leaned forward. She took Chibs hand and kissed it. "Your back," she looked up to see Chibs. She smiled as a tear rolled down her cheek. "Don't cry love. I'm okay." Baby looked at him as she held his hand tight. "You were there for me when I was broken, now I'm gonna return the favor. Let me know what I should do and I'll do it Chibs," she spoke.

Before Chibs could say something a woman walked in. She wasn't a Doctor. In fact it was Chibs wife. Baby stood up quickly. "Why are you here?" she asked trying to keep her voice strong. Chibs reached out and grabbed her hand. "It's okay Baby," he said to her. Baby looked at the woman as she walked on the other side of Chibs and leaned down to kiss his forehead. Baby watched as this was happening and found herself jealous. She didn't trust the woman. Baby didn't even remember the girl's name. She kept thinking till finally she got it. "Fiona," she whispered to herself. Baby sat back down and stared at the ground. "Does Jimmy know you're here Fiona?" Chibs looked at Baby. "No he does not love," Fiona said. With that Baby got up. She kissed Chibs on the forehead and left the room. When she walked out she turned to see Half Sack looking down his pants.

"Kip, what the fuck?" She shrugged. Half Sack quickly looked up then down in shame. Baby smirked. She walked over to him then quickly glanced in the window. She watched as Fiona and Chibs shared words. She couldn't tell what they were saying. All she saw was Chibs hand in hers. Half Sack looked at Baby then followed her gaze. He saw Baby's face as she watched the couple. "You like Chibs," he said. Baby looked over at Half Sack then back at the couple. "I like a lot of people Kip. Everyone means something to me." Half Sack stopped to process her words. He looked up at her face and watched as a tear rolled down her cheek. "Chibs is my friend. That's all he means to me. That woman in their will get him killed." With those words she made her way to Tara's office. Half Sack stood there and looked at Fiona. He thought for a second then followed after Baby.

Baby and Half Sack sat outside Tara's office while she talked with someone. Half Sack stared at Baby. He had never seen Baby so broken and lost before. He felt bad for her. A few moments passed and Tara came out. Tara looked down at the two and smiled. "You ready to see him?" Baby and Half Sack popped up. "Yeah, I need my man." Tara looked down at her files then told them to follow her. When they got to the room Tara was paged. "I'll come back later. If anyone says anything, tell them to talk to me," Tara said. Before Tara could turn Baby touched her shoulder. "Tara, I wanna thank you. I know you and I have had a few words in the past but this really means the world to me. If you need anything. Anything at all, let me know." Tara looked at Baby and smiled. When Tara walked off Baby turned to Half Sack. "I'll be out in a bit," she said. Half Sack sat down on a chair across from the room.

Baby slowly opened the door. She looked to see Juice watching cartoons. She smiled. He hasn't changed at all. He didn't notice her till she closed the door. He jumped and stared at her. Baby looked at him and ran over to him. She hugged him. Juice slowly wrapped his arms around her. "I missed you Beth," he said. Baby started to feel the tears. She did her best to suck them back. She reached up and kissed him. Juice brought his hand to her face. He looked into her eyes. He slowly moved over trying to avoid ripping his stitches. "No Juice its fine, I'll stand," she said stopping him. "Don't be stupid. Your what I need right now, come on." Baby slowly climbed on the hospital bed. She rested her head on his shoulder. He quickly took his hand and wrapped it around hers. It was nice to lay with him again. She closed her eyes and embraced him. "You know about Jax right?" Baby quickly opened her eyes. She almost forgot about him. "Yeah, I know. I haven't seen him since I got back. I probably should." Juice looked at her. He saw the pain in her eyes.

"I'm sorry you had to come back to this shit show. I got stabbed in jail, Chibs got blown up, Jax is leaving and Luanne was killed." Baby jumped up. Luanne was a member of the clubs old lady. A man named Otto who was an old member of the club who is currently in jail was married to Luanne, a porn star. Luanne was the co-owner of Cara Cara. "Luanne is dead?" Juice looked at Baby. He felt that he shouldn't have said anything. "Yeah, Hale said he found her body on the side of the rode. She was stabbed multiple times." Baby got up. She kissed Juice and ran out. She grabbed Half Sack and they both left the hospital.


	14. Return Gone Wrong PRT2

Baby and Half Sack were making their way back to the clubhouse. Baby looked over to see Zobelles store. She quickly biked to the side of the rode. Half Sack looked oddly and pulled over next to her. Baby just stared at the store and looked around the street. "What are we doing here Baby?" Half Sack asked after getting off his bike. He stood by Baby. Baby looked up at Half Sack. "I need to make a point," she responded. Half Sack quickly jumped in front of her. "Baby think about what you're doing, this could blow back in your face, let's go back to the clubhouse," he said pushing her back. Baby gave Half Sack a look then pushed him out of her way. Half Sack sighed and followed her in.

Baby walked in the store. She looked around. "Can I help you with something?" Baby turned to see a young girl with short blonde hair and plump breasts. She ignored the girl and went to a shelf. The girl watched her closely and saw the jacket. Half Sack stood by the door waiting for Baby to blow. "Where is your father?" Baby asked the girl. Before the girl could answer, Zobelle walked into the room. "I'm right here, what do you want?" Baby stared at the man who caused the shit show in the club. She walked up to him and leaned over the counter. Half Sack quickly walked near her to make sure nothing went sour. "How is it that two of my club members are in the hospital? And don't lie to me." She stared at Zobelle. Zobelle turned to his daughter then back at Baby. "I have no idea what you're talking about," he answered. Baby slowly got up. She smirked.

She quickly turned to face Half Sack. "Don't," Half Sack whispered. She bit her lip and leaned down for her gun. She pointed it at Zobelle. The girl panicked. "You know, I'm getting really tired of your shit. Your life in this town is fucking done. I want you to pack up your shit and get out," Baby kept her gun steady. "Dear girl, your sucked into this life of hell. Do you really want this for your daughter? You'll kill her," Zobelle stated. Baby started to become angry. "Don't you ever talk about my daughter or I will put a bullet in that tight ass of yours." Half Sack went to Baby. "Get out Kip," she said. Half Sack stopped in his steps. "Baby, please don't do this let's go!" Baby pointed the gun at him and screamed at him to get out. Half Sack left and cursed. He took out his phone and called Hale.

A few moments passed. Baby still had her gun pointed to Zobelle. The sound of a car pulling up made Baby turn. When she saw Hale she cursed. Hale burst in the room. "Beth put the gun down," he said. Baby didn't say a word. She didn't move an inch. "What are you doing Hale? Arrest this woman," Zobelle screamed. Hale ignored Zobelles cry and reached out to Baby. Half Sack came back in and watched as Hale as he tried to take the gun from Baby. "Don't do this Beth. Please." Hale walked closer to Baby. Baby began to shed a tear. She was so angry. "He hurt Juice and almost killed Chibs. He needs to go," she said. Hale looked at Zobelle. "I know. And he will be taken down but not like this. Please, put the gun down," he whispered to Baby. Baby dropped her gun. Hale reached for it then. As Baby fell to the ground, Half Sack ran over to her. "Arrest her already!" Zobelle yelled. Hale turned to Zobelle. "Fuck off," he said. Zobelle stared at Hale with shock. "Take her home," Hale said to Half Sack.

When Half Sack and Baby arrived at the clubhouse he escorted her inside. What they walked into was not at a good time. Baby looked up to see Jax and Clay fighting. "Opie knows about what happened with Dona!" Jax screamed. Clay took a bottle of Jack Daniels and threw it against a wall. "So what? Opie is gonna try and kill me? Is that what you're saying?" Jax scrunched up his face and fought back. "If Opie kills Stall we all go down!" Clay looked around at everyone. "He won't kill her he isn't that stupid." Baby turned to see Tig all cut up and bruised. She walked over to him and touched his face. "Everyone is in trouble here! The porn business could have saved us!" Jax yelled even louder.

Clay walked slowly over to Jax and he punched Jax in the face. Jax spit out blood and looked at Clay. He then came back with a blow. Baby, Bobby, Happy, Half Sack and Tig watched as the two beat the shit out of each other. Happy went to stop it but Bobby stopped him, "They need this." The fight went on for another half an hour before Baby had enough. She ran into the fight. She shoved them away from each other. "Get out of here Baby, I'm not finished with him," Jax yelled. Baby looked over at him. "I'm not going anywhere; I'm done with this shit!" She looked over at Clay. "There is no more 'alpha' stance anymore. You two better work this shit out. No blood! Jesus Christ, I left for a week and this whole place turns upside down." Clay lowered his head and rubbed his hands. Baby turned to Jax, "The vote to you leaving. Fuck no. We need you here. This is your home." Jax looked up at Baby. As she looked at his cut up and blood covered face she walked off.

Baby waited outside for almost an hour. She turned to see Gemma pull up in her escalade. Sitting next to Baby was Half Sack. Half Sack remained quiet. As Gemma walked over, Baby got up. Baby looked at Gemma's cuts and saw that they were healing. Gemma recently got into a car accident. Nothing major just a few bruises and cuts. Gemma stopped and looked at Baby. Baby broke down and cried into Gemma's shoulder. "Oh my baby," Gemma whispered. She looked over at Half Sack as Baby lay in her arms. "It was decided Gemma, Jax is going Nomad," he said. Gemma pulled away from Baby. "Come by my house later tonight, around 8," she said. Baby looked at her then shook her head. Gemma walked into the clubhouse. Baby whipped away her tears then faced Half Sack. "Everything is so wrong Kip. I can't handle this. Jax can't leave he just can't." Half Sack put his hand on her shoulder. Baby turned to see Anna sitting on the step outside the office. "I'll be right back," she said to Half Sack. She then began to walk over to her.

"You here to pick up Tig?" Anna looked up from her book. She smiled at the sight of Baby. Baby didn't know what it was but she liked Anna. She seemed different from other girls that are usually around here, she was respectful. "Yeah, Tig called me and asked me to give him a ride home," she said. Baby sat down next to Anna. "You and Tig, is that a real thing?" Anna closed her book and got comfortable. "To be honest, I don't know," she responded. Baby looked down to her feet. "Do you like him?" Anna smiled again and pushed back her blonde hair. "Yes, I really do." Baby was shocked. She didn't know anyone who liked him. "Look Anna. I'm sorry if I have ever come off as a bitch. I just have had a bad past with hookers. You seem like a nice girl. Respectful and a perfect old lady for Tig," she laughed. Anna slowly got up when she saw Tig come out. "Baby, you're a sweet girl. Gemma raised you right. I want you to know that, I want to be here. I want to be Tig's old lady. With him it isn't just sex. As a hooker it's different for me. He respects me and I love him for it." With those words Anna walked off to Tig. Baby was happy to hear it. She knew Tig deserved some normal in his life. Anna was that normal.

Baby got a phone call an hour after her talk with Anna. Tara told her that Juice was able to leave the hospital. She decided to go and pick him up. It was around 6 when she got to the hospital. She waited in the lobby for Juice. When he came out she jumped from her seat and ran to him. She kissed him and held him close. She turned to Tara. "I'll see you tonight at Gemma's Beth," Tara said walking away. Baby wondered what it was that Gemma had planned and why everyone was coming. "You alright babe?" Juice asked. "I'm great, I've got my man back," she responded with a smile. Juice kissed her again. When they walked out of the hospital they ran into Hale. Juice held Baby tight around the waist. All Hale did was nod his head. Baby watched as he walked into the hospital. She felt bad. She remembered Zobelles place and couldn't help but feel like Hale has given up everything for her.

When Juice and her got home, Baby walked to Maddy's room. She looked around. Juice walked in behind her and leaned against the doorway. "I miss her," he said. Baby smiled. "Me too. We can pick her up after this whole Zobelle thing is done." Juice walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her from behind. He kissed her neck. She brought up her hand and held the back of his head. "Are we gonna be okay?" He asked whispering into her neck. Baby pulled away and turned to face him. "Of course babe," she answered. Juice leaned in and kissed her. She took her hand and touched his scar lightly. The two stood there for a few minutes. Baby turned to the clock. It read 7:15pm. She cursed and pulled away from Juice. "What's wrong?" Baby quickly grabbed her bag off the chair. "Gemma needs me at her place, I'll be back soon I promise." Juice nodded. She grabbed his face and kissed him passionately then ran off.

When Baby arrived at the house she saw Tara's car and Jax's bike. She took in a deep breath then let it out. She got off her bike and walked to the door. When she walked in she was greeted by Tara. Tara told her to sit at the table and that Gemma and Clay were almost here. She walked over to the table and sat down. Across the table from her, Jax sat there. Not a word was said. Tara walked over with the coffee pot and poured Jax a cup. "Do you want coffee Beth?" Baby looked up and shook her head no. "How is Juice?" Jax asked attempting to break the awkwardness. "He's doing well," Baby responded.

Ten minutes passed and Gemma and Clay walked in the door. Clay looked over at Jax. The awkwardness seemed to increase. Gemma walked over to the table. "Sit Clay," she said. Clay walked over and sat down at the head of the table. Next to Baby, Gemma sat down and took in a deep breath. Tara went to walk away, "You too Tara. You know what I have to tell them," Tara turned and sat down at the table. Baby looked at Gemma. What was this about? Gemma sucked in her pride and then spoke. "The night of Baby's return party. I didn't get into a car accident." Jax looked down at the table. "A woman. With short blonde hair, perky boobs possibly mid twenty's. Pulled me over and said that her baby was choking." Baby found the description familiar, it sounded like Zobelles daughter. "When I looked in the car, it wasn't a baby. It was a plastic doll. Before I knew it she bashed me over the head. When I woke up I was chained to a fence in some warehouse. There were three of them. They were all wearing masks. They told me to pass on a message, 'stop selling guns to color.' They said if I didn't tell you that they would find me and do it again." Tara nodded for Gemma to go on. "They ….. They raped me, it was Zobelles right hand, Winston," Gemma looked down and tears began to fall from her face.

Jax slammed his fist down and bit his lip. Clay leaned over to Gemma and held her. Jax got up and kissed Gemma on the head. He and Tara then left. Gemma turned to face Baby. Baby's face was beet red. She cried again. Gemma leaned over and held Baby. "I'm sorry sweetheart; I know it's a lot to take in. You've had too much on your plate." Baby raised her head and looked Gemma in the eyes. "Don't ever apologize for something like that. This is not about me Gemma. It's about you." Baby sucked in the tears as best she could. "I love you," Baby said. She kissed Gemma then got up from her seat and left.


	15. SAMCRO

The club seemed off. It was an endless depression for everyone. It was like a bomb hitting a small town and killing everyone in it. One thing was on their mind; retaliation. They wanted Zobelle dead. Even Hale was helping the Sons take him down. It was like the whole town was working together. Everyone knew that Zobelle had to go.

Chibs was being released today. Baby, Jax, Bobby, Half Sack and Happy were all going to pick him up. At the hospital, Chibs and Half Sack played with a wheel chair they found in the hallway. Tara walked out with the two. Jax walked over to her and kissed her. He thanked her for helping Chibs out. When Chibs came out he hugged Bobby and Happy. He turned to see Baby and wrapped his arms around her picking her up. "Chibs don't hurt yourself!" Baby squealed trying to escape his grasp. "Let's kill this bitch," he whispered to Baby. She smiled knowing he was talking about Zobelle. All of them got on their bikes and made their way back to the clubhouse. Chibs and Half Sack remained in the van. "So tell me lad, what did I miss?" Chibs asked Half Sack. "Gemma got raped; Baby is having emotional break downs left right and center. Jax doesn't know how to keep the club together anymore."

Chibs looked down. "Make a right," he demanded. "What?" Half Sack questioned. Chibs brought out a gun and pointed it at Half Sack. "I said make a right shit head." Half Sack sighed and made the right. Jax, Bobby, Baby and Happy all stopped and looked at the van. Jax cursed. "Bobby, Happy go back to the club. Baby comes with me," Jax ordered. Baby and Jax followed the van. When the two caught up with the van they saw that it was parked outside of the Irish man's place. Baby burst in the door and Jax had a gun pointed at one of the men. Baby looked closely to see Chibs with a gun to the head of their main supplier's son. "Jesus Christ Chibs, put the fucking gun down!" she screamed. Chibs held it there for a second. The supplier took his shot gun up to Chibs. Jax held the gun to the direction of the man. Chibs looked over at Baby and then dropped the gun.

"I should have known the commotion was you Chibs." Chibs looked up to see Jimmy O'Fallon standing there. "Lower the guns lads," Jimmy said to Jax and the supplier. Jax lowered his but the Irish man did not. "I said put it down Cameron," Jimmy stated. Cameron became nervous. "They put a gun up to my boy," he stated. Jimmy rolled his eyes. "As you can see Edmond is fine." Cameron turned to see his son. He lowered his gun and looked over at Jimmy. "Now what can I do for you lads?" Chibs glared at the man who took his wife and daughter. "Nothing, we are leaving." Baby motioned for Half Sack to walk over. She grabbed Chibs arm and pulled him. Before the Irish men could say anything they got to their bikes.

Returning back, Baby went up to Chibs. "Mind telling me what the fuck that was about?" Chibs looked down and took a drag of his cigarette. She motioned to his gaze. Chibs let out a sigh. "The ATF bitch. She came to see me. She wants me to rat out Jimmy," he said. Baby looked at him then sat down next to him. "You need to look out for that. She will set you up as a rat, look at what she did to Opie. That turned out real well," she said. Chibs looked down. "I know. I need you to keep this on the down low. ATF is looking into IRA." Baby looked too the office. She watched Gemma as she looked through files. "I already know Chibs. She tried asking me questions too. It was the day you came to pick me up." Chibs looked at Baby. He quickly took his arm and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"Everyone! I've got news on Zobelle, he's leaving town!" Juice screamed as he walked into the clubhouse. Clay came storming out. "He aint leaving here alive." In the clubhouse there was more than just Samcrows charter. Half Sack, Happy, Bobby, Juice, Tig, Chibs, Baby, Jax, Clay, Opie, Piney, an old friend called Kozik. Everyone's family and friends were staying at the clubhouse due to the incident with Gemma. They were there for safety. Jax quickly walked to Clay. "We need to go now Clay, before he gets out of here alive." Clay nodded and called for everyone to get on their bikes and make their way to the police station.

Once they got there, they sat outside waiting for Hale to tell them what's going on. Zobelle was there for being caught with drugs which he placed there so he wouldn't be killed by the Sons. Jax and Opie killed Winston at a tattoo place. All that was left was Zobelle. Everyone was sitting outside the police station. Even Tara and Gemma. They waited for almost an hour. Hale came out with Zobelle behind him. Jax sprinted up ready to jump at him but Hale had to hold him back. "Not here. Not now," Hale said. Jax shook Hale off. They all watched as Zobelle got in his car. Jax had Half Sack take care of Tara and Gemma and too keep a close eye on them. The rest got on their bikes ready to tale Zobelles car.

Suddenly they heard motorcycles. Clay looked up to see The Mayans. A rival Mexican gang of the Sons who were working for Zobelle. Clay cursed. "We can still get him, Hale where are they going?" Hale turned to Baby. "They're going by his shop, and so are we," he stated. Clay looked up. "What do you mean?" Hale looked down. "Unfortunately, I have to keep Zobelle safe till he leaves Charming." With those words Hale got in his car and followed the group. The Sons shook it off and went to follow them.

It appeared to be a battle. The Sons were waiting on the opposite side of the street. The Mayans guarded the outside of the store. In between them were the cops. They kept a close eye on both sides of the street. Clay began to become restless. "We can't wait here all day Clay, we need to make a move," Tig said. "It's not like we can charge through the fucking cops Tig," Baby stated. Tig looked at Baby then pulled Clay aside. Baby watched as they talked. The two kept looking at her and then at Hale. Baby knew exactly what was going on. "Baby, come here," Clay called to her. She got up and walked to them. Clay sucked in air trying to find words. "I need you to sweet talk Hale," he said. Baby looked down and then up at Clay. "Juice will be pissed," she said. Clay looked down then at Juice. "Till Juice puts a ring on that pretty finger of yours, he's gonna have to suck it up." Baby looked over at him then sighed. She walked over to Hale.

"Hale, let's talk." Hale looked over and crossed his arms. "What is it?" he asked her firmly. "Just wanted to know what's going on." Hale stared at her. "I'm not gonna look the other way Beth. Until this asshole leaves Charming, you are on your own." Baby looked down then over at Zobelles store. "What happened the other day at the store, I'm sorry," she looked at him. "Forget about it. Beth I know you won't leave this club. I know you're with Carlos I know all that stuff but I will always be the same towards that club. And I will always be inlove with you until the day I am shot dead by the shit this club gives this town." Baby stared at him. He quickly leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead. She stood there as Hale got in his car and drove off. Baby turned to see Juice and the rest of the club staring over at her.

Baby sucked back her emotions and made her way over to the group. Tig and Chibs made kissy faces. "Grow up," she snapped. Tig laughed as she walked by them. "What was that about?" Jax asked. Baby looked up at her step brother. She said it was nothing. After a long hour of waiting, Clay decided to take some people back to the club. He made Juice, Baby, Happy and Kozik stay behind and call them when Zobelle makes a move. The awkwardness with Juice and Baby made it hard for everyone.

Juice sat by Happy and talked. "Do you think Baby is inlove with Hale?" Happy looked over at Juice. Happy was a bit of a hard head. He didn't seem to have much emotion. "I was inlove once," he said. Juice looked at him, "Really?" Happy lit a cigarette. "Yeah, she was a clerk's girl. Nice ass." Juice laughed. "What happened to her?" Juice asked. Happy looked over at him. "I killed her. She was my first smile." Juice looked at him oddly feeling like he wasn't the best guy to talk about his woman problems. "Juice, Baby loves you. That's a bitch you should never kill," with those words Happy got up and walked off. It may not have been the best words but it was better than nothing. Before he knew it everyone got up slowly on the other side. Baby looked over at Juice. "Call Clay, tell him their leaving."

All the Sons were tailing Zobelle and the rest of the Mayans. They came up with a plan to run them off the road. Clay signaled the boys with an arm raise. A big truck passed Zobelles car. When it was in front the back opened up and Happy, Piney and Kozik began to shoot at them. The car Zobelle was in, stalled and the tire burst. The rest of the boys on the bike stopped and shot at them. In the blink of an eye Zobelle started the car and drove off. Clay yelled to the Mayans president. "Albaraz, get out of here before we have to finish this!" Albaraz called up his men and they rode off. The rest of the Sons chased after Zobelle.

They followed him to a small shop. Tig went to check it out. He came back and sighed. "The pricks in there. With a shit load of kids too," he said putting his hands on his hips. Clay and Jax cursed. "So what? We wait?" Baby asked. Clay sat on his bike and looked down. They waited there for four minutes. Jax got a phone call, it was Tara. "Hey baby what's up?" Jax walked away for a bit. Baby looked up at the sky. "This is getting really annoying." Tig spit. Before anything else was said, Jax began screaming. "Tara? Tara?!" Chibs looked over at Jax. Jax hung up the phone and walked back over. "Something happened with Tara, I gotta split," he said. Clay looked at the shop then at Jax. "Go, we have this." Jax shook his head. "I'm with you brother," Opie said. "Me too," Chibs blurted out. Baby looked at the store. She wanted to kill Zobelle but decided to leave with Jax. She ran up and kissed Juice goodbye.

When they arrived at Jax's house, Jax turned to them. "The lights are off." They all looked closely at the house. Chibs, Opie and Baby brought out their guns. They charged into the house. Baby followed behind Jax. They found Tara taped up and tied to a chair in Abel's room. Jax took off the tap from her mouth. "He took Abel Jax!" she screamed. Baby ran to the crib and saw it empty. "Half Sack…" Tara stuttered. Baby's stomach seemed to drop. "Where is he Tara?!" Tara looked up. "The kitchen." Baby ran out of the room.

When she walked into the kitchen her face dropped. Chibs was standing over Half Sack's dead body. "I'm sorry Baby," he said. Baby dropped to the floor. She slowly curled her hands under his head. Tears streamed down her face. She began to remember all the good times her and Half Sack had. The memories began to eat away at her. She leaned her head in his shoulder. She turned her head to see a stab wound down by his hips. She closed her eyes and more tears began to fall. She squeezed his shirt tight and screamed. Chibs leaned down and grabbed her. Baby cried her heart out. Opie, Jax and Tara walked into the room. Jax's eyes were tearing up. He began to panic wondering where Abel was.

"It was an Irish man. He said that he was taking Abel as payback for Gemma killing his son," Tara said breaking down. Jax gave Tara one look then called Opie, Chibs and Baby out. They knew who it was. It was Cameron. Jax and the rest rode off to the clubhouse. Tara called Hale for the body. On the way there Jax felt his heart beating so fast. The Irish took his son and he was pissed. Baby couldn't get over the fact that Half Sack was dead. It seemed like an emotional wave throughout the club. Jax called Clay. Clay and the rest with him had to leave Zobelle letting him get away.

They all followed the way that Cameron was seen fleeing to. Everyone in the club was there chasing him down. Jax was gonna kill him and end this thing for good. He hated the Irish. He began to find himself blaming Clay for keeping the whole Irish gun selling. They followed Cameron's car to a boating dock. Jax caught a glimpse of Cameron running to a boat. Jax yelled as he saw him. He and the rest of the Sons ran after him. They chased him through the docks till he got on the boat. Jax almost got to the boat before Cameron sped off. Jax dropped to his knees. "He took my son!" Jax screamed almost in tears. Baby dropped down beside him holding onto him. Jax let out a scream of pain. Abel was gone.


	16. Death at a Funeral

It's been four days since the Irish exploded all over Charming. Abel was still missing and Jax was a mute to the world. Nobody has heard or seen him since Cameron took his son. Could you blame him? Jax blamed himself for all of it. He was ready to just waste away. He failed his son. He failed as a father and he wasn't about to think differently.

Tara had no idea what to do. She called Baby and Opie asking them to come get him. Tonight was Half Sack's funeral. Half Sack gave his life in attempt to save Abel. It was only right that Jax would be there. When Opie and Baby got to the house, Tara showed them where he was. Clay tagged along to see how Jax was. Opie walked into Abel's room to see Jax lying against the crib. Opie picked him up and put him in the shower. Baby sat in the kitchen. She looked up at Tara who was staring out the window. "You okay Tara?" Tara looked back at her and put on a fake smile. "You're worried about Gemma aren't you?" A tear rolled from Tara's eye. Baby got up and hugged her. "I just don't know what to do, I feel so alone without Gemma here," she said. Baby was able to understand Tara's pain. It sucked to be in her position.

"Gemma is safe Tara. She just has to stay low for now. Agent Stall set her up with the death of the Irish man. Now Abel is gone and Jax is a mess. This shit will end Tara, it may be hard but it will end." Opie came around the corner. "Jax is good; he wants to see you Tara." Tara walked by Opie then into Abel's room where Jax was. Tara looked over to see Jax. "You doing okay?" she asked him. Jax bit his lip and sighed. "You need to leave Tara. You and me. We are no good for each other." Tara felt like someone ripped out her heart. She couldn't belive what he was saying to her. Jax got up and left the room. When Jax was gone Tara freaked out and trashed Abel's room.

Baby, Jax, Opie and Clay all arrived at the clubhouse. Baby looked over to see Anna. She smiled and walked over to her. Tig was with her. He had his arm around her and kissed her. "Hey Anna," she said. Tig looked over at Jax. "Is he doing alright?" Baby looked over at Jax. "He's ready to lose it. He's on the edge Tig. Something's gonna push him off." With that Tig ran over to the group. "I heard about Half Sack, I know you two were close," Anna said. Baby turned to her and nodded. An awkward silence came between the two. Anna slowly walked closer to Baby. She grabbed her and hugged her. Baby didn't hug back at first then felt tears come down her cheek and hugged her back. "Baby, get over here!" Bobby screamed. Baby pushed away from the hug. She smiled at Anna and walked off.

The club sat down around the table. It was a sad seating. "The Irish, they need to pay for what they did," Clay spoke. Everyone looked down. "What about Gemma? What's going to happen to her?" Baby asked. Clay sighed and turned around. "Tig is heading out tonight, he's gonna take care of her. Gemma is not our concern." Baby looked back down. It seemed like everything was more upside down then before. Juice came storming in with his laptop. "I found something about Cameron." Jax sprinted up. They all gathered around Juice. "This is Cameron with Abel. He bought a one way ticket to Vancouver." Clay looked up. "The Irish is in Canada," Baby stated. "We leave in two days. Order tickets now Juice," Clay said.

That night everyone was getting ready for Half Sack's funeral. Baby was still shaken up about it. Tig left after they found out about Cameron. Baby invited Anna to the funeral. She thought it was only fair. Baby was in the room getting ready for tonight. She wore a black skin tight dress with black heels. Juice peeked through the door. "You almost ready?" he asked. Baby stared at her jacket lying on the counter top. She got up from the bed and put it on. She looked over at Juice. "Is Anna here yet?" Juice looked at her and walked over to her. "She's waiting in the living room." He quickly grabbed her face and leaned his against hers. Baby felt a tear roll down her face. Juice kissed her then hugged her. She pushed away from him. "Let's go."

When they arrived at the funeral Baby looked around. Everyone was here. Anna felt a little awkward being there without Tig but Baby encouraged her that it was fine. Baby and Juice made their way to his casket. Baby looked down at it. She put her hand on it then closed her eyes. Anna peeked around the corner and watched as Baby said her prayers. Juice came up to her and pulled her aside. They watched as more and more people came to see him. Baby finally had enough and decided to walk outside. She looked across the street to see Hale. She made her way towards him.

"Why are you here?" she asked him. He looked at her. He pulled her in for a hug. "I'm sorry Beth." Baby wrapped her arms around him. When they pulled away they began to talk. "So you're Chief now? Unser is backing down from his position." Hale smiled. "I'll do my best to go easy on you. Just you though," he looked over at everyone. "Who would have thought that the Sons prospect would be so highly appreciated?" Baby leaned against Hales car. "Kip was a good guy. He actually gave a shit." Hale looked over at Baby. "Beth. I was thinking about you the other day and I… Just wanted you to know. The Sons, I understand. I want to help you guys but my authority won't be the same as Unser's." Baby was a little shocked at what she was hearing. It made her smile. "What?" Hale asked. "I've just never actually liked you till now," Baby and Hale laughed. "It's nice to see you act human for once," Baby stated. Hale looked at her.

"Beth, I-" before Hale could finish his sentence gunshots were heard. Baby turned to see a van flying through the street. Hale quickly ducked Baby down. "Don't move Beth!" he screamed. Baby watched as Hale jumped out pointing his gun out. It happened in less than a second. Hale was rammed by the van and flew under it. Baby put her hand over her mouth. She stared over for a second before realizing that Hale wasn't moving. She slowly made her way to Hale's body. She dropped to her knees beside him. Hale was dead. Unser ran over to Baby's side. When he tried to pull her away she pushed him off her. Unser fell back. Baby went to put her hands on his face but couldn't. She turned away and started to freak out. The tears were pouring out of her eyes now. She screamed as loud as she could. "Hale no! Please God no!" Baby began to become hysterical. She couldn't catch a breath. Unser reached over to her and held her in his arms.

Baby looked up at everyone around her. People were screaming. She looked up to see Anna running towards her. Anna came up to her and Unser and appeared to be asking Baby if she was okay but Baby couldn't seem to hear her. She looked around at the other people. Noise from the street began to come back to her. She looked over to see a woman screaming about her shot son. Searching the crowd further she found Tara staring. She followed Tara's gaze to Jax beating the life out of one of the men who fell out of the van. She scrambled out of Unser's arms and ran over to Jax. Opie and Chibs pulled Jax off the guy. Baby stood between the man and Jax. She looked at Jax then at her surroundings. Was this really happening? She looked back over at Hale's body and fell to the ground again. She glimpsed up to see Juice run towards her. Her life was officially destroyed.


	17. A Conflict

Was this ever going to end? The death, the lies and all the blame. It was starting to become a habit of those close dying. The Sons were broken and it was starting to become a permanent thing. The Irish were a curse that everyone was to blame for. Charming was dying.

Baby sat at the kitchen table. She stared at what seemed to be nothing. She took a long drag of her cigarette then a sip of her scotch. Half Sack's death was left Baby with a hole in her heart. Then Hale ….. It felt like her heart shattered from the pain. Pieces of it where in every part of her body. All she had to do was find them. It was hard and she was too lazy to let go of her sadness. She had to wait till the sadness turned to anger and she could get true retaliation. She promised herself that she would kill the men who killed Hale and the Irish who stole Abel and killed Half Sack. Her mind grew with hate.

The house seemed to be empty. Nothing was heard besides the sound of the shower. Baby stared into nothing. The sound of the shower stopped. She moved her eyes for a second then took another drag of her cigarette. A few moments passed when Juice came in the room. He had no idea what to say to her. He stared as she sat there. It hurt him to see her so broken and he knew he had to do something. He walked closer to her hesitating at every step. When he got to her he felt like he was going to cry. "Baby… Jax is out…. Clay wants us to be at the clubhouse," he said. She stayed the same. She quickly bit her lip and raised her head. Juice reached his hand up to her face and touched it. She leaned into his hand then closed her eyes. He leaned down and kissed her. "Let's go," he said. Baby nodded and got up from her seat.

Once they got to the clubhouse, Clay walked over to them. "You alright Baby?" he asked her. She smiled and walked by him. Clay looked over at Juice. Juice gave him a shrug. "You keep an eye on her, understand?" he said while walking off. Juice looked down and sighed. He then ran over to the rest of the club. They all sat down outside the clubhouse. "I just got off the phone with Tig. Gemma and him are at her old man's place," Bobby said. Baby looked up. She remembered hearing about Gemma's father. He was a bit crazy. Baby looked over at Jax. Jax turned and met her gaze. He looked at her then down at the table. "The man who fell from the van, he's in the hospital. We need to plan a bit of a visit," Clay said smirking. Chibs jumped up from his seat. "Well then let's go." Clay looked around. "Let's see if this prick is a Mayan."

When they arrived at the Hospital, Jax ran in. The rest of the group followed him. Before going to the front counter they stopped and thought of what to do. "We need Tara for this Jax," Clay said. Jax looked down and nodded his head. He walked off to the front counter. "Chucky is in the other room, Opie, you and me are gonna go brighten his day," Clay turned and winked at Baby. She couldn't help but smile. Chucky was a guy they helped out some time ago. He had a masturbating problem which made the Sons turn him over to the Chinese. A few days prior to the Irish going mad, Chucky was handed back over to the Sons. The Chinese cut all his fingers off besides his pointers on both hands. They used Chucky to help with the accounts at Cara Cara. Juice looked over at Baby. He smiled after seeing her smile.

"Tara isn't here. She can't help us," Jax said. Baby looked at Jax with confusion. "Why wouldn't she be here?" Jax looked down. "She asked for a leave of absents. Her supervisor said no and instead gave a few days off," he answered. Clay and Opie returned as soon as Jax finished. "It's fine. We made a plan B." Jax gave Clay a looked. A few seconds passed when they turned to see Chucky running down the hall screaming. "They cut off my god damn fingers!" All Baby saw was his bare ass. Bobby and Chibs laughed at the sight of Baby's face. The cop guarding the man, who fell from the van, ran after him.

Clay quickly took his opportunity and him and the rest of the Sons stormed in the room. Juice kept an eye at the door. Before the man could scream, Chibs covered his mouth. He pulled him up closely. "Who did this?" Chibs asked. The man didn't say a word just spit in Chibs face. Chibs threw him back down on the bed and whipped his face. "Check for tats," Clay said. Chibs, Bobby and Opie check him from head to toe. "He's clean," Opie stated. Baby looked closely. "Check his lip." Jax looked over at Baby then back at the man. He stormed to him and lowered his lip. On his lip he found a sign. "Calaveras…" Chibs spoke in shock. They all walked out of the hospital room and then out to their bikes. "What beef could the Calaveras have with the Sons?" Bobby asked. "I have no clue, but I don't like this," Clay responded. They all got on their bikes and rode back to the clubhouse.

When they got there they got a phone call from Jimmy telling them to meet him at Craters Pub. The club quickly made their way over to the pub. When they go there the pub was empty except for Jimmy and two of his men. Clay and Jax sat in the booth across from Jimmy. "Hello lads," Jimmy said. Jax nodded. Baby and Juice sat in the booth behind them. Chibs, Bobby and Opie chose to stand. "Jimmy, do you have any idea where Cameron is?" Jax asked getting straight to the point. "I haven't heard from Cameron since our encounter at the shop. But I can tell you he is still in the area," He responded taking a nervous sigh. Jax knew he was lying. He knew about Cameron's one way ticket to Vancouver. "Are you sure?" Clay asked. Jimmy looked over at one of his men then back at Jax and Clay. "Iy. No Irish man leaves without me knowing about it." Baby could tell he was covering for Cameron but had no idea why.

While leaving the Pub, Jax quickly stopped. "Jimmy is lying. He's covering up for Cameron. We have to do this on our own." Clay looked up at the sky in thought. He then turned to Bobby. "Bobby, your ex-wife, Precious. Is she still with the Bounty Hunter?" Bobby stopped to remember if she was or not. "Yeah she is. Why?" he asked. Clay looked over at Jax then back at Bobby. "We are gonna need his help." Bobby looked at Clay then cursed. "I don't know Clay. I'm in deep shit with her. I'm six months behind on the alimony payments," he said. "You're gonna have to put those problems aside. We need him Bobby." Bobby sighed then agreed to it. They rode on over to Precious' work place. They all sat outside waiting. Clay got a call. He was on the phone with Happy. When Clay was done he came over to the group. "Happy just told me he got news on the shooter at Half Sack's funeral." Clay looked over at Bobby and his ex-fighting it out. "You, Chibs and Bobby should take care of that. We can wait till he's done then you go and handle that." Jax paused himself and looked over at Baby. "Did you wanna go with them?" Baby looked up. She thought for a second. "Nah, I'll stay with you." Jax shook his head.

They turned to see Bobby being pushed out of the door then on his ass. Jax ran up and stopped Precious from kicking him. "Precious! We need your old man!" Precious gave Bobby a dirty look then looked up at Jax. "Someone took my son," he said. Precious looked up and grabbed her phone. Clay and Chibs waited around for Precious' old man to show. When he got there they shared with him about the Irish man. "I'll do it on one condition," he stopped himself then continued. "She is pissed." Jax and Clay looked over. The rest followed their gaze to see Precious biting her lip with her arms crossed. "Yeah I can see that," Jax said. "Bobby pays her monthly, no more falling behind and I'll look in on this guy." Jax shook his head and Bobby agreed to. "Oh and one more thing. As you can see my arm is wrapped up. I have a guy I need to get." Jax bit his lip and looked down. "Who's the guy?" Precious' old man turned to Jax and told him his name. "I need the guy alive," he stated. Jax and Clay agreed. Clay took Chibs and Bobby and they rode off to meet up with Happy. Opie, Jax, Baby and Juice followed the bounty hunter to the location where the guy was.

Jax and the rest arrived at the store Berken, the bounty hunters target, was last seen. They followed the bounty hunter in the store. He stopped them and slowly walked aside hiding them. "Okay those two guys at the front, those are his men. One of you needs to stay here and keep an eye on him, don't let them head to the back." Opie volunteered to make sure they wouldn't go to the back. The bounty hunter, Jax, Juice and Baby snuck to the back avoiding being seen by the two men. Opie walked around acting normally. He turned to see a porn movie. On the cover he saw Lila. His porn star girlfriend on the cover. He picked it up and looked at it. He bit his lip. He was mad. When Opie looked up he saw the two men were gone.

Opie ran to the back with a gun in hand. He quickly pointed up at the two guys. One turned to be brave and Opie knocked him out. He then told the other to lay on the ground. "Sorry," he said looking up at Jax holding a gun to Berken's back. A moment later, Berken knocked the gun out of Jax's hand and pushed Juice to the ground. He ran to the back door. Baby cursed and ran after him with Juice, Jax, Opie and the bounty hunter close behind. Jax put his gun in the air a shot twice. Berken ducked with fear. The bounty hunter pushed his hand down. "I need him alive Jax. Berken, give it up," he yelled. Berken went to run before being hit by a hybrid car. "Damn Hybrids. Killers, all of them," Juice said out of breath. Baby turned and gave him a look. They all ran over to him. "Get out of here, I got this guys." Jax nodded. "I want something about Cameron at the end of the day." Jax turned to Juice and tapped him on the chest. "Make sure of that." Juice nodded. Jax got a call from Clay. Jax called Baby over. She kissed Juice goodbye and followed her brother.

When they arrived at the location Clay told them to meet them at, Baby looked to see a head sticking out of the dirt. "Looks like they started the party without us," she said to Opie. Opie smiled and they rode closer to the group. "Who is this asshole?" Clay kicked the dirt and looked over at Jax. "He works with our Mayan friends," he said. Baby looked at him and listened to him scream for them to let him out. She walked over to Chibs. "Is he the guy? Did he kill Hale?" she asked biting her lip. Chibs turned to her. He put his arm around her. "We belive so love." Clay leaned against the van. "You want the first crack at the piñata?" he asked Jax. Jax smirked and he and Opie got on their bikes. They rode up the road a bit. "What are you doing Clay?" Bobby whispered to him. "I'm helping him with his problems," Clay responded. Happy walked out to the head. He had a red cloth which he raised in the air then slammed down. Opie and Jax sped to the head of the man. The man screamed and yelled. Jax and Opie rode so close it seemed like they rode over him. All the Sons cheered.

Baby turned to Chibs again. "What's his name?" Chibs crossed his arms, "His names Hector Salazar." Baby made sure to remember that name. "Please! No more!" Hector screamed. Clay walked over. "The hit at the funeral, was that a Mayan order?" Clay asked. Hector began to cry in agony. "Yes, the Mayan's told us to," he said. Clay pulled everyone aside. He passed back and forth. "We can't kill this guy. We can't afford another war. This whole thing with Abel, ATF and Gemma it's too much right now." Baby found herself a little angry but she knew Clay was right. "We need to sit down with Albaraz and fix this hatred between the Sons and the Mayans." Baby looked up quickly. "They tried to kill us, should we really trust them?" Bobby looked over at Clay to see what he would say. "It's our only option." Jax looked up. "He's right. We need to form an alliance." Baby sat down on her bike and remained quiet. "Let him out," Clay said to Chibs. Chibs looked over at Baby and lipped sorry. He then walked over to Hector. "It's your lucky day lad!" Chibs said slapping him lightly on the cheek. Clay looked over at Baby then down in shame. She would never be able to get revenge for Hale.


	18. A Painful Truth

The Sons were all there. Except for Tig of course. Tig was still up at Gemma's fathers place with her. The ATF was all over Cameron's son being dead and Zobelles daughter as well. None of the cops seemed to even take time to think about Abel. Jax and Clay were always searching for something to help them locate Cameron. The Sons were getting ready for Vancouver.

As they all sat at the clubhouse waiting around for the night, they all sat around and drank. Jax was a little angry. Tara left to help Gemma. She didn't let him know and with Abel gone, he felt lonely. The plan was to ride up north and take Gemma to Canada with them. Baby could tell from his face that Jax had no idea what to do. It hurt her to see him so down. Her family seemed to be all over the place. She had Maddy stay with Hipa for longer. She didn't feel that it was safe for her or Juice to be around her right now. Emotions were too much to be taking care of a child. Baby looked up to see Chibs take a seat next to her.

"You alright love?" he asked her. Baby looked down at the cigarette in her hand. "No." Chibs looked down at her as she stared. "Moping about it won't help Baby Girl," Chibs sighed. Baby knew he was right but she couldn't help it. She felt like it would be hard to explain to him what she was going through cause he wouldn't understand. As a woman, emotions hit harder and tend to make her act out more, that was her weakness and she knew it. "I just had hoped to put a bullet through that fuckers head. Hale didn't deserve what he got. He was a good man," she said. Chibs moved his hand and put it on her thigh. "Baby, you will get your revenge but for now, we need to focus on Abel and fixing our problems with Albaraz." Baby looked up and smiled. Before she could say anything Bobby screamed out, "The ATF is here!"

Before everyone could get up, they kicked open the door. The ATF agents pushed the Sons to the ground. "Hey, not so hard." Baby looked up to see Agent Stall. Clay cursed. She walked by looking for something. She stared at each and every one of the Sons. "Beth, get up," she kicked at Baby. When Baby just looked up, one of the agents grabbed her and pulled her to her feet roughly. Juice got up with instinct but another agent pushed him back down. "What is this about?" Clay asked. Stall turned to Clay and smiled. "Beth Jenkins, your wanted for questioning," she said smiling. Baby looked at Stall. "All of this for just questioning?" Jax stated. Stall walked over to Jax and leaned down. "I needed to make sure you wouldn't get me run over by a van." Jax looked up at Stall then at Baby. Chibs lifted his head. "Stall! She doesn't know anything. None of us do!" Everyone looked over at Chibs wondering what he was talking about. Stall smiled. "Okay boys, let's go."

At an office somewhere just outside of Charming, Baby sat in a room with pale walls. It was like a hospital room without all the surgical equipment. She waited for some time. She looked down at her cuffs. The cuffs around her hands were attached to a long chain which wrapped around the arm of the chair. Baby couldn't believe this. It was bullshit. She had enough of being called in by Stall and sitting in a room waiting to be harassed.

"Beth, we meet again but this time Wayne isn't around to save you." Baby looked up to see Stall. Behind her a man walked in with a camera on a tripod. "Just right there," Stall ordered pointing at a place right in front of Baby's face. When the man left the room, Stall walked over and turned the camera on. "What's the camera for?" Baby asked. Stall turned and smiled. Baby thought her smile was evil and it gave her the chills. "It's for personal viewing. I swear on my life," Stall promised. Baby smirked sarcastically. Stall paused for a second. She took a deep breath and leaned against the wall. Baby looked at Stall's hands and saw multiple files.

"So Beth, tell me. Why were the Sons at Jimmy O'Fallon's pub?" she said with a bitchy tone. Baby looked up. "I don't know what you're talking about," she said. Stall stood up straight. "Oh but see you do. You were there." Baby bit her lip and repeated her words. Stall began to get annoyed. "I said this before and I'm saying this again. I don't want the Sons of Anarchy; your motorcycle club is safe from ATF. For now." Stall walked closer to Baby. Baby looked away. "I can help you Beth, I can help the club," she said. Baby laughed. "Help us? Fuck off," Baby laughed as the words came out of her mouth. Stall looked down and smiled.

"Tell me Beth or Baby I guess I should say." Baby turned and snapped. "Don't call me that. You know me as Beth, let's keep it that way." Stall looked at her. "Okay, Beth. As a woman, I can't wrap my head around the fact that you are in this club," she said. Baby stared at the wall across from her. "I grew up with Harley lovers. I guess you can say I became one," Baby responded. Stall began to walk around her. "You can save the whole 'Harley lovers' concept. Aren't you afraid that Clay could kill you?" Baby looked down. "If I'm correct, a rat is punishable by death, right?" Baby looked up. "You tell me. Look at Dona." Stall stopped in her tracks. She to this day still felt guilty about it. She quickly sucked it back.

"The Sons of Anarchy are quiet dark, wouldn't you agree?" Stall asked. Baby looked at her. "What is your point here?" Baby snapped. Stall stopped in front of her. She then placed her files on the edge of the table. She looked through the pile and pulled one out. She looked at it for a second. Baby watched as Stall read through it. "Beth, I have a personal question for you," Stall said. Baby looked up at the ATF agent. "Your daughter Maddy, haven't you realized that your role in the club could put her to death?" Baby's hands clenched up. "You don't know anything about my family. Leave them out of this," she snapped. Stall smirked and opened the file again. She took out a sheet and put it on the table.

"Do you know about your real family?" she asked. Baby looked up. "No, I don't know a thing," she responded avoiding eye contact. "I think you're lying." Baby looked up at Stall. She moved the paper to Baby. "Read it," Stall said. Baby leaned forward and turned the paper over. She read the name 'Albert Jenkins'. It was a death certificate. "I looked into your home phone calls. The county of Nevada called to inform you of your father's death two years ago." Baby looked at the file. She felt anger. "Tell me the cause of death," Stall ordered. Baby looked down the sheet. "Victim was found with a threw and threw bullet wound to the head," Baby said biting her lip. "Suicide," Stall summarized. Baby pushed the paper away and crossed her arms. Stall knew she was breaking Baby and continued on.

"Did they explain the crime scene to you?" Stall asked. Baby looked up and shook her head no. Stall took out a bagged picture with the word 'Evidence' written on it. She dropped it in front of Baby. It was a picture of Baby when she was three. Baby leaned back over the table and picked it up. She stared at it. She looked to see some blood stains on it. "This picture was found in your father's hand," Stall informed. Baby did her best to stay strong. She put the picture down and leaned back. "Really? Nothing?" Stall looked at Baby. When she didn't respond, Stall picked up the certificate and the picture. She put it back in the file and put it in the pile. "I did a little further digging and I found your mother. She is still alive." Stall dug into the files again and took out another file. She opened it then put it in front of Baby. Baby looked down. "Your birth mother's name is Carla Jenkins. A highly respected woman in her community. She was recently diagnosed with breast cancer," Stall shared. Stall looked at Baby and saw a blank look.

Stall picked up the file then looked at it herself. She went to put it in the pile but then stopped. "On second thought, I'll let you hold onto it," Stall put it by Baby. Baby looked up at her. "I still don't see your angle here," she said. Stall looked at Baby and smiled. "The Sons are taking your life away. They were the reason you didn't go to see your father or mother. They are the reason you don't get to see your daughter and Carlos, or Juice, was stabbed because of a decision Clay made." Baby looked up. "My life is just fine," she said. Stall smiled again and searched through her files again. "I don't want to see anymore case files," Baby said. Stall looked up. "I don't care what you want." Stall went back through the file. Baby was hesitant to see what Stall had next.

Stall sat at the edge of the table and began to take out photos. She placed them in front of Baby. They were the crime scene photos of Half Sack. Baby sucked herself back. She watched as Stall smiled while laying them out on the table. Baby began to feel sick. "Go on, take a closer look." Baby looked up at Stall then down at the photos. She couldn't stand them. Baby turned away. "It's sad isn't it? A nice boy dying for the sake of Jax Teller's son. You two were close, correct?" Baby looked down at her hands. "Yeah, we were," she responded. "It wouldn't have happened if Jax didn't make him watch Tara or Clay making deals with the Irish." Baby went to say something but Stall stopped her.

"I really don't understand how you can stay in such a broken group," Stall said. "Your old man, not even he can take care of you." Baby stood up and snapped. "Stay out of my life. You don't talk shit about my old man or the club ever!" Stall smiled again. She leaned over the table and took the photos. She put them back in the file and searched for another one. Baby couldn't believe what Stall was showing her. Stall carefully read each title of the files. When she came across one she smiled. Baby watched her as she stared at the file. "Are we done yet?" she asked Stall. Stall shook off her thoughts. She pulled out the file and held it close. "Soon Beth," she glared.

"You seem rather set on looking out for your club. I guess it's gonna be hard to get you to say anything about the IRA but I just wanted you to see one more thing before you go, I want you to remember what Samcrow has done to you." Baby stared as Stall looked one more time at the case file. She then dropped it in front of Baby. "Open it," Stall demanded. Baby reached her hand out and opened the flap. Baby's face went pale. "I want you to take one of the pictures and show the camera what it is in the file," Stall said. Baby slowly too her shaking hand and picked the photo up. She turned it to the camera. It was Hale's case file. Baby dropped her hand and began to cry. She stared at the photos and began to shake. Stall watched and smiled.

"I want you to remember these photos Beth. I want you to remember all the pain Samcrow has caused you. It took away your freedom, your true family, your child, your best friend and the man who would have given up his whole life just to see you." Stall walked closer to Baby. "Samcrow will kill you by rotting your heart. Jax, Clay, all of them, don't care about you. They care about themselves. They look out for themselves. You mean nothing to them." Baby began to break down. She burst from her chair. Stall jumped back. "No! You're a liar! Samcrow is my family; you don't know anything about us. I don't know anything about the IRA. You're a cruel bitch to bring Hale into this. You fucking disgust me." Stall smiled. Two cops came running in and put Baby back in her seat. "I hope you'll enjoy a night in the Charming police station. It should be comfortable. I hope your right Beth." Baby continued to stare at the photos. She brought her hands to cover her face and then began to cry.


	19. Worried

The club was stirred up. They were supposed to leave for Vancouver tonight but that was delayed when Baby was taken by Agent Stall. Not only that, Chibs and Baby were hiding something from the members. This wasn't right. It was a huge mess that seemed to unravel more of a mess each time.

Juice stood behind the bar listening to the Sons talking. "Chibs, what was that about us not knowing anything? What do we not know?" Jax asked. Bobby and Opie cleaned up the mess that Stall left behind. Chibs stopped cleaning and sat on the stool at the bar. "When Baby was first arrested by Stall. They questioned her about the IRA. Baby said she didn't say anything," he explained. "And what about you? Why do you know and not anyone else?" Jax continued. Chibs sighed and looked at Clay and Jax who glared at him. "When I was in the hospital. Stall came to visit me and asked me about Jimmy. She said the Sons were not her main concern and that she wanted to take down the IRA, I said nothing." Jax turned and bit his lip. Clay shut his eyes and lowered his head. "Baby and I kept it a secret. You had too much going on; it didn't seem like a big problem." Jax stared back at him. He walked over thinking of what to do. He then kicked a chair which flew across the room.

"Stall's gonna attack her," Juice said looking down. Clay looked around at the room. "Do you think she will rat?" Bobby asked. Opie looked over at Jax. "No way. Baby would never," he protected her. Jax sighed. "Juice, call Unser. I want to find out every detail about what happened with Baby and Stall. Tell him to come here as soon as possible." Juice got himself together then walked outside to call Unser. When he finished talking to him he looked up at the sky. He was so worried about Baby. He knew she was vulnerable. She was broken and he worried she could say something. Juice found himself ready to cry. He leaned against the column. He lit a cigarette. A door opened. Juice turned to see Chibs.

Juice smiled then looked down at the lighter in his hand. "You doing alright Juicy?" Chibs asked. Juice walked over to Chibs sitting at the picnic table that was outside the clubhouse. "Do you think she will be alright?" Chibs looked over at the cars parked in the lot. He sighed. "I really hope so. I'm sorry I didn't tell you lad. I thought she would have," Chibs said. Juice continued looking at his lighter. "Baby doesn't tell me anything," he said hesitant. Chibs looked over at Juice. "When was the last time you two had sex?" he asked. Juice looked up with shock. "Well umm not since she came back from Stall at first," he answered. Chibs looked up with bug eyes. "That was three months ago?!" he screeched. Juice nodded with embarrassment. "I don't think she wants to be with me anymore. Hale completely destroyed her," Juice said. Chibs took the cigarette from Juice and took a drag. "Do you love her?" he asked. Juice looked at Chibs. "I'm inlove with her. I always have been." Chibs looked over at Juice and smiled. "Show her you love her. Always be there for her." Chibs got up and walked in the clubhouse. Juice stopped to process Chibs words then got up and walked in the clubhouse.

An hour passed and Unser walked into the clubhouse. Bobby, Chibs, and Happy stopped playing pool and went to let the others know. Juice, Jax, Piney, Clay and Opie all came out. "I have something you guys might want to see," Unser said. They all walked into the meeting room. Opie closed the door and they sat down. Unser was standing between Piney and Opie. He put his bag on the table and dug through it. Jax and Clay looked at each other then back at Unser. Unser took out a video tape. Jax leaned forward. "A tape? What does this have to do with Baby?" Jax asked. Unser sighed. "If you gave me a second to explain." Clay rolled his eyes, "just tell us what's on the god damn tape Wayne." Unser shook his head then looked around at the Sons. "I found this in Stall's things after she and her ATF ass suckers left the station." The club looked oddly at him. "Baby is in the police station for the night. Stall brought her over. When I found this tape in the box she brought while bringing her in, I couldn't help but watch it," Unser paused and sighed. "There is some intense stuff on here. It's Stall's integration on Baby. I'm surprised Baby can still keep strong." Jax stared at Unser. Bobby jumped up. "I'll go get the TV," he said.

When Bobby returned he took the video from Unser and put it in. Before Bobby pressed play he looked over at Unser. "Did she say anything?" he asked. Unser looked at Bobby. "Not that I know of," he responded. Bobby looked down at the video player and pressed play. The Sons watched carefully. As the video progressed, the Sons began to become worried. Jax was slowly clenching his fists. Stall was attempting to tell Baby to turn on the Club, blaming them for everything that has happened. After Half Sack was brought up Chibs put his head in his hands and attempted to blank out what Stall was saying. Piney got up and left. Opie and Happy stared as it progressed. Clay found himself getting sick. It hit Juice hardest. He stared at Baby watching her emotion change from bad to worse. It was a never ending nightmare for Baby and the whole club witnessed it.

When the video was done, Unser took it out and put it back in his bag. He looked over at the Sons to see them deep in thought. "If Baby can recover from this shit, my respect for the girl will sky rocket," he said. Jax put out his cigarette. "We need to get her out, now." Clay looked down. "We need to get her back on track. We need to get to Gemma's fathers place, grab her and Tig, get the hell to Vancouver and get my son back," he said looking around at the table. "When we get back from getting my son, we help Beth get retaliation for Hale. But we need to act fast." Clay sighed. It was going to be hard due to the pending assault charges on the Sons due to Jax attacking the guy who fell from the van. "Jax is right. Baby needs to get out of Charming," Opie said. The Sons agreed on Jax's plan.


	20. The Truth of Reality

Looking up at the ceiling seemed to be an endless habit. A whole night in Charming's prison cell was not Baby's idea of finding Abel. The walls were a peachy color. Looking out of the bars you could see just another wall. It was lonely. The only other person in the cell next to her was some homeless man who must have been a public disturbance. Baby didn't sleep a wink being in the cell. She couldn't. She was on edge.

"Okay Beth, your ride is here." Baby looked up to see Unser. He unlocked the bar door and opened it for her to go out. She slowly got up and walked out. Baby stopped and turned to Unser. "What does the club know?" she asked him. Unser looked down then at her. "Just that you were put in the police station for a night," he lied. Baby stepped in front of him before he could sneak off. She gave him a look then crossed her arms. "I swear Beth, they know what I know." She watched as Unser walked away. She knew he was lying but she had no idea what Unser even knew about what happened. Baby slowly made her way out to the main lobby. When she turned the corner she saw Anna.

Baby smiled and tapped her on the shoulder as Anna signed release forms. "Hey, you ready to go?" Anna asked. Baby smiled and the two left to Anna's car. It was an awkward ride. Baby had no idea what to say. She couldn't tell Anna, she wouldn't understand. Baby hoped that Anna would ignore it and not say a word. Of course, bad luck was on Baby's side. "So are you gonna tell me why you were in there? Or maybe why of all people you called me?" Anna asked. Baby looked down in shame. She had no idea where to start. Baby knew she had to tell someone what happened and Anna seemed the best to talk about this with. She sucked it up and spoke. "Do you remember that ATF agent? Agent Stall?" Baby asked. Anna stopped to think then shook her head yes. "Well, she picked me up from the club. When she brought me in she started to talk about my family. My real family. She dug into my past." Anna glimpsed over at Baby and saw her breaking. "What did she show you?" Anna asked. Baby looked down and played with her fingers.

"She…. She showed me my father's death certificate. He killed himself. At the crime scene he was found holding a picture. That picture he was holding was of me when I was three," she said. Anna began to feel bad for Baby. "She then showed me Half Sack's case file. She told me it was because of the Sons that all these bad things were being said. She wanted me to rat out the Irish." Anna stared as she drove. "You didn't say anything, right?" she asked. Baby shook her head no. "It got bad when she showed me Hale's case file. She showed me pictures of his body," Baby said almost in tears. Anna didn't know what to do. She couldn't say anything. All Anna wanted to do was hug her but the driving prevented that. For another ten minutes nothing was said.

When they pulled up to Baby's house, Anna stopped her car completely. Baby didn't move from her seat. She looked over at Anna. Anna was thinking of words. The two sat there for five minutes. Baby looked over and saw Juice's bike. She sighed. Baby grabbed her bag and unbuckled her seat belt. Anna quickly put her hand on Baby's arm pulling her back down. Baby sat tight and looked at her. "Baby, I know it's not my position to say anything but this whole thing…. It's not healthy," Anna began. "You're holding onto way to many things at once. Your main focus right now is to help Jax find Abel. Make sure Juice knows you love him; he worries about you I see it on his face all the time." Baby looked down then up at Anna's face, "You put your heart into finding your nephew and when you find him you come home. You track down the men who killed Hale. You find them and when you have them. You kill them." Baby stared at the hooker who seemed to be so wise. She glared at her without saying a word. Everything Anna was saying was right. Jax needed her. Anna looked over at Baby's house around her shoulder. "Go, be with your man," she said. Baby nodded her head in thanks and got out of the car. She watched as Anna drove down the road and was lost from her sight.

Baby walked into the house and locked the door. She quickly leaned her back against it and was stuck with Anna's words. Baby walked to the kitchen and sat down at the table. A tear rolled from her eyes. She began to take her SOA jacket off and put it on the table. She brought her hand up and traced the patches. Baby lipped the words. "Sons of Anarchy. California. Original. Redwood. Baby Girl," she whispered to herself. Baby began to think about Abel. She had a weird gut wrenching feeling that he wasn't in Vancouver. She laid her head on the table against her jacket. "Where are you Abel?" she asked. Her head began to go crazy with all the stuff going on. She began to blank out all her thoughts. All she listened to was the sound of her heart beat. It helped her calm down. She raised her head slowly and looked in the direction of the bedroom.

Baby walked over to the bedroom and slowly opened the door. She walked over to the edge of the bed and saw Juice laying there. She sighed and looked out the window. She walked to her side of the bed. She took her shirt off, then her pants. She climbed into the bed and looked at Juice's tattoo on his back. It was a giant Sons of Anarchy one. All of the members had one, even her. She reached her hand up and traced it. Juice opened his eyes. "Beth?" he asked. Baby took her hand from his back. He rolled over to face her. Juice looked at her then reached his hand and moved a piece of hair from her face. It appeared to be an awkward silence but for them it was perfect. He raised his head and leaned over. He kissed her softly. "Tell me you're going to be okay." Baby looked up at him and kissed him again. "As long as I'm with you, I will be more then okay," she responded. Juice wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. Baby stared out the window she was facing. She closed her eyes and pulled Juices hand to her face. She closed her eyes and went to bed.


	21. An Endless Motion

The morning seemed fresh and new. Baby promised herself that she would get herself together and find her nephew, Abel. Her life was a wreck and she blamed herself for everything but she started to tell herself that it was time to get back on track. Abel was her main priority and she would do anything just to have him safe again. She owed her life to Jax for everything he has done for her and in return she decided to devote her every breath to find Abel.

At the clubhouse, everyone was getting their bikes ready for their departure to Vancouver. Baby sat on the picnic table as the group organized the van. As she took a drag of her cigarette, Jax and Clay came out of the clubhouse. She jumped up and walked to them. "Okay, what's the plan?" she asked them. Jax turned to face her. "You, Clay and I are going to take a detour and pick Gemma and Tara up," he responded. Baby looked at him oddly. "Gemma is being taken to Vancouver to get away from all the ATF heat," Jax said after seeing her face reaction. Baby shook her head in agreement.

Clay soon rallied up all the Sons. Clay, Jax, Baby, Juice, Piney Bobby, and Chibs got on their bikes and Happy got into the van. Piney, Juice, Chibs, Bobby and Happy were going to collect some drugs from a friend of Piney's. They began to make their way up North. The ride seemed a little odd. The Sons have never taken such a route. They drove through the town. They all looked at what they were leaving behind. Baby started to wonder what would happen if they were caught by police. All the Sons had pending charges on them. Clay had their old friend Elliot Oswald, arrange for their court hearing to be pushed too two weeks later. Their main concern was that they weren't allowed to leave California. Baby knew that it was irrelevant to the club. Abel must be found now.

An hour outside of Charming and Jax, Clay and Baby turned a different route. They were making their way to Gemma's father's house. It seemed like the plan was perfect. Only a few minutes passed when Clay pulled to the side of the road. Jax and Baby stopped beside him. Clay used his kick stand and took his hands off the handle bars. He began to rub his hands and had a look of pain on his face. Jax and Baby looked at each other with concern. Jax quickly parked his bike then ran over to Clay, Baby did the same. "You okay?" Jax asked him. Baby looked closely as Clay rubbed his hands. "Can you ride?" Clay shook his head. "I'm gonna need you guys to tie me," he said. Baby took the scarf from her neck and gave it too Jax. Clay put one hand on one of the handle bars. Jax then tied it. Baby walked over and took Clay's other hand and began to tie it to the other side. Once that was done they rode off once again.

Baby, Jax and Clay soon arrive at Gemma's fathers place. Gemma comes running out and over to Clay. They embraced one another. Baby looked behind them to see Tig walking out with toast in his hand. She smiled at the sight of it then ran over to hug him. "Isn't there a care taker or something?" Baby asked after releasing from Tig's hug. Tig soon went quiet and glimpsed over at Gemma. Before he could make up something Tara came outside. "She left." Baby looked at Tara then at Tig. She knew they were hiding something. She turned to see Jax walking up. He hugged Tara. Baby looked around then walked into the house.

They all sat down at the kitchen table. "How is the old man?" Jax asked. Gemma looked down and sighed. "Nate has really fallen out. Tara and I called the local assisted-living facility," Gemma answered. Baby looked closely at Gemma. She could tell it was killing her. Baby looked up from Gemma to see Nate standing in the doorway. Gemma quickly got up and walked to him. "Hey dad, did you need anything?" she asked nervously. Nate looked at Gemma then at the people in the room. "Hey grandpa," Jax said with a smile. Nate glared at Jax then at Clay. When he saw Clay he began to get angry. "Why is he here?" he asked Gemma. Gemma quickly rested her hand on his shoulder. "I want him out, your mother. She wouldn't have liked it!" With that Nate walked off to his room. Gemma put her hand over her mouth trying to control her emotions. "The old man remembers me," Clay said. Baby looked at Gemma. She began to think to herself. Gemma didn't know about Abel's kidnapping. If she did find out, Gemma would go insane.

Baby was packing Tara's car with Nate's things. She made sure to pack everything well and tight. When she was done she looked around. Nate had a beautiful garden and a nice view of a riverbank. Baby smiled with the atmosphere. All that peace soon faded when Jax yelled out to her, "Beth! Juice and them got into some trouble. They need us there." Baby rolled her eyes then walked over to her bike. Jax and Clay came out the door with Tig following. Tig was happy to finally be able to get out and be with his fellow Sons. Baby looked over and heard Jax. "We will talk about this shit when we meet up at the assisted-living facility," he said to Tara. Baby looked over at Tig as he got on his bike. "What the hell did I miss?" she asked him. Tig sighed and put on his helmet. "You know the care taker?" Tig looked over at Baby. She looked down. "Yeah?" Tig sighed once more. "Gemma and Tara killed her," he said. Baby gave a look of shock. She never would have guessed that. Clay and Jax soon got on their bikes and they all rode off.

When they arrived at the house, Jax, Clay, Baby and Tig hid behind a truck. They spotted two hillbilly looking men with shotguns that appeared to be guarding the home. Clay cursed as he rolled his eyes and turned to the other three. "What the fuck do we do?" Baby asked. Clay looked down in thought. "Let's just kill these hicks!" Tig yelled. Jax turned to shush him. Baby smirked. Clay finally said what was on his mind. "Let's just do this." Clay stood up and walked towards the men. Jax and Baby looked at each other like Clay was insane. Tig quickly jumped up and followed. Before Jax ran up too, Baby yanked him back down. "You and I are going through the back," she demanded. She quickly peeked over to see if the men were distracted with Clay and Tig.

Baby quickly burst out from behind the car and to the side of the house. She signaled for Jax to run over. He looked up to see if it was safe then ran over to her. "We can sneak through the back door," she whispered. Jax nodded and the two walked over to the back. When they walked in they heard a noise. Jax looked over to see Clay and Tig near the front. When Clay and Tig saw them they pointed over at the other men hiding behind a corner. "Get out of here! We don't wanna hurt your friends we are just here for the god damn drugs!" a man yelled. Jax looked at Baby. She rolled her eyes. Baby peeked over to see one of the rooms. She looked over at Clay and lipped that Juice and them were in there. Clay nodded and turned to Tig. Tig walked out from behind the corner. He raised his hands and put his gun down. The men slowly walked out from their hiding place and walked over to Tig. "Just let my friends go man," Tig said. Right then Clay turned from the corner and shot two of the men. Jax followed his lead. It ended before it even began.

Juice and them came running from their hiding place and walked over to the others. "You let these hillbilly's corner you?" Tig said. Juice looked down in shame. Happy gave Tig a glare. "Let's get the fuck out of here please," Baby said rolling her eyes. All the others agreed and grabbed what they could of the drugs. They needed them for Happy's mother. Happy's mother was in home care and they were unable to afford prescription. All the drugs were prescription ones that were illegally made. Once they got what they needed everyone got back on their bikes and rode off to meet with Gemma and Tara. On their way there Juice got a feed from his phone. He signaled Clay and they all pulled over. "What is it?" Jax asked. Juice looked closely. He turned to Happy and asked him to bring out his computer from the van.

When Happy came back with it Juice opened it and plugged his phone in. "I got an image from Belfast's Vice-president of Sons of Anarchy," he said waiting for the image to load. When it did the whole club froze up. It was a picture of Cameron, dead. "Where is this photo from?" Baby asked. Juice looked closely at the newsletter. "This photo is from Belfast." Juice stopped and closed his eyes. "If Cameron was in Belfast….. Where is Abel?" Baby questioned while turning to Jax. Jax began to freak. He turned and punched the van leaving a dent in it. Clay walked up and grabbed Jax attempting to control his anger. "One thing at a time let's get Gemma and figure this shit out," Clay said. Jax bit his lip and shook his head in agreement. The club quickly got back on their bikes and rode off once again.

Once they arrived at the assisted-living facility all they saw was Tara standing outside with her arms crossed. Baby and Jax both looked at one another. They stopped their bikes in front of Tara. "Where is Gemma?" Baby asked. Tara looked up then at them. "She must have left. She and I came here to drop off Nate. He turned to her and begged her to take him home but it was too late. Gemma was crushed. When I went in to make sure he got settled down I came out and she took off in the car," she explained. Baby cursed. "Where the hell could she have gone off to?" Tig asked. Baby looked down. "She went to see her family," she said. Tig looked at her with question. "She went to see Abel," Jax said. Tara got on his bike and they all headed for Charming.

When Gemma got to the house she looked around. She called for Hipa but there was no answer. She began to check every room in the house. When she walked into Abel's room she looked in the crib to see that it was empty. She began to panic and ran out of the house back in the car. There was only one other place she could think of and that was the clubhouse. When she got there she asked around. She asked all the prospects and Chucky who was in the office. They all gave her the same reaction. Gemma began to panic. She walked outside and looked around. She lifted her phone to see her phone was ringing.

Gemma quickly answered it. "Hello?" she said. "Gemma Teller?" The voice said. Gemma stopped and looked at the ground. "Yes, who is this?" she asked. "My name is Maureen Ashby, do you remember me?" the lady asked. Gemma stopped to think for a second. "Yeah, how did you get this number?" Gemma wondered. Maureen appeared to sigh then she continued. "I got it from a friend." Gemma was so confused. "What do you want?" she asked her. "Cameron Hayes took your grandson, Abel is in Belfast," she said before hanging up the phone. Gemma froze. She couldn't belive what she heard. The phone fell from her hands. She turned to see all the Sons driving up. She felt her heart beat faster and she collapsed to the ground. Baby, Jax and the rest of the Sons all ran to her side.


	22. Another Road Block

It's not like something bad wasn't bound to happen. The Sons luck has been walking on a thin line for a long time now. Each and every member of the original charter was beginning to worry about their own safety. Their own families seemed to all be at risk. The club was beginning to fall. If they don't find Abel soon, Jax may become a danger to everyone.

Baby sat at the bar in the clubhouse smoking a cigarette. In her hand was a picture she received two hours ago. It was from Hipa. It was a picture of Maddy at the beach. Baby stared at it. She felt like she had given up her daughter to another family and they were now taunting her. She quickly put the picture face side down when she heard her fellow Sons burst into the door. She put out her cigarette then hopped off the bar stool. "Anything on Abel?" she asked. Jax and Clay just walked right by her. Bobby stared as they ignored Baby. He turned to Baby, "They're trying to figure more shit out. With Gemma in the hospital and ATF waiting for her to get out, it's just too much for them." She stared at Jax and Clay as they sat at the table. As Bobby walked away Juice came up to her. He grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him. "You okay?" he whispered to her. Her gaze still remained upon Jax and Clay. Juice felt odd and then let her go. "What's this?" Chibs asked picking up the photo on the bar. Baby slowly turned. She looked to see Chibs looking at the photo. Juice looked at Baby then walked over and looked at the picture. Juice looked back over at her. Nothing was said.

Just then, Clay and Jax came back out. "We're gonna go see Gemma, Tara said she was awake." Baby moved her attention onto them. "I'm coming," she said. Jax looked at her then continued walking. Tig, Bobby, Juice, Opie and Chibs soon followed. As they got on their bikes, Baby looked over to see Chucky speaking with Anna. She stared at them. At Anna. "You coming?" Chibs asked her. Baby turned to him then back at Anna and Chucky. "I'll meet you guys there," she said getting off her bike. Jax and Clay looked over at her then at each other. "How long are you planning on shutting her out?" Clay asked Jax. Jax looked down at the ground. "I'm not shutting her out; I just don't know what to say to her anymore." With that Clay called for all of them to head out. Baby looked over and watched them ride off. She began to feel like that club didn't want her. She shook the thoughts off and walked over to Chucky and Anna.

"Anna can I speak with you?" Baby asked. Anna turned to her and smiled. Baby turned to Chucky who just stood there. "Ain't you got anything better to do?" she asked him. Chucky smiled. "No," he responded. Baby looked down and sighed. "Can you go look for something to do?" she asked with a demanding tone. Chucky quickly thought for a second then looked at Baby's face. He then hoped off. "What is it you wanted Baby?" Anna asked her. Baby turned to face her. "Cameron Hayes… the man who took Abel, he was found dead in Belfast. We don't know where Abel is anymore. I think that Jax and Clay somehow blame me," she said beginning to feel tears. Anna quickly grabbed her and brought her into the office. Baby let tears roll down her face. Anna had her sit. "Jax and Clay don't blame you, don't say that. Jax is dealing with the fact that his son is gone and he doesn't know what to do about it. Clay is upset about Gemma, it has nothing to do with you," she said rubbing Baby's arms. Before Baby could speak her phone rang. She quickly looked at the caller ID. It was Tara. She answered it. Anna looked at Baby. Finally the phone call was done. "I have to go, Gemma wants me there." She got up and left.

When she got to the hospital she glimpsed over to see ATF Agent Stall. Baby glared at her as she parked her bike. When Stall saw her she got out of her car and walked over to her. "Here to see your fake mother?" she asked. Baby stopped and bit her lip. "After everything I told you, you are continuing to believe that these guys are your family? Tragic." Baby turned to face the agent. "Leave me the fuck alone or you will see what I can do," she snapped whispering to Stall. Stall smiled and walked back to her car. Baby glared at her as she got in. She quickly turned back when she heard a voice. "Hey Beth, you okay?" It was Juice. She turned back quickly to see Stall in the car. Juice followed her gaze. "Are you ever gonna tell me what happened with you and her?" he asked. Baby turned to him. She looked at him for a few seconds before she pulled him close and kissed him. "I'll tell you everything as soon as we find Abel," she said. Baby then walked into the hospital. Juice knew what happened but he wanted to hear it from her. He wanted to hear her true feelings about the situation. When he glimpsed at Stalls car she waved. He turned around and walked into the hospital.

When Baby walked into the waiting room she looked at all the Sons. Juice came up behind her and held her by the waist. The two walked to sit down with the rest. Baby looked over at Jax. "How is she doing?" she asked. Jax sighed and looked down. "They got her cuffed to her bed. I don't know what she was thinking," he said rubbing his head. "She was thinking she didn't want to run her whole life. She wanted to see the grandson that was taken by an Irish idiot. We fucked that part up," she said. Jax looked at her knowing she was right. Tara soon entered the room. "Baby, Jax. Gemma needs you," she said. Baby got up and let go of Juice's hand, Jax got up after her. Tara led the way to Gemma's room. "What about Clay?" Baby asked. Tara looked over her shoulder. "He's already in the room," she responded. Baby nodded and they finally got into the room.

Baby Girl and Jax walked into the room. Baby walked close to Gemma. Gemma glared at Jax and her with anger. Tara was about to close the door before Gemma stopped her. "This shits on you too Doc," she said. Baby and Jax looked down at the ground. Tara walked in and closed the door behind her. Gemma looked around at the four of them. "What happened? The truth please. I want all of it," she asked with a strict look on her face. Jax sighed and carried on with his words. "When Cameron killed Sack, he took Abel." Baby glimpsed over at Clay then back at Gemma. Jax continued after seeing the look on her face. "The police weren't doing anything so I hired a bounty hunter and he got this." Jax handed Gemma a picture of Cameron with Abel in Vancouver. "He's somewhere up in Vancouver," Jax said. Baby looked at him. "If Abel is in Vancouver, why was Cameron in Belfast?" she asked. Gemma looked up at her. "It's because he isn't in Vancouver," she said. Baby, Jax, Tara and Clay all looked at each other. "What do you mean?" Clay asked. "The call I got last night. It was Maureen Ashby. She told me Abel was in Belfast," she said looking down at the picture. Jax rose from the cabinet he was leaning on. "Who's Maureen Ashby?" he asked. Clay and Gemma gave each other a look. "He's McGee's old lady. She's a friend of The Sons of Anarchy charter in Belfast," Clay said. "Abel can't be in Belfast. Jimmy O'Fallon and O'Neil in the Belfast charter saw Cameron Hayes run off to Canada," he said. "Well then someone is full of shit," Gemma said finding herself running out of breath. "Gemma take it easy," Baby said rushing to her side. "I'll take it easy as soon as I know where the hell my grandson is!" she yelled. Baby and Jax looked at each other. A moment passed when a nurse came in asking for everyone to leave.

Jax, Clay and Baby walked around the corner. Jax started to become a little annoyed. "We need to call McGee," he said turning to Baby and Clay. "If O'Neil lied to you… It may mean Belfast is in bed with Jimmy," Baby stated. "But McGee is first Nine, he helped create Sons of Anarchy." Jax paused. "Do you think he would lie to us?" he asked. Clay looked down at his feet. "I don't know," he responded. Baby put her hands on her hip and sighed. "We need to talk to his old lady again," Clay continued. "How are we going to contact her?" Baby asked. Clay thought for a moment. "She owns a grocery store a block away from the Belfast clubhouse." Before he could continue Tara and the nurse came around the corner. Baby, Jax and Clay turned to see what Tara wanted. "She wants to see you," she told Clay. Clay shook his head and walked to the room. Baby, Jax and Tara headed back to the others.

In Gemma's room, Clay stood over Gemma's bed. "If Jax goes to Belfast, stones get unturned Clay," Gemma said looking at the picture Jax gave her. Clay shook his head with agreement. The two stayed quiet for a second. "I guess it was meant to be. Baby will find out too. God knows the two will team up on everything," she sighed. Clay quickly changed the subject. "What happens to you?" he asked. Gemma hesitated and looked down at her feet. "I called Stall. I made a deal with her. I told her I would sign off on her bullshit story about me killing Cameron's son and Zobelles daughter. She takes death off the table, I get weekly visitations." Gemma watched as Clay lowered his head. "I was supposed to turn myself in this morning. I'm sorry Clay but I'm too old to run," she said. Clay sighed once more and walked over to her bed side then kissed her on the forehead.


	23. Figuring it Out

The Sons set up a meeting with one of Jimmy's friends that stayed behind in Charming for the gun business. Jax hated the guy. Everyone knew he was a liar and a fake. They had no choice but to confront him about Cameron and talk about Belfast.

They walked into the pub. They saw the man sitting there with a smile on his face. Chibs, Opie, Jax, Juice and Baby all walked over. Baby and Jax sat in the booth with him. Chibs and Opie leaned against the pool table and Juice leaned against the bar beside the booth. "What can I do for you boys?" the Irish asked. "We've got a little problem Luke. We got word from a friend in Belfast that Cameron was spotted with a baby." Luke looked around feeling nervous. "This is before your friends offed him," Baby said. Luke glared at Baby then looked over at Jax. "Even if he was seen with a baby, it wasn't your son," he said. Chibs looked at Baby. "What other kids could he possibly know?" Chibs asked sarcastically. Luke ignored him and turned back to face Jax. Baby glimpsed at Jax's face and saw nothing but anger. Jax shook his head. "You're full of shit," he said. Luke leaned over the table and stared at Jax. "I don't know who your friend is Jax, but there feeding you lies lad," he said smirking. "Why don't you reach out to your friend Fallon and get us some fresh intel?" Chibs asked with a demanding tone. Luke shook his head in agreement. The Sons got up from their seats. Jax leaned over to Luke. "When you talk to Jimmy, tell him if he has been lying to me about my son. I will track him down and beat the truth out of him. Then I'm gonna let my friend Chibs over here cut him the same way he was cut," Jax got back up. Luke laughed, "We both know that's not going to happen." All the Sons got up and headed for the door.

Baby split from the group and decided to visit Gemma. Once she got to the hospital she looked over to see Stall's car. Baby found anger coming to her. She glared at the parked car. "Beth, haven't seen you in a while." Baby turned to see Unser. She quickly smiled. "Wayne, you're looking absolutely beautiful," she laughed. Unser smiled and gave her a hug. "You here to see Gemma?" she asked. "Yeah, I figured now is better than later," he said with a sigh. Baby took her arm and wrapped it around his neck. "Shall we?" she asked with a bright smile. "We shall," Unser smiled back. Baby and Unser began to make their way into the hospital. It wasn't long before Unser brought up Hale. Unser stopped and looked at Baby. She could tell he was figuring out his words. "Beth, I never stopped to ask you how you were doing," he hesitated. "What is it Wayne?" she asked looking down at the ground. "About Hale." He paused. "I saw the tape of you and Stall. I guess I never noticed how much Hale actually meant to you," he looked at her. Baby found her sadness returning. She was annoyed that Hale would be brought up again. She gathered her words.

"Your right Wayne. Hale did mean a lot to me but sometimes you have to learn to let go. I don't have time at the moment to think about him or Half Sack. Right now my focus is on my daughter and my old man, Juice. I'm doing my best to control things right now. I need to focus on this shit right now and when we find Abel I will get revenge for Hale," she said. Unser looked up at her and nodded his head. "You do what you have to do Beth; you're a beautiful woman and your one of the strongest I've ever met. Sometimes when I see you, I think of Gemma. Blood or not you're truly her daughter," Unser smiled and turned to walk to Gemma's room. Baby looked down and smiled. It made her happy to know that someone thinks she is doing the right thing. She was happy to be able to believe she belonged

Baby and Unser walked into Gemma's room. Unser smiled as he saw her. Gemma looked over and seemed to be shocked. She turned off the television and smiled at the sight of them. "Wayne, it's been some time," she smiled. Wayne looked down at her. He walked over to the side of her bed. Baby leaned against the wall by the door. "How are you doing?" he asked her. Gemma slowly lifted her right hand. Unser looked down to see her handcuffed to the bed. "This is just stupid," she said rolling her eyes. Baby smirked. "Well, join the club. I'm tied down too," he said. Gemma smiled and put her hand on his arm. "Thank you Wayne, for everything," she said. Unser looked at her and smiled. "I'm just glad you're okay." Gemma shook her head then looked at him. "Sorry about Hale," she said. Unser glimpsed over at Baby. With his name she lowered her head and looked down at her hands. He then looked over at Gemma. Gemma was looking at Baby feeling bad for her. "Kid shouldn't have gone out that way," Unser said. He then continued. "It's why I'm here Gemma." Baby looked up quickly wondering what he meant. "The town is worried." Before he could continue the door opened. It was Clay.

"Hey Unser," he said. He then looked down at Baby and put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and smiled. "Gemma's been asking about you." Clay closed the door and walked over to the other side of Gemma. Baby stood up and decided to stand at the end of Gemma's bed. Clay put down his newspaper and looked up at Unser to see a look of concern on his face. Clay glimpsed over at Baby. She shrugged with an unknowing look. He looked back at Unser. "What's going on?" he asked. Unser scrambled with how to say it. "I was… I was just saying," he paused. "Folks in Charming are beginning to struggle with SAMCROW," he finished. Clay gave him a look. "I have a lot of people looking over my shoulder, I don't think I can help run much more interference," Unser said. He looked over at Baby who closed her eyes then lowered her head. Clay glimpsed over at Gemma then back at Unser. "What does that mean for us?" Baby asked with her head still lowered. Clay stared at Unser. "It means, I have to start being a cop for a while," he said nervously. Unser saw the look on Clay's face. "Sorry," Unser began to make his way to the door. He turned to Gemma. "Take care of yourself," he continued. He gave Baby a tap on the back and left. Baby then got a phone call from Tig. She looked over at Clay and Gemma. "Sorry I have to go." She gave Gemma a kiss on the forehead then gave Clay a hug goodbye.

Baby met Tig, Juice and Bobby outside a pawn shop. She pulled her bike over. Tig stared at the sign. "What's up?" she asked. Tig ignored her. Bobby looked up at the sign. "Rupert's closed," he said. Baby looked up. "Oh no, what the hell?" Tig said. "Can't say I'm surprised, this whole block has been closing down," Baby stated. They made their way to the small workout gym. When they got inside they looked around. The owner was an old friend of theirs who agreed to buy some steroids they received after helping Piney's friend back when they were getting the prescription drugs. "Hey lumpy!" Tig yelled to the owner. Lumpy was helping one of the men workout his punching skills. He turned and smiled. He told the man to take a break. Lumpy gave them all a hug. Juice made his way to one of the men there. Baby watched as he exchanged the steroids with the man. She turned back as Lumpy gave her a friendly kiss on the cheek.

"What happened to Rupert's?'' Bobby asked. Lumpy put his hands on his hips. "Rupert's closed six weeks after the pawn shop did and then Leo's before that," he responded. Tig and Baby gave each other a look. "Did someone beat them up?" Bobby asked. "Oh no they were given offers they couldn't refuse," Lumpy corrected. "What are you talking about Lumpy?" Baby asked. Tig glared at the old man. "There's some corporate trying to buy out the block," he said. Baby rolled her eyes. She knew exactly who it was. A month before Hale was killed; his older brother came to Charming. His name was Jacob Hale. He owned a huge corporate business and was also running for mayor. Baby hated him. "God damn Hale," she whispered. Tig heard and bit his lip.

Baby glimpsed over to check on Juice. She saw him take the money. She turned back over to Lumpy as he continued his story. "All I know is that some guy in a suite comes by every other week and every time he's got a little more money and a little les patience," he said. Baby saw the rage in Bobby's eyes. "What guy?" Baby asked. "I don't know and I don't care. If I sell this place, I got nothing." Baby looked over to see Juice. "Are we good?" Tig asked. "Yeah we're good," Juice responded. They said their goodbyes to Lumpy and made their way out. "A man in a suite buying out all the stores. God damn city folk," Bobby cursed. Baby sighed. "There's only one man who could pull this shit," she said. They got out of the store and got on their bikes. "Who do you think it is?" Bobby asked. Tig and Baby looked at each other. Baby sighed. Juice looked over waiting for Baby to respond. "Jacob Hale, the biggest joke in Charming right now," she said. They all looked around and rode off back to the clubhouse.

At the clubhouse, Opie appeared to be angry. Baby began to feel that her and Opie's friendship was fading she decided it was time to give a shit. She walked over to him. He looked up at her and smiled. She sat next to him on the picnic table. Baby took out a cigarette and lit it. "You alright Op?" she asked. Opie looked into the distance. "It's Lila. I just don't know what to do about her," he responded. Baby looked at her childhood friend. She began to realize that everyone in the club was hitting a road block. Everyone was going through shit. "Lila loves you Opie. You can tell. She wouldn't be sticking around if she didn't," she said while she took a drag of her cigarette. "It's not that." Baby looked at him. "It's cause of her job, right?" she asked. Opie looked up at her then over into the distance. "Yeah, I hate it. The fact that everyone can seem to be with her kills me," he said. Baby handed him her cigarette. He took it from her and began to smoke it. "Well there isn't much to say that you haven't heard already, all I can really say is to either accept it or make her your official old lady," she said. Opie looked up and blew out the smoke from his mouth.

"I want to marry her but not right now, not with all this shit. Sometimes all I want to do is talk but we always end up naked," he said sighing. Baby laughed. "Have you turned gay on me Op?" she asked sarcastically. Opie smiled and looked to her. "No that's not it, I just want something…. Real," he responded. Baby leaned her head on Opie's shoulder. "I understand Opie, it's hard." Opie leaned his head on hers. "I miss you Beth. You, me and Jax. It was the best part of my life." Baby smiled. "We aren't going anywhere Opie. You're my family till the very end." Baby lifted her head and Opie and she looked at each other. She smiled and pulled his face to hers and gave him a friendly kiss. Baby looked at him still holding his face. "You got a good lady, don't let her go Op, a girl like that is rare to find." Opie shook his head. Opie's gaze turned behind Baby. Baby looked behind her to see Juice. "Oh fucking great," she said rolling her eyes. She looked over at Opie. He laughed. "It's not funny you prick," she said laughing along with him. "You should probably go talk to him before he gets the wrong idea," Opie said. Baby smiled and made her way to Juice.

Juice saw her coming and sighed. He was mad. Baby stood beside him. He avoided eye contact with her. "It was nothing Juice," she said. Juice ignored her and continued to look down. Baby rolled her eyes and sighed. She then leaned against the ramp beside him. "I was just talking," she said. Juice smirked and looked over at her. "What do you want me to do Beth? I know you two are friends but I just don't want to see it," he responded. Baby was confused. "I never asked you to stand and watch as I kissed him. You could have just walked away, turned around done something besides stand there and stare." Before Juice could say anything Baby's phone went off. She looked down to see that it was Jax. She looked at Juice then answered it. "What do you need?" she asked. "Stall is here, maybe you should come," Jax said. Baby looked up at Juice who was staring at her. "Yeah, I'll head up now." She hung up the phone. Juice rolled his eyes then looked down. She walked over and pulled his face up. She kissed him then let go. "We'll talk later." With that she got on her bike and headed for the hospital.

Baby sat down with Jax and Clay in the waiting room. She sat there wondering what Stall was saying to Gemma. Baby knew exactly what she was like. Stall was a cunning and evil bitch. Jax got up and walked into the chapel with his phone. She didn't know what for but she chose to ignore it. Baby looked up to see Stall walking out from Gemma's room. Baby jumped to her feet and looked at her. Stall stopped to talk to her ATF agent friend. Clay and Baby looked at each other. "That was quick," she said. Clay looked at them. Clay turned around to see Opie, Chibs and Piney walk up to them. "Any idea where Tig, Juice and Bobby are?" Clay asked them. "They went to see the chicken man. He's buying the drugs," Opie responded. Clay shook his head and looked back over at Stall. Chibs put his hand on Baby's shoulder. "How have you been lassie?" he asked her with a friendly smile on his face. Baby had a warm heart towards Chibs, he was great to her. "I'm doing alright, a little worried about Gemma though," she responded looking back at Stall. "Yeah well that's understandable," Chibs said. Chibs and Clay looked off into the distance. Baby looked back at Opie and went to stand next to him. The two smiled at one another and waited for something to happen.

They all waited around while Clay was on the phone. When Clay finished his phone call he walked over to the four of them. "I called Maureen's store. I left word there for her to call me back," Jax said. Clay nodded his head. "Okay we need Gemma to talk to her," Clay was interrupted when he saw Tig, Bobby and Juice walk in the hallway. "Jesus Christ," Clay sighed. Everyone looked over to see Juice's face all bruised and bloody. Baby sprinted from the wall and walked over to him. She looked closely at his cuts. "What the fuck happened?" she asked. Jax walked up and looked at Juice waiting for a response.

"Hector and two of his CL, his men, jumped me in the Chicken Man's van," he said looking at Jax. "Holy shit," Jax cursed. "They took my jacket," Juice continued. "What?" everyone blurted out. Baby sighed and turned to Clay. "You let the god damn puppet club strip your patch?" Chibs said. Juice looked down in shame. "Where the hell were you two anyway?" Piney asked Bobby and Tig. "It's on all of us," Bobby said before being interrupted by Juice. "No it's on me, I let it happen," he said. Jax looked back at Clay. "I think I know where we might find our stuff. I got some intel on where the Mayans might be setting up their heroine shop, some industrial place on hill bent. You, Bobby, Opie, Tig and Chibs go check it out," Clay ordered. "I'll do it," Jax said. "I can't do shit here, Juice might as well take a break," he said looking back at Juice. Clay agreed and the five went off. Juice looked back at Clay. "I'm sorry," he said. Piney put his hand on his back. "Come on Juicy lets go clean you up," Piney said. Baby and Clay looked at each other then followed. Clay gave Juice a hard slap on the back. "That hurt?" Clay asked jokingly. Juice squealed in pain. Baby couldn't help but smile.

Baby decided to go check in on Gemma. When she walked in the room she saw that Tara and Gemma where talking. She slowly felt like she interrupted something. "Sorry, did you want me to leave?" she asked nervously making her way to the door. "No its fine Baby Girl, sit," Gemma demanded. Baby felt awkward. She closed the door then sat in the chair next to Gemma. It was quiet for a moment. "If you guys are talking privately I can go." Gemma quickly interrupted her. "No, you should know too. I'd rather you know what's going on." Baby looked over at Tara then settled down. "When Stall came in she decided she wanted to cut my deal," Gemma said. "She can't do that?" Tara complained. Baby looked at Gemma. "She's pressing me for intel on the Irish," Gemma paused. "Your name came up Tara," she continued. Baby looked across the bed at Tara. Tara paused. "She was in the room when I was interviewed about Half Sack. I didn't tell them anything," Tara stated. "I need you to tell me," Gemma demanded. Tara looked over at Baby. Baby nodded and told her to tell her.

"Cameron killed Half Sack; he tied me up and took Abel." Baby watched as she saw Tara ready to cry. "Nothing you could have done about that?" Gemma asked in a rude tone. Tara began to feel insulted. "He had a gun pointed to my head," she responded. Baby began to feel more awkward then before. "If it was your baby?" she asked Tara. Tara began to clench her fists. "What the hell does that mean?" Baby stood up and headed for the door. "Sit back down Beth. You're in here and you're gonna stay in here," Gemma demanded. Baby sighed wishing she never walked in and sat back down. Gemma turned back to Tara. "If it was your flesh and blood you would have thrown yourself in front of a bullet." Tara glared with shock. Baby could see the steam and tears rise from her face. "That's completely cruel and undignified. I did everything I could," she responded. Gemma looked down at the ground. "Everything except save him." Baby quickly looked over at Gemma. She felt that it was taken further then it needed to go. Tara then began to cry.

Gemma looked over at Baby then back at Tara. "How far along are you?" Gemma asked Tara. Baby and Gemma had their suspicions that Tara was pregnant. Baby looked over at Tara and waited for a response. Tara looked up at Gemma and glimpsed at Baby. She didn't say anything. She took a deep breath in and looked down at her hands. "Six weeks," she responded. Gemma shook her head. Baby continued to look at Tara. "Nobody knows, with all the shit going on it just doesn't make sense," Tara said. Gemma looked closely at Tara. "You're quite the secret queen lately," Baby said. Tara looked up at Baby. "Yeah well I learned from the best," Tara said looking over at Gemma. Gemma smirked. "I'm hoping its Jax's?" she said. Tara looked at her. "Yes, of course," she responded. All Gemma said was "good." Tara looked at her. "That's it? That's all your gonna say?" she snapped. Gemma rolled her eyes. "For now yeah," Gemma motioned her hand that was handcuffed. "I'm not really in the position of influence Tara," she said. Baby smirked to herself. Right then a knock was heard at the door. Tara's supervisor walked in. She turned and looked at Tara. "May I speak with you please?" Tara looked over at Baby and Gemma. She shook her head yes then got up and left.


	24. Waiting Game

Baby sat in the hospital waiting for Jax to phone her. They were trying to get the drugs back which were stolen right out of the hands of her naïve man. She loved him but man was he an idiot. She was relieved that her suspicions of Tara being pregnant were correct. She was kind of excited to be an aunt to another kid. The thought made her smile. She was so excited now that she thought about it. The excitement turned to sadness when she thought of her own daughter. Maddy was staying with Hipa's family until she felt it was safe for her baby to be back in her arms. Baby and Juice were never home to take care of her and they were too busy with finding Abel that their families seemed irrelevant.

Baby jumped out of her thoughts when Jax and them came walking into the hospital. She, Clay, Tig, Bobby and Jax all walked to the side. "We had Chucky join us. He said he saw a few Mexicans guiding a room in the warehouse," Jax stated. "That's all he could get to because Calasar and the Mayans showed up. Hector was in the group," Bobby continued. Tig jumped in, "Chucky got roughed up a bit." Baby and Clay looked down to the ground. "Do you think there onto us?" Clay asked. Jax shook his head, "I don't think so." Clay let out a sigh of relief. "The Mexicans are selling bags of heroine," Clay stated. Jax gave Tig a look to share what information he got. "I checked out their next shipment. It's in Stockton in a week." Jax phone began to ring. He looked up, "Belfast." Baby, Clay and Jax made their way to Gemma's room. They gave the phone to Gemma. It was Maureen Ashby.

"I got your message," Gemma said. "I'm calling from a house line. Is that JT's boy who called the shop?" Maureen asked. "My boy," Gemma stated. "I understand you've made contact with someone else we know," Gemma continued. "Iy, I have," Maureen confirmed. Gemma sighed. "Can I be sure of that?" she asked. "Abel is a fighter. He has a scar on his belly," she described the scar he got when he was in surgery due to a pre mature birth. Gemma looked down at the picture Jax gave her some time ago. "What was he wearing?" she asked her. "Cheap onsie, blue hat with a white palm palm," Maureen replied. Gemma looked at Jax and gave him the phone. Jax quickly took it from Gemma. "Where is he?" he asked in a panicked tone. "Abel is with a friend and I'm not sure how much longer we can keep him safe. That's all I can say right now. The boy needs his dad," she replied. Jax listened to her Irish voice and sighed. She then hung up the phone.

Baby rose from her seat as Jax hung up the phone. She looked at him as he looked down at the phone in his hand. "What did she say?" Baby asked. He looked over at her then back at the phone. "We need to get to Belfast," he replied. Baby closed her eyes then looked at Clay and Gemma. Gemma bit her lip and looked at Clay. "Are we certain he's there?" Clay asked. Jax put the phone down and sighed. "It's our best bet. I need to find my son. Belfast is the answer," he replied. Baby glared at Clay. "Let's find your son," Clay responded. The family sat there. Baby began to wonder if Maureen was trustworthy enough. She began to think, who is Maureen Ashby?

As Gemma slept Clay, Baby and Jax left. Clay pulled Baby aside privately. She looked at him as he stared at the ground. "Look Beth, I know this has been tuff for you." Baby interrupted, "It's been tuff for all of us Clay. Everyone has some shit going on with them. My focus is on finding my nephew." Clay looked at her and smiled. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry," he said. Baby looked at him with confusion. "Sorry for what?" she asked. He put his hand on her shoulder. "This club may not have been the best choice for you. It has killed off so many things in your life and I am truly sorry for doing this to you. I'm sorry about Hale, Half Sack, stopping you from finding out who your real family is." Baby interrupted him once again. "You're my family. You, Jax, and Gemma. I don't care about anyone else. Don't ever apologize for giving me this. If it wasn't for the club I wouldn't be with Juice. I wouldn't have had my daughter. This club is my life and my family. I love this club and I love you, you're my pops," she said smiling. Clay looked up and gave her a big hug. The hug was interrupted when Clay saw Stall walk into Gemma's room. Baby and Clay looked at each other and walked over to the room. Jax ran over as well.

Clay was stopped by two officers. "No ATF bitch is gonna harass my wife, get out of my way!" he snapped. Stall turned and opened the door. "It's alright, let the family in," she smiled. Clay, Jax and Baby walked in. Stall closed the door behind them. "You guys should probably hear this as well anyway," Stall stated. The three looked down at Gemma then at Stall. "The US internee's refused the deal. They said there is no actual proof that you turned yourself in." Jax bit his lip. Baby glared at Stall. "You lying piece of shit," Clay said. Stall put her hands in the air. "Hey, hey, hey. Don't shoot the messenger." Stall then turned to Gemma, "Between you and me, I think he's gonna pressure you hard for intel on the club. Which means you either give up your boys or your boys give up you," she said with that evil smirk she always puts on. Gemma was almost in tears. She turned to look at her family. Jax glared at Stall. Baby looked at Clay. An awkward silence began. Stall looked around. "Have a nice life," she said making her way to the door. When she left Clay kicked the door. Baby and Jax turned to see Gemma crying. Clay went and sat on the bed. They hugged. A few moments passed when Jax ran out the room. Baby went to the other side of Gemma and sat on the chair holding her hand. Jax ran after Agent Stall. He followed her outside as she was getting to her car. He wrote down her license plate before she drove off.

That night Jax rode to Stalls house. He was in his car. He sat outside and waited for a few seconds wondering what to say to her. He then got out of his car and walked up to her front door. Jax rang the doorbell and waited. When Stall answered she looked around. It was a look of confusion. She had a gun in her hand and glared at him. "What the hell are you doing here?" she asked. He put his hands up and turned around. He opened each side of his jacket to show that he had no weapon. "Put the gun away," he said. She gave him a look. "How did you get my address?" she asked. Jax paused. "ATF took away your shiny black Sudan making you drive your own car," he educated. She looked at him and smirked. She looked behind her then stepped out of the house closing the door behind her. "What do you want?" she asked him. "A deal," he stated.

Before Stall could say anything a woman slammed open the door. "What the hell is he doing here?!" she yelled. Stall rolled her eyes. "Go back to bed," Stall demanded. "He shouldn't be here June!" the woman yelled. "Could you not shout, now I'm handling it. Please go back to bed," Stall snapped. The woman glared at Jax then walked back inside. Jax put a cigarette in his mouth and lit it. "Taken your work home with you?" he asked. The woman was another ATF agent that was regularly seen with Stall. "I never seem to learn," Stall responded. She then turned to face Jax, "You have five minutes." He smirked. "Your career has taken a huge fall. Booted of the Irish, stripped of your team. You and I both know you're looking at a transfer," he said. "This is what you came here to tell me?" Stall smirked. "Not only can I give you your career back but I can make you an ATF legend. The agent who single handedly broke the real IRA terrorist threat. I'll hand over Jimmy O'Fallon," Jax said. Stall stared at him with shock. "I'll give you the names of the IRA contacts and my sworn statement. Everything you need to know about the gun running," he finished.

"And what do you want?" Stall questioned. "My son. My mother and my club," he stated clearly. "And how am I supposed to deliver those things?" she asked in doubt. "No witness from Zobelles church party is going to testify. That just leaves the federal automatic weapons charges," Jax stated. "With all the prior charges that you guys had, they will never drop them," Stall said. "We just want our time in prison reduced." Stall shook her head in belief that this deal could work. "SAMCROWS got a bail hearing tomorrow; you need to slow that down. We need a couple of weeks," Jax informed. Stall looked at the biker boy. "So you can get to Belfast, and I'm guessing that's where Abel is," she said. Stall shook her head. "Even if I can push the bail hearing you guys can't leave the country," she said. Jax looked down. "That's my problem," he said. Stall thought. "And your mother?" she asked. Jax smirked. "Your lie set this whole thing up; I don't give a shit what you have to do. Recount your statement try and find an escape. Hey!" he yelled to keep her focus. She looked over at him. "You just set that truth straight." Stall bit her lip. "Immunity is a complicated." Jax interrupted her. "Immunity is bullshit. Too many strings. I want a statement signed by you clearing her of both kills," he demanded. Stall smiled with disbelief. The two looked at each other for a second.

"And I'm supposed to just trust you right?" she looked at him. "This coming from the guy who wants me dead?" Stall stated. Jax began to get annoyed. "If my club finds out about this, I am dead. My risk is just as great as yours," he said, Stall turned and looked at her street. "How am I supposed to belive that the prince would turn rat?" She asked while turning to him. Jax smiled and grabbed her arm. He pulled her to the back of his van. Stall was a little on edge wondering what he was going to do. Jax opened the back of the van. She looked down to see a man taped up. It was Luke, Jimmy O'Fallon's friend. "Luke Moran, Jimmy's number two," Jax stated with a smile on his face. "Enough illegal weapons to trip homeland security?" he asked pointing out all the guns around Luke. Stall looked with shock. "More than enough," she stated with shock. Jax turned to her. "This asshole has to disappear," he said. She looked down and smiled. "Do we have a deal?" Jax asked. Stall shook her head in agreement. With that Jax slammed the van doors.


	25. Beginnings

It seemed like an endless roller coaster. Baby sat on the picnic table with Opie, Piney, Chucky, Clay and Tig. They waited for Chibs to come out and tell them the deal with the bounty hunters friend who they gave ten grand to in order to find Abel in Canada. They wanted the money back in order to put it towards Belfast. Baby looked up to see them come out of the clubhouse.

Baby got up from her seat as they approached. Bobby quickly got off his phone and sighed. "What is it?" Baby asked Bobby. Juice, Jax and Chibs came out behind him. Juice sat next to Baby. "The ten grand we sent the bounty hunters man in Vancouver, it's gone," Bobby responded. "This guy isn't really big on refunds," he said. Baby sighed and looked down to the ground. "Iy and the money we made on the steroids, the Mexicans stole. Idiot," Chibs pointed at Juice. "Now what?" Baby asked. Jax turned to Juice. "What about the other drugs we got?" Juice sighed. "No street value. Black market scripts, we need a way into the clinics," Juice stated trying not to be obvious. Clay looked at his cigar. "Do you think Tara could help us move those scripts?" Jax looked over at Clay. "That's not gonna happen," he said angrily. "I don't see another way Jax," Tig stated. Jax gave Tig a look. "I said no." Tig looked over at Clay. "She's your old lady," Clay said before being cut off. "I don't care!" Jax snapped. The club all looked at each other.

"Where are we at with the Mayans?" Baby asked changing the subject. "From the schedule I saw that drug shipment is meant to leave for Stockton today at one," Tig stated. "From Lodi to Stockton is all highways, no place off the grid to take it down," Piney stated. "Then we have to get creative. The trucks probably going to be under the radar which mean there won't be too many bodies," Jax pointed out. "What time do we have our meeting with Albaraz?" Clay asked. Tig looked over at Clay, "around three, near his warehouse. Let's hope he actually shows." Clay got up from his seat. "We have a vote to get done with," Clay stated. Tig looked up to see Kozik. Kozik helped SAMCROW out in the past and was hoping to be part of it. He is from another charter. Tig hates him with a passion due to a conflict in the past. Baby looked over at Tig as he glared at Kozik and Clay talking. "Calm down Tigger, he's not the hunter," she joked while getting up and walking in the clubhouse. Clay called over the Prospects to come inside.

When they all got seated in the meeting room they began to start their vote. Everyone around the table stated "yay." Clay then told Tig to let the Prospects in. As Tig opened the door, one fat and two skinny boys walked in. They stood by the door and looked at the Sons. Chibs picked up the Prospect jackets and gave them each their own. "Well boys, the easy part is over," Chibs stated. One of the boys smiled and thanked Chibs. Jax yelled at the boy, "Shut up, you don't say anything unless a member tells you to." Tig was leaning against the wall. "Prospect period ends minimum one year from today," Tig stated. He then went and sat down. Clay blew out smoke from his cigar. "Welcome, don't get yourself killed," Clay said. "Get the hell out of here," Opie ordered. The Sons all turned back as the Prospects were leaving the room. "Shut the door!" they all yelled as the last one excited. He quickly ran back and closed the door. When it shut they all laughed.

Clay continued on with the next vote. "Okay so I have to requests to transfer, one from Chicoma and one from the Nomad's. Kozik and Happy both want to be a part of SAMCROW. I just wanna say personally, both these guys would make welcome additions and to be honest we need you so, let's vote it, Happy, yay," Clay stated. "Yay"- Tig, "Yay"-Chibs, "Yay"- Opie, "Yay"- Piney, "Yay"- Juice, "Yay"- Bobby, "Yay"- Jax and "Yay"- Baby. Clay picked up his raffle and slammed it down. "Kozik, yay," Clay continued. "Nay," Tig said. The whole club sighed and looked at Tig. "Jesus Christ, really?" Clay asked turning his head to Tig. "I don't trust him man," Tig smiled. "Mother fucker," Baby sighed to herself. Clay glanced over at Baby. She turned her gaze to Kozik. He looked down at his feet. Clay brought up the raffle and slammed it down.

As they came out of the room, everyone congratulated Happy on joining the Charming charter. Baby smiled as Tig picked Happy up and swung him around. The prospects ran around grabbing beers for everyone. Baby walked over to Clay. Kozik soon came out with a look of disgrace. "Sorry man I thought he was on board," Clay said to Kozik. "Whatever," Kozik sighed. Baby looked at Jax. "You stick around," Baby said tapping him lightly on the back. "He just wants to see who has the biggest dick. We will vote again in a couple weeks. You'll be a part of SAMCROW in no time," Jax said with a smile. Kozik turned and shook his head. "I'm gonna start the healing," Kozik said storming off towards Tig. Jax and Clay looked at each other. Baby rolled her eyes. "Men are fucking ridiculous," she said. Jax looked at her and smiled.

Kozik punched Tig in the back knocking him to the ground. Tig stood up and glared at him. "You son of a bitch," Tig said. "It's no fun getting sucker punched is it?" Kozik responded. Right then Anna walked into the bar. Baby quickly ran to her and pulled her behind the bar. "Not the greatest timing sweetheart," Baby said. Anna looked over. She didn't say anything just glared at Tig and Kozik. Tig then jumped at Kozik. He threw him onto the pool table and began to punch him. Juice quickly ran over and pushed all the furniture out of the way. Kozik flew back with a hard punch to the face. Anna quickly covered her mouth in shock. "Why are we letting this happen?!" she turned to Baby. Baby decided to take Anna out before Anna decided to break it up. She turned to Opie. "Tell me who wins this shit, okay?" she whispered. Juice watched as she did so and rolled his eyes. Once again he assumed the worst.

Baby and Anna walked to the office. Baby looked down to see Chucky playing with his two fingers. Chucky looked up to see them. He saw that Anna was crying. He quickly jumped out of his chair and offered her a seat. "Thanks Chucky," Baby said to Chucky. Chucky smiled and sat on a box. Baby looked at Anna. She had no idea what to say to her. "Anna, Tig will be fine. This fight is something that was bound to happen. It's heat that has been between them for a long time." Anna looked at Baby, "That's not it." Baby glared at Anna waiting for her to say something. "I'm …. I'm pregnant," she said. Baby sat down taking it in. Chucky felt awkward. "I quit my job at the strip club…. But I'm scared to tell Tig," Anna looked down and started to cry even more. Chucky didn't know what to do. He walked over and rubbed her back with his one finger. He then looked at Baby and shrugged. "How far along are you Anna?" she asked. Anna looked up whipping away her tears. "About three weeks or so," she said meeting Baby's eyes. Baby knew that Tig had to know. "You need to tell Tig, somehow. Tig needs to know," Baby said brushing her hair back. Baby turned to see all the members coming out of the clubhouse. Baby looked down at Anna, "Chucky, take her home. Anna, I'm sorry. Call me if you need anything," Baby then ran off to see her fellow Sons.

Baby walked up to them and saw the two with bloody faces. They still appeared to be pissed. She went up to Juice. "What happened?" she asked. Juice looked over at the club then at her. "Maybe Opie will let you know," Juice said as he walked by her. That pissed her off. She turned around and pulled him back. "Are you seriously still on about this?" she asked him. "Can you blame me? Ever since Hale died you've barely said a word to me about anything," he said. Baby looked on the ground and smirked. "I told you I would tell you everything AFTER we find Abel." Juice looked at her. "If this is such a big issue for you then we need space. Opie is my friend. I'm with you because I love you. If I didn't everything that happened at Opie's return party would have never happened. Get over this issue with Opie, or we don't have to be together." With that Baby walked off. Juice stood there in thought. He didn't know what to do or even what to say.

Later that day they were all waiting on a desert rode for the transporting truck of the Mexicans heroine. Baby, Tig, Juice, Bobby, Tig, Opie, Chibs and Happy were all standing there. Baby felt awkward being around Juice but what was said, had to be said. It wasn't long before someone noticed the distance. Chibs looked over at Baby and saw her staring at Juice. He walked up to her. "You alright my pretty lady?" he asked her with concern. She looked at him and smiled. "I suppose," she responded. "What's going on with you and Juicy?" Chibs said while looking over at him. "Jealousy and anger," She responded with a sigh. "Iy, jealous of what?" he asked. Baby looked over at Opie. Chibs followed her gaze. "You get in bed with Opie?" he asked with confusment. "No, I talked to him," she responded biting her lip. Chibs smirked. "Don't worry about it Baby Girl. He should realize your love is strong. He will come running back. He's not about to throw out the most treasured possession in his life because you had a talk," Chibs said smiling at Baby. Baby quickly smiled back at him. Chibs took his arm and wrapped it around her. He then kissed her head.

"That's them!" Bobby called out pointing at the two cars in the distance. Behind the tow truck and their van were two motorcycles' with the CL sign on the back. Baby and the others got in position and raised their guns. Baby looked closely to see one of the men being kicked out of the truck. By the time to the two CL noticed what was going on the Sons were shooting at them. The two CL rode off. The men smirked as they sped down the dirt road. When Kozik and Piney jumped out of the tow truck all the guys moved forward. They opened the van and took out the barrel drums. When they opened up the barrel drums they dug deep in to find little cocaine filled balloons. Bobby laughed as he brought handfuls of balloons out. Chibs took a knife and cut one open. He picked some up with his knife. Bobby quickly took some and tested it. "That will get rid of some stains," he said sarcastically. Bobby walked over and tapped Kozik on the shoulder. Kozik smiled and turned to see Tig glaring at him. Kozik waited for Tig to say something. Baby leaned over to Tig. "Play nice Tigger," she whispered. Tig said nothing and walked off. Baby and Opie looked at each other. "That's a bridge that will stay burnt," Opie stated. Baby shook her head in agreement. She then turned to see Juice was watching her. She rolled her eyes and sighed.

Back at the hospital Gemma was waiting to be interviewed by ATF. Jax walked in and sat by her. Gemma smiled. She looked down to see a piece of paper in his hands. "What's that?" she asked him. Jax looked up and handed it to her. Gemma read it. It was a statement by ATF Agent Stall. It was a new statement about what happened at the safe house when she supposedly killed Edmond Hayes and Polly Zobelle. "How did you get this?" she turned with concern. Jax sucked in his pride. "Stall and I made a deal," before Jax could finish Gemma intercepted. "Don't get in bed with this bitch Jax," she pleaded. "Mom, you're not a member of the club. Right now you're someone's old lady and I am telling you that in order to save yourself and us you need to confirm this in your interview," he demanded. Gemma stared at the piece of paper. She felt like she was ready to cry. She turned to Jax ready to say something before Agent Stall walked in. "Sorry Jax but we need to do our interview." Behind Stall was Gemma's lawyer and two other ATF agents. Jax looked at Gemma and kissed her. He then left the room.

They all sat down and began the interview. Gemma's lawyer sat behind her while Stall and the other ATF agent stood behind the one interviewing. She began. "I spotted Polly at the grocery store. I followed her to the safe house." Gemma watched as the man wrote her words down. "And why were you following her mam?" he asked her. Gemma stopped and looked at her Lawyer. Her Lawyer gave her the go ahead. "I was raped two months ago. She was part of it." The man raised his head to look at her. He then looked back at Stall. Stall shook her head in confirmation. "I don't really know why I followed her, instinctual I guess," she continued. The man looked at her again. "Did you report the assault?" he asked. Her lawyer leaned over and whispered in her ear. "No," she responded. "I knew the kind of damage it would do to my family. I didn't want them to know," Gemma looked down. "Okay, continue," the man sighed. "I walked into the house. I saw Polly, in the doorway of the back room. She had a gun in her hand. I took mine out. That's when I saw the Irish kid, laying on the ground, dead," she said looking at Stall. "That's a lie," Stall whispered. The man turned to Stall, "This is a statement not an interrogation, Agent. Being here is a curtsy." He then looked back at Gemma. "Polly spotted me. She turned her gun. I shot first. Kill or be killed," she stated. Gemma's lawyer sighed and put her hand to her mouth.

"Then what?" the man asked. "Then I sat on the couch. I was kind of in shock really. I've never killed anybody before. Then this ATF agent walked out of the back room. She had been hiding there the whole time. My guess, she's the one who killed Edmond and put the dirty kill on me," Gemma stated. "You're a liar," Stall blurted out. "We aren't asking you to make guesses, Gemma," her lawyer said. The man then asked, "Can you identify the agent?" Gemma looked at him. "Yeah, she's in this room," Gemma said looking up. "Agent Stall?" he asked confused. "No, it was her," Gemma said motioning to the other ATF agent. "Agent Tyler?" he asked once again in confusment. Agent Tyler looked at Stall. Gemma looked around and said nothing.

Under a bridge close to the Mayans warehouse, the Sons organized a meeting with the Mayans. They all approached each other with caution. The Mayans and Sons have had problems for a very long time now. "What's this about Clay?" Albaraz, president of the Mayans asked. "We know your patching over the Calaveras," Clay stated. Baby stared at Hector who was President of the Calaveras and who ordered the shooting that killed Hale. "You've got a shit load of cocaine at the supply house. It was meant to go to Stockton," Jax stated. Albaraz looked over at Jax. "If you're here to declare war, consider it already on," he said. Clay shook his head. "We are tired of getting bloody, why don't we just call it even?" Clay asked. "Too much history with the Mayans and the Sons to call it even Clay," Albaraz sighed. "That's exactly my point. We've been doing this for too long." Baby quickly looked over as Clay and Albaraz talked. "Nobody ever wins," she stated. Albaraz looked at Baby then back at Clay. "Get to the point essay," Albaraz demanded. Clay nodded for Chibs to come over. Chibs dropped a bag and began to open it. Inside were the cocaine filled balloons.

Albaraz jumped at Hector. "You stupid little shit!" he yelled biting his lip. He threw Hector back. "Moving high risk cargo is tricky," Clay said looking down at the bag. "It tends to get lost in traffic. However if it comes across our borders again, we can guarantee safe transport to Stockton," Clay continued. "You shouldn't patch over theses idiots. So shit like this doesn't happen," Jax stated. "We've got a better idea," Baby said turning to The Bastards, a black gang, beside them. "Our brothers in Lodi they can help you out," Jax said. Albaraz looked at the Sons. Clay jumped in front of his gaze. "We are trying to make peace here," Clay stated. Albaraz looked down and smirked. "How much is peace gonna cost me Clay?" he asked. "I'll let the Bastards decide that. But for us we want .5 per run." Baby looked at Albaraz wondering about his response. "Last time we made a deal, I lost my son," Albaraz stated. "And you tried to assassinate me. It's what we do, it ain't personal. This is about the cash. This is the best play for both of us," Clay said. Albaraz looked at Clay then at Jax. He turned to Hector. Albaraz walked over to his club and they talked.

When Albaraz was done he walked over to Clay. "Okay, deal," he said. "This means no Mayan charter in Lodi," Jax stated. Albaraz looked over at Hector. "These idiots wouldn't have made the cut anyhow." Hector bit down and clenched his fists. "This is bullshit Albaraz," before he could continue one of the Mayans punched him. Juice looked over at the man who stole his jacket. "I need one more thing, I have a shipment for Saint Thomas at the end of the week," Albaraz said turning his attention to Jax and Clay. "You handle that and we're good." Jax and Clay looked at each other. "Handled," Clay confirmed. Albaraz and Clay shook each other's hands in agreement with the deal. Hector watched as they shook hands. He became furious.

As Clay walked away Albaraz remembered something. "I think you lost something." One of the Mayans tossed Albaraz a jacket. He then tossed it to Juice. "How could you let those bitches take your cut essay? You're an embarrassment to Latino's everywhere," Albaraz laughed. "Your just gonna work with these assholes?" Hector blurted out. Jax quickly grabbed Hector from the back. "Make this right Juice," Jax said. Juice looked over at Baby then turned back. Jax threw Hector to Juice. Juice then began to beat him. Baby looked over at Chibs. Chibs gave her a nod and she smiled. She then turned back to Juice and told herself that she would fix things and make them right. It was time for a new beginning.


	26. Chapter 26

At the clubhouse, everyone was settling in. Opie, Tig and Kozik were dealing with the man who fell from the van that night Hale was killed. Baby sat at the table thinking about what she could say to Juice. She wanted to apologize but didn't know what to say. She wanted him to talk to her first but she knew that would happen.

As Baby thought to herself she found two arms wrap around her. She turned to see Juice. "I'm sorry babe," he said. She felt somewhat relieved. He didn't move he just held her. "I'm sorry too. I should have opened up to you more. Everything has just been so shitty," she turned to face him. Juice looked at her. He leaned in and kissed her. "I should have been more understanding. I just don't know what to do right now. I wanna find Abel as soon as possible." Baby shook her head in agreement. Juice sighed and kissed her again. "I miss our kid. Every second I wonder what she is doing, how she is doing. All I wanna do is have the three of us together again," he said. Baby missed her too but she knew it would be a long time till they could actually spend time with her. "We never really spent time together with the three of us," Baby sighed. Juice said noting because he knew it was true. As much as he didn't want to belive it he had too.

Just then Tig and Kozik walked in with the rest of the Sons. "Brains before bullets asshole!" Tig screamed at Kozik. Baby and Juice looked at each other then back at the others. "What the hell happened?" Baby asked. "This shit slammed the side of the guy's head. If they see that that's gonna point to homicide," Tig explained. Baby looked at Kozik. "Inside that won't," Kozik said. Tig looked at him. "His heart stopped. It could be for a hundred reasons even if they do an autopsy it will be days. We will be long gone before then," Tig stated. "Well maybe if you didn't let the little bitch clock you, this never would have happened!" Kozik yelled. Tig began to make his way to Kozik. Chibs jumped in between them. "Enough! You blocked the only camera," Clay stated. Tig sat down in his seat.

Right then they heard a bang. They all ran out of the meeting room to see multiple Sheriff's with guns running into the clubhouse. They yelled at all of them to get on the ground. Baby rolled her eyes and got on the ground. Juice made sure to be right next to her. Her and Juice looked around as they all started to pour in. She looked behind her to see Bobby still sitting in his chair in the meeting room with his hands up. She rolled her eyes and looked over at Jax. Jax looked back at her. She couldn't help but notice that the Charming PD seemed to take a part of this. This made Clay mad. One of the Charming PD women whispered to Jax. "Sorry." Clay looked up to see Unser standing in the doorway.

The Sons were all standing outside the clubhouse as all the Sheriff's slowly left. Some still stuck around and searched. Jax bit his lip as they all walked around. Baby looked over at him. "What do you think set this off?" she asked him. "I've got no fucking idea," he responded. "This is no procedure. Something started this," Baby stated. "They're looking for scripts," Bobby sighed. The club rolled their eyes. "How the hell did they know?" Juice asked. Right then Tig's phone rang and he moved to the side. "This is bullshit," Clay said as he walked forward. He walked up to Unser. "Face to face a couple hours ago and you can't throw me a hint that shits gonna go down?" he asked him. "I didn't know, it happened fast," he responded. Fire burned in Clays eyes. "Yeah, it sure did," he stormed off back to the members. "Cancer boy, dead to us," he said to the club referring to Unser. "Clay Gemma just called, Oswald's on his way now," Tig said. "Call your friend, we've got half an hour to pull this shit off," Clay said. Jax and Clay walked to their bikes. Baby turned to see Lila's car come through. Opie looked back at her. "Handle it Op," she said.

Juice walked up behind Baby. "What's that about?" he asked. "You asking because you care or because you're pissed?" she asked Juice sighed. "Because I care," he responded. Baby turned to him, "Good answer. And I have no clue," she took Juice's hand and sat down with him. Opie walked up by the car. "Why were all the cops here?" Lila asked Opie. "The cops are just rattling our cages, what is she doing?" Opie asked referring to the blonde porn star that Jax fucked some time ago. Baby looked over to see her. Her fists clenched. Juice held her tight. "Let it go Beth," he said. "I gave her a lift on the way to pick up the kids, I need the catty," Lila answered. Opie reached in his pocket and gave her the keys. She then kissed him and smiled. Baby then got up and stood by the pillar glaring at Jax and the porn star. Juice sighed and walked beside her to make sure she didn't do anything stupid. Jax rode off and the girl walked by Baby. Baby watched her as she walked into the clubhouse. "Don't Beth. Just stay with me," Juice said.

Baby decided to go to the office. Juice followed her. She quickly sat down at the desk. Juice looked down at her. "What?" she asked. "Nothing," he smiled. Baby then put her head in her hands and sighed. Juice went and leaned against the desk. Baby's phone began to ring. She quickly picked it up. It was Jax. When the call was done Juice looked at her. "Elliot confirmed that he can take us to Belfast," she told Juice. Juice shook his head. Baby felt an awkwardness in the room that she didn't like. She quickly got up and kissed him. He held her tight. "I'm on edge here Juice. I'm scared I'm gonna fall. I can't stand this constant feeling that something bad is gonna happen." She found herself crying in front of him.

Juice pulled her closer and kissed her again. "You're not gonna fall Beth. I won't let that happen, ever. I love you." She looked at him. Juice kissed her again. He picked her up and sat her on the desk top. He looked at her for a second then began to kiss her again. He took his hand up her body and then down. All Baby wanted was to just be with him. When she was with him everything went away. The worries disappeared. The only emotion she felt was lust and happiness. Juice began to undo her pants. She held him from the neck as he pulled down her pants. The two looked back at each other and began to kiss again. Juice undid his pants. Baby reached down his pants and Juice pulled her closer to him. She adjusted him perfectly. When the penetrating began it felt like the first time they had sex. Baby could feel all her care and love for him becoming stronger and more vibrant then before. Juice dug his face into her neck as he penetrated her. He loved this woman and he always will. No one could compare to her. Unfortunately, this relationship was only just beginning. Conflicts are bound to happen, even to the happiest.


	27. Scripts

At the clubhouse, everyone was settling in. Opie, Tig and Kozik were dealing with the man who fell from the van that night Hale was killed. Baby sat at the table thinking about what she could say to Juice. She wanted to apologize but didn't know what to say. She wanted him to talk to her first but she knew that would happen.

As Baby thought to herself she found two arms wrap around her. She turned to see Juice. "I'm sorry babe," he said. She felt somewhat relieved. He didn't move he just held her. "I'm sorry too. I should have opened up to you more. Everything has just been so shitty," she turned to face him. Juice looked at her. He leaned in and kissed her. "I should have been more understanding. I just don't know what to do right now. I wanna find Abel as soon as possible." Baby shook her head in agreement. Juice sighed and kissed her again. "I miss our kid. Every second I wonder what she is doing, how she is doing. All I wanna do is have the three of us together again," he said. Baby missed her too but she knew it would be a long time till they could actually spend time with her. "We never really spent time together with the three of us," Baby sighed. Juice said noting because he knew it was true. As much as he didn't want to belive it he had too.

Just then Tig and Kozik walked in with the rest of the Sons. "Brains before bullets asshole!" Tig screamed at Kozik. Baby and Juice looked at each other then back at the others. "What the hell happened?" Baby asked. "This shit slammed the side of the guy's head. If they see that that's gonna point to homicide," Tig explained. Baby looked at Kozik. "Inside that won't," Kozik said. Tig looked at him. "His heart stopped. It could be for a hundred reasons even if they do an autopsy it will be days. We will be long gone before then," Tig stated. "Well maybe if you didn't let the little bitch clock you, this never would have happened!" Kozik yelled. Tig began to make his way to Kozik. Chibs jumped in between them. "Enough! You blocked the only camera," Clay stated. Tig sat down in his seat.

Right then they heard a bang. They all ran out of the meeting room to see multiple Sheriff's with guns running into the clubhouse. They yelled at all of them to get on the ground. Baby rolled her eyes and got on the ground. Juice made sure to be right next to her. Her and Juice looked around as they all started to pour in. She looked behind her to see Bobby still sitting in his chair in the meeting room with his hands up. She rolled her eyes and looked over at Jax. Jax looked back at her. She couldn't help but notice that the Charming PD seemed to take a part of this. This made Clay mad. One of the Charming PD women whispered to Jax. "Sorry." Clay looked up to see Unser standing in the doorway.

The Sons were all standing outside the clubhouse as all the Sheriff's slowly left. Some still stuck around and searched. Jax bit his lip as they all walked around. Baby looked over at him. "What do you think set this off?" she asked him. "I've got no fucking idea," he responded. "This is no procedure. Something started this," Baby stated. "They're looking for scripts," Bobby sighed. The club rolled their eyes. "How the hell did they know?" Juice asked. Right then Tig's phone rang and he moved to the side. "This is bullshit," Clay said as he walked forward. He walked up to Unser. "Face to face a couple hours ago and you can't throw me a hint that shits gonna go down?" he asked him. "I didn't know, it happened fast," he responded. Fire burned in Clays eyes. "Yeah, it sure did," he stormed off back to the members. "Cancer boy, dead to us," he said to the club referring to Unser. "Clay Gemma just called, Oswald's on his way now," Tig said. "Call your friend, we've got half an hour to pull this shit off," Clay said. Jax and Clay walked to their bikes. Baby turned to see Lila's car come through. Opie looked back at her. "Handle it Op," she said.

Juice walked up behind Baby. "What's that about?" he asked. "You asking because you care or because you're pissed?" she asked Juice sighed. "Because I care," he responded. Baby turned to him, "Good answer. And I have no clue," she took Juice's hand and sat down with him. Opie walked up by the car. "Why were all the cops here?" Lila asked Opie. "The cops are just rattling our cages, what is she doing?" Opie asked referring to the blonde porn star that Jax fucked some time ago. Baby looked over to see her. Her fists clenched. Juice held her tight. "Let it go Beth," he said. "I gave her a lift on the way to pick up the kids, I need the catty," Lila answered. Opie reached in his pocket and gave her the keys. She then kissed him and smiled. Baby then got up and stood by the pillar glaring at Jax and the porn star. Juice sighed and walked beside her to make sure she didn't do anything stupid. Jax rode off and the girl walked by Baby. Baby watched her as she walked into the clubhouse. "Don't Beth. Just stay with me," Juice said.

Baby decided to go to the office. Juice followed her. She quickly sat down at the desk. Juice looked down at her. "What?" she asked. "Nothing," he smiled. Baby then put her head in her hands and sighed. Juice went and leaned against the desk. Baby's phone began to ring. She quickly picked it up. It was Jax. When the call was done Juice looked at her. "Elliot confirmed that he can take us to Belfast," she told Juice. Juice shook his head. Baby felt an awkwardness in the room that she didn't like. She quickly got up and kissed him. He held her tight. "I'm on edge here Juice. I'm scared I'm gonna fall. I can't stand this constant feeling that something bad is gonna happen." She found herself crying in front of him.

Juice pulled her closer and kissed her again. "You're not gonna fall Beth. I won't let that happen, ever. I love you." She looked at him. Juice kissed her again. He picked her up and sat her on the desk top. He looked at her for a second then began to kiss her again. He took his hand up her body and then down. All Baby wanted was to just be with him. When she was with him everything went away. The worries disappeared. The only emotion she felt was lust and happiness. Juice began to undo her pants. She held him from the neck as he pulled down her pants. The two looked back at each other and began to kiss again. Juice undid his pants. Baby reached down his pants and Juice pulled her closer to him. She adjusted him perfectly. When the penetrating began it felt like the first time they had sex. Baby could feel all her care and love for him becoming stronger and more vibrant then before. Juice dug his face into her neck as he penetrated her. He loved this woman and he always will. No one could compare to her. Unfortunately, this relationship was only just beginning. Conflicts are bound to happen, even to the happiest.


	28. A Whore and a Death

Baby and Juice sat by the bar. There was no real reason for it. The night before seemed to make this morning have small talk. Baby and he seemed to be all new and fresh. It was like two high school kids that went behind their parents. The sex was passionate and their relationship seemed to grow.

Baby sat there flirting with Juice. She began to wonder where Jax was. She last saw him leaving for the hospital to speak with Elliot. The thoughts disappeared when Tara walked in. She was making her way to Jax's room. Baby looked at Juice. "Did Jax stay here last night?" she asked. Juice gave a shrug. Baby then got up and followed her to find out. If he was, why didn't she see him? Baby began to remember seeing Ima, the blonde porn star that Jax had sex with before, sitting around in the clubhouse. Baby began to get a sick feeling in her stomach. "Tara wait up!" she said walking beside her. Tara smiled and the two went on together. Baby was just waiting to see what they would find.

When they turned the corner, Opie came out of his room. "Tara, Baby," he yelled out. Tare and her turned back to face him. "He's not in there," he said. Tara looked down. "Then where is he?" she asked on edge. Baby looked at Tara. "He didn't come home last night," she continued. Baby's gut knotted up. She turned to see what Opie would say. "Not sure," he responded hesitant. Opie and Tara looked at each other. She then turned to make her way to his room. Baby looked at Opie and rolled her eyes. She followed Tara to his door. When she opened it, they saw Jax lying on the bed smoking a cigarette. Tara looked at him with confusion. She looked down to see a bra and heels on the ground. The running water stopped and out came Ima. Tara glared at her then back at Jax. Jax looked down in shame. Baby closed her eyes in disappointment. Not this again. Tara closed the door and walked off. Baby went to grab her but she pulled away. She sighed then walked in her direction.

Baby ran after her as she stormed to her car. "Tara, wait!" she said yelling to her. Opie quickly pulled Baby back. "Leave her," he said. Baby gave him a look then pulled her arm from him and continued after Tara. By the time Baby got out of the clubhouse Tara was already in her car. Lila quickly came out and stood by Baby. She sighed. "Is she gonna be okay?" Lila asked. Baby glared as the car pulled out. "I sure hope so," she responded making her way back inside. As Baby opened the door, Ima came out. Baby glared at her. Ima made sure to stay clear of her. Baby then walked in. Ima walked up beside Lila and let out a sigh. "That was awkward," she said. Lila turned and slapped Ima across the face. Tara looked over and smiled as she drove off. "What the hell is your problem? Couldn't help yourself could you?" Lila said as she walked off to her car.

Baby walked by Juice and stormed back to Jax's room. Juice looked down and sighed. When Baby got there Opie was standing by Jax. She crossed her eyes and gave him a look. Jax sighed and put his gun in the back of his pants. "Just say it," he said. Baby just glared at him. Opie put his head down and waited for their fight to be done. "Say what?" she asked. Jax looked up. "Tell me I'm an idiot, that I fucked up, that Tara is pissed or that you hate me. Just say something cause I can't stand it when you stare at me like that," he said almost yelling. Baby continued to look at him. "What's the point Jax?" she sighed. "No matter what I say, you will never learn. I'm more disappointed than I am mad," she continued. Jax sat down and stared at the desk. "That's worse," he whispered. Jax looked over at her. Baby went to turn. She gave Opie a look then left the room.

They all sat down at the table. Clay, Jax, Happy and Tig were all standing and staring at a map. "Oswald's cargo loads in Manchester, we need to get all the way up to Stranraw from there we get to Belfast and McGee is gonna pick us up when we get there," Clay stated. Jax looked up at Clay, "We still don't know if O'Neil can be trusted." Clay sighed. "I'll press McGee for that truth but either way we have no choice," Clay said. "We need that charter," Baby stated. Clay looked up and shook his head in agreement. "We need to travel light. What don't fit on your back don't bring," Bobby informed. Right then Chibs walked in. "You reach out to Fiona?" Baby asked. Chibs went and sat down. "Yeah. That bastard O'Fallon hit her and my daughter," he responded. "Does she have any idea why Jimmy lied about Abel?" Jax asked. Chibs shook his head no. "All she knows is that Jimmy plans to push against Kellan Ashby," he stated. "Kellan Ashby? The priest?" Juice asked. Chibs shook his head yes. "No shots get called for the IRA without Kellan giving the go ahead," Piney stated. "Whatever it is, Jimmy doesn't want us in Ireland," Baby shared. "If he finds out we're there we could be up against IRA heat," she continued. Jax looked over at her. "That's a risk we're gonna have to take," Clay said. Baby looked up at Jax. He quickly turned back to the table. It was decided.

Later that day Baby decided to leave to go visit Gemma in the hospital. She got on her bike and was just about to leave. "Beth, wait up," Baby turned to see Jax. She sighed and rested on her bike. "What do you want?" she asked him. Jax leaned on her handle bars. He looked at her and sighed. "Look I'm sorry. All I was doing was trying to scare her away," he said. Baby bit her lip and smirked. "Scare her away by fucking someone? Yeah great scare tactic," Baby said while rushing to put her helmet on. Jax reached over and grabbed her arm. "What the fuck do you want me to do? Tara wouldn't leave when Half Sack got killed or when Abel was taken; everyone involved in this club is dying. I don't want her to be next," he said looking at her with hope she will forgive him. "Wanna know why she isn't leaving? Because she loves you, you fuck head. Whether you like it or not Tara isn't going anywhere. Protect her. Don't piss her off." With Baby's last word she started her bike. "Let's go see mom," she said riding off. Jax looked down then got on his bike and followed.

When they got to the hospital Jax and Baby went straight to Gemma's room. Jax went in first then Baby. "Hey, you okay?" Jax asked walking to her side. "Yeah," she said with a sigh. Jax went down and sat on the bed. Baby stood in front of them. "We talked to Oswald. Everything is set. We leave this afternoon," he said. Gemma looked at him. "We're gonna find Abel mom, I promise," Baby added. Gemma smiled and held Baby's arm. "I'm gonna miss so much of his life," she said about to cry. "Oh god kids, I don't wanna go to jail." The tears began to roll down Gemma's cheek. Baby held her hand tight. "I'm sorry," she said trying to get herself together. Jax looked up at Baby. "Can you get her some water or something?" Jax asked. Baby shook her head yes. She leaned down and kissed Gemma on the forehead then left.

"Look mom, I'm gonna protect you," Jax said grabbing her hands. "You're not going to jail, okay?" he continued. Gemma shook her head. "I don't know what you're doing with Stall but I do know what will happen to you if the club finds out," she said leaning closer to her son. Jax shook his head while looking down. He then looked up at her. "I've got it covered. You don't have to worry about me," he said smiling. Gemma sucked back her spit. "I always worry about you," she said. The moment was interrupted when Clay walked in. Gemma quickly whipped away her tears. "What's going on?" Clay asked closing the door. "I just wanna be with my family," she responded ready to cry again. Baby came in with a water bottle. She sighed as she saw Gemma. Clay looked at Baby then at Gemma. "I know baby," he responded walking up to her. He held her close. Jax looked down then up at Baby. Gemma cried a little longer then turned to Baby and Jax.

"Look, you need me to do anything?" she asked referring to helping them with Abel. Jax thought about it. "Yeah, we need to let Maureen Ashby know we are coming," he said. Baby shook her head in agreement. "She's our best shot at finding Abel," she added. "Want me to reach out?" Gemma asked. "Yeah. Maybe you can push her for more information. Mom to mom type thing," Jax suggested. Gemma shook her head in agreement. She held onto Clay's hand tightly. Clay reached down in his pocket and took out his phone. He then passed it over to Gemma. "The ride to county happens at four. Baby, Jax and I will come back and say goodbye," Clay informed. He kissed her one last time then left the room. Jax leaned over and gave her a tight hug. "I love you mom," he whispered. When they released Baby walked over and quickly hugged her. "Keep an eye on the boys for me. Don't let them do anything stupid," Gemma asked. Baby smiled and pulled away. "Never," she responded. She leaned down and kissed her on the forehead then left with Jax.

When Jax, Clay and Baby came around the corner they ran into Tig and Bobby. "What's going on?" Baby asked. Bobby looked down and sighed. "The Bastards called, they need help," Bobby shared. "What happened?" Clay asked. Tig looked over. "They didn't say, they're club is torn," he shared. Clay turned and bit his lip. "Oh shit," he cursed. "Let's go," Jax demanded. Before leaving, Baby pulled Tig aside. Tig gave her a look. "Is this a sex thing?" he asked her. Baby gave him a look. "What the fuck is wrong with you? Seriously," she glared at him. Tig shrugged. Baby sighed. "Have you and Anna talked at all lately? Shared any incite? Have you two had sex lately?" she asked curiously. Tig paused. Baby gave him a look for him to say something. "Are you sure this isn't a sex thing?" Tig finally spoke. Baby gasped then shoved him. "Cause if it is, this boner is here for a reason," he continued. She gave him a disgusted look. "Never fucking mind," she said rolling her eyes. "Hey you can't fucking do that," he yelled out to her. As she was walking she gave him the middle finger. Tig sighed then followed her outside.

The five of them arrived at the location the Bastards told them to meet at. They looked to see the rest of the Sons waiting there. Baby and Bobby gave each other a look then followed Clay inside the house. They looked down at the kitchen table to see one of the Bastards with gunshots to the back and a knife in the head. Jax cursed to himself. "Sorry man," Clay said looking away. They all walked around the table and stood over the body. "What happened?" Baby asked. "We found him like this. Bullets killed him and the knife was a message," the president of the Bastards stated. The Sons all looked at each other. "It's buried in his fucking skull," the president said. "Clavaras," Jax sighed. A moment of silence occurred. "It had to be Hector," the president stated looking down at his dead friend. Baby looked over at Clay. "Has anyone else seen this?" Opie asked. The president sighed. "No. His baby mama has got his kids," he shared.

"The things we're gonna do to the Mexicans, its best no one puts motive on us." The president began. "Retaliation is tricky Grim," Clay stated. Grim glared up at Clay. "The deal we made with the Mayans, it's barely a day and Albaraz still has a connection with the Clavaras," he continued. "We need to contain it with Albaraz's permission," Baby said. Grim quickly jumped from his seat. "If Albaraz says no? What then? This shit is because we backed up SAMCROW," he stated pointing at his dead friend. "Come on man. We have to bring Albaraz into the group or he's gonna think we crossed him," Jax stated. Grim looked at Jax. "There's a rally going on at the park today and the Mayans are sponsoring," Tig stated. Baby looked down at the dead Bastard. "My guess is that those wet bags will be there," She stated. Clay turned to Tig. "Make the call tell him we are coming down," he ordered Tig. "The Bastards are going," Grim stated. Clay sighed. "Two guys Grim, alright? We're just going for intel not for battle," Clay snapped. Grim bit his lip and walked out.


	29. The Mexicans

The Sons arrived at a green and busy park. It was full of Latinos and Latinas. They came with two Bastards. Looking around for Alvaraz, Baby spotted Hector and his men. They didn't see her but she sure saw them. She glared at them. She hated Hector, she wanted him dead. Juice then grabbed her and brought her attention to the rest of the group.

"Look Tigger, it's your perfect supermarket," Baby stated with a smirk. Tig looked around and sighed with happiness. "Now I love a good fiesta," he stated. Juice smiled at Baby then looked at Tig. "You do realize every Latina you bone ends up dead right?" he stated. Tig then glared at Juice and pointed down at his penis. "This comes with a prize," he shared. Bobby quickly hit Tig in the chest. "No one can buy it tonight Tig," Bobby reminded. Tig then grabbed the back of Bobby and rubbed his shoulders. Juice took his arm and wrapped it around Baby's neck then kissed her forehead. The two laughed as Tig looked at every Latina knowing he couldn't get his dick wet with them.

Alvaraz looked over to see them approaching and made his way to meet up with them. "I heard what happened. We had no part of it," Alvaraz informed as they met up. "It had to be Hector," Grim blurted out staring at the Mexican. "Maybe," Alvaraz shrugged. Grim began to become angry and stormed at him. Clay took off his sunglasses and stepped in between them. "I don't care how bad you're hurting, you need to focus your rage," he snapped. Grim sighed and backed off. He then apologized. "We don't know if it's him for sure essay," Alvaraz stated. Clay shook his head in agreement. "It had to be him. His little clubs sign is the knife in the head. That's your little puppet boy Alvaraz," Baby stated while crossing her arms. "You need to strip his patch," Opie said. Alvaraz bit his lip. "You need to put someone else in charge," Clay suggested. Alvaraz sighed and looked back at Hector. He then walked to his club and began to discuss.

When they came back Albaraz sighed. "Take a piss," he said. The Sons all looked at each other than shook their heads in agreement. They all made their way to the bathroom and waited for Albaraz to come in with Hector and his two men. When they entered Hector glared in disbelief. Clay, Jax, Tig, Baby, Grim and another Bastard stood their glaring at the three of them. Albaraz was the last to walk in. He closed the door and walked forward. "Someone killed a member of the Bastards this morning, knife into his skull not too suddle," Albaraz stated taking out a gun and pointing it to Hectors skull. "Who did it?" he continued. Baby glared at Hector and clenched her fists. Jax looked over and put a hand on her back. "Take it easy," he whispered to her. She let all her anger escape and focused back at what was going on.

"I don't know man," Hector said with a heavy breath. "Bullshit!" Grim blurted out. Tig pushed Grim back. Alvaraz clenched up his face. "Let me tell you how this works, I kill you or you tell me which one of your lieutenants is responsible," he snapped. "And what do you care if we off some fat nigger bitch, huh?" Hector blurted out. Grim went to jump at the guy. Tig and Jax grabbed him. Clay then brought out his gun and put it to Hectors head. "Now if he don't care, I do," Clay said. Hector looked down and gulped. "Now a body is gonna hit the floor in the next minute," Cay continued. "It's either gonna be you or one of your buddies," Baby said glaring at him. A moment of silence occurred. "Sorry essay," Hector said turning to one of his men. He pointed to one of them. Albaraz brought his gun from Hectors head. He turned to Grim and nodded his head. Grim took out his gun and shot the man in the head.

The other guy flew up his hand and swore he wasn't there. Albaraz then cut Hectors patch stating 'president'. "Take off the cut essay," Alvaraz demanded. "Come on man," Hector pleaded. Tig then burst from the side and ripped it off of Hector. Tig handed it to Jax. Jax then rolled it up and threw it into the toilet. "I'm gonna kill you for that," Hector said biting his lip. Jax smirked. Before Hector could blink Clay came up and smashed him in the face with his fist. Albaraz then turned to the other Clavara. "You've just been appointed president, don't fuck it up," he said handing over the patch he took from Hector. The guy shook his head in fear. Alvaraz turned to Clay and Grim. "We good?" he asked. Grim shook his head yes. Jax walked up to Alvaraz. "We are heading out of town for a week or so, need anything you call SAMCROW," he offered. Alvaraz shook his head. The two then gave each other a friendly pat on the back. They then all walked out leaving Hector beaten up in the bathroom.


	30. Departure

Baby sat on Juices lap. They were sitting outside on the picnic table. He held her close as they sat there and kissed. Baby looked around at what they were leaving. She began to think about what happened earlier that day with Hector and what madness that could occur while they were gone. Baby and Juice then got up and walked into the clubhouse.

It was time for departure everyone was leaving the clubhouse and putting their bags in the van. Baby looked over to see Clay. She quickly turned to Juice. "Hey umm, I think I'm gonna go with Clay and Jax and say goodbye to Gemma," she explained. Juice tossed his bag to Happy. "Yeah, you don't have to explain that stuff to me. Go say goodbye to your mom babe," He said with a smile. Baby grabbed his face and kissed him. "I'll see you later baby," she said. She then ran over to Clay. "I'm going with you guys," she said. Clay looked over and smiled at her. "Fucking rights you are," he said with sarcasm. Baby smiled and followed Clay. Tig came running up and decided to go too. The four jumped into the tow truck and rode off to the hospital.

When the four of them got to the hospital, Jax got a phone call. Tig looked over at Baby. He pulled her aside and looked down. She gave him a weird look. "What is it Tigger?" she asked. Tig looked up at her and sighed deeply. She looked around. "You gonna tell me or are you gonna keep trying to catch your fucking breath?" Baby laughed. Tig looked up at her with a serious glare. "This is not fucking funny Baby. I'm really in a shit mood right now," he explained. Baby stared at him. "Okay why are you in a shit mood?" she asked. Tig looked up at the sky. "Anna, she's pregnant," he finally said. Baby smiled. "Why is that bad? You're gonna be another daddy Tigger!" she screeched while jumping at him with a warm embrace. Tig quickly pulled away. "I've just never actually had one of my kids live with me. I like kids but not when they're around me," he explained airing out his shirt. Baby laughed and gave him a tap on the shoulder. "You'll be fine," she said with a smile. Baby and Tig turned when they heard Jax curse.

"What's the problem?" Clay asked. Jax looked at the three of them. "My mother," Jax explained. "Come on," he continued. Clay and Tig looked at each other. Baby rolled her eyes then followed Jax. They brought the car around to the back and waited outside. Jax and them jumped up when Gemma walked out of the door. "What the hell are you doing?" Jax asked with an angered tone. "I'm coming with you," she said. Jax bit his lip. "You made a deal with the feds!" he screamed. "I don't give a shit! Those cuffs will be waiting for me when I get back!" she yelled back. Jax sighed. "Gemma, listen to me," Clay was interrupted by Tig. "Don't even try, trust me I've been there," Tig shared. Gemma then walked between them. Jax gave Clay a look of shock. Baby looked down and rubbed her head then turned to follow Gemma.

"I guess your fever broke," Unser said walking in from around the corner. "People are looking for you," he continued. They all stopped in front of him. "Tell them I'll be back soon," Gemma stated. "Sorry Gemma, you're gonna have to come with me now. I tell them and you turn yourself in. Had a change of heart," he suggested. "If she says no?" Clay asked. "Sorry, there ain't no options here," Unser shared. Tig then reached to his pants and went to bring out his gun. Unser noticed and did the same. The two pointed it at one another. Jax flayed his arms back and placed them on his head. "Tig, stop!" Baby yelled. "This is not the way I wanna do this," Unser said. Gemma then walked up and faced Unser. He turned the gun to her. "You gonna shoot me Wayne?" she asked with a blank look. Unser hesitated then lowered his gun. She tossed Tig the keys Tara gave her. They all walked by Unser and got in the car.

They quickly pulled over after they heard cop cars. Tig jumped out of Tara's car and walked over to the tow truck the others were in. "Unser must have called this in we are not gonna make it out of Charming. You guys take Tara's car and I'll take the truck," Tig decided. "No we need you with us!" Baby yelled. Tig turned to her. "No, you need your mom more. Back track through town and I'll lead them up 18. Go!" he yelled. Tig got in the tow truck and drove off. The others quickly jumped in Tara's car and drove the other way. When they arrived everyone was already there waiting.

"You guys are late!" Oswald said. "Sorry we ran into some issues," Baby said rolling her eyes and walking over to Juice. Oswald looked over to see Gemma and sighed. "Not my idea," Jax stated. Baby ran up and kissed Juice. "Where is Tig?" Bobby asked. "Half way to Modesto," Baby answered. Clay's phone then rang. "It's McGee," he informed. Clay then turned and answered the phone. "It's about damn time. You get my message?" he asked. "Iy, sorry brother it's been a busy day around here. I've made all the arrangement for you and your boys. I organized a pick up and the place you're staying at. It aint California pretty but its best I could do," McGee informed. "Good enough. We are about to board," Clay replied. "Give us a call when your arriving we will meet you at the boat," he said. "I appreciate that. Look I need to ask you a delicate question," Clay said with a sigh of worry. "Well I'm not a delicate man," McGee joked. Clay sighed again. "O'Neil. We've got some concerns; he may be backing up Jimmy's lies. You think his catholic loyalties are out waging his commitment to the MC?" Clay asked. McGee stayed quiet for a second. "Liam's been a brother for nearly ten years. I trust him Clay," McGee responded. "Good, cause whatever Jimmy's agenda is he can't know we are coming. That intel puts us in danger," Clay informed. "You've got my word, bye," McGee said his final goodbyes. Clay hung up the phone and looked over at the Sons.

"Belfast is set," Clay told them. The Sons smiled and got up from their seats. Baby threw her bag over her back and grabbed Juices hand. The two made their way to the plan. Baby looked back and waved to Piney. They got on the plane and took off. They hoped that they would find Abel and be done with the Irish pricks.


	31. A Not-So Friendly Welcome

The land was beautiful. The air was fresh and clean. Stepping off the boat seemed like stepping off the earth and stepping on a cloud. Ireland was so different from Charming. It was much nicer and a lot emptier. It was the fresh air that made Baby smile. The wind that blew across the lake and into her hair made her lose herself. She's never been to Ireland but this was nice, she liked it a lot better.

"You know your better when you start day dreaming." Baby turned around to see Chibs. He gave her a smile and looked out at the land. "Beautiful isn't it? Ireland. Full of beauty. Full of Irish pricks," Chibs said turning back over to Baby and laughing. She laughed with him. "Scottish men are much better anyway," she said glimpsing over at Chibs. "Fuck yeah we are. We've got better looking hair," he said chuckling as he ran his hand threw his hair. Baby looked at him and smiled. She took in one big whisk of air and held it in for some time before letting it out. "Hey! Chibs, Baby! The car is ready!" Bobby yelled out. Chibs took his arm and hooked it with Baby. "Welcome to Ireland my love," he said with a smile. Baby and he then walked to the van.

When they turned the corner of the hill, McGee and the rest were waiting for them. When the van stopped, all the Sons came out. Clay was the first to go over and greet them. He gave McGee a great big hug. "It's nice to see you brother," Clay said. McGee smiled. Baby was one of the last ones out. Juice came out after her and was organizing the bags. Baby turned and looked over. When McGee saw her he ran up and hugged her. Before Baby could fully wrap her arms around him he spun her. When he put her down he kissed her head. "The Irish have been waiting for you. You've always been their favorite lassie," He said with a smile. "Unfortunately the Irish can't have this," she smirked. McGee wrapped his arm around her neck. She watched as the Sons from Charming chatted with the Sons from Belfast. "What exactly do you mean by that Baby?" McGee asked looking down at her. Baby sighed. "Well McGee, I've got myself and old man," she answered. McGee looked down in shame. "But the lad is not here. Ireland won't tell your secret Baby. The men want a taste of Charming," he said winking. Baby smiled knowing he was joking around. "My old man is here," Baby turned and pointed at Juice who just had a giant bag thrown and him which knocked him to the ground.

McGee gave Juice a look then looked back at Baby. "You're kidding right?" he asked her. Baby laughed. "No McGee, that man. Is my man," she responded staring back at him. McGee sighed. "Well lassie, you picked yourself an odd one," he said. Baby looked at him and smiled. "All that matters is that he is perfect to me. Father of my kid and owner of my heart," She reached up and put a hand on McGee's shoulder. "I'll be sure to tell Luther then," he said with a smile. As he walked away Baby began to remember Luther. She never actually met him but she did hear stories about him. Clay always joked that her and Luther would one day get married and have all the kids in the world together. Baby then looked over and saw McGee talking to a young man. He was cute, wasn't much of a looker but seemed to have muscle and some facial hair.

"Are we ready to go?" Clay asked. "Ready when you are Charming boys," McGee said while getting on his bike. Baby looked to see the Sons bikes waiting by the Irish. Baby looked up at Clay and him back at her. "Charming is ready," Jax said getting on his bike. The Irish man that drove the van continued with it. Gemma jumped into the passenger seat of the van and they all rode off behind the Belfast charter. As they rode Baby took in every bit of the scenery. She loved it. Ireland was so beautiful. As Baby turned back to face the front she noticed the Irish police. All the Sons stopped as the police approached. Baby looked over at Juice and then back at Clay who appeared to be confused.

Baby glared over at McGee who rose from his bike. "Just show him your passports, okay?" McGee informed them. Clay nodded and turned back to Jax. Baby observed as the cops came walking to each and every one of them. He took all the passports from the Sons and brought them into his car. "I don't trust this," she said to Juice. Juice looked over and shrugged. "Neither do I but we're in their land now, we have to let it go," he said with a sigh. Baby looked back over at the cops. They gave a look she didn't like. In the blink of an eye the Irish cops pointed their guns at all of them. He demanded they get on the ground. "Oh fucking great," Baby whispered to herself as she rolled her eyes. As they lay there, McGee did his best to ward them off and inform them that it was a mistake.

Before Baby knew it Clay knocked one out and Jax and Opie grabbed guns from two of the men. "How the hell did you know?" Jax screamed as his gun was pointed to one of the man's heads. The man said nothing and Jax kicked him to the ground. Baby quickly ran over. "Clay, what the fuck? We're here for just an hour and your already gonna kill people?" she glared at him. Clay looked over at her and then pointed his gun to the main officer there. He pinned him to the truck and took the gun to his face. "Look my daughter here is giving me a hard time. Just answer the fucking question," He said calmly. Baby rolled her eyes and looked down at the ground.

"Who set you up to this?" Jax repeated. The man chuckled. Jax then punched him and went through his pockets. He pulled out a wallet and took out a picture of his family. "If you love them, you'll tell us who set this up," he stated. The man became panicked. "Alright, I'll tell you!" he screamed. Baby watched as the man began to cry. She looked away. Juice came to her side and put his arm around her. "We didn't get a name! Just money," the man finally said. Jax then turned and kicked the dirt. Clay looked over and sighed. He then put a bullet in the tire of the man's car and gathered everyone up. McGee stared at the officers lying on the ground beaten. Baby saw as he closed his eyes and appeared to be praying. She knew that there was something more to this Jimmy thing than what her club was told.

When SAMCROW arrived in SAMBEL's clubhouse they found it a little unwelcoming. Not in the sense that people were rude but in the sense that people seemed quiet. Baby didn't like it and she sure as hell didn't trust it. As they pulled up some people began to cheer and others just came too look. It was different for sure but still nice to see a foreign charter. Baby, Jax, Clay and Gemma turned to see Maureen Ashby. They all decided to approach her. When they met up Baby noticed a younger girl with cherry blonde hair standing next to Maureen. "Welcome to Belfast," Maureen said nervously as Gemma glared at her. Baby couldn't help but notice an awkward sense between Gemma and Maureen. "Thank you," Jax smiled. Gemma glimpsed over and pulled off her sunglasses. "And you are?" Baby asked looking over at the young girl. "Oh this is Trinity, my daughter," Maureen explained smiling at Baby.

Gemma, Clay and Jax introduced themselves to Trinity. Before Baby could introduce herself, Trinity spoke up. "You must be Baby. I've heard a lot about you. The men can't seem to let your name slip their mouths. Now I can see why," she smiled shyly. Baby looked at her then at Jax and Clay who were giggling. "Thank you Trinity," she smiled. Maureen then told Trinity to go inside. "I'm glad you're all here. See you later," Trinity said as she walked away. Maureen then looked back at the four of them. "I didn't expect you to make the journey," she directed to Gemma. "Neither did the feds. Where is my grandson?" Gemma replied with worry. Maureen shook her head then invited her into her home. As they walked towards her house Baby stopped. "You alright?" Jax asked. "Yeah, I think I'm gonna sit this one out. It's been a long trip," she said avoiding eye contact with him. Jax noticed there was something wrong but thought it best not to say anything. "Alright, I'll let you know what's going on later," he replied. He took her head and kissed her forehead. She smiled as he turned and walked away.

Baby looked over at Chibs who was enjoying his return to his old charter. She smiled as she saw him joke around with them and SAMCROW. As she glared she looked over to the side to see O'Neil privately talking on his phone. When she went to see if she could ease drop, Luther jumped in front of her. She jumped back in fright. He quickly went and touched her shoulder. "Oh fuck sorry, you okay?" he asked. Baby looked at him. He was young and spunky. Luther was Chibs nephew and a new official member of SAMBEL. "No its fine just wasn't expecting Irish company," she said with a smile. He giggled a little. Baby thought he was cute. It was unfortunate to her that she was with someone but her feelings for Juice were too strong for a night with an Irishman. "How are you liking Ireland so far?" he asked her. Baby looked around. "I enjoyed the country side more so," she replied with a sigh. He glimpsed around and put his hands on his hips. "It's funny, I never begged you for a country girl," Luther said with a smile. Baby couldn't help but giggle. She could feel her cheeks go red. "Well I guess it's about time you actually start getting to know me," she said looking at the ground. He gave out a big smile. "Yeah, I guess it is," he responded. Baby then looked up to see all the men going in. "Looks like we have a meeting, come on. We can talk later," she said grabbing his arm and running into the clubhouse.

"It had to be Jimmy. Who else would want us out of Belfast?" Baby stated as she took a drag of her cigarette. "Jimmy has no reason of deporting you lads," McGee stated with a sigh. Clay took his hand and rubbed his chin. "Really? Cause he's been lying to us this whole time about Abel," Clay said. McGee looked down at the table then over at O'Neil. "Have you guys been having any problems with the IRA?" Jax asked glaring over at McGee. "No not at all. We have still been running weapons and such for them on the downlow. We've got a gig tomorrow," O'Neil answered as he leaned against the back of his chair. Baby watched him. She observed his every behavior and body language. "If you want to know where Jimmy is you should talk to the priest," Luther suggested. "That old shit won't talk. He's too strung up with his love for God to pay any attention to Jimmy," O'Neil laughed. Baby looked down at the table. "I disagree. Kellan is part of the IRA, correct?" The men shook their heads. "So he should know about Jimmy," Baby continued. Jax looked over at Clay. "It's worth a shot," he said. Just then Juice barged in. "We've got visitors," he said. Baby looked at Jax and Clay.

When they got outside a black Mercedes and van were waiting. Two men got out of the Mercedes and opened the van door. The club observed closely. Fiona and her daughter came out. Chibs quickly ran to them. Baby watched as Chibs kissed his wife and approached his daughter for the first time in ten years. She was happy for Chibs. As much as she didn't like Fiona, she knew it made him happy and if Chibs was happy, she was happy. She smiled when she saw Chibs hug his daughter and wife at once. It was a family that finally came together after so many years of being apart.


	32. More Questions

Baby, Juice, Jax, Chibs, Clay, Bobby, Happy, Gemma and Opie sat down with Fiona and decided to ask her questions about Jimmy. "I can honestly say I don't know why Jimmy lied. He doesn't trust me anymore," she said as she looked up at Chibs who had his arm around her. "Do you know what he's been doing since he got back?" Chibs asked her. Fiona sighed. "He's been at his darn bar pretty much day and night," she answered. "What about O'Neil. Is he on Jimmy's permanent pay roll?" Baby asked as she sat herself down beside Juice at the table. Fiona shook her head. "Not that I know of, but like I said, last few days he's been in the dark," she continued. "Thank you," Gemma said. Fiona turned and nodded at her. Right then, one of the men driving the Mercedes came in with Chibs daughter. "I don't mean to interrupt but we need to start wrapping this up. We need to get back," he informed. Fiona then slowly got up and took her jacket. "Kellan wants us to stay at the church, it's pretty much a prison," she explained. Baby smirked.

"Can they stay for a while? They just got here," Gemma asked as Chibs kissed them both. "We can get them back safe, don't worry about it," Clay added. The man then asked if they were armed and all of them brought out their guns. The man looked at them and smirked. He then agreed with the arrangement and made his way to the car. Baby then rose from her seat. As she made her way to her room, Fiona ran up behind her. "Baby, can we talk?" she asked. Baby looked down then shook her head yes.

Baby and Fiona walked into Baby and Juice's bedroom. Fiona sighed then sat on the chair. Baby followed her lead and sat on the bed. "I know you dislike me Baby and trust me I can understand why. I may not have been the greatest person in the past but I do love Chibs and I do love my daughter," she said with a firm tone. Baby didn't quite understand what was going on. "Fiona, I'm sorry but I don't understand what you mean by telling me this," she said truthfully. Fiona looked up at her. "I'm telling you this because I know Chibs cares for you like you're his sister and I know you care for him back. I don't want this anger to be held, I need to know that if I need you or my daughter needs you, you will be there," she explained ready to cry. Baby felt this weird feeling and stood up and lightly touched Fiona's hand. "Fiona, we all do fucked up shit sometimes and I guess I just never knew how to forget. I want you to know that no matter what, I will protect you and Kerriane. With my life," Baby said. Fiona looked at her and thanked her. Baby and she then hugged. It was awkward but it was meaningful.

A few hours passed and they all got Fiona and Kerriane ready to go back to Kellan. Luther drove the van that held the two. Baby, Opie, Jax, Chibs and Trinity sat in the back with them. As they were making their way through Belfast Baby couldn't help but look closely at the streets. It was so different here, but a good different. Baby began to think about living here then snapped out of it and began to think about Charming before she got a stupid idea of transferring. "There is plenty of room on Oswald's plane that you two can come live in Charming with me," Chibs said. Baby snapped out of her day dreaming and looked back at the rest. Jax gave Baby a look. "I don't want to leave Ireland," Kerriane said in horror. Chibs looked at Fiona then kept his mouth shut.

Baby turned to see Luther honking. Luther cursed. "What is it?" Jax asked. Luther looked back at them. "The man in front won't move, he's just sitting there," he answered. Luther then glimpsed over too see a car full of masked men. "Get down!" he yelled. Everyone ducked. Chibs protected his wife and daughter. Jax pulled Trinity down to the ground and Opie placed his body over Baby's in attempt to make sure she is protected. Gun shots were then screaming in their ears and bullets were flying through the truck. When the shots finished the car in front and the car full of masked men took off. Opie looked down to see his arm covered in blood but it wasn't his. He quickly looked down at Baby whose arm had a bullet graze. "Baby was hit!" He yelled. Jax looked over closely.

Back in the meeting room, McGee was stitching up Baby's arm. Juice sat beside her on the couch. Baby looked up to see Chibs walking in. "Are your girls alright?" Baby asked. "Yeah, there not the ones you need to worry about though love," he said gesturing to her arm. Baby looked down as McGee stitched it. "Just my luck hey?" She said with a sarcastic tone. The boys smirked. Chibs sat down at the table and took out a bottle of rum and began to drink. "Any idea who the shooter was?" Clay asked. "It had to be Jimmy," Opie said looking over at Clay. "It can't be Jimmy it has to be UVS, they've been after us for a while they've been wiring us as well," McGee said as he brought the needle up from Baby's skin. "Jimmy's been busy lately too, he's been recruiting," O'Neil added. Jax glared over. "Jimmy also likes shooting at woman and children," he said cruelly. O'Neil looked over and lingered up. "If he wanted to kill you, you'd be dead. Trust me on that brother," he said with a smirk. Jax bit his lip. "He's right, UVS is sending a message to Jimmy," McGee noted. Jax then slammed his fists to the table. "This UVS shit is bullshit! My sister was just fucking shot and I know Jimmy is behind it!" he yelled. Baby looked over at Opie. "Jax, sit down," Opie said. Jax brought himself together and sat back in his chair. "Jesus Christ," Clay sighed. They all looked around. McGee finished stitching Baby and then wrapped her arm. The Sons sat in silence.

That night SAMCROW and SAMBEL had a little party to celebrate the mother charter visiting Belfast. Baby sat with Chibs as they watched O'Neil fight someone. "Is this really how Belfast parties?" she asked as she watched the fight. "We partied like this too. Half Sack was the fighter though," he said taking a sip of his beer. Baby looked down. "Yeah, he was a one of a kind," she said sighing. Chibs then gave her a friendly punch and looked back over at the others. Chibs then cursed. "What is it?" she asked. Chibs pointed over. She followed his fingers direction. What she saw burned in her chest. Juice was with some blonde girl. He was feeling her up and kissing her neck. Baby looked down. Chibs saw he fists clench. He put his hand on her arm. "It's fine Chibs. I'm not gonna do anything," Baby said as her fists tightened. "Why not?" he asked in shock. "Because it will make no difference," with that Baby walked off.

Baby walked into the house next to the clubhouse that she and SAMCROW have been staying in. It was empty. She kicked the chair and it went flying. "You alright there love?" Baby turned to see Luther standing there. Baby looked down in embarrassment. "Um yeah sorry I just…. I just got a little angry," she stuttered. Luther walked over and picked the chair up. "You're angry with the chair?" he asked with a smirk. Baby then laughed and sat down on the other chair. She took her hand and began to rub her head. "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked. Baby looked up at him and then let a tear roll from her eyes. He quickly got to his knee and grabbed her face in an effort to comfort her. He whipped away the tears that were falling. "Don't cry love. You're too beautiful to be doing such a thing," he said with a smile. Baby then looked at him. He moved closer to her. It wasn't long before He kissed her. At first she pulled away then kissed him back.

Luther and Baby walked to Luther's room and began to kiss more. The thought burning in her mind was Juice and that blonde whore. She began to rip of Luther's cloths. She was burning with anger and sadness. Baby pushed him onto the bed and began to kiss his body. Luther pulled her to the bottom and stripped her cloths. He kissed her neck and then undid her pants. He reached down and pushed himself into her. Baby leaned her head back and moaned. Luther dug his face into her neck and continued to push himself into her. Baby looked up at the ceiling as the two had sex. A tear rolled from her eyes and she closed them. She already knew she would regret this.

The next morning Baby woke up beside Luther. She turned to the clock and saw that it was 7:06am. She sighed then rose from the bed. She made sure to be quiet, the last thing she wanted to do was wake him. Baby put on her cloths then went to reach for the door. "The man with the Mohawk and tattoos on his head. That's your old man." Baby turned to see Luther looking up at her. She then sat back down on the bed. "Not exactly official," she said looking at the ground. Luther leaned over and kissed her cheek. "It would be best if he and the rest did not find out about this," he said. She turned and smiled. "I'm sorry," she apologized. Luther looked at her. "No need to apologize love. My lips are sealed," he said with a smile. He got up and got dressed. The two decided to go downstairs and make some coffee.

When they got downstairs, Bobby and Opie were already up. They glared at the two of them. "Morning lads," Luther smiled looking down. "Yeah, a very good morning," Bobby said giving Baby a look. Luther looked over at Baby. "I'll see you later then," he whispered. Baby looked down in shame. When Luther left, Bobby walked by Baby and shook his head. "I'm not getting involved in this shit," he said as he walked to his room. Baby then walked over to the table and sat down. "Good night?" Opie asked glaring at her. "I don't need your criticism right now Opie," she said. Opie got up and walked over to her. "This shit makes you look like trash Beth. Don't let it happen again," Opie said as he turned and left out the door. Baby leaned her head down on the table and cursed to herself. What now?


	33. Crap After Crap

Baby still sat at the kitchen table. It was 9am now and the Sons were just starting to rise. With her sat Bobby, Happy, Opie, and Clay. She kept to herself which was best since she felt the guilt rot her away. She was so angry with herself but she was just so angry with Juice that she did something stupid. She began to wonder if Opie or Bobby will say anything or of they have already said something.

Just then Chibs and Juice walked out sharing a laugh. Juice looked at her and smiled. She gave a weak smile back. He walked over to her and kissed her. The guilt became bigger now. Juice sat in the chair next to her. Baby glimpsed over at Opie who watched her in shame. Bobby was making coffee and Clay, Opie and Happy were playing poker. Chibs and Juice soon joined their game. "Wanna join love?" Chibs asked Baby. She looked up at him and shook her head no. She then got up and sat on the couch. Juice watched her carefully and began to worry. While there game began Baby looked up to see Gemma walking through. She looked at Baby and smiled then looked over at the boys. After her long glare at them she walked into the kitchen where Bobby was. Baby sighed and played with her hands.

Baby turned to see Jax walk into the room. He leaned against the wall and watched as everyone played poker. Baby got up from her seat and went up to him. "Hey, I need to talk to you," she said looking down at her feet. Jax looked at her. "About time, what is it?" he asked. "Privately," she urged. Jax shook his head and the two went to his bedroom. Jax closed the door after Baby walked in. "What is it Beth?" He asked as he sat down on the bed. Baby sighed. "Last night, Juice was dancing and feeling up some blonde Irish," she started. Jax looked down and sighed. "Jesus Christ, what did he do?" he asked with concern. Baby looked at Jax. "It's not what he did, it's what I did," she sighed. Jax looked at her. "What's her name? I'll send her an apology or something for you." Baby then interrupted him. "I didn't beat her up Jax," she said with irritation. "Then what did you do?" Jax asked. Baby took a moment to gather her words. "I had sex with Luther. I was so mad at the thought of Juice having sex with that girl that I ended up having sex with some guy," she said looking down at her fingers. Jax sighed and rose from his bed. He put his arms around her and pulled her in for a hug. "You need to tell him Beth. Shit like this don't end well if they are buried," he explained. Baby shook her head then held onto one more time.

When Baby pushed away she looked at Jax. "What did you find out about Abel?" she asked him. Jax brought Baby down to sit next to him on the bed. "I went to see Kellan last night," he sighed. "What did he say?" Baby asked. Jax glimpsed down at the ground. "He said that he was outside of Ireland and in a safe place," Jax continued. Baby gave a look. "What the hell does that mean?" Her anger began to rise. "He told me that Jimmy is after Abel. Kellan informed me that Jimmy O'Fallon wants to end the relationship with the Sons and to cut out Belfast charter from anything that is to happen in the future. Jimmy is planning on selling the guns he usually sells to us to the Russians up in Organ. He said that everything Jimmy does is for profit," Jax explained. Baby looked in confusion. "But what does that have to do with Abel?" she asked him. "Kellan said that Jimmy is a very greedy and errant man," Jax paused. "Jax?" Baby spoke trying to get his attention back. "Kellan wants SAMCROW to kill Jimmy," Jax continued. Baby turned to the wall and stared. "So what? We kill him and we get Abel back?" she asked. "The reason Jimmy wants Abel is for leverage. He knew that Kellan would talk to me about this, he knew," Jax said looking at Baby. Baby stared at the ground and began to wither in thought of what the club was now to do.

When Baby and Jax came out of the room Clay called for a SAMCROW only talk. Everyone sat down and waited for Jax to tell them what's going on. Baby sat there and listened as Jax explained what he told her. Confusion spread through the room like wildfire. Gemma had nothing but questions after question. "Then let's kill Jimmy, it's that simple," Gemma said biting her lip. "No it isn't!" Jax yelled. Gemma looked at him. "How?" she asked him. Jax looked down and sighed. Baby decided to explain it. "Everything these Irish fucks have been telling us so far is crap. Maureen has been the only honest one and I still don't trust her. I don't trust them or their priest. The only thing that we know for sure is that Kellan wants Jimmy," Baby sighed. The club looked at her then down at the ground. "Then we find Jimmy," Clay stated with a shrug. "That's the only thing that makes sense here, we can't off him but we can turn him in," Jax explained as Gemma lit a cigarette and sat down. "Should we let SAMBEL in on this?" Juice asked turning to Jax. "No, as far as they know, we want Jimmy to spill about Abel," Jax said. Baby crossed her arms then leaned against the wall.

"Belfast does a protection run this afternoon, gun shipment," Bobby explained walking closer to the group. "McGee told me that Jimmy will be at the pick-up," he continued. "Can we be sure about that?" Baby asked with a sigh. Everyone looked over at her. "It's worth a shot to find out," Opie said. Jax then sighed. "Look guys. I'm sorry. I had no idea what I was walking us all into," he said looking at the ground. Everyone then got up. "Well I'm gonna rest my eyes again, I need some energy for this fun filled adventure we're heading on," Clay said. Baby looked over and smiled. Juice then walked up to Baby. "Where did you sleep last night? You never came to the bedroom," Juice asked grabbing her waist. Baby felt awkward. "I never slept, that's all. Too much on my mind," she said trying to cover up her one night stand. Juice looked at her oddly then shook it off. "Wanna go rest then?" he asked her. Baby looked over at Jax. He gave her a look then she turned back to Juice. "Yeah, sure," she replied. "I'll stay with you. I feel like we haven't spent much time together since we got here," he said with a smile. Baby shook her head then they went into the bedroom.

When Juice and Baby got in the room, Juice took off his SOA jacket and his shirt. Baby looked down and stripped down to her underwear. Juice glimpsed in the mirror as she lay down in the bed and faced her back to him. He sighed and got in the bed. He put his arm around her. Baby took her arms out and held his hand with her left hand. Juice laid his head on her neck and watched as she played with his hand. "I love you Beth," he whispered. Baby felt guilt. "I love you too," she replied looking up trying to stop a tear from falling. Juice kissed her neck then looked back at their hands. Baby felt his heartbeat on her back, it helped calm her. She knew she had to tell him but she didn't know how or how he would react. Baby decided that now wasn't the time. She took his hand and rested her head on it then closed her eyes.

"Baby, oh shit sorry!" Baby and Juice looked over to see Luther. Juice laughed, "Its fine, nothing was going on." Luther looked back and sighed with relief. "What is it you need?" Baby asked thinking that it was the last person she wanted walking in. "It's umm kind of private," he said rubbing the back of his head. Baby looked at Luther then sighed. She turned to Juice and kissed him. "I'll see you later babe," she said with a smile. Juice nodded as Baby got out of bed and put on pants and a shirt. Luther looked down as she got dressed, especially since Juice was looking at him. When she was ready she followed Luther outside of the house.

"Okay Luther, what is it?" she asked him. Luther rubbed his hands. "I need you to come see," he said as he quickly pulled her to the back of a van. Luther paused and stood there shaking. Baby began to feel a little uncomfortable. "Are you gonna open it or are you here to show me a fucking door?" she asked putting her hands on her hips. Luther then looked around. "I know this is weird lassie but we need to drive around the corner, away from the club," he said looking down. Baby was so confused. "One question, are you gonna kill me or something?" she asked him. Luther looked at her in shock. "No, never!" he yelled in a quiet tone. Baby gave him one look. She knew he wouldn't do anything. Baby shook her head and the two got into the front. The van was a cargo one so you couldn't see what was in the back. Baby stared at him the whole ride around the corner.

When they got around the corner, Luther jumped out. Baby and he went to the back of the van. Once again he froze. "Luther, any fucking day now!" she yelled at him. Luther looked around. "You have to be good about this, alright lassie?" he said putting his hands on her shoulder. "Okay, just hurry up. The club is probably starting their meeting and you and I aren't there," she said pushing him to the doors. Luther took the handle and sighed. He then opened it. Baby looked on the ground to see an old man tied up and attempting to yell. Her eyes went huge. "Luther, what the fuck?!" she yelled. Luther quickly begged her to be quiet and began to shush her. "Don't fucking shush me? Who the fuck is that?!" she yelled again. Luther looked around and put his hand on her shoulder again. Baby looked closer and realized who it was. Back in Charming at Jimmy's bar there was a man who bar tended. "Your kid napping Jimmy's men?" she asked in confusion. Baby found it random. "I know Jimmy is after Jax's little lad. All I did was go up to this man and he pulled a gun at me because I was a Son. I had no idea what to do," Luther explained as he looked at the mid-50s aged man. "So you kidnapped him?" she asked with shock. Luther looked over. "What do I do? I need your help Baby, please?!" he begged. Baby thought for a second. "We need Chibs," she said. Luther gave her a look then agreed. The two then closed the back and headed back to the clubhouse.

When they got back to the clubhouse Baby told Luther to stay in the car. She then ran into the clubhouse. She walked around and searched for the door to the meeting room. When she found it she slammed open the door. All of SAMBEL and SAMCROW stared at her. Clay leaned back in his chair. "Well look who finally decided to show up. Take a seat," Clay demanded. Baby quickly looked over at Chibs and everyone else in the room. Clay looked up at her and gave her a look. Baby bit her lip. "Umm see I kind of am dealing with …. A little bit of something….. And I …. I need Chibs," she said hesitating. McGee stared at her with confusion. "Well it just so happens that I need Chibs and I also need you," Clay stated. Baby looked back down finding words to say. Chibs then got up. "Let's make this quick then love," he said as he walked to her. Clay rolled his eyes. "Thanks," Baby whispered to Chibs. Every glared as they walked out.

Baby brought Chibs over to the van. Luther was leaning against it smoking a cigarette. Chibs looked over in confusion. "Alright what's going on my little fish bates?" he asked as he looked at Luther. Baby sighed and looked at Luther. "Baby you tell him," he said looking over at Chibs. "Are you kidding? This is your problem, you tell him!" she yelled at him. "One of you just tell me," Chibs said with a sigh. Luther looked over and walked to the van doors. He then opened them. Chibs ripped off his sunglasses and glared at the man. "What the fuck did you two do?!" he yelled. Luther shushed Chibs trying to control the noise level. "Two of us? This was all Luther!" Baby said as she pointed at him. Luther sighed. "Uncle, what do we do?" he asked. Chibs stopped and thought. "He can't go back to Jimmy, how much did you say?" Chibs asked as he leaned down and glared at the man. "He knows everything about Jax and Abel. I talked to Baby in front of him," he said taking his hand over his head. Chibs sighed. "We need to kill him," Chibs said after a moment of silence. Baby closed her eyes and looked over. "I know where to dump the body. Let's go, Luther you head back in. They don't know you're with us. Baby and I will take care of it," Chibs demanded. Luther shook his head and ran to the clubhouse. "Let's go," Chibs said. Baby shook her head and they jumped in the van.

When Chibs and Baby got to the location, Chibs blind folded the man and pulled him down to the river. Baby followed. Chibs then took the blindfold off. "What do you know?" he asked him. Baby held onto the man as he stood there out of breath. "I don't know what you mean," he said with a scared tone. "Jimmy, what does he know about the SAMCROW being here and Abel?" Chibs asked this time pulling a gun up to the man's head. The man smirked. "SAMCROW is dead! Even if Jimmy dies, the IRA will always come for you," he answered with a chuckle. Baby looked at Chibs. Chibs then pulled the trigger and put a bullet in the man's head. Baby held on to the dead man's arm. Chibs then picked up stones from the ground and put it in the man's pockets and down his pants and shirt. Baby looked at Chibs as he stuffed the man. "Let's throw him in the river," Chibs said grabbing the other arm. Baby and him brought the body out to the deeper part of the river and let him go. Baby watched as the man's body sank. Chibs walked out. "Let's go Baby," he said as he made his way up the hill. Baby looked once more down and the body and then walked out. Jimmy needed to go.


	34. More Questions Than Answers

As Baby and Chibs drove in the van heading back to the clubhouse, Baby began to think about Maddy. There was no specific reason, she just missed her. "What are you thinking about?" Chibs asked. Baby turned as she looked down. "Maddy," she answered with a smile. "A daughter is truly a gift," he said thinking about his daughter. Baby then turned back and looked out the window. She felt bad about bringing Chibs into this. "Chibs, I fucked up last night," she said. Chibs looked at her oddly. "I did something stupid. Luther and I," she started. "I know Baby. He told me," Chibs said watching the road. Baby looked at him but said nothing. She looked forward and watched the road. The rest of the ride was quiet.

When they got into Belfast, Baby got a phone call from Jax. "Hey, what's up?" she asked. Chibs glimpsed over. "We are helping the Irish with this gun thing," Jax said. Baby looked out the window. "Where is it?" Baby asked. "It's a brown barn on Old Crawford's road, Chibs will know where it is," Jax replied with a sigh. Baby paused. "Everything alright Jax?" she asked him. "I just wanna find my kid," He replied. Baby looked down. "Me too. I love you," she said with doubt of him saying it back. "I'll see you at the barn. Jimmy should be there," he said avoiding her. "Yeah okay, sounds good," Baby replied with disappointment. "And Beth," he said quickly. "Yeah?" she sighed. "I love you too." With that Jax hung up. She quickly smiled and closed the phone. Chibs looked over and smirked at the sight of her goofy smile. "What was it?" Chibs asked. "Jax, he wants us to meet them at the brown barn on Old Crawford's road for the gun deal," she told him. Chibs shook his head and turned the car around.

When they got there, Luther ran up. "It's done," Chibs said walking by him. Baby shrugged and the two walked to the group behind Chibs. The three stood by as the rest leaded on with the sale. "Long time no see, I was starting to think you two were running away together," O'Neil snickered to himself. "Let's just get this done so I can go back to looking for my nephew," Baby replied as she took her sunglasses off. "Where are the guns?" Clay asked. "This way," one of the Irish said leading the way. Baby looked back and saw O'Neil and McGee having a private talk. She then looked at SAMCROW as they observed the guns. Chibs gave Luther a slap on the back and a smile. Baby wasn't paying attention and didn't hear what he said so she just smiled. As they all loaded the truck, Luther got onto the back of the truck. "Where is Jimmy?" Jax asked McGee. "I'm not sure but Jimmy never misses a transport, he will be here soon," McGee assured. Jax looked over at Baby in doubt.

The Sons made sure that all the guns were on the truck. "Where the fuck is Jimmy?" Jax asked rhetorically as he stood next to Baby. Baby sighed and looked over at McGee. "Is it just me or does he look nervous about something?" she asked gesturing over to him. Jax glared. "Him and O'Neil have been acting off since we didn't get arrested by the road block police," Jax responded. Baby looked over at McGee again then sighed. Baby glimpsed over at O'Neil to see him privately chatting with four of the men then breaking off and walking back over to the group. She got a gut wrenching feeling about this. "Juice," Jax called out. Juice hopped off the back of the truck and walked over to Jax. "Keep an eye on O'Neil," Jax ordered. He looked over at O'Neil and looked back at Jax and nodded. He then called over Happy. Baby watched as the two followed O'Neil out of the barn.

"I don't trust this gig Jax," she whispered over to him. "Neither do I," Jax sighed. "We need to get moving," McGee said. Jax looked up a clenched his face. "I'm not moving till Jimmy gets here," he responded. McGee sighed. "It's not what we do here brother, the guns are ready," McGee was then interrupted by his phone ringing. Jax looked down at the phone. McGee then walked out of the barn and answered it. Baby walked to the edge of the barn and glimpsed over at Juice and Happy chatting with O'Neil. She overheard O'Neil stating he was going to the washroom. Baby glared over. Jax then called to her and she walked over to him. "I don't think Jimmy is coming," Jax said putting his hand on her back. "I could have told you that. Something isn't right Jax," she tried to assure. Right then the barn's front doors slammed closed. Jax and Baby ran to the front. Jax yelled for Juice and Happy. When they looked over they saw four kids locking the barn and running off. Juice and Happy went to run for them but they took off in the car.

Right then one of the Irish started the engine. "Don't you start that!" Chibs yelled. Everyone ran looking for something to get them out. Jax made sure to keep Baby close to him. The car then started. Luther jumped on the truck and begged them to stop. When the truck ran the barn doors down, everyone ran out. In the blink of an eye, the truck exploded. Baby, Jax and the rest of the club went flying to the side. Baby slowly covered her ears and looked over at Jax. She yelled for him but couldn't hear her words. She turned to see Juice running towards her. She saw his lips move but couldn't hear anything. All of a sudden she heard a ringing sensation in her ear. She quickly put her hands over them and looked down in pain. Juice put his arms around her and kept trying to get her to listen to him. Finally her hearing returned and she could hear him. "Beth, are you okay?!" he yelled. She looked down and gulped. "Yeah, I'm fine," she responded. He gave out a sigh of relief. Baby looked back to see five bodies lying there. Luther was one of them.

When Baby saw Jax she ran over to him. She attempted to help him to his feet but she couldn't. Clay then came over and picked him up. Jax shook it off then took a glimpse at the wreckage. Chibs sat over his dead nephew. Jax bit his lip and cursed. As Chibs held Luther in his arms, the club looked around. "This was Jimmy," Clay stated. "We don't know that. Blown up guns have to be the cause," O'Neil said coming out from the bushes. Jax stormed over. "Where the hell were you?!" he yelled. Jax glared at him. "I was taking a shit, your boys were watching," O'Neil said in defense. Jax spit at the ground in front of O'Neil. "The explosion will be seen for miles, we need to get the hell out of here," Bobby stated. Everyone looked around. Baby rested her head on Juice's shoulder as he held her. She let out a sigh. Jax and Opie helped Chibs to his feet. Chibs began to cry and he yelled out in pain. Baby closed her eyes and shut out the noise of Chibs. She couldn't stand it; Chibs being upset broke her heart.

When the Sons returned to their house Clay kicked a chair. Chibs collapsed on the coach as Bobby sat down next to him. "I'm gonna kill Jimmy," Clay stated with anger. Baby looked over. "It's kind of hard to kill someone you can't fucking find Clay," she stated as she sat down at the kitchen table. "We will find him! And when we do we're gonna slit his throat," Clay said as he slammed down his fist. Baby shook her head. Chibs then raised his head. "Today Luther kidnapped a man. Baby and I cleaned it up for him, and then Jimmy blows him up," Chibs said as he leaned forward and placed his head in his hands. Clay and the others looked over in shock. Baby sighed. "Is that the reason you guy's left?" Jax asked as he moved his gaze from Chibs to Baby. Baby put her hands in a fist. "Yeah Jax. That's it," She said looking up at him. "Who did he kidnap?" Bobby asked.

Baby looked down. She knew Chibs was done talking. "Back in Charming Jimmy had that bar tender at his bar? That's the guy. Luther knew about Jimmy wanting Abel. He said the man looked familiar so he approached him. The guy pulled a gun at him from the sight of his jacket and Luther decided to defend himself," Baby explained as she rose from her chair. "What if this hit was because of you two offing him?" Opie said biting his lip. Baby looked over at Opie. "That had nothing to do with today? Jimmy wanted us dead a long time ago," Baby stated. Clay then bulged himself up and bit his lip. "I'm getting really tired of you and Chibs keeping secrets from us. This club is about honesty and respect. We will deal with Jimmy as a club and we will as the Sons of Anarchy, not the Irish man and his bitch," Clay said gesturing to the two of them. "Secrets? This club is fucking full of them Clay. Maybe you'd notice if you took your head out of your ass every once in a while." Clay looked over at her in shock. "This isn't Charming Clay. Just in case you didn't notice, nobody wants us here. Being the main charter or not we are on our own. The only people we thought we could trust was SAMBEL and half of them are blown up outside of a fucking barn in the middle of fucking nowhere and the others are in bed with Jimmy, the man who wants us dead!" she yelled.

Everyone looked over at her. Jax was speechless. "Everything will be taken care of. Jimmy won't make it out of Belfast before we get to him!" Clay yelled turning his back again. "O'Neil. McGee. Open you're fucking eyes Clay, they are playing us out! Without the help from someone we are gonna have a pretty shit time finding Jimmy," she stated. Clay then walked closer to her. Baby was prepared for a slap but instead got more words, words that cut her open. "I don't know what's going on in that pretty little head of yours lately, maybe you're still getting over the death of your high school lover, your best friend or the suicide of your old man but you are not in a position to be shoving shit down my throat. Get in fucking line and remember who's in charge here," he said pointing at her. When he was done he turned his back. "What do you think will happen when we kill Jimmy and get Abel back? We go home and everything stays perfect? No Clay, that's not how it works. Once Abel is found we will have another shit show come at us. It will never end. Do you really think that you're in charge here? Let's take a minute and think about whose all playing this game. So far we aren't exactly the winning team," she said calmly as she stared at the back of Clay. Clay turned and looked. He didn't say anything and walked off. Baby then looked down.

The room was silent. Bobby walked Chibs too his room. Jax looked over at Baby. Juice leaned against the wall and said nothing; he was just lost in thought. Opie watched as Jax approached Baby. Baby began to cry. It was a silent straight faced cry that killed Jax from the sight. Jax put his hand on her. She shoved him off. "Beth, you need to talk to me," he said whispering to her. Baby just cried and looked down at the ground. "I can't believe I said all those things Jax. What's wrong with me?" she said as she glared at the ground. Jax quickly grabbed her and pulled her in for a hug. He held her so tight she couldn't breathe. "Beth, I love you with all my heart, I swear it," He whispered in her ear. Baby squeezed him back. "Let's find your boy Jax, and take him home," she said. Jax pulled away and kissed her head. Jax then called over Opie and the two headed outside. Juice rose from the wall and walked over to her. She looked up at him. He grabbed her and hugged her. "I'm so sorry Juice," she said. Juice held her close. His heart shattered at the sight of her tears. "Let's go to bed Baby," Juice said pulling away. He held her hand and the two went to bed.

Outside, Jax and Opie sat on a picnic table. It was silent for a minute as the men lit their cigarettes and thought of words to say. "This shit with Beth. It's starting to worry me," Jax said. Opie looked over. "Beth is strong, she'll be fine," Opie attempted to comfort Jax. "Ever since Hale, she hasn't been right. She's lost so much. I hate seeing her like this Op," Jax sighed as he took a drag of his cigarette. "She should have never come here. It's too much for her," he continued. Opie looked up at the sky. "She came cause she loves you brother, it was her way of forgetting about Hale. She wanted her nephew safe," Opie stated. Jax paused for a second. "I love her so much and I hate to see her this way. It kills me to know that she is suffering inside and there is nothing anyone can do about it," Jax ranted. A sigh came out of Opie. He sat there and thought about something he's wanted to say for a long time. "Your inlove with her Jax. I don't care what you say. You two are inlove and that's why the two of you are so fucked up. Ever since we were kids I knew." Opie then took a long drag of his cigarette. Jax didn't know what to say. He thought to himself. "I love Tara and Beth loves Juice," he stated. Opie looked down. "You can be with other people and say you love them and actually love them but you will always have that person you will never lose feelings for. Beth is that person for you and you are that person for her," Opie stated. Jax looked out at the streets then down on the ground. "Things won't change," Jax blurted out. "There not supposed to," Opie replied. With that Opie rose from the picnic table and made his way inside. Jax sat there and began to think. He knew he was inlove with Baby but he knew that he and Tara are forever and Baby and Juice were forever. The question was what will the future plan for them?


	35. Benefit of the Doubt

The day began with an awkward sensation from everyone. Baby felt like everyone was angry with her. She didn't blame them. Baby wanted to apologize to Clay but when it came around to doing it, she freaked out and ran away. She felt like an idiot. Even the Irish men were off that morning.

The club soon sat around the kitchen table and began to discuss their next move. As they waited for Jax to say what he needed to, Baby looked over at Clay. When Clay met her gaze he gave a look of sorrow. It was like his eyes were talking to her saying he's sorry. Baby nodded. "Kellan needs to prove that Jimmy blew up that gun truck," Jax said finally. Baby glanced over to him. "And what about Abel?" Gemma asked jumping forward in her seat. Jax sighed. "Kellan already told us. Kill Jimmy and we get Abel," Baby said playing with a crack on the table. Gemma looked at Baby then sighed. "We need to take care of O'Neil," Clay said turning his head to Jax. Jax bit his lip. "Yeah, him and Jimmy's guys were the only ones not in that barn," Jax stated. "It had to be a remote detonator that caused the damage," Opie said as he leaned back in his chair. "If we vote O'Neil as a rat, we bring down the whole charter," Bobby stated. Clay lingered up. "We can't vote yet, how do we know if Jimmy didn't turn others?" Baby asked. The club stopped then turned as the door opened. In came McGee. "My boys are loyal to the MC," he stated with rage in his eyes. "Your right about O'Neil, Jimmy became more important than the patch," McGee stated. Clay stared at McGee. "That is not what you told me!" Clay yelled. McGee had fear and sadness in his eyes. Baby watched his body language closely.

"Because I like to give my boys the benefit of the doubt Clay," McGee raised his voice slightly. Baby turned back around and stared down at the crack on the table once more. She began to lose herself in thought and drowned out the noise. "O'Neil is gone. His flat is empty, he has to be with Jimmy," McGee stated. Baby quickly snapped out of it and turned to McGee. "Son of a bitch!" Chibs cursed turning around and facing the wall. "SAMBEL will take care of O'Neil but we need to find Jimmy and put a bullet in him!" McGee yelled. Baby thought it was odd. She had nothing but a suspicious feeling about McGee lately. She was losing trust in him. "No, I'll do that when I get my son back but right now we all find O'Neil and get that bitch to tell the truth," Jax said angrily. The group then looked at McGee waiting for a response. He glared down at the MC. Baby could tell he was panicked about something. Her suspicions rose much higher than before. "Alright, so I guess it's the truth we're after," McGee said with a sigh. The club looked at each other. Jax quickly looked at Baby and she shook her head. McGee was hiding something.

Jax, Clay, Gemma, McGee and Baby made their way to Maureen's shop around the corner from SAMBEL's clubhouse. They were going to speak with Cherry. Cherry was a former friend of SAMCROW who had a relationship with Half Sack. Clay soon had her sent to Ireland after they broke her out of jail. Cherry had a relationship with O'Neil and Clay believed she was the only one who knew where he could be. "We need to find O'Neil," Clay said as he approached the front desk and rested his hand on the counter. Cherry looked at him oddly. "Why? What happened?" she asked. "O'Neil is in some trouble Cherry," McGee said with a sigh. "Your old man was responsible for that blast yesterday," Jax said. "No, Liam loves the club," Cherry said with an odd look. "We just need to find him, get the truth," Baby said as she walked to the side of the counter. "Yeah, I know what that means. You're gonna kill him?" Cherry said looking down. "Tell them what you know sweetheart," Maureen said with a smile. "Yeah I would except I don't know anything. He didn't come home last night and he hasn't called," Cherry said staring at Clay. "Was there a place he might lay low?" Baby asked. "No. The club is his only family," Cherry answered. Jax glared at her.

"I'm sorry I really have no idea," Cherry said leaning back. Baby knew she was lying. Cherry kept avoiding eye contact. "Let's go turn over his apartment," Jax said as he bit his lip and walked off. Baby stayed and stared at Cherry. "Come on Cherry, you gotta know something?" Baby questioned. Clay, Jax and McGee left. Baby and Gemma decided to stick around. When Trinity went to unlock the front door Gemma yelled out, "Hold on." Baby looked at Gemma and then at Cherry. Cherry looked down at the ground. Gemma walked over to Cherry. "You hear what happened to Half Sack?" she asked. Cherry looked down and nodded. "You know O'Neil is connected to that right?" Gemma sated. Baby gave Gemma a look. "Bullshit," Cherry said with confusion. Cherry looked over at Maureen and she nodded in agreement. She then looked over at Baby. Baby glared at Gemma then turned to Cherry and jumped. "Is this true?" Cherry asked. Baby looked quickly at Gemma who gave her a look. "Umm yeah, it is," Baby said looking down and shaking her head. "Protecting this guy makes you just as guilty," Gemma said.

Cherry looked down and sighed. "Last week I found a lot of cash in his pocket so it made me curious and I went looking through his things and I dug up two recites for bank accounts both with a lot of money. I also had a contract for some kind of loft down at the docks," Cherry said with one last sigh. Maureen then took Cherry by the neck and pinned her to the counter. Baby rolled her eyes. "Fucking Irish," Baby whispered. Gemma looked over and gave out a smirk then turned to see what Maureen was going to do. "Never ever lie to the club. Do you understand me?" Maureen scowled. Gemma looked over as Cherry nodded her head and Maureen let go of her. "Get the club," Maureen demanded to Trinity. Trinity rolled her eyes and left. Gemma and Maureen nodded to each other. Baby looked over at Cherry and sighed.

The club soon got ready for the outing to get O'Neil. Baby and the rest got on their bikes and were ready to leave. "Beth. I wanna apologize for last night. I was being an idiot," Clay said turning to her before taking off. Baby smiled. "No problem. Dad," she winked. Clay smiled back and then everyone took off. When they arrived at the docks one of the Irish men lead them to the water edge. As they followed him, Baby and Clay looked back to see McGee standing at his bike. "What's wrong?" Clay asked. "I've just been a bit out of it since the blast, give me a moment," McGee said looking down at the ground. Clay nodded and went to catch up with the group. Baby looked at him then followed Clay. "He's gonna warn O'Neil," Baby stated as she got to Clay's side. Clay sighed. "Yeah, I know," he responded. Baby looked behind her then turned forwards. "We better kill this fucker," she said as she walked faster.

As they came to the corner they heard a motorcycle. Jax ran forwards and out came O'Neil riding. Baby cursed. Jax jumped and knocked O'Neil off his bike. Jax and he fell hard to the ground. Baby ran up to Jax's side and helped him up. They quickly grabbed him and brought him inside. McGee then came around the corner and sighed. Baby and Clay turned to each other. Clay then walked over to McGee and the two walked inside together. Before Baby went in she looked around. Happy pinned O'Neil up with chains. Baby stared at the man as he dangled. One of Kellan's men, John, came and brought tools. Baby felt a sick sensation. O'Neil began to cry when John cut him on the chest. Baby looked at O'Neil's face and watched as the blood from the cut he got in the fall dripped down his face. "You need to tell us where Jimmy is," John said holding the knife close to him. O'Neil said he didn't know anything. John then took the knife and cut him. Baby closed her eyes as O'Neil screamed in agony. John took the knife and cut him deep in the stomach. With that McGee covered his mouth and left.

"This is some medieval shit," Bobby said as he stared at John grabbing another tool. Baby looked over and saw Happy smiling. John took the tongs he had and grabbed a corner of the wound on O'Neil's stomach. "Who ordered the hit?" John asked staring at O'Neil and holding a tight grasp on the tongs. O'Neil shook his head no. John then took the tongs and ripped it down. Baby took her hand over her mouth and closed her eyes again. Chibs walked to her side and put his hand on her back. "I did it I'm sorry! Jimmy had me do it! His kids chained the barn shut and I set the bomb in motion!" O'Neil said screaming in pain. Clay walked forward. "Jimmy O'Fallon sent you to blow up the truck?" John said looking at the camera that was going to be used to prove to Kellan that Jimmy was to blame. "Jimmy set it up. He told McGee about it but he knew he wouldn't get on board," O'Neil said crying.

Clay walked over and stood in front of O'Neil. "McGee is working for Jimmy?" Clay asked. O'Neil nodded. "Who else?" Jax asked. "No one just us," O'Neil said gasping for air. Clay turned and screamed for them to get McGee. Jax took his gun and shot O'Neil three times. Baby sighed. "McGee took off, Jimmy's crew is heading this way!" one of SAMBEL's men informed. Clay looked over and found an escape way to the roof. "Lock the door," Clay said. Jax took the camera off the tripod and gave it to John. "Make sure Kellan gets this. No matter what he keeps his promise," Jax said. John nodded and put the camera in his bag. The club began to climb the ladder. Bobby and Chibs began to spread oil all over the place. When they finishes they climbed up the ladder. When Jimmy's men got in the SAMBEL boy and Happy locked them in. When Jimmy tried climbing the later after realizing the oil, Clay quickly through down a bottle of rum with a cloth on fire down to the storage room. Jimmy continued up the ladder.

When he got out Jax grabbed him. All the Sons took out their guns and pointed at him. Jimmy fell back. "The priest is playing you Jax. He will never give your son back!" Jimmy yelled. "Running out of friends Jimmy?!" McGee yelled as he came from behind the corner. He held his gun to the back of Jimmy's head. Before anything else could be said two of Jimmy's men came out of the storage room and began shooting at them. Jax quickly grabbed Baby and pulled her behind a vent. The Sons all began shooting at Jimmy's men. Jimmy ran back over to his men. Jax cursed. McGee then ran off. SAMCROW booked it after him. "McGee! It's over. You're done!" Clay yelled as McGee attempted to climb down on of the roof ladders. McGee stopped and looked back at the club. He handed his gun over to Baby. McGee then looked at Clay. "Tell me why," Clay asked. Baby could feel the emotion in Clay. "It's getting old Clay, this life hasn't given me must for retirement. It was just about the money brother," McGee sighed. Clay walked up to McGee's side. "Give me the jacket," he demanded. McGee slowly took it off and handed it over to Clay. Clay tossed it too Bobby. "Face the other way and step onto the ledge," Clay continued. McGee sighed and made his way to the edge. Clay then pushed him off. Baby sighed and closed her eyes. Jax walked over to her and grabbed her by the waist. She turned and rested her head on his shoulder. McGee was dead.

Clay, Jax and Baby then met up with Kellan and the rest of the IRA leaders to discuss Jimmy and the video that was taken at the storage building. "We need to thank you for this. It concludes our suspicions about Jimmy," one of the men said. "We want to thank you for this," another one said. Jax looked at them oddly. "That's not the deal," he said. "I'm afraid it is Jackson," Kellan said looking down at the ground. Baby glared at the priest in anger. "What are you talking about? You said I would get support to take out Jimmy!" Jax yelled as he stood from his seat. "Easy Jax, not here," Clay said pushing him back down in his seat. "I understand this is a sensitive situation which will be handled internally, I'm sure you can understand that lad," one of the men said. Baby sighed. This situation was turning out more complex than any of them wanted. "Jackson we have certain issues to discuss, we will deal with your son," Kellan assured. Jax bit his lip. Baby could see the emotion in him. "That would be all for now gentlemen," John said as he shoved them out. Baby began to really hate the Irish.

That night Baby sat down with Maureen, Gemma and Cherry. It seemed depressing because everyone was so emotionally scared. "I heard Kip was buried with his tags," Cherry smiled. Gemma gave her a weird look. Everyone ignored her comment. "Do you not care about the man that just died?" Maureen said scowling. "Why? He was a murderer and a rat," Cherry said looking down at her feet. Baby rolled her eyes wishing that just once everyone could be happy or at least pretend. "Did McGee ever say anything about Jimmy?" Gemma asked turning her attention to Maureen. Maureen shook her head no. "SAMCROW has no idea the risk Belfast takes to keep Charming safe and cozy," Maureen began to raise her voice at Gemma. Cherry and Baby watched as the two women began to bicker at each other.

"Charming is the one who put SAMBEL on the map," Gemma stated. "Yeah and in four days you nearly whipped them off," Maureen snapped. Baby felt huge tension in the room. "I'll assume that's the drink talking," Gemma said trying to control the truth. "You assume whatever you want. All I know is that since you and your boys rolled into our alley we were short three guys," Maureen said biting her lip. "We're looking for my grandson because your asshole brother is playing jail game with his life!" Gemma finally snapped back. "I should take your eye for talking shit about a man of God," Maureen sneered. "It wouldn't be the first thing you took from me," Gemma snickered. Baby quickly perked up and made sure to listen. "Well if you didn't grind your men up in a meat grinder, he wouldn't have been looking overseas for some tenderness," Maureen said slamming her drink to the table. "Don't you even talk about him you whore!" Gemma said leaping over the table. Cherry pushed Gemma down to the chair. "What the hell are you guys talking about?" Cherry asked. Baby glared at them. She kept putting the words together and trying to find the one puzzle piece missing. Gemma got up and grabbed a cigarette then lit it. As she blew out her inhale Baby finally understood. "John….. John had an affair with you?" Baby said turning to Maureen. Maureen looked down. "That's not the only thing she had with him," Gemma said as she took another drag of her cigarette. "Trinity," Baby whispered.

Gemma then made her way downstairs once she realized she took her last smoke. Baby got up and went down with her. As Gemma grabbed a pack from Maureen's store Baby sighed. "Does Jax know?" she asked. Gemma turned and shook her head. Baby turned as the door opened. Maureen came out and looked to the ground. All of a sudden they heard a noise coming from the back. The three looked at each other. Maureen grabbed the gun from the counter and held it close. Gemma opened the door to the back room and Maureen pointed the gun. "That's so fucked," Baby said putting her hand to her head. Gemma stared as Jax pulled up his pants. Maureen watched as Trinity whipped at her mouth. Gemma then left the room. Maureen turned and left behind Gemma. Baby stood there for a second. "Sorry for the cock blocking Jax," Baby said as she closed the door behind her.

Baby walked up to Gemma and Maureen. They both were staring at the ground. "This is why family secrets, are the worst secrets. I mean you never know you could end up fucking your brother or sister," Baby said with a shrug. Gemma and Maureen gave her a look. "What? Come on this is karma," she paused. "It's kind of hilarious actually," she quickly laughed. Gemma hit her in the arm. "Don't be a little shit," Gemma snapped. Baby bit her lip holding in her laugh. "We have to tell them," Gemma said turning to Maureen. "Yeah unless you guys want a three headed grandchild," Baby couldn't help but laugh. Gemma gave her another hit to the arm. "Okay, I'm done!" Baby said giggling.

Jax, Gemma and Baby sat in Jax's room. Gemma sighed and began to tell Jax about Maureen and John. Jax felt a little weird. "No one knew about this," Gemma stated. Jax took a drag of his cigarette then blew it out. "Not even Clay?" he asked. Gemma shook her head no. Jax turned to Baby. "Did mom tell you?" He asked her. "No, she figured it out herself," Gemma answered for her. Jax looked down. "Smart girl as always," he said with a smirk. "How did you find out mom?" Jax asked. Gemma sighed. "I found a letter your dad wrote to her, a love letter. Like the ones he used to write me. She was nineteen, a fresh start," Gemma said with a mean tone. Jax looked down then apologized about it. There was then a knock at the door. It was Opie. "Kellan is at the club, he has some words of holiness," Opie said sarcastically. Jax shook his head then Baby and he headed out.

When they got outside, everyone from SAMCROW was waiting. "You want me in there?" Clay asked Jax. "Me too?" Baby double checked. Jax shook his head. "This is between me and the priest," he responded. Clay nodded his head. Jax quickly turned and kissed Baby on the head then made his way in the clubhouse. Baby watched as he made his way in then sat down by Opie. Clay walked over to Bobby and Happy just stood there. "Hey Op," she said smiling. Baby began to shiver. Opie looked over and took his jacket off then placed it on her. She turned and smiled. "So I'm guessing you're not mad at me anymore?" she asked. Opie looked over at her. "I could never stay mad at you. It would be like being mad at my childhood," he said with a smile. "I haven't seen you smile in a long time," she stated. Opie looked down. "Yeah I know," He said looking down at his hands. Baby then took his hand and held it. She leaned her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Opie felt his childhood return to him and he had never felt happier. Baby then looked up to see Kellan holding John who was limping. She closed her eyes again and sighed. Once again more shit was about to hit them.


	36. Family Fallen Family Fixed

Baby felt a cold sensation all around her. She quickly opened her eyes to find the window in her room open. She rose from the bed and closed it. She looked down at the bed for Juice but he wasn't there. Baby then decided to get dressed and go outside.

When she walked into the living room to see everyone sitting down. "Meeting?" she asked placing her arms on her hips. "Maureen apparently has something for us," Opie said. Baby looked down. She then turned to see Maureen walk into the door with Jax behind her. Maureen walked over to Clay and took out a piece of paper. "McGee always emptied his pockets, he left this. It's an address it might be one of Jimmy's places I don't know, it might help you find Abel," she said handing the paper to Clay. Clay reached out and took the paper from her hand. "Thanks. I'm sorry about your old man," Clay said looking down. Maureen nodded her head. She then walked out before her emotions were displayed in front of the club. Clay sat back down in his seat next to Gemma.

"Alright the nuns are there. I'm gonna take Baby and one of the Irish to help navigate," Jax said. Gemma then stood up. "I'm coming too," Gemma said. Jax rolled his eyes. "Mom, can you stay here?" Jax asked annoyed. "We're gonna need the truck to get the baby home anyway," Bobby said putting his sweater on. "Just let her go. And please don't kill anybody," Clay said giving Gemma a look. Baby smirked then made her way to the door. She stood there holding the door handle as she waited for them to make their way. "I'm going with you too," Opie said. Jax shook his head. The group got up from their seats. Happy, Chibs, Bobby and Juice all went with Clay to deal with Irish business.

Jax, Opie and Gemma waited as Baby was on the phone. When Baby was done she came back to the three of them. Jax saw the look of 'oh shit' on her face. "What happened?" Opie asked. Baby looked down and sighed. "It was Hipa. Apparently Maddy is having breathing problems they think she's asthmatic," Baby replied. Jax looked down and cursed. "That's not all. Hipa said apparently that Charming Police Department has been voted out. The Sheriffs are taking over," Baby said with another sigh. Jax then kicked the picket fence at the side of the road. "What does that mean?" Gemma asked. "It means SAMCROW has no cover up. We need to tread carefully now," Opie replied as he stared at Jax. Jax shook off his thoughts and got back on his bike. "Let's get my kid," he said. Baby nodded and they all went down the road.

When they arrived at the address Maureen gave them they were confronted by a man. "You Jackson Teller?" the man asked. Jax nodded. The man then told them to follow him. Jax looked back at Baby then turned to follow the man. When they got in the room they found five baby cribs just lying out. Jax quickly went to each checking for Abel. Baby looked around. The place was creepy and too Catholic for her liking. "Father Ashby said you would be coming by," A nun said sprinting out of the office. Jax looked over after realizing his kid wasn't there. "Where is my son?" Jax asked as he moved towards the nun. "He was given to a family two days ago," she explained. "What family? Where is he now?" Jax asked biting his lip. Baby looked back to see the man from the front standing his guard and another nun who was holding a baby in her arms. "I don't have that information lad," the nun said. Jax bit down hard on his lip. "Then who does?" he demanded. "I can't tell you. This is a closed adoption center," she responded. Jax's face went red with fury. "Tell me where my son is!" he yelled. The man from the front leaped over and pulled Jax. Jax quickly pushed the man. "Back off!" Jax yelled.

Opie leaned in between Jax and the nun. "If Abel was taken two days ago, Kellan knew about it," Opie stated. Jax looked down knowing he was right. "I'm gonna fucking kill him," Jax cursed as he started to make his way to the door. Right then Gemma faked a pain then grabbed the man's gun. She pointed it at the nuns. Gemma reached over and ripped the baby from the nun's hand. She quickly turned the gun to the baby's head. "Gemma are you crazy?!" Baby screamed. Gemma gave her a look. "If you don't tell me where my grandson is, I will kill this child," Gemma threatened. "Are you insane?" Jax asked. Gemma quickly looked over. "I know you keep documents," Gemma stated. The nun quickly ran over to the office desk. "Alright their names are Lisa and Carter Gordan. We usually do a four day in-city test to see if the parents connect with the child. They are staying at Merchant Hotel," the nun said desperate to get the child from Gemma. Gemma quickly handed the baby to her and made her way to Jax, Baby and Opie as she remained to keep the gun in their direction. "If you tell anybody about this, Kellan or the police, we will come back for you or we will let the cops know about your little baby operation," Opie stated staring at the nun. They all agreed and Jax, Baby, Gemma and Opie left.

Jax and them soon arrive back at the Irish clubhouse to figure out their next move. Baby and Jax are then approached by Trinity. Baby wonders off as she looks around at SAMBEL. They seemed kind of afraid. Baby stared closely as she waited for Jax to finish talking with Trinity about where Merchant Hotel is. She turns her attention back to Jax. "We can't all roll in there. I'll make sure that they are there then we can figure it out from there, alright?" Jax stated. Baby nodded in agreement. Gemma kissed Jax as she handed him the paper work the nuns gave him. "I'm still going through. You can't be running around Belfast alone," Baby stated. Jax looked at her. "I told you, I need to do this alone," Jax said putting his hand on her arm. "And you will, I'll just wait by the Harleys," she said. Before Jax could say no Baby cut him off, "It's pointless to argue. I'm going with you." Jax looked at Gemma then at Baby and shook his head in agreement. Jax and Baby then got on their bikes and rode off.

When they got to the hotel, Jax walked in to see if they were signed in. Baby sat outside and waited for him to return. When Jax came he had his sight set upon the young couple who had Abel. Baby said nothing and followed Jax's lead as they followed the couple in the cab. They followed them to a small market place. "I'll be back," Jax said be cautious as he followed them in. Baby nodded. As she waited she looked around the streets. She took in the fresh air and began to wonder off. Baby reached her hand to her pocket. She felt something in it and took it out to find a bunched up picture. She unraveled it and saw that it was her, Juice and Maddy on the day she gave birth to her. Baby smiled. She didn't know how it got in her pocket but didn't really care. She began to miss her. Baby looked up at the sky and started to think. Nothing in particular just thoughts about everything. Her thoughts were interrupted when Jax came out of the market.

Baby looked at him closely to see his eyes were starting to water. "What happened?" she asked standing from her bike. Jax ignored her and got on his. Baby quickly rushed her hands to the handle bars and glared at him. "Jackson Teller, tell me what happened?" she said with her eyes fixed on his face. Jax sighed. "The couple, their perfect. Abel deserves a family like that. All I will do is get him in trouble. I don't think I will be heading back to Charming with him," Jax said glimpsing over at the market. Baby began to feel sadness. She didn't know what to say or do to comfort him. To not bring Abel home would destroy him. "Let's head back," Baby said getting on her bike. Jax nodded in agreement and the two headed off.

When they arrived at the club, Gemma and Opie jumped from their seats. "What happened? Where is Abel?" Gemma asked running to Jax. Baby stayed quiet and waited to see what Jax was going to say. "I need to talk to you mom," Jax said. Jax glimpsed over at Baby she quickly lowered her head. Maureen gestured for them to go upstairs. Jax and Gemma headed upstairs to Maureen's flat. Baby watched as they went up. "What happened?" Opie asked Baby. Baby looked down and sighed. "Jax doesn't know if he should bring Abel back or not. He thinks Abel is better off without him," Baby said looking at Opie. Opie glared at her then looked in the direction they walked to. Baby and Opie soon turned to see Kellan, Juice, Fiona and Kerriane arrive. Baby walked over to Juice. "What's up?" she asked. Juice sighed. "Come on, we will talk inside with Maureen," he said. Juice took her hand and the two walked up.

They walked in to see Jax's face beet red and Gemma biting her lip. Baby walked over to them. "Did you know about Tara?" Jax whispered to her. Baby looked over at Gemma who avoided her eyes. Baby shook her head yes. Jax looked down and didn't say another word. "What's going on?" Maureen asked. Kellan looked over at Jax and Gemma. "Clay called. He said that Fiona and Kerriane are in danger and told me to bring them here," Kellan explained. Baby glared at the priest. Kellan looked closely at Jax. "What happened boy?" Kellan asked Jax. Gemma quickly ran to Kellan. "What the hell did you say to him?!" she screamed. Kellan looked at Jax. Jax then turned to Baby. No words were said just a few moments of silence. "What do I do?" Jax whispered to Baby. She looked at him. Jax waited as she thought of a response. "What you think is best for your son," she whispered back. Gemma looked over as she heard what was said. She glared at the two of them. The sound of motorcycles were soon heard through the house. Everyone glimpsed over. They then all walked outside.

"What's going on?" Juice asked as he was walking down the steps toward Clay. "John Casey is dead. Jimmy must have tortured him to give up Fiona and Kerriane's whereabouts," Clay sighed. Kellan gave them a look. "It wasn't about Kerriane and Fiona. It was about Abel," Kellan realized. Clay gave him a look. Jax bit his lip. "What?" Baby asked. Kellan looked over. "He's going to use the child for leverage," Kellan explained. Baby quickly turned to Jax. He jumped down the stairs. "The hotel," Jax said. Baby and the rest all ran to their bikes and made their way to the hotel.

When they arrived, Jax ran to the stairs. "Juice, Happy, Chibs. Stay here and keep an eye out for Jimmy," Bobby ordered. The rest booked it up the stairs to the room the couple had registered. They arrived at the room to find it slightly opened. Baby closed her eyes as she hoped for the best. Everyone took out their guns and charged into the room. Baby's hope turned rotten. They opened it to find the man dead on the bed and the woman dead on the floor. "There's no kid. We have to get out of here," Bobby stated. Jax stared at the couple. He began to feel guilty. Baby put her hand on his shoulder. Jax reached up and grabbed her hand and held on to it tight. He then let go of it and picked the woman up from the ground. He slowly raised her. Baby watched finding it starting to feel like a sad movie. A movie where the good people die first. Jax took her and laid her next to her dead spouse. He adjusted their hands so it looked as if they died together. Baby felt a tear roll from her face as she saw the sadness in her brother's eyes.

Back at the clubhouse Baby watched as Jax stared at nothing. It saddened her to see him the way he was. She began to find herself hating the Irish and wishing the club had never made an alliance with them. Her thought was interrupted when a car pulled up. Out came Kellan Ashby. Baby walked up beside Jax as he rose from his seat. Jax glared in anger and walked inside the clubhouse with Baby right beside him. Everyone sat around the table and began to listen to Kellan's words. "Jimmy took your son. He also reached out to the council. He wants safe passage through the states in exchange for the boy. I must advise you to make the deal," Kellan said looking at Jax. "What happens now?" Baby said leaning against the wall behind Jax. Kellan looked down at the ground. "The council will want to meet with Jax but until then, we wait," he explained. Everyone looked around. "None of this shit would have happened if you told us where he was when we first fucking got here," Clay said staring off into the distance. "I'm trying to help this family," Kellan said leaning forward. "Help?" Baby questioned. Clay jumped up with anger. All SAMCROW had to hold him back. "It was my mistake. I'm done listening to dead men," Jax announced. Kellan looked at Jax. Baby slowly walked closer to the man. "Don't pretend you were trying to help us. You were using us for your so called greater good. You don't give a shit about this family," Baby said glaring at the man. Jax looked over at her then at Kellan. "The John Teller you knew twenty years ago, he didn't give a shit either," Jax said walking passed him. The rest of the club glared at him as he was lost with words.

Baby, Fiona and Chibs waited in the living room as Jax was speaking with the council. Baby found herself wondering if the Irish were playing games. "You alright love?" Fiona asked. Chibs looked over. Baby looked up to see Chibs and Fiona siting together on the couch and staring at her. "Just a little exhausted," she smirked. Fiona looked at Chibs. Chibs knew there was more to it but kept it to himself in front of Fiona. "You'll find him Baby," Fiona said referring to Abel. Baby smiled. They then got up to get Kerriane. When they got to the room, Juice was playing cards with Trinity and Kerriane. Baby looked over at Juice and smiled. "He gets so cranky when he loses," Trinity joked. Juice looked up and gave a look. "Everyone hates a champion," he smirked. Chibs looked over and laughed. "Juice, give me a minute please," Chibs asked. Juice shook his head and got up. Trinity did as well. Chibs quickly grabbed Juice before he could kiss Baby. "Thanks for looking after my family," he said. Juice nodded then made his way to Baby. He kissed her and smiled. "It's like I haven't seen you all day!" he said. "Yeah I know," Baby said reaching up for another kiss. Baby and he then walked back downstairs.

That night they celebrated the return of Abel. Jax had gone to meet up with Jimmy. It was a trade that Jax had no idea about. Baby walked up to Jax. "What happened tonight?" she asked him. Jax looked over. He then felt a weird feeling that reminded him of what he and Opie spoke about. Jax took his arm and brought it around her waist. He pulled her closely. Baby felt odd but hugged him back tightly. "Kellan gave up his life for Abel," Jax whispered still holding her. Baby sighed and held him tighter. The two then pulled away from each other. Baby put her hand on his face. "He did what he felt was best," Baby said. Jax nodded and the two looked over at Gemma holding the baby. Baby then went and sat down on a chair. She glared at her nephew who was now safe from the grasp of Jimmy.

Baby and them soon came outside and got all their things. Baby looked up at the truck to see her old man loading it. She smiled as she thought of her own family. Juice looked down and saw her staring. He smiled and winked at her. Juice then hoped off the truck and came over to her. He kissed her and gave a goofy smile. Baby smiled back and looked over at Jax who was holding Abel. Baby took her hands and wrapped them around Juice. She then laid her head on his chest. "I love you Beth," Juice said kissing her forehead. Baby smiled and said it back. As the two let go they watched as Jax and Gemma said their goodbyes to Maureen. Bobby then called to Jax. "It's Tig," he said. Jax glimpsed over at Baby. Baby walked forward. Jax took the phone from Bobby. "Yeah?" he asked. Baby's heart began to beat. A true nightmare was about to stir.


	37. Home Prt1

The club was just getting back from a long journey. Baby looked out the window and found herself to be relieved that she is no longer in Ireland. She looked down at her hand to see Juice's entwined with hers. It was cute. She then thought of Maddy and how excited she was to hold her in her arms again. The happy thought faded when she remembered Tara. Tara was taken by Hector and Jax was stirred up. She began to tell herself that Tara was dead. She shook that away and held faith that they would find her.

When they arrived Tig ran to the side of the van and opened it for Clay. The Sons began to pile out one by one. Baby looked around at her home. She looked over by the office to see Chucky and Anna. Anna looked over and waved. Baby waved back then turned to Jax. Tog walked over to Jax and Baby. "Anything new about Tara?" Jax asked. Tig looked down. "I talked to Unser, nothing. Sorry man," Tig apologized. Jax shook his head. They then made their way into the clubhouse. Baby stopped and looked over to see a small little playground. She turned to Kozik. "What's that?" she asked him. He looked over to see what she was pointing at. "The Prospects stayed up all night building it," he said. Baby looked over and smiled.

In the meeting room they began to talk about saving Tara. "ATF, Charming PD. Their digging into Hector Salazar," Tig announced. "They dug into the shit but so far have nothing," Tig continued. Baby looked down and sighed. "Jax, you're gonna need to call Unser. See where Stall is at," Clay said. Jax nodded in agreement. "We've got a bit of a complication," Kozik announced as he rubbed the back of his head. "Albaraz found out about them digging into Salazar. He's freaked that the digging will lead to him," Kozik continued. Jax cursed to himself. "Call Albaraz, set a meet," Clay said to Tig. Tig agreed then they all go up from their seats and began to start leaving the room. Everyone stared closely at Tig and Kozik who seemed to be getting along. "That looks good," Baby said. "We're gonna need Kozik," Clay said gesturing and agreement with Baby. Gemma came in holding Abel in her arms. Clay turned to her. "We gotta get you up to the cabin and out of sight," he said. Gemma shook her head no. "Gemma, Piney is up there waiting for you," Baby said. "Let him wait," she responded. Baby sighed and looked at Clay. "Fine," Clay sighed. Baby turned to the three Prospects. "She never leaves your sight, got it?" Baby said with a firm look. The three shook their heads in agreement.

Baby made her way outside and began to light a cigarette. When she blew the smoke out, her attention moved over to Tig and Anna. Baby leaned against the pillar as they held each other by the office. She watched as Tig kissed her and felt her stomach. When he left Baby saw a baby bump from Anna. Baby then made her way over. She walked into the office to see Anna sitting with Chucky. "Long time no see," she said with a smile. Chucky glared up at her happily. "Hipa came by the other day with Maddy. She's beautiful Baby," Chucky smiled. Baby smiled back and thanked him. Anna got up from her seat and hugged Baby. "It's nice to see you home again," she said. Baby nodded and looked behind her to see the Sons slowly making their way out. "Do you know anything about Tara?" Baby asked Anna. "Yeah. It's unfortunate, I hope Tara is okay," she said. Baby nodded. It was silent for a moment. Baby didn't know what else to say so she left.

Juice and Baby decided to go check in on Maddy. When they got to the house, Hipa was standing at the front door holding Maddy in her arms. Baby ran up the stairs and took Maddy into her arms. Maddy grew a big grin on her face. Juice walked up and kissed Maddy on the forehead. Hipa stood with a smile. "She missed you two," Hipa said looking at Maddy. Baby and Juice embraced Maddy with all their love. "Beth, Carlos, I hope you don't mind but, may I speak with you?" Hipa asked. Baby handed Maddy over to Juice and they all walked inside. They sat on the coach and waited for Hipa to speak. "I know this is not my place but I must ask a favor," she began fiddling with her fingers. "What is it?" Juice asked. "My daughter, Andrea. She's in trouble with the police again. She got caught with some drugs and well, I just don't know what to do with her," Hipa explained. Baby looked over at Juice. The two gave Hipa Maddy and walked into the other room.

"What should we do?" Juice asked rubbing the back of his head. Baby bit her lip in thought. "Downstairs, we have all that extra room. It's developed, maybe Hipa can stay with us," Baby suggested. Juice looked at her. "What about Andrea though? I don't know if I want her around Maddy," he sighed. "Yeah I guess but if she's here she might be able to stay out of trouble. Hipa's husband got his visa so he can care for her other kids. Andrea just needs a break, she's eighteen. Maybe Andrea and Hipa need bonding time, this could be their best shot," Baby said. The two were nervous about it but soon agreed to it. Baby and Juice came out. "Hipa, if you'd like you can stay here. We can make something for you downstairs and if needed Andrea can stay too. In return you just have to do what you've been doing," Juice said. Hipa stood up holding Maddy. "Thank you so much! This really means a lot," she paused for a second. "Andrea is still in holding. She will probably get charged for a year or so," Hipa was interrupted. "Whenever is fine," Baby said putting a hand on her shoulder. Juice's phone began to ring. It was Clay telling them to head back to the clubhouse. Baby and Juice kissed Maddy goodbye and left.

At the clubhouse the Sons waited outside for Albaraz. When they arrived everyone jumped from their seats and walked over to them. "I know why you want to talk," he said. "Salazar has my old lady," Jax stated. Baby crossed her arms. "Salazar has put too much on my club and yours, he's gotta die," Albaraz shared. Clay looked over. "Salazar has more dirty secrets then ones of you and I. He's doing dirty for Jacob Hale," Clay announced. Baby clenched her fists at the thought of that. Jacob was working with the man who killed his brother. It made her sick. "We need to bring him in alive. Keeps Tara safe but also keeps the heroine trade," Clay continued. Albaraz looked down. "What are you talking about?" he asked with confusion. "Jacob becomes mayor; Charming turns into suburban Disney land. It will also be well protected by the County Sheriff's department," Baby stated. "Salazar wants me dead Clay, he would give me and the heroine up just to watch us burn," Albaraz said as he glared at Clay. "I don't wanna see the doctor get hurt but her safety aint my priority," Albaraz continued. Jax glared at him.

Before they could talk further, the Sons van pulls up. Bobby comes out holding the arm of Salazar's grandmother. They all walked over to see what was up. Baby could tell that Bobby was ready to kill her with how much she was talking. The worst part was it was all Spanish. "Anything?" Clay asked as he approached Bobby. "I think her name is Ramona, I can't understand a single fucking word coming from her mouth," Bobby stated. Clay looked over at Juice and gave him a look. "You don't speak Spanish?" Clay asked. Juice looked down in shame. "I'm a Puerto Rican from Queen's. I speak better yitish," Juice responded. Jax looked over at Baby. She just shrugged. Albaraz then walked over and began to speak to the woman. He took a gun to her head and repeated what seemed to be the same question. "Let's go," Albaraz said. Jax gestured for the Sons to get on their bikes and follow.

The Mayans and the Sons arrived at a house far outside of Charming. "Check the house," Albaraz said. Jax nodded and they all headed there. Before Jax, Clay and Baby could full search the house, one of the men called them over. "You guys better come see this!" the man yelled. They turned and ran to the man. They found two dead women on the ground. One was Salazar's wife and the other was a random woman. Jax let out a sigh of relief to know it wasn't Tara. Baby looked over. "He still has her," She sighed. Jax looked up and bit his lip. "Where could he have gone now?" Clay asked kicking the dirt. Baby stopped and thought for a second. "Jacob. Jacob Hale," Baby announced. They all gave her a look. Albaraz walked to her. "Are you sure?" he asked. "No but it's our best bet. He made a deal with Hale. To get rid of the Sons," Baby stated. Clay stopped and thought.

An hour passed and the police were all over the two bodies. Jax glared at them as they were being put in body bags and put in the ambulance. Baby walked over and patted his back. "We'll find her Jax, alive," Baby promised, Jax looked at her and nodded. Baby turned to see Bobby walking to them. She smiled and left them be. She walked over to the group. Juice met her and put his arms around her. The two stood there waiting for the next move. Baby turned her head to see Jax staring at her and Juice. It seemed a little odd. When Jax saw that she noticed he looked away instantly. Baby sighed then turned back to the group. "Salazar is cutting this deep," she stated. Juice looked over at her. "Jax is gonna rip him to shreds," Juice said. Baby looked down. She wanted to kill Salazar herself but knew that Jax would get to him first.

Baby walked over to Jax and Bobby when she saw Unser approach them. "Find anything out?" she asked as soon as she got there. Unser looked at her. "Salazar's girl bled out, the other one was bludgeoned to death. Her name was Amber Green, never made it home from work," he stated. Clay looked up at the sky. "Salazar used her for her ride," he stated. Baby looked over and sighed. "The woman's car was a silver Lexus. We put out an APP," Unser stated. Baby watched as Jax stared off in thought. Something was about to happen.

Later that day, they arrived at Hale's corporation building. They got a call from Unser stating that Salazar was in there with Jacob and Tara. Baby, Clay and Jax instantly walked to Unser and Stall. "What do we know?" Jax asked. "Nothing new from what I told you on the phone," Unser said. Jax looked at the building. "If Tara killed his girl the negotiator won't do shit to stop him," Baby stated. Everyone paused and looked around. "They know what they're doing," Unser stated. Jax quickly jumped forward. "Salazar is going to hurt her!" he yelled. Stall pushed Jax back. "As far as we know Tara is fine. If he was gonna hurt her, he would have done so already, we will get her back," Stall said trying to calm Jax down. Clay walked off. Baby took Jax's arm and pulled him away from the chaos.

When they got back to the group, Juice just got off his phone. Clay looked at him in question. "That was Miles; I guess Gemma gave him the slip. She's MIA," Juice shared. Tig cursed and looked around. "I'll find her," Juice said. "Me too," Happy jumped in. Juice went to Baby and kissed her. "Be safe," Baby told him. "It's just Gemma," Juice responded. "That's exactly why you should play it safe," Baby joked. Juice kissed her once more then took off with Happy. Baby turned to see the Mayans walking up to them. "What do we do about them?" Bobby asked. Clay glared out in their direction. "Baby make some popcorn, there's not much for us to do but sit and watch the show," Clay said jokingly. Baby gave him a look then moved her gaze to the building the hostage situation was occurring in.

Baby and Jax jumped up when they saw Stall and Unser approach them. "Has he made his demands?" Clay asked. "Yeah he wants safe passage for the Cartel to leave the country, that will give us Hale," Unser said before being interrupted. "What about Tara?" Jax asked. Unser looked at him and sighed. "He will only let her go if he can trade her, for you," Unser sighed. Baby quickly glimpsed at Jax. "Let's do it," Jax said. "If he sees your face, he will cut you down," Chibs stated. Baby couldn't believe what was going on. "Salazar needs a hostage, I want Tara alive. He's not gonna kill me," Jax jumped in. Stall began to tell Jax it was a bad idea but he ignored her. Unser and Stall finally allowed him to go in. Baby pulled him aside. "You better fucking come out of there. Preferably not in a body bag," she said almost in tears. Jax smirked and kissed her head. "I'll be fine," he responded as he walked over to get himself ready. Baby found Chibs arm around her. She looked up and smiled then turned and watched her brother get ready for a mission that could claim his life.

The Sons glared closely at the SWAT team leader as he got of his phone and turned to them. They went to meet him half way. Baby got prepared for what may be said and walked beside Clay. "Salazar attacked Teller with a fire axe, Teller killed him with his own knife," the man said as he turned and walked away. Everyone sighed with relief. Baby felt her heartbeat return to normal. Chibs came over and patted her on the back. "Sorry," Unser said walking away. Clay looked down then at Albaraz and his crew and nodded. Baby looked down at her phone and called Juice. "Jax did it, Salazar is done," she said with a tear of relief falling from her cheek. The revenge for David Hale wasn't done by her hands but the man who killed him was gone and she somehow felt like the part of her that held onto Hale, was freed.

That night, the Sons sat down for another meeting. It was about the new Irish deal. "Look we need new bodies for this, we can't go into this with our number," Clay said gesturing towards Tig. Tig looked over at Kozik. "So now we vote, yay or nay to Kozik," Clay continued. "Jax and Piney's vote is yay, me, yay," Clay stated. They all looked at Tig. Tig looked at Baby. "Please say yay," she whispered to herself. Tig looked down at the table. "No, sorry," Tig said rising from his chair. Clay picked up the raffle and slammed it down with anger. Baby got up and walked outside. She sat on the picnic table and watched Tig closely as he sat on the swing in the little playground. Juice came and sat beside her. He then lit a cigarette and wrapped his other arm around her. "What is it with him?" she asked. Juice looked down. "Tig has always been stubborn, nothing new," Juice responded. Baby looked down at the ground and raised her head when Kozik walked out. He walked to their side and looked at Tig. "Sorry man," Juice said looking at him. "I guess he holds onto grudges," Kozik sighed. Baby looked over. "Talk to him," she suggested. Kozik paused for a second in doubt but then made his way over to him. Baby stood up and took Juice's hands. She pulled him up and kissed him. "Let's go home baby."


	38. Home Prt2

Baby slowly opened her eyes. The morning sun was blazing into the window. Baby squinted at the sight of it and turned to see Juice's back. She smirked and leaned up to kiss his neck. Juice opened his eyes and smiled. Baby took her hand and entwined it with his. He then leaned up and kissed her. She rested her hand on his chest as she lay on top of him. He took his hand and played with her hair. Baby took her arms and held on to Juice. As Baby closed her eyes, Juice smiled and found himself happy with how they were.

At the clubhouse Baby, Juice, Hipa and Maddy arrived to see everyone getting breakfast from the bar. Gemma had made a morning breakfast for everyone in celebration of Abel's return. Hipa went and sat down with Unser. Baby held Maddy in her arms and smiled as Chibs walked over and took Maddy in his arms and twirled her around. Juice and Baby smiled as Chibs took Maddy and walked around the bar with her. Juice walked over and greeted the guys. "Looks like Chibs found a new daughter." Baby turned to see Gemma. Baby smiled to her comment and watched Chibs and Maddy. Gemma took her arm and wrapped it around her. "I'm glad to see you back my baby girl," Gemma said as she kissed Baby's cheek. With that Gemma walked away. Baby sighed with a smile. Everything was almost perfect and back to normal or so it seemed. Right then Opie stood up from his seat. "Lila has something she wants to say," he announced. Baby looked over at Anna who was sitting next to Tig. She smiled then looked up at Lila. Lila brought up her left hand and revealed a ring. "We're getting married!" she announced. Everyone stood up and cheered. Baby ran up to Opie and hugged him. As she pulled away Juice watched her closely. Baby seemed to be in thought. Juice began to wonder if it was soon time for her and him to make their family real.

Later that day, Baby sat in the office waiting for Clay and Bobby to return from their visit with Otto. As she sat she played Solitary on the computer. Her game was interrupted when Chucky rushed over to her. "I'm glad you're here, look you need to see what's in these boxes," Chucky said gesturing to a pile of boxes sitting there in front of the desk. Baby didn't even look up she just continued to play her game. "I don't have time Chucky, another time," she said with a sigh. Chucky didn't know what to say. "But it's really important," Chucky said with a grin. Baby said nothing and sighed. Chucky didn't know how to convince her so he just sat down on the couch by the computer desk in the office. Right then Baby got a phone call from Clay. When it was done she cursed. Chucky jumped from his seat. "Can I show you now?" he asked. Baby looked at him. "I gotta run Chucky, show me another time," with that she left the office.

When Baby got into the clubhouse she looked to see Opie, Tig, Kozik, Juice, Happy, Chibs and the Prospects sitting there. "Where is Jax?" she asked. They all looked up and gave her a shrug. Baby sighed. "What is it love?" Chibs asked. Baby looked down trying to find words. "Gemma apparently turned herself in," she sighed. Tig threw down his pool table stick and cursed. "Do you know why?" Opie asked. Baby looked at them and gave out a shrug. "Who the fuck knows," Baby responded. "Do we go get her?" Kozik asked Baby with confusion. Baby looked down. "No not all of us, just me," she responded motioning a turn. "I'll go with you," Juice said rising from his chair. "Yeah me too," Opie jumped in. Baby nodded. "The rest of you stay here and can someone find out what the fuck Chucky wants," she said as she left. "Yes boss," Happy joked. Chibs smirked.

Chibs was sitting down on the couch with Happy as Kozik and Tig competed in a game of pool. "What kind of shoot was that?" Tig said throwing his hands up. "If you don't like the way I play then back the fuck out," Kozik replied. Happy looked over at Chibs. "Does it ever end?" Happy asked him. Chibs shook his head and took a sip of his beer. "I have a question, how is Baby a part of SAMCROW?" Happy asked. Tig stopped playing pool and looked over. "She's Jax's stepsister. She figured out all the shit we did before her thirteenth birthday. Baby is a fucking genius and that's why she's with us," Tig explained leaning down and hitting the next ball. "She has strong authority she should join the Nomads. Might be better for her," Happy suggested. Chibs glimpsed up. "There is no way Jax or any of us would ever let her do that. Baby needs SAMCROW. Baby needs Jax," Chibs explained. Happy looked down in thought. "How did a babe like that end up with Juice?" Happy asked as he looked through his cards. Chibs and Tig looked at each other and laughed. "Trust me, I've been asking myself that since the day I found out about it," Tig joked. Chibs then smirked and looked back down at his and Happy's card game.

Later that night everyone sat in the meeting room with Gemma's lawyer. "These equations were forwarded to me by Lenny Hurwitz's lawyer," The lawyer began. Lenny was an old friend of the Russians and a good friend of Otto. Otto was asked by Clay and Bobby to find out information from him. "I'm not sure what they mean but yet again, I don't care. Twenty equals zero, true, 8.3588 minus 122. 288818 equal 2 million. True or false?" she smirked as she looked at Clay. She then handed it over to him. Clay took it and thanked her. The lawyer then left them to figure the code out. "Twenty equals zero, Lenny could have meant a location," Piney pointed out. "There longitude and latitude," Juice said as he typed the code into his computer and began to attempt to figure the code out. Baby stood over Bobby and Juice. "Two million means we can buy Jimmy," Baby said as she tried to think of the code. "Why don't we just show up and take Jimmy? We've got enough hardware," Tig suggested rolling his eyes. "It's not gonna be a safe house, it's gonna be a place we can exchange. If we fight this Russian cunt we bring in an army," Bobby stated. "Yeah, looks like an access rode out of Via Vista. It's about forty minutes," Juice announced turning to Clay. "Opie, tell Otto the equation is true," Clay ordered. "Where the hell are we gonna get two million? Are we robbing banks now?" Kozik asked with attitude. Clay sighed and looked away.

Baby looked up to see Jax walk in the room with one of the boxes Chucky was freaking out about. "Someone finally listened hey Chuck?" she asked smirking. Chucky grinned at her. "Around the time Tara got kidnapped I tried to tell you guys about this, when I worked for the Chinese with the counter operation, I was supposed to throw away all the misprints and dirty ones. Well I didn't!" Chucky screamed with joy as he pointed at the box. Baby got up from her stool and stood behind Bobby. Jax then opened the box to reveal millions in fake bills. "Holy fuck," Baby cursed as Jax handed her one. "It's over five million in fake currency," Jax stated. All the men freaked out and sighed with relief as they looked at the fake money. Baby looked over the table to see Tig pull Chucky to his lap. Tig then lifted his hand up to Chucky. "I'm gonna lend you my hand so you can jerk yourself off with it," Tig said. Baby smiled and laughed as Chucky began to feel uncomfortable and attempt to escape from Tig.

A half hour passed and they sat in the room looking at the money still while they waited for Juice. "Eddy will loan us his print cutter," Juice announced as he walked to his seat. "Every one of these bills is regular," Bobby stated. "The Russians are gonna know," Baby sighed as she glared closely at the fake money. "Then we create a distraction," Clay stated. "We need real money to supply the Russians," Jax stated. Clay looked over. "I've got about forty bucks in my wallet, anyone else?" he said sarcastically. Baby smirked as she looked down at the ground. The boys laughed as Clay reached into his wallet and took out the forty. Jax looked down at the table in thought. A moment passed when he jumped up with a smile. "I've got an idea," He stated.

Baby waited by her bike as the boys got the money ready for the Russians. She looked around and wondered what Jax's idea was. She quickly glimpsed over to Gemma in the office. Baby was confused thinking Gemma was supposed to be in jail. Baby ran over. When Gemma saw her she quickly hid. "Gemma what the fuck? Did you escape again?" Baby asked in panic. Gemma shushed her then closed the office door. "What I'm about to tell you, you can't tell anybody, understood?" Gemma begged. Baby shook her head wondering what it was. "Jax signed a deal with Stall. To get me out of jail and to reduce the gun charges for the Sons," Baby looked down and sat acting in shock. "If Clay finds out," Baby began. "I know. He will kill Jax," Gemma finished. Baby looked at Gemma and hugged her as tears fell from Gemma's face. As Baby hugged her she thought to herself, "what now?"

When Baby left the office all the Sons got on their bikes. "Come on Baby!" Chibs screamed out. Baby looked back at the office door then sighed. Baby ran over and began to say her goodbyes to them. Baby, Opie, Chibs, Piney, and Kozik were all staying behind to look after the club just in case something went wrong after they got Jimmy. Baby walked over to Juice and pulled his face to hers. "You better come back safe," she said looking at him closely. Juice took his arms and wrapped in around her waist holding her tight. He then kissed her again. "Of course babe," he said. Baby gave him one more hug then looked over at Jax. Juice picked up one of the bags and followed Chibs with it. "Gemma is gonna flip later you know that right?" Baby said standing to Jax. Jax sighed and looked down. "You get in and get out; we can handle the shit here. I promise," she said. Jax looked up and hugged her tight. "I love you Beth," Jax said. He then pulled away and kissed her forehead. With that everyone got on their bikes and rode off.

When they came back everyone waited for the next move. Baby, Opie, Piney, Kozik and Chibs weren't there due to club business. Jimmy was held in the garage. There wait was interrupted when Stall and the other agents arrived. Clay cursed as he watched Stall walk up to them. "Where is Jimmy O'Fallon?" Stall asked. Clay looked over at Tig and Juice. The two pulled the garage door up and revealed Tara's car. They then opened the trunk and out came Jimmy. Stall began to tell Jimmy his rights. As the police went to put Jimmy in the back of Stalls car, Jimmy glared at Jax. "Sorry your plan didn't go the way you planned boys," he said with a smug face. "How did you know he was here?" Clay asked Stall. Stall turned and gave Jax a smirk. "Because your VP made a deal," she said looking back at Clay. "You son of a bitch!" Jax screamed as he charged at Stall. One of the agents pushed Jax back. Everyone in the club walked over to Jax and began to interrogate him.

Gemma watched and felt her heart breaking as the club glared at Jax in anger. "I did it for the club," Jax said turning to them. Bobby shoved him. "All that time we were tracking Jimmy you knew we were gonna turn him over to this bitch!?" Clay yelled and pointed at Stall. Gemma tried to stop them from saying anything. "You're dead! Do you hear me? Dead!" Clay yelled as the police began to cuff them. With that Gemma began to cry. She watched as her son and the club were put into the van. Jax quickly pulled Tara in for a hug. Gemma couldn't help but fall to her knees. The emotion was too much and she couldn't believe that her son was not coming out of prison. Alive.

Baby looked up and sighed hoping that everything would go as planned. They drove into a lot where there were multiple school busses. Opie paid one of the men standing there then they all got in the bus. Piney decided to drive and leave the dirty work that was about to occur to the younger ones. When they were driving Chibs turned to Baby. "You're ready for this right?" Chibs asked her. Baby looked down at her hands. "Do I have a choice?" she asked with a sigh. Chibs took his hand and rested it on her shoulder. Baby looked down and begged for this to be over.

Baby looked over at the side to see Unser where they planned and Stall. She glared closely to see Jimmy in the back of Stall's car. The plan was in motion. They then parked the bus blocking the exit way for Stall to get out. Unser pulled out his gun and pointed it at Stall. Baby and the others quickly popped out of the bus. Chibs walked over and pulled Jimmy out. Opie walked over and took Stalls gun. He then looked back at Baby. "Do this for all the shit she's pulled on you and your family," Opie said looking at her while handing her his gun. Baby looked down at the gun. "No. Do this for Donna. Make her face what Donna did," Baby said glaring up at him. Opie sucked back his tears and turned back to Stall. Opie pulled her to see what Chibs was about to do.

They all stood by as Chibs through Jimmy to face him and leaned him against the bus. "Take care of our girls Filip, yeah?" Jimmy said. Chibs gave him a look. Kozik turned quickly as he stood guard. Chibs then took out two knives and slit Jimmy's cheeks the same way he did to him. He then took the knives and shoved them into Jimmy's neck. Baby closed her eyes and felt relief. Jimmy fell to the ground and died. Opie then pulled Stall to the car. He shoved her in the front seat then sat in the back. Baby walked over to Chibs and put her hand on his shoulder. "This is crazy Opie. Do you have any idea what kind of heat this will bring the club," Stall said hysterically. "Put your hands on the wheel," Opie ordered. Stall begged him not to kill her as she slowly raised her hands and placed them on the wheel. "Have mercy please Opie!" Stall begged. "I have no mercy anymore. You've put so much on the people I love and care about," Opie said. Stall looked over at Baby knowing she was one of the many. Stall then faced forward and began to cry more. "This is what she felt," Opie said as he raised his gun and shot stall in the head with a small machine gun. Baby looked up at the sky.

Kozik then told them it was time to leave. Kozik punched Unser to make him look like he was assaulted. They then got in the bus and drove off. Baby made a call to the prospects and told them it was done. Back with them they honked at the van holding the rest of the Sons. Clay looked down then at Jax and smiled. Everyone laughed. Tig looked up, "God damn Sons." Juice looked over then down thinking of Baby and how it was gonna be awhile till he got to see her and Maddy. Clay looked over at Jax and winked. Their plan was successful. Stall was dead and their time was reduced.


	39. A Year of Waiting

The year was long and full of new. Today was the day that the Sons were being released from their jail cells. Hipa and Baby were getting Maddy ready. She was two and a half now and full of life. Baby couldn't wait to see her missing brothers and her Old Man. As she was getting ready she grabbed her jacket. When she put it on she looked in the mirror and gave out a big smile of excitement. Baby, Hipa and Maddy then headed off to the clubhouse where they would wait alongside Gemma, Tara, Abel and Jax's new son, Thomas.

Baby held Maddy in her arms and stared at the gate waiting for her men. She looked over to see Anna with Tig's new son, Max. The families were all waiting for the return of the Sons that went in. Baby was shaken with excitement and nervousness. Baby looked up when the black van and motorcycles came around the corner. Everyone cheered as they arrived. Juice jumped off his bike at the sight of her and ran over to her and Maddy. He kissed her with so much then picked Maddy up in his arms and spun her once then kissed her forehead. Maddy remembered him instantly. Baby then took her arms and wrapped them around his waist. "I missed you so much," she said. Juice looked down. "I'm so happy to be home," he smiled. Hipa then took Maddy into her arms and smiled. Baby looked over and saw Jax. Jax gave out a big smile. He picked her up in his arms and spun her. They smiled at each other then went back to their own families.

In the meeting room, Chibs paid all the men who were inside. Baby was given a seat between Juice and Bobby. She smiled as she looked at Juice's grown hair. It was greased back and hid his tribal tattoos. She thought it was cute. "This small percentage of new guns is pretty sweet. The Mayans, niners, everyone loves them," Opie shared. Chibs then sat back down in his seat. "Piney, Op, Chibs, Baby, Kozik. You guys did an outstanding job holding us together with this new business with the IRA," Clay congratulated. They all then cheered for them around the table. Baby and Chibs smiled at each other. "So anything we know about Mr. Hale Mayor's Netopia?" Clay asked rolling his eyes. "Apparently he needs some more investors before he can finish his dream homes," Baby shared. "Oswald construction bed, what is that?" Clay asked. "Hale rammed the city council with 99% of everything and Elliot lost millions so Hale offered him a deal," Piney shared. "It's really all short term for Hale," Baby stated. The club looked down in wonder. "Their homes no one in this town can afford, anybody else see a problem with that?" Clay asked pushing the Sons.

"Jacob Hale has been landing this track for more than five years now. City councils, zoning committees, he got rid of Charming PD. We aren't gonna let this happen," Clay continued as he shook his head. "Roosevelt, who is he?" Jax asked. "Roosevelt is a from a gangland task force in Oakland," Chibs shared. "He's been here for ten months now but I guess when he interrogated you guys on the street it was his first time whipping his dick out," Opie joked. "He was pretty good till now," Baby stated with a sigh. "I guess today he decided to share that it aint gonna be business as usual," Jax shared with annoyance. Baby looked down then over at Clay. "There is no way you can get this one on your payroll Clay. This guy is a straight up cop, no dirty business," Baby shared. Clay sighed. "The meet is set with Plover. Wants some jelly beans lads," Chibs jumped in. "What is it with Russians and strippers?" Jax sighed leaning back in his chair.

"It aint about strippers, have you been to the Jelly Bean? Its horse meat in a G-string," Opie said with a grossed out look on his face. "I love the Jelly bean," Tig said smiling. "Of course you do," Juice said glaring at Tig. "I love it too," Happy said getting amped up about it. "And the freak circle is complete," Juice stated looking down at the table. Everyone laughed. "Lila and you find a place?" Jax asked. "Yeah but we got a better place off the rode by 68 around six o'clock. And I know how much money is in those envelopes so the wedding gifts better not be bullshit," Opie joked. Jax smiled and looked over at him. They then all got up and left the meeting room.

When they got out of the room one of the Prospects named, Filthy Phil approached Clay. "There are two Sheriffs outside," He told Clay. "I need Jax and Opie especially, Squeaky, you drive the tow truck behind us," Clay ordered. "Because you're mad at me?" Squeaky, another prospect asked. "We're on parole genius, we can only congregate if we're working," Juice pointed out as he grabbed Baby's waist and walked out with her. Squeaky nodded then followed Clay. They then all hoped on their bikes and rode off with the tow truck close behind.

On the road, the sheriffs followed the group closely. Clay then gave a signal for everyone but Jax, and Opie to head off to the side of the road. As the Sheriff's decided to follow Clay the others sped up by the police car. They then boxed in the car and slowed down. Clay looked over and sped up with Jax and Opie. The Sheriff driving swerved over and hit Chibs bike which caused him to swerve over to the other side of the road. Happy then sped up and began to kick the car. Juice then did the same. After a while the Sheriff got annoyed and pressed on the breaks. Squeaky sped to the side and stepped on the break. The Sheriff then sped back up to the Sons and put his sirens on. Baby looked back and smirked. They then were pulled over and cuffed.

"Let the lady off the ground," one of them said. Baby looked over at the others. "Looks like you got a new cop admire Baby!" Chibs joked. The men then laughed except for Juice who felt on guard after the comment. "What do you want?" Baby asked the cop. "Just felt like a woman on the ground isn't right," he said before walking by the Sons. Baby chuckled to herself. Baby looked over at the other cop who just got off the radio. She smiled at him. He looked away and ran to catch up with the other one. As the cops walked back to the car, Baby made her way to her brothers. "What are you getting for Opie and Lila Baby?" Tig asked. Baby looked over at the cops. "I already got them something," Baby stated. "What about you fellas?" Happy asked turning to them. "More then you cheap bastards," Chibs joked. The men laughed. "What about you Juicy?" Bobby asked. "Getting them 10 passes at Clear Passage," Juice said. Everyone looked at him. "What?" Tig questioned. "The medical weed shop on crest view, I own 20%," Juice said with a grin. "No comment," Baby said looking over at cops hearing the yelling from the walky. The boys were then released and they got on their bikes and rode off.

When they got back to the clubhouse, Baby sat at the bar. Tig handed her a beer. Baby took a sip then looked over at Juice. "No welcome back sex?" Tig whispered across the bar. Baby looked at him. "What about your welcome back sex Tigger?" Baby whispered back. Tig smiled. "Oh, I'm getting tons of that tonight," Tig said with a disturbing smile. Baby gave out a laugh then turned her attention to Juice. She thought for a second then looked back at Tig. "Thanks for the beer but now it's time for my personal welcome back," Baby said as she gave Tig the rest of her beer. "That shit kind of turns me on," Tig said with a wink. Baby then made her way to Juice. She whispered in his ear and then took his hand to the back. Happy, Kozik and Bobby whistled as the two headed to his room at the club.

When they got in the two began to kiss. Juice pulled her close from the waist and unbuttoned her pants. When the two stripped down to their skin, Baby pushed Juice onto the bed. She leaned down and kissed his chest. Juice then flipped her over and kissed her neck moving up to her lips. They stopped and looked at each other. "I love you," Juice said. Baby looked up and smiled. "I love you too," she said. Juice then reached his hand down to their crouch and maneuvered himself well enough before he began to penetrate her. Baby leaned her head back in enjoyment. Juice continued to bury his face into her neck as he pushed himself deeper into her.

When the two were done, Juice and Baby cuddle together in the bed. "I missed you so much Beth," Juice said as he motioned his thumb to rub her hand. Baby smiled. "I missed you too," she turned herself to face him and smiled at his head. "Looking at my hair?" he asked. Baby and he laughed. "Just getting used to it I guess," Baby replied taking her hand and brushing it through his hair. "Don't get too use to it babe. It's not gonna be around much longer," he laughed. Baby looked at him and began to realize she really did love him. Nothing made her happier then to be here with him right now. "Beth, I gotta promise you something," Juice said raising his head and leaning over her. He began to put his hand on her face. "I swear one day, I will marry you," he said. Baby glared at him. A tear of joy fell from her eye. "I'm inlove with you," Juice said as he shied away. "I want to spend my whole life with you. I want you to be my official Old Lady," He said looking back at her. Baby knew it wasn't a proposal but the thought of it made her smile. She leaned up and kissed him. In that moment she knew he was hers.

That night it was Opie and Lila's wedding. Everyone was here, even the Mayans, Russians and Niners. When they all sat down, Baby turned to Juice and smiled. He held her hand tightly and kissed her. Baby then turned to see Piney walking Lila down the aisle. Everyone cheered as she approached Opie. Lila looked beautiful, like always. They all sat as their vows were exchanged. Baby watched with all her attention. She was so happy for Opie. Baby then got an odd feeling. She knew that Donna was still burning in his mind. Baby snapped out of it when they kissed each other. Juice brought his hand around her and smiled. Later in the night everyone was dancing. Baby walked with Jax as she was to go with Chibs, Bobby, Happy and Juice to the Russians. Jax pulled her aside before she got on the truck. "Be careful, alright?" he said with a firm look. "Always," she smiled. Jax looked at her and then Chibs helped her into the truck. "You get a hint of detail, you get the hell out," Jax advised. Chibs nodded then closed the back door to the cargo truck.

When they arrived at the meeting place with Plover's close men, Juice pulled Baby aside. "Maybe you should wait out here," he said nervously. "Why? I know what's gonna happen," she wondered. "I know but still, if shit goes sour, I don't want you in there," Juice said in worry. Baby smiled at him. "It will be fine baby," Baby responded. Juice sighed then they all walked in. Juice, Happy, Baby, Bobby and Chibs looked at the guns as the Russian took the box top off. Each one of them picked one up and examined it. As they looked at the Chibs nodded to the others and they all turned around and began to shoot at the Russians. When the Russians were dead Bobby ordered for everyone to put the guns in the truck. Baby looked down at the dead Russians and sighed. Juice then grabbed her arm and gestured for them to go. On the ride back, Baby got a text from Jax saying that they killed Plover. They then pulled aside to the Charming Heights sign in which Hale was creating new homes and dumped the Russians bodies. The Sons and the Russians were done.


	40. New Business and a New Life

The morning was fresh and the noise of Maddy crying was even louder. Baby stood leaning against the counter as she watched Hipa pick Maddy up and lightly tap her back. She felt kind of useless but didn't know exactly what to do. Baby walked over and kissed Maddy as she calmed down. She then turned to see Juice come out from the corner as he put his jacket on. Baby smiled. He walked over and kissed Baby on the cheek then kissed Maddy on the forehead. It was time to head over to the clubhouse. Baby and Juice said their goodbyes to Maddy and Hipa then left for their bikes.

When Juice and Baby arrived they looked around to see it rather empty. Empty meaning Jax and Clay weren't there and the Sons were just lounging around on the picnic table. As Baby looked at them Juice came up behind her after getting off his bike and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Where are Jax and Clay?" Juice asked looking around. "No idea," Baby sighed as she turned to face Juice. Baby looked over at the office to see Anna. "Let's head over to the guys, see what's going on," Juice suggested. Baby looked at him then over at Anna. "You go ahead, I'm gonna talk to Anna," she smiled. Juice nodded, kissed her then headed for the picnic table. As Baby walked she turned to the playground to see Filthy Phil him sitting and playing with Tig and Anna's son, Max. Baby looked back at Anna and saw as she watched them with a smile.

"Don't trust Filthy Phil?" Baby asked with a smirk. Anna quickly turned and smiled. "Just watching my kid," She replied turning back to them. Baby stood beside her and followed her gaze. She watched as Filthy Phil made faces and Max giving him blank looks. "He's cute," Baby said. Anna looked down and laughed. "Look I'm sorry I haven't really kept in touch with you. I know I promised and all but I was just so busy." Anna stopped Baby before she said anything else. "Don't worry about it. You have better things to do then check in on me. Especially since you were a single mother for some time there," Anna gestured to Juice. Baby looked down and sighed. "Have you been able to find work?" Baby asked avoiding the talk about their men being in prison. Anna sighed and looked at her. Baby could tell the subject was one of emotion. "No. It's been really hard but I guess it's for the best. I have all the time in the world to spend time with Max. It's better for him, you know?" Anna stated. Baby nodded then looked over as Opie called her. Baby turned and said her goodbyes then scooted off to her club.

Later that day the club sat in the meeting room talking about a new business idea that Clay had made a decision that he went on by himself with. Clay made a deal with Albaraz and the Cartel, one of the biggest and most dangerous Mexican gang out there, that the Sons would traffic cocaine for them. When Clay and Jax brought this to the table, not a single one of them was pleased. "SAMCROW has never been part of the drug business," Bobby stated. "And never will," Piney jumped in. Clay looked down wondering what to do. "The last thing we wanna do is give Albaraz leverage over our business," Baby said. "We've been side by side with the Mayans for over two years now Baby," Tig said trying to convince her to be on board with Clay's idea. "If it wasn't for our brown friends the Russians would have offed all of us," Jax stated. "Russians aren't gonna touch us," Clay assured. Baby looked down as she rolled her eyes. "And what about the feds? We are all over Roosevelt's radar," Juice reminded.

"We still got the Niners and the Chinese. We can earn without the Mayans," Opie stated. "This is all short term gents and lady," Clay said turning around to Baby. "It's the god damn Cartel, there is no short term!" Piney yelled outraged with what the Sons were debating. "I think it's worth the risk," Jax said as he pulled out a large bag. Baby watched as he dropped it on the table. Jax then began to open it and took out wads of cash. All the men glared at the piles of money that seemed to be getting bigger by the second. Juice sighed and put his head in his hands. Chibs stood there with his jaw slowly dropping to the floor. "This is down payment for our first order," Jax stated. Baby rolled her eyes. The men slowly leaned back in their chairs glaring at the money. "We should all think about this, we vote when Kozik and Happy get back," Clay said as he turned to Jax. "Jax go check on the ammo and take Op with you," he continued. With that everyone rose from their seats and walked out.

Baby went and sat at the bar. Chibs walked behind the bar and pulled himself a beer. Baby watched as he took a big gulp and slammed it down. "I have no fucking idea what this club is anymore," Baby said as she laid her hands on her head. "Iy, I agree," Chibs replied. Baby looked over to see Clay walk out of the clubhouse. Juice then walked up and sat next to Baby. Baby looked at the meeting room and saw Bobby shaking his head as he walked behind the bar. "Looks like you two had some words," Baby said. Bobby took out a beer and gave Baby a look. "You have no fucking idea," Bobby replied walking outside. She looked back at Chibs then at Juice. "The Sons getting involved with drugs?" Baby questioned as she strained her hair. Juice sighed as he looked down. Chibs leaned back and cursed to himself.

Baby sat there as Juice was fixing Unser's bike. The bike must have been an ancient artifact because it was a piece of shit. Every time Juice went to fix something it fell off. Baby laughed as Unser glared at him. "When was the last time you rode this thing?" Juice asked turning to Unser with disgust. Unser stopped to think. "I think I had hair," he replied still deep in thought. Baby laughed. Juice looked over and smiled at her. She turned around and watched the others work. It seemed like it's been years since she has actually seen everyone do what they do to hide from their criminal acts. Watching the men fix cars seemed to be the only part that seemed normal. Baby sighed with thought. Her thought was interrupted when Filthy Phil ran over and said that Jax called asking for Clay and that it sounded like an emergency. Bobby looked at Baby. "God damn it," Baby cursed as her stomach turned in worry.

Baby got up and followed Bobby and Tig. On their way to the clubhouse they ran into Clay. "Jax is on the phone, said it's important," Tig informed. Clay seemed off. "Not now," Clay replied walking right by them. Baby bit her lip with anger. She looked at Tig and Bobby. "What the fuck is up with him?" Baby asked. Bobby and Tig both ignored her question. Baby was confused with the men's attitude lately and turned back to see Clay and Unser talking. She began to wonder what they were talking about. She then looked over as Tig grabbed her and Clay and brought them inside. Clay picked up the phone and began to speak with Jax. Baby glared at him. Clay then hung up after the conversation was done. "What happened?" Baby asked. "The Russians. They want their guns," Clay said as he threw the phone with anger. Baby rolled her eyes and sighed.

The club quickly got ready and headed for their bikes. "Kozik and Happy said it will take them at least two hours to get the guns there," Tig informed. "We've only got one hour," Clay sighed as he walked over to his bike. Before Clay could put his helmet on, sirens were heard. Baby turned to see the Sheriff's. She cursed then looked over at Clay. "How do you wanna play this?" Baby asked making her way by Clay. "This pricks starting to piss me off," Clay said as he slammed his helmet down. Clay whispered to Gemma who made her way beside him. "The Russians got Opie and Jax. Call Kozik and Happy. Lay low and wait for my call," Clay commanded. Gemma then walked into the office. They all glared over as Roosevelt walked over. "You're gonna need to book an appointment for a car repair," Clay joked. "I'm not here for car problems. I just wanted to know about all of your whereabouts last night?" Roosevelt responded with a fierce look. Baby walked beside Juice. "We never left the reservation cause you were out front all night keeping an eye on us as we celebrated one of our brothers wedding," Baby said with a smile. Clay looked over and smiled then back at Roosevelt.

As they glared at each other Clay's smiled turned to a frown. Baby looked over to see a fire truck come around the corner. The sight of Clay's frown put a smirk on Roosevelt. "Do you smell smoke?" Roosevelt joked. They then headed into the clubhouse. Baby and the others watched as Roosevelt looked around. Baby couldn't belive how smart this guy really was. Roosevelt made his way to the photo wall of all the Sons. Clay watched him carefully wondering what he was going to do. "You made your point, now it's time for you and your camp fire crew to go," Clay said walking closer to Roosevelt. "There's no brothers on your wall what's up with that?" Roosevelt asked. Roosevelt was black, in that instant Baby knew they were up for a slap in the face. "What's up is, we don't have any brothers on the wall," Piney said with a crude tone. "We've got no problem with color," Baby stated. Roosevelt looked at her. "As long as it stays out of Charming right?" he said. Baby looked over at Clay. Roosevelt then walked over and put his hand on the wall and gave a look. Baby knew he was fucking around. "This feels rather warm," he said feeling the wall. Roosevelt took the axe from one of the fireman. Baby began to shake with the suspense. He took the axe and began to hit the wall with the pictures on it. Everyone watched in anger. He moved his way to the meeting room and broke the doors. Finally he looked over at the Sons and grinned. He turned back and smashed the axe into their meeting table that had a specially carved sigil for the Sons of Anarchy.

When they damage was done, the Sons waited outside as Roosevelt walked over to them and told them the fire hazards that were in the building. He told them how long they had to finish it. Juice had his arm wrapped around Baby's waist as they stood and listened. Baby began to think oddly. She actually liked Roosevelt, he may have trashed their clubhouse but something about him was honest and she liked that. "I'm willing to work with you Clay, but you pushed me to this and I strongly suggest you guys don't do it again," Roosevelt said as he turned and headed for his car. All the Sons then turned to their bikes. Baby watched as the last sheriff car left. She sighed with the thought of how screwed the club really is. With that Clay lead the group out of the garage.

When they got to the location where Jax and Opie were, they saw that the Russians were already handled. Romero, leader of the Cartel group that Clay made a deal with handled the Russians himself. Baby quickly jumped off her bike and took off her helmet when she saw Jax. She ran over to him and hugged him. "I was so worried," She said whispering into his neck. "I know," Jax said as he held her. The two then let go. Baby looked over at Romero and his right hand Luis. "How did you know this was going down?" Clay asked. "We have contacts everywhere Clay," Romero responded with a smirk. "You guys risked a lot of shit," Jax said looking over to him. "This relationship is very important to my organization," Romero shared. Bobby glared at him. "Maybe we should cut one of them loose, let the others know it's over," Clay questioned. Jax took a gun and walked over to the one Russian who appeared to be the leader. Jax took the gun and smashed him in the head. He took him and threw him over to Tig. Romero then said his goodbyes and headed out. Tig threw the Russian to the ground and knocked him out. The Sons then got on their bikes and headed back to the clubhouse.

When they got there, Baby watched Tara run across the lot and into Jax's arms. Baby sighed then walked over to Juice. They slowly made their way into the clubhouse. They all looked around at the smashed furniture surrounding them. It seemed like a huge wave of depression. Everybody slowly walked around including old lady's and close family and friends of the Sons. Baby and Juice stood behind the bar. Right then Tara spoke. "I have some good news," she said nervously. Baby looked up. Everyone turned to look at her. She lifted her left hand and smiled. "We're engaged," she smiled even more. Jax walked over to her side and froze. Everyone cheered and whistled for the new couple. Baby smiled an odd smile and clapped. She felt this weird feeling. It wasn't jealousy or even anger. She didn't know what it was but it certainly wasn't happiness. Jax then took Tara and kissed her. Clay then announced for the music to be put on and have some sort of a celebration. Juice looked over at Baby. She turned around the corner and walked to her bedroom. Juice sighed and reached into his pocket and felt around. He looked over at the group then made his way to the room.

In the room Baby was looking at a picture from three years ago of her and Jax. She began to cry. Baby had no idea what was going on in those thirty minutes but her emotions were all over the place. It was an endless burst of lust, anger, sadness, any possible emotion you could think of, she felt. Baby put the picture down on the side table and crossed her arms and cried more. Right then Juice walked in. Baby quickly whipped away her tears. Juice looked down at her and closed the door. He glared down at his hands. Baby watched as he fiddled with his fingers. "Beth, I know why you're like this," he paused. Baby slowly raised her head to face him. Juice walked closer to her. "I want to be with you Beth. I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have you or Maddy. I love you two so much," Juice looked at Baby. She had no idea where he was going with this. Juice sighed then leaned down on one knee in front of her. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a shiny diamond ring.

"I didn't want to ask you yet. I've been holding onto it for a while but I don't want you to second guess us. Beth, will you marry me?" Juice asked looking at her. Baby stared down at the ring. She smiled at him. Baby thought for a second. "I love you Juice. I really, really do. I want you to ask me when you're ready," she responded. Juice was a bit confused. He wasn't sure if that was a yes or a no. "Are you saying no?" he asked with a disappointed tone as he looked down. Baby forgot how stupid he could be. She quickly took her hands and pulled his face to hers. "I'm not saying no, I'm just saying not now. Let's wait till we are both ready," Baby stated. Juice looked at her and kissed her as he put the ring back in his pocket. The two lay down on the bed and embraced the comfort of one another. Baby stared. Why was she so upset about Jax?


	41. Black

The next day was one of forgetters. Baby and Juice woke up at the clubhouse. Baby felt bad leaving Hipa alone to take care of Maddy but Baby also thought it might be nice for Hipa after she had to find out her daughter, Andrea, was in jail for possession. Hipa was all about family and Baby knew that. As Baby brushed her teeth she felt the muscular arms of her old man. Juice kissed Baby's neck. When she was finished the couple headed to the lobby and were already given orders from Clay through the phone. They were told to go up to the new barn house where the guns and cocaine would be stored.

When they got there Juice walked over to ask Tig what he was needed to do. Baby looked around and sighed. She couldn't belive they were actually doing this. She turned her head to see Jax and Clay walk into the guarded door where the stuff would be hidden. "Look at my happy little elf's," Clay said with a smile. Jax walked over and kissed Baby on the forehead. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked over at Clay. "These look great," Jax said looking at the cargo boxes and there secret departments. Jax then turned his head to see Chibs walking in a moaning. "You alright?" Jax asked. He shook his head no. "Must have eaten something. My head is spinning like a merry-go-round. Juicy you're gonna hook me up right?" Chibs said pointing over at Juice. Juice smiled. "Green tea with pink lime. A little herbal fusion," Juice was interrupted. "Stop, stop, stop," Tig said sighing. Baby looked over at Clay as he began to speak. "Before anyone gets high, let get these crates built, Bobby, come with me," Clay said making his way to the door. "Why do you need me?" Bobby asked. Clay turned. "Cause I miss you," Clay said with a humorous voice. Tig glared at him. "And me?" he asked. Clay shook his head and left with Bobby. Baby turned to see Tig with a look of a broken heart. She giggled a little bit as she turned to Jax.

As the day progressed Baby found herself bored of sitting around in the back. The wood dust was starting to make her sneeze and the sound of mills was even worse. It was only her, Juice, Chibs and two of the Prospects who were left sitting around. Jax, Tig and Opie left due to Kozik's call about an incident that occurred with their guns. Baby looked up on the table to see Chibs lying there in pain. Juice stopped working on the crates and walked to the side of Chibs and sighed. Baby's gaze moved to Juice. Juice sighed then turned to the two Prospects and told them to watch the place. "Come on Beth. Let's take Chibs to get some relief," Juice said as he slowly lifted Chibs to his feet. Baby knew exactly what that meant. Juice's business with the weed shop. She rolled her eyes and rose from her seat then she followed Chibs and Juice out to the bikes.

When they arrived Baby searched the place up and down. She didn't feel like going in so she sat outside and looked at her surroundings. She turned over and glared at a cop car which was parked on the other side of the street. She began to look closely and saw two cops sitting in the front and looking in her direction through the side-view mirror. Baby cursed to herself. She looked up at the sky and began to mouth the words, _why God? Mother fucking why? _Baby then turned around to see Juice and Chibs come out of the shop. Chibs walked over to answer a phone call. She quickly jumped up and went to tell them what she saw but it was too late. Chibs quickly hung up the phone and walked over to Baby and Juice. One of Roosevelt's close men, who took a general liking to Baby before, took Juice and spread him on the wall. "Why aren't all of us being checked my little finger puppets?" Chibs asked putting his hands on his hip. The other cop looked over at him then faced Juice.

The cop searching Juice took out a bag of some weed. "I've got a card for that," Juice said. "Congratulations, the federal law doesn't give a shit," the cop replied. Baby and Chibs watched as Juice was put in the back of the car. "My suggestion to you two, go home," the officer said. Baby bit her lip. "Fuck that," she responded getting on her bike. The officer turned to her. "My name is Deputy Sheriff Cane. If you have a concern of some sort about this brother of yours being arrested, feel free to call," He said pulling out his card. Baby slowly took it from his hand and watched as he drove off with Juice in the back. "I'm heading to the sheriff's department," she said starting her bike. Chibs looked down and touched her shoulder. "Maybe it's better if you don't," Chibs said. Baby gave him a look then headed off in the direction the police did.

Inside, Juice was escorted into Roosevelt's office. "So what's going on?" Juice asked as Roosevelt closed the door behind him. "I just wanna have a conversation that's all," Roosevelt responded with a smile. "You can do that with my lawyer," Juice smiled back. "I don't give a shit about the weed man, please sit down," Roosevelt walked over and leaned against the desk in front of the chair Juice sat down in. "If you don't care about the weed, why did you pick me up?" Juice asked. Juice looked down to see a picture in Roosevelt's hands. He then looked at his face to see a smile. "This is me and my father fishing at Rockaway beach, you grew up in Queen's right?" Roosevelt asked. Juice couldn't belive this guy. "Nobody fished at Rockaway not unless you wanted to fry up beer bottles and syringes, that aint Queen's. What's the game here man?" Juice asked feeling pretty proud of himself. Roosevelt sighed as he put down the picture. "You ever see your father?" he asked. "No," Juice said quickly. "I could arrange that." Roosevelt leaned down and grabbed a case file from the desk. "Michael Howard Cole," Roosevelt stated. He then turned the case file to face Juice.

Juice glared at the picture and sighed. "By your silence I'm assuming that you already knew," Roosevelt stated. Juice looked up at him. "I knew who he was but I never met him," Juice responded. "I don't know if you can tell by this picture but um, he's black. Like African black," Roosevelt stated. Juice began to feel uncomfortable. "Yeah. I picked that up," Juice responded biting his lip. "My next question is, what would the club do if they found out you were black? What would Beth or Baby Girl do?" Roosevelt said putting the case file down. Juice just glared at him. "Let me break it down for you. First they will pull your patch then make you scrap the ink and then if you're lucky enough, you'll walk out alive. You'll probably lose your girl and kid but hey, what can a brother do?" Roosevelt stated looking at Juice for a response. "You don't know dick about my club and you sure as hell don't know about my family," Juice stated. "Your right, but I will learn about your club. You're gonna be the one too tell me," Roosevelt responded. He then took the weed and threw it at Juice. Juice looked down scared as can be. "What happens now?" Juice asked. "We go back home to our families. I'll stay in touch brother," Roosevelt said with a smile. Juice then got up and left.

Outside, Baby sat on her bike playing with her fingers. She kept looking at the doors waiting for Juice to walk out. When he did Baby got up and ran over to him. He was shocked to see her. "What happened?" Baby asked him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Nothing," Juice responded. Baby noticed something off right away. She looked at him for a bit till he finally went to walk off. She pulled him back. "What's wrong?" she asked him. Juice looked away and bit his lip. "Let's just go," he responded. Baby watched as he walked over to his parked bike that was brought by the police for him. She had no idea what happened. She looked over at the doors to see Roosevelt standing there. He waved to her but she ignored him. She then got on her bike and rode off with Juice beside her. The whole ride she was worried about what happened. Why didn't Juice want to tell her?

When they arrived they pulled their bikes into place. Baby looked over to see Chibs talking with Juice as he backed up his bike. She sighed as she sat on hers and looked around. Baby quickly got up and walked over to Juice and Chibs. Juice seemed normal now. It made her even madder. Chibs then turned to her as Juice walked into the clubhouse. "Was it really nothing?" Chibs asked her. "I have no god damn idea," she responded. Baby began to rub her forehead and headed into the clubhouse for the vote. She walked into the meeting room and sat down in her usual spot. She looked over at Juice closely. "We've all had time to think on this. On the business with the Cartel. Yay or nay," Clay stated. Baby view the men's votes. Clay: yay, Tig: yay, Chibs: nay, Opie: yay, Squeaky: yay, Piney: nay, Juice: nay, Bobby: nay, Happy: nay, Kozik: yay, Jax: yay. "Beth, what's your vote?" Clay asked looking at her with hope. She sighed and looked down. "Yay," she responded. The regret was huge and deep. Baby wished she voted no but Clay would have lost it. "Seven five, it passes," Clay said as he slammed the gavel down. Everyone got up and walked out.

Everyone walked out of the clubhouse. Half of them were angry and didn't bother to say a word. In truth nobody wanted this. Most of them only said yay to make Clay happy. Baby looked over and saw Juice. She was so bothered by everything she walked up to him and kissed him. He still seemed off. "Wanna go home?" Baby asked him. Juice looked down and nodded yes. "Are you ever gonna tell me what happened?" she tried asking again. Juice looked at her and ignored the question. "Let's go," he said. Baby watched as he walked to his bike. She sighed and got on hers. She was determined to find out what was said. What did Roosevelt share with her old man?


	42. Arizona

The morning was dull. The sun was blazing but seemed so dim. Baby laid in bed staring out the window. She was in a thought of wonder and worry. She turned and placed her arm on an empty area where Juice was supposed to be. Baby didn't move, only stared at the empty space. She didn't know where he was and chose not to think about it. Juice has been off ever since he was taken into the sheriff's office two days ago. It was upsetting. He never really talked and when she tried to talk to him about it, they would always end up naked. She just wanted to talk to him but he seemed so afraid to say anything.

When Baby walked into the kitchen she saw Hipa sitting at the table with Maddy. Hipa looked over and smiled. "Hi mama," Maddy said as she attempted to wave her little arm. Baby smiled and walked over to kiss her on the forehead. She watched as Maddy eat her cereal. Hipa looked up to see a weary look on Baby's face. "Is everything okay?" Hipa asked glaring at Baby. "Um, yeah. Hey have you seen Juice at all?" Baby asked as she scratched her forehead. "Yeah. He didn't say much. I think he went over to the warehouse you guys were at the other day," Hipa stated as she picked up the fallen cereal from Maddy's bowl. Baby nodded and walked to the kitchen counter to check her phone. She then looked out the window and sighed. Hipa watched her in worry but said nothing. "You know about our visit to the bike show, right?" Baby asked slowly turning her head. Hipa nodded. Baby then made her way back to the bedroom and got dressed. As she headed for the door while putting her jacket on she turned over to see Maddy chomping down on her cereal. Baby smiled and said her goodbyes then made her way to the warehouse to meet up with the guys.

When she got there it appeared like she was late. She looked at the truck that was just being closed up. Baby glared at the truck. When Chibs looked over to see her he smiled. He ran up and hugged her. "And where the hell have you been little lassie?" he asked her. Baby smiled. "Are we ready to head out?" she asked. Chibs nodded then they got on their bikes. Baby looked over to see Juice who appeared to be avoiding eye contact. She shook it off then started her bike. The ride was nice. The country side was a different scene that Baby found peaceful. Juice was the only thing blocking her enjoyment for her surroundings.

The club soon arrived at the Sons of Anarchy club in Arizona. Baby looked over to see Clay's hands shaking. She rested her bike and walked to him. "Clay, are you okay?" she asked looking at his hand. "Yeah, I'll be fine," Clay sighed. Baby watched him as he rose from his bike. She sighed quickly then her and Clay walked with SAMCROW to the Arizona charter. They all hugged and said their hellos. The club began to discuss the gun trafficking and the truck full of guns that they had driven over from Charming. Baby found herself lost in the conversation. She snapped back to reality when Jax touched her arm lightly. "Alice needs to leave wonderland right now," Jax phrased. Baby nodded her head then tuned into the conversation. As soon as she did everyone turned to see a bit of a fight to the side of them. They walked over as two of the Arizona charter members were beating on someone with his girl yelling at them to stop.

"What the hell is this?" Baby asked what was on everybody in SAMCROW's mind. The guy being beaten escaped, form them and began to run. Tig then ran after him and took him down. The man's girl then jumped on the back of Tig and bit him. The Sons from both charters ran up to get the girl off. When they did Bobby leaned down and picked up something. He tasted it. "What is it?" Baby asked. "Crank," Bobby responded. Jax looked over and glared at the other charter. "You're dealing here?" Clay asked with a look of disgust. The men just nodded. "We have a truck full of concealed weapons that could put us all in the cell and to add on top of that you had us enter fucking snow town?" Baby said. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Jax blurted out to them. The president of the charter put his hand up. "We aren't the only Charter selling choc alright? You mule we sell," he stated refuring to SAMCROW's business with the Cartel. Baby looked down and sighed. "Shut it down," Clay demanded. The president glared at Clay. "Sorry, not your club, not your call," he said. Clay looked at him. The president nodded for his men to go. As they walked away SAMCROW looked at one another.

Baby sat outside the Arizona clubhouse as they spoke inside. She didn't feel like sitting in with the men arguing about dealing drugs or not. To her it all seemed the same. One argument led to another. On and on it would go until Clay or someone else was tired of it. Baby found herself getting bored of the routine. Not only that, her head was too busy with Juice. She lifted her head to see him standing with Happy and the Prospects. The two haven't talked since the night before they left for Arizona which was a two day ride. She was angry and no words could help her. As much as she wanted to say something she didn't. What was she supposed to say? It made no sense to her to make small talk. One day he proposes to her the next he doesn't even want to look at her. Whatever was said with Roosevelt changed him and was beginning to change the love they had.

Baby turned her head to see Tig, Chibs, Bobby, Opie, Jax and Clay come out of the clubhouse. She quickly got up and called to Happy. Happy turned and Juice followed Happy back to the group. Baby looked to see behind Jax and the others, the Arizona charter make their way out. "Anything bad?" Baby asked Jax in a low tone. "Nothing bad but nothing good either," Jax responded. Baby and Jax then followed the others to their bikes. They began to make their way to the Harley show to meet with the Cartel.

At the show Baby found herself feeling out of place. There were a lot of men. More than she expected. With a few models posing on bikes, Baby felt uncomfortable. The club looked around wondering where he was. Jax pulled SAMCROW away from the Arizona charter. "Look with this whole crank business there doing, it's created with cold blood," Jax stated. Clay looked at him. "Nate, the old president would have never signed off on this," Jax continued. Baby stopped and thought. "You think they killed their own president?" Baby asked. Jax nodded. "And Harvey. Harvey would have never left the Sons without reason," Chibs added referring to another man from the Arizona charter. They put the pieces together. "We have to talk to Harvey, shut this shit down. Send a message to the other charters that we don't deal," Clay stated. Tig nodded in agreement. "The Cartel are here," Tig stated looking over. "Clay, mulling and dealing are the same god damn thing," Bobby jumped in before Clay walked to the Cartel. Clay looked back but was stopped by Jax. Tig then took Bobby aside. "Let's get this done Clay, Baby said as she watched Clay glare at Bobby. Clay then turned and walked over to Luis.

Clay looked in the back of the car. "Where is Romero?" Clay asked. "He doesn't like being watched," Luis responded. Jax and Baby stood behind Clay wondering what he meant. "Old camper van 2 o'clock," Luis said looking over at the van that is tailing them. "We will handle it," Clay said with a sigh. Luis nodded then told them to call him after it's done. "Your crank business," Baby gestured to the Arizona president. "Maybe it's your parole," he responded. The three ignored him then walked to their group. "We've got a tail," Baby sighed informing the others. The president, Tulle, came up with an idea and got them to follow them. He told his vice something secret that Baby didn't hear but she knew she didn't like it. She had a gut wrenching feeling that was similar to the one she felt in Ireland when the truck blew up.

The two charters sped down the road knowing that the car was following them. They lead the car down a long dirt road then back to a paved one. Baby looked over to see Tulle attempt to race Clay. With the speed picking up, Baby rolled her eyes and sped up to catch up with the immature men. They stopped at a gas station in which the Arizona president quickly got off and ran over to the truck and got in it. The back of the truck had twelve drums full of Vaseline. Baby watched thinking these guys were smarter then she thought. They unhooked the rope releasing all of them. The drums broke open and the vice president shot at the drums causing a huge explosion. The explosion blocked the tail from going further. They all rode off after with laughs.

Later that day SAMCROW decided to make their own trip without the Arizona charter. They stopped by a pet store run by the ex-SOA member, Harvey. When Harvey saw them he felt a little scared. "Never pegged you for an animal lover Harvey," Clay stated. Harvey looked down. "What do you guys want?" he asked nervously. "Just wanted to say hello, we miss you man," Jax stated walking up to him. Harvey stood stiff behind the counter. "I'm out, inks all blacked out," he stated showing his blackened tattoos. "Why did you walk away?" Baby asked. "None of your business! Now all of you get out," Harvey snapped. "Respect for the lady please," Chibs said. Baby looked at Chibs trying her best not to laugh. "Come on man," Jax said looking closely at the old friend. When he didn't say anything Jax took the bell from the counter and threw it at a fish tank causing it to flush out the water and all the fish inside.

Harvey cursed and reached for his gun under the counter. Chibs put his gun to Harvey's head. He then took it from Harvey's hands and lowered his gun. Baby could see the feeling in Harvey's face. "When Nate was killed, Arizona passed a little crank vote. That have anything to do with why you patched out?" Jax asked. Harvey looked at Jax. He didn't say anything. Clay then turned to Tig. "You ever have rabbit stew?" Clay asked gesturing to the cage full of rabbits. Tig nodded then picked one up and placed a gun to the rabbits head. Baby looked down in disgust. "Alright," Harvey sighed. "Why did you quit?" Baby asked. "Nate found out I was boning Tulle's old lady," Harvey began. "Helen?" Tig asked in shock. Harley nodded. "I kept it quiet, Nate and I found out there was crank being made so we used this whole thing for leverage. We later got a call that Nate got gunned down by Mexican bangers, no other witnesses," Harvey explained as he lowered his head. "I didn't wanna ruin Helen's life to so I left," Harvey continued. "After you and Nate were gone, Huff, the VP voted it in," Baby said turning as Juice's phone went off. Baby's focus zoned out waiting for him to tell them what's going on. "Luis called, Romero wants us to meet," Juice said walking over to them. Clay nodded and they headed out.

At the meet up, Clay spoke about the tail with Romero. "It's all handled," Clay assured him. "Good," Romero looked around. "For now on we will just be sending four guys down with the truck, once it hits Arizona our charter here will take care of it," Jax explained. Romero shook his head. "Have you heard from our friends in Belfast?" he asked. "I talked to the King's this morning. They want to meet face to face before this becomes official," Clay explained. Baby looked at Romero wondering about his response. "I am always available," Romero stated. Luis handed Jax a paper with the sail meet. "Great, see you then," Baby said. They then turned back to their bikes and the Cartel headed back to their trucks. Baby wondered about the Cartel. They didn't seem bad but they didn't seem good either. The three then rode off.

At the Arizona clubhouse, SAMCROW had everyone seated. "What's this all about Clay?" Tulle asked. Tig soon pulled out a ginger haired skin head. "About six months ago, Harley and Nate found out that dickie here was cooking for your two men Huff and Benny, VP and Sargent at arms," Clay stated. Tulle glared at Clay. "This is bullshit we took a vote," Huff explained nervously trying to get Tulle on his side. "Yeah after you kill Nate and lock little Harley out of the club," Baby stated as she was leaning against the wall. "What's your point here?" Tulle turned to Clay. "I'm accusing these two of using the MC for their own gain. And when they got caught, they killed a member and blackmailed another one," Clay stated. "This guys a god damn tweeker," Benny stated angrily. Chibs then pulled Harley into the room. Baby looked at him to see a look of nervousness on his face. "It's your charter Tulle, do what you want," Clay said. Tulle looked down biting his lip. "Handle your business, we will be at the truck stop," Jax said leaving the room. Baby and the others followed behind him.

That night, the Arizona charter showed up with Huff and Benny stripped of their patch and beaten. They threw the two in front of SAMCROW. "Sorry man," Jax said. Tulle looked down and nodded. "You take another vote on the crank?" Bobby asked. Tulle looked over. "Yeah, pass sorry," he said taking a drink from his flask. "Are you shittin me?" Clay asked veins popping out of his head. "We got a taste of the money Clay, it was unanimous. I swear with this business, I will make damn sure the crank doesn't get in the way," Tulle explained. Clay and Jax nodded at each other. "Let's get moving," Jax said. Everyone nodded and went for their bikes. Bobby stood there and glared at Clay. "Not a fucking word," Clay said. Bobby watched as Clay got on his bike. He sighed then got on his. Baby was so relieved to be getting the hell out of here.

They soon arrived at the meeting place that Luis left on the note. Baby looked around really just wanting to get this done and out of the way. When they parked their bikes and took their helmets off, they all looked up to see high security and what seemed to be an army of Cartel men. "Well guarded," Clay said to Romero. "Tig, Juice, Chibs. Go get it," Clay said still looking at Romero. Jax looked around nervously. "I don't like this," Baby whispered to him. "Neither do I," Jax sighed. Baby found herself moving closer to Jax after every look of the men. Jax made sure to keep a close guard for her. It was the type of relationship they had. Everyone seemed to be on high guard. It was awful. "Baby, go check on Juice, Tig and Chibs," Clay asked.

Baby hoped she wouldn't have been asked but she sucked it up and walked to them. She stood by them but never said anything. Juice turned and looked at her. He shied away when she looked over at him. Baby felt sad, it was too upsetting for her. She then turned to see the Cartel bring the large bag of cocaine. Juice walked up behind her and pushed her forwards. After saying nothing he just does that. Baby shook it off and watched as they revealed the inside. "Thirty kilos of uncut Columbian cocaine," Romero stated. Clay glared down at the drugs in the bag. Everyone looked around at one another not prepared for this at all. "Have a safe ride gentlemen," Luis said with a smirk. Baby looked once more at the cocaine. SAMCROW was not ready for drugs. They were now officially in the drug business they swore they would have nothing to do with.


	43. A Day Off Prt1

He hasn't been back for two nights now. She sees him at the clubhouse but he hasn't actually come home. He hasn't even spoken to her. What did she do wrong? Why was he being so distant? After hearing how much he wanted her at one point, she thought he would always be around. She may not have been the perfect girl for him but she did her best. She had never been so inlove in her life, not even Hale was as great as her love for him. The feelings began to ache at her.

Baby sat on her bed naked. It was morning and she had just gotten out of the shower. Well she got out ten minutes ago but she couldn't move. Tears stained her cheeks as she sat cross legged on the bed. The thought in her mind was Juice. Baby had been falling asleep in tears for the past two nights. Baby forgot what his hands on her body had even felt like. What made things worse was that Hipa had taken Maddy for a road trip with her husband and family. Baby knew she couldn't take care of Maddy so Hipa offered to take Maddy with her. It was lonely. Sitting there she couldn't seem to hear a thing. Baby found herself cold but felt like she couldn't move. She wanted to grab the blanket and pull it over but she just couldn't. She began to feel buzzing noises. She ignored them until she heard her front door open.

Chibs came barging into the bedroom. All he saw was her bare back. He looked down realizing she was completely naked. Baby still didn't move she didn't even look over to see who it was. "You were supposed to meet at the clubhouse three hours ago. You missed our meeting," Chibs shared still remaining to look at the ground. When Baby didn't answer he glimpsed up. "Are you alright love?" he asked finding something odd going on. Baby's gaze remained the same. Tears fell down her face. Chibs and she remained quiet for five minutes. Chibs then sighed and sat down on the bed back facing her. "Jax is worried shitless about you so is Juice," Chibs stated. Baby looked up. "Juice doesn't care. Don't tell me differently cause if he did he would be here right now," Baby responded. "So you do talk? Maybe answering my phone calls would have been nice," Chibs said. Baby stopped talking again. Jax then ran into the room.

Chibs rose from the bed and walked to his side. "Let's leave her for now. Something is on her mind, it will distract her from our job," Chibs said. Jax nodded then turned to Baby as Chibs left the room. He glared at her. Jax didn't care if she was naked. He walked over and stood in front of her. "Wanna tell me what's going on?" Jax asked. Baby ignored him. Jax sighed then leaned down. "Beth, don't do this. Don't shut me out, I'm here because I care about you," Jax said. Baby's gaze remained placed down on the ground. Jax took his hand and touched her cheek. He slowly raised her head and found tears falling from her eyes. The looked of it destroyed him. He quickly put his arms around her and hugged her. He held her so tight and began to feel tears of his own falling from his eyes. For that moment Baby felt at home. The hug lasted for five minutes before Jax pulled away. "I'm sorry Beth. I have to go, you need anything, you call me understand?" Jax said. Baby nodded. Jax leaned up and kissed her forehead then left. Baby whipped away the tears and took her hands to her sides and began to rub her arms due to the cold.

After the Sons meet with the Mayans, Juice headed on over to meet up with Roosevelt. He waited for a few minutes till Roosevelt pulled up. "Welcome home!" Roosevelt smiled. Juice looked nervously around. "How was your bike show?" He asked. "Our PO signed off on the run," Juice responded still looking around nervously. "How about you come back to the department, gives us a chance to talk more privately," Roosevelt said due to him looking around. "Blow me," Juice responded giving out a smirk. "Save the bad ass act, the MC isn't gonna give a shit about you being loyal or hard because all there gonna see is black," Roosevelt smiled back. Juice looked down. "Now this is a simple trade Juice give me some truth and I protect yours," Roosevelt stated. "Truth about what?!" Juice yelled in frustration. "I have a source that tells me that SAMCROW is doing some business with the Cartel, if I find out you guys are bringing weed into Charming I will cripple you," Roosevelt snapped. Juice gave him a look. "Where are you going with this?" Juice asked. "I'm not going after your club, I'm going after the drugs," Roosevelt stated clearly. Juice sighed and looked around one more time. "Ever since you talked to me last, I haven't been able to look my own girl in the eye because I am so scared of what might happen to me and her if something is said. I love her with all I am. Her and my baby girl," Juice paused to look at Roosevelt's face. Roosevelt did feel somewhat bad but he was on a mission and he didn't have time to feel sorry for a criminal. "Get me info on this drug thing and you won't lose the two most important women in your life," Roosevelt responded walking back to his car. Juice watched and sighed.

As Baby sat in the kitchen she glared down at her jacket as she drank her coffee. She glanced over at the clock. It read '4:32'. When she turned back to the jacket she decided to go to the shops and just look around. Baby went to put on her jacket then decided today was a break for her. She put it down and walked out. Another decision had to be made. Car or Harley. Baby chose the car. When she got to town she parked the car. She got out and walked down the street. She looked over to see the weed store Juice was part owner of. She raised a smile then shook it off. Baby wanted to focus on normal and focus on her. As she walked down she came across a flower shop. Baby decided to walk in and see if she can find something for Gemma's garden.

When Baby entered the store she smiled at the sweet smell she took in. She turned and felt one of the petals. "Do you need help with anything?" Baby turned to see an African woman standing there. Baby found the woman to be quiet beautiful. Baby smiled at the woman. "I was just browsing," she responded. "Personal or gift?" she asked. Baby thought for a second. "Gift. For my mother," Baby turned and walked to the front. "Any suggestions?" Baby asked the lady. "Wait here and I'll see if I can find something in the back," she said with a smile. Baby watched as she headed for the back. Her gaze wondered and came upon a picture at the stand behind the counter. Baby glanced at the back then walked behind the counter and picked the photo up. She looked closely. It was the lady and Deputy Roosevelt. Right then the lady walked from out of the back. Before she spoke she saw Baby behind the counter. Baby looked over at her. "I'm sorry, this looks really bad. I just got curious that's all, sorry," Baby said feeling embarrassed.

The woman snapped out of her odd look then smiled. "It's okay. This is my husband," she said grabbing the photo from Baby. "He's Deputy Roosevelt," Baby stated looking down at the photo. The woman looked at her. "How did you know?" she asked. Baby looked down then away. She didn't want to be seen as a Son but she said it anyway. "I'm a member of the MC, The Sons of Anarchy," she responded looking down in shame. The woman just glared at her. The friendly smile disappeared. Baby felt a wave of sadness. She went to leave before the woman turned over. "My name is Rita. I'd really like to sell these flowers to you. No patch, no catch," she said forcing a smile. Baby turned to face her. She walked back up to the front counter. "These here are called lily of the valley, they are supposed to stand for sweetness, humanity and return to happiness," Rita explained. Baby looked at them. The return to happiness is what she needed. But as she observed them, she found them perfect for Gemma. "How much?" Baby asked. Rita looked at her. "Free," she replied. Baby glanced at Rita. "Are you sure?" Baby asked nervously. "Take them," Rita smiled.

Baby still stared at her not too sure. "I know what you're thinking. I'm a cop's wife and I'm giving free flowers to a criminal. I don't care what you've done, to be honest I look at you and I see an average everyday woman who appears to be lost. Take them and please come back soon," Rita smiled again pushing the flowers to Baby. "Thank you," Baby said. Rita nodded. When Baby went to turn, Deputy Roosevelt stood in the doorway. He looked at Baby oddly. Rita looked down at the ground. "Buying flowers?" Roosevelt asked. Baby nodded. Roosevelt walked closer to her side. "Juice sure needs one. Might make him less on edge," he whispered. Baby froze and looked at him. "What did you say to him that night?" she asked feeling like she was about to cry. Roosevelt felt bad but he needed to keep his tuff act on. "Ask him," with that Roosevelt walked over to Rita and kissed her cheek. Baby turned. Rita looked over at her with what seemed to be an apology. "Thanks again for the flowers." Baby then left. As she got in her car she placed the flowers next to her and sat there thinking. She sighed.

Baby turned to see her phone ringing. She reached over and looked at it. It was the repair shop. She rolled her eyes and answered it. "Yeah?" she said with a sigh. "Hey it's Chucky, there is a man here who says he needs to talk to you or something, he said his name is Brad," Chucky stated. Baby stopped and thought. "I don't know a Brad?" she said. "Want me to get rid of him?" Chucky asked. Baby sighed one more time. "No, it's fine. I'm on my way. Is Gemma there?" she asked. "Yeah," Chucky responded. "The club?" she asked another question. "Umm, hold on," Chucky said. Baby listened to what seemed like him running to check the bikes. "No, they are all gone," He responded. Baby then hung up and made her way to the clubhouse repair shop.


	44. A Day Off Prt2

When Baby arrived she parked at the side. She didn't get out yet she sat in the car. The thought of what Roosevelt said still bothered her. He was rattling her up but what for? And Rita, what she said. It made Baby think there was hope for everyone. Good or bad, we all change and it really depends on us to change it for the better or for the worse. Baby then glanced over to see Chucky running over to her car. Baby sighed then turned off the engine.

"The Brad guy is just in the repair shop, Piney is chatting with him about car parts or something," Chucky informed. Baby didn't even care about this guy who wanted to speak with her. She just wanted to see Gemma. Baby ignored Chucky and walked to the passenger side of the car. "No bike, no patch, what happened?" Chucky asked following her. Baby brought out the flowers. "Just wanted to be normal for a day Chuck," she responded. Baby then made her way to the office. "Gemma is in the office right?" Baby asked. "Yeah!" Chucky blurted out trying to catch up with Baby. Baby entered the office to see Gemma writing up some files. Gemma looked up and smiled. "Those are nice, who are they for?" Gemma said. Baby looked down at her with a smile.

"I got them for you," Baby smiled as she placed them in front of Gemma. Gemma slowly took her glasses off and looked at the flowers with a smile. "They are supposed to mean sweetness, humanity and return to happiness," Baby said looking at the flowers. Gemma looked up at her. "Thank you Beth, they are beautiful," Gemma said with her eyes going watery. Gemma quickly stood and hugged Baby. Gemma and Baby felt like it had been such a long time since they've acted like mother and daughter. Baby missed her so much. Gemma then pulled away. "A handsome young man came to see you; I think he's still here. Go find out what he wants," Gemma smiled. Baby looked at her and smiled back. She then left Gemma in the office. Chucky looked at Gemma then went out after Baby. Chucky then showed her to the man.

"Hey, I'm Beth. I heard you wanted to speak with me," Baby said with Chucky standing beside her. Baby looked at the guy. He had dark brown hair with blue eyes as well as a muscular body and a nice bone structure. Brad stared at her in shock. Piney gave them a look. Chucky glared at them too. Brad then turned his look to Piney and Chucky. "Could we maybe talk in private?" he asked. Baby nodded and the two went into the office. Gemma was gone and so were the flowers. Brad slowly walked in behind her. She closed the door then sat in the office chair. "So, what's your name?" she asked him. "My name is Brad," he responded. Baby looked at him. "Got a last name Brad?" Baby asked. Brad appeared to hesitate with the question. He seemed to be shying away. "If you don't wanna tell me it's good, just tell me what you need to," Baby stated looking up at him. Brad sat down on the couch and let out a sigh of nervousness.

"I umm. I don't know how to tell you this," Brad begun. Baby found this becoming odd. She had no idea who this guy was or where he came from, how did he know her? Baby bit her lip. "Fuck it, I'm just gonna say it," Brad rose from his seat and turned his whole body to Baby. "I am your brother. Our mother is Carla Jenkins and our father was Albert Jenkins. My name is Brad Jenkins. I lived in Nevada with our mother," he finished with a sigh. Baby glared at him. She was so confused. Baby didn't want to believe it. "I don't believe you," she said feeling her eyes water. Brad sighed and took out Baby's birth certificate. "Our mother sent me here to find you. I wanted to find you. This is proof that you belong to those two," he stated. Baby gave a look. She quickly stood and ran to the small bathroom and began to throw up. Brad followed her and stood in the doorway. "Please go," Baby said. Brad nodded and took out a pen and paper. He began to write a number. "I'm not leaving Charming. I want a sister. I left mom because she wanted me to leave. If you want to talk more, call me," he put the number down on the desk and left the office. Baby flushed the toilet and walked over to the desk. She picked up the paper and folded up the number and put it in her pocket.

When Baby came out she was side tracked by Chucky. "What did that guy want?" Chucky asked. Baby looked at him. "None of your business jerky," she responded. Baby made her way to the clubhouse and went to her bedroom. She walked to the bathroom and brushed her teeth to brush away the smell of puke. When she was done she walked out of the room. Brad was still burning in her mind. The worry of Juice wasn't entirely put on delay but it wasn't a main concern for her right now. When she got in the main entrance of the clubhouse she walked to the bar and poured herself a drink. She turned to the front door to see Piney walk in. "Hey Piney," she smiled. He sat down at the bar and looked at her. "Beth, I've watched you grow up for your whole life with the Tellers," Piney stated. Baby looked at him oddly. "How much do you love Clay?" He asked her. Baby paused. "I love Clay with all my heart. He's the only father I've ever known. I'd do anything for him," she stated with a smile. When she met Piney's gaze he didn't seemed too thrilled with her answer. "What is it Piney?" Baby asked. "When JT was alive, how much did you love him?" Piney asked. Baby glared at him. She was so confused. She only knew John Teller for seven years of her being with them. "I loved him too. He was a great man, but he was also a fool. Like all men are," she stated. Baby then poured a drink for Piney and the two clinked glasses and took a sip.

Meanwhile, Juice was sitting in a white room for Roosevelt to speak with him. He felt on edge after just leaving Chibs and the others to do a job. Otto was told by someone in law enforcement that Bobby had sex with and killed Luanne, his wife. The club had to find who really killed her to earn Otto's trust back. Juice looked up to see Roosevelt walk in. "My friend, the guy who strings us along, he needs a little bit of good faith," Roosevelt explained. "You must be kidding me with this shit?" Juice snapped glaring at him. "The shit that your club mulled out of Arizona, he wants a sample," Roosevelt shrugged. "If its uncut it has markers and the lab can isolate the region," Roosevelt explained. Juice looked at him. "There's no coke," he lied. "You tell me who's pushing it out and we connect the Cartel and leave SAMCROW out of it," Roosevelt explained. Juice looked away. Roosevelt sighed and sat down next to him. "I just wanna get things back to normal. Get the MC out of drugs and your daddy locked away in the color closet," Roosevelt blackmailed. Juice stood up and went to leave but found the door locked. He rolled his eyes and looked back at Roosevelt.

"You won't belive who walked into my wife's shop today," Roosevelt said glaring at Juice. Juice turned wondering what he was getting at. "Your beautiful old lady walked in. She bought some flowers from her," Roosevelt continued. Juice gulped back. "Actually my wife gave them to her for free. When she left my wife talked to me. She likes Beth or as your crew calls her, Baby Girl," Roosevelt said. He then rose from his seat. "What are you getting at?" Juice asked. Roosevelt shrugged. "She asked me what I said to you. Her eyes were getting watery at the mention of you. Beth is worried about you Juice." Roosevelt looked to see Juice feeling the emotion being warn like a pair of glasses. "The sooner you do this, the sooner you can claim that old lady again. If it helps, do this for her," Roosevelt said. He began to take out the key and unlocked the door. Juice looked away. "I'll give you two days," he informed. Juice then walked out with furry and worry in his mind and his heart.

That night Baby sat down on the couch. Baby knew Juice wasn't going to come home but she still had the habit of waiting up till one in the morning for him. Baby just sat there in silence. It started to become creepy to her. She reached for the remote and turned it on to some talk show. She hated talk shows like this. It was all about the latest celebrity gossip that she just could care less about. But the sound of people talking is what convinced her to leave it on. Baby then got bored and walked into Maddy's bedroom. She sat down on the chair in the room and looked around. She came across Maddy's favorite animal. Baby felt bad she forgot it but was also happy to be holding it. She held it close to her and closed her eyes. Baby's eyes began to burn. She had never cried so much in her life. She then reached into her pocket and pulled out the paper with the number. She stared at it then took out her phone. She got ready to call before hearing a noise at the door. Baby put the phone and paper down and made her way to the door with the gun in hand.

When she walked into the living room she turned to see someone come through the door. It was dark so she couldn't see who it was. She peeked around the corner to get a better look. "Juice?" she said. The figure looked up at her and stared. A deep sigh came from it. As the figure walked closer to the light Baby saw her man standing there scared shitless. She quickly put her gun down and ran to him. "What's wrong? What happened?" Baby asked as she grabbed his face. Juice just looked at her. Tears rolled slowly down his cheek. Baby watched as he sobbed in her arms. She could feel him shaking. "Tell me what happened Juice, please," Baby begged as tears fell from her eyes. Juice took his arms and wrapped them so tightly around her it was like she was thin air. Juice pulled away from her. "How much do you wanna know?" he asked her. "Everything," Baby replied. Juice then led her to their bedroom where they sat on the bed.

Baby looked at him closely to see him thinking of words. She placed her hand on his. He looked down at it and squeezed it tight. "The day I was taken in at the weed shop, I was talked to by Roosevelt. It wasn't an interrogation about the weed it was a talk. About my family, my dad," Juice paused. Baby moved closer to him. "What about your dad?" she asked. Juice looked at her. "My dad, he's black," Juice sighed. Baby leaned her head on his shoulder. "Is that it? Juice that's nothing to be worried about," she began. "That's not everything Beth. Roosevelt has been asking me to do things. Saying if I don't do them he will tell the club and he said that I'll lose the club. And you and Maddy," Juice said feeling himself break up more. "What did you do?" Baby asked pulling his face to face hers. Juice sighed again. "He asked me to get a sample of the cocaine. I went in a few hours ago but before I could put the brick back, Filthy Phil interrupted. I hid it just outside of the barn. I didn't have time to put it back," Juice let out another sigh and turned.

Baby's eyes went big. She had no idea what to do. Baby was a respectful member of the club but she didn't want to lose Juice. It was the man she loved or the club she knew. She quickly got of the bed and stood over Juice. She leaned down and kissed him. Juice looked at her with confusion. "I love you. I will be here for you through whatever," she began. "Beth, I can't let you do this, not for me. If I get caught, if the club finds out about anything," Juice was interrupted. "They won't," she snapped. "But if they do," Juice tried to continue. "They won't," Baby said firmly. "They will kill me Beth," he finished. Baby closed her eyes holding back the tears just thinking about it. "I don't want you getting involved in this, promise me?" Juice said urging her to open her eyes. Baby nodded. Juice looked at her and kissed her with all he could.

The next morning Baby felt like she had too much being told to her. She had a brother and an old man who was playing with the system. Baby sat in the kitchen. It was the first night she had been with Juice in almost six days. She missed him but wished that what he was hiding wasn't so criminal to the club. She felt like now she had to choose between her growing up family or her personally made family. Last night she signed the deal of her personally made family. Baby shook off the feeling when Juice walked in. He sat down at the kitchen table. It was a silence at the table. Baby looked at him as he glared down at the table. "Is this how it's gonna be now?" Baby asked. Juice sighed. "I hope not," he said. Baby looked down at her phone and saw that it was a text from Jax. "We have to meet at the barn," she said. Juice looked down and nodded. She reached over and touched his hand. "I'm not leaving your side. Roosevelt is full of shit," Baby assured. Juice looked up and nodded with a faint smirk.

The whole club stood there as Chibs counted the bricks. Juice looked down. Baby stood by him and held his hand. "It's nice to see you back Baby," Clay smiled. Baby smiled back at him. She then turned to continue to watch the brick count. "That's it?" Chibs asked Opie. Opie turned back and double checked every slot made in the secret departments. Opie nodded. "We're one brick light," Chibs stated biting his lip. Jax looked down at the piles. "What the hell are you talking about?" Clay asked urging himself over to the cocaine. "I mean that there should be thirty keys here," Chibs stated with frustration. "Twenty-nine," Albaraz said shaking his head in agreement. They all looked around at each other. Juice's grip on Baby's hand tightened. Baby began to feel a turn in her stomach. Juice and she officially turned on their club. They turned on SAMCROW.


	45. A Road of Shit

A stir of questions raised in shock. Who did it? The club asked themselves. Little did they know two people who were in the room were guilty of this act. The two in question were Juice and Baby. Juice put it too action and Baby was informed about it but has not told the club. Her loyalty is strong to her man but will her conscious let it slide. Thoughts began to wither as the conversation stirred up.

"How are we supposed to know your little boy over here didn't take it?" Jax gestured to the Mayan who stayed with Filthy Phil, Rat Boy and Squeaky the whole night guarding the cocaine. "I was guarding the doors asshole," the Mayan replied biting his lip. "We didn't take it either," Squeaky said looking over at Albaraz. Baby glared at Squeaky. She looked at his jacket. She was a little shocked to see him patched in. He was no longer a prospect but a true member of the club. She quickly shook it off. "It was all there before ten. I came by from the weed shop and did a walk through, ask these two," Juice said gesturing to the Mayan ad Filthy. Baby looked at Juice. "Yeah he was here around nine thirty," the Mayan confirmed looking at Albaraz. "So you were the last one here then?" Albaraz asked in an accusing tone. Juice glimpsed over at Jax with a smirk. "Yeah, I stuck a kilo of blow down my pants and just walked out, douchebag," Juice responded. Albaraz bit his lip and went to go after Juice. Chibs quickly held him back. Jax turned to the Mayan as he went for Chibs and Jax punched him out. Baby rolled her eyes with frustration. Juice should have just shut his mouth.

Clay brought his gun and shot at the roof. The sound startled everyone. "Killing each other, ain't gonna solve anything," Clay stated firmly. He then turned to Tig and told him to take everyone out. "Come on let's go," Tig said gesturing his head to the door. As Baby went to leave the room Jax grabbed her arm. "Stay," he said firmly. Baby nodded and walked over to the table with all the cocaine. She didn't say a word. Albaraz, Clay, Jax and her glared at each other. "Oswald has got cameras at all the entrances, I'll check to make sure no one snuck in under our noses," Clay said with a sigh. Baby's lip tightened wondering if Juice may have been caught on tape. "My man has been with me for fifteen years, I know it wasn't him," Albaraz assured. "It wasn't Juice," Jax said slowly walking closer to Albaraz. "What about the other one? He's a new patch right?" Albaraz asked. "Squeaky," Baby sighed. Clay looked down. "We will figure this out," Clay assured in attempt to calm the situation down. "Romero will want to check on the operation. See the blow," Albaraz sighed. "We will leave it here for now," Baby said rising from her leaned position on the table.

"When you find out who took it, it don't matter. Mayan or Son, he's dead," Albaraz said firmly. Chills shivered throughout Baby's body. This secret she was holding was more than a teenager skipping class, it was more like a murder Baby was covering up. Albaraz then left the room leaving Clay, Jax and Baby alone. Jax slammed down on the table. Baby jumped at the noise. "No way this was Juice," Jax said swinging his arms up. "It's not Squeaky either, he's too stupid to rip us off," Clay jumped in. Baby said nothing just absorbed the words being shared. "It had to be Rat or Filthy," Clay said. "How? The room was locked, they didn't even know what they were protecting," Jax said leaning over the table getting closer to Clay as he tried to keep his voice down. "They knew it was of value," Clay said giving Jax a look. Jax then turned to Baby. "What do you think?" he asked her. Baby just glared at the two men. "I have no god damn idea," she replied as she looked down. Jax sighed. "I'm gonna go call Happy," he said leaving the room. Baby watched as Clay's back faced her. She then tuned and made her way to the door.

Juice knew something was up when he saw her come out of the room and didn't come to see her. He felt like the worst old man in the world but he would have felt even worse if he didn't tell her what's going on. It's been half an hour of waiting for Bobby. Jax and Clay stood by the barn doors looking out for him. Juice had enough and walked over to Baby. He sat by her. She only looked at him through the corner of her eye. "What happened?" he asked her as he looked down. "What do you think?" she responded in a low voice. Juice sighed. "Jax doesn't think it's you, neither does Clay. They think its Rat or Filthy," she paused. "Albaraz said as soon as we find out who it is, we kill them. Son or Mayan there dead," Baby continued ready to cry at the thought of it being Juice. Juice cursed and looked up at Jax and Clay. He soon saw Bobby walk into the barn. Baby followed his glare. Jax then nudged his head telling them to come.

Tig came out of the back. Happy was standing at the door with a hammer and began to play with it in his hand. Tig pointed at Squeaky. "You first," he said. Squeaky sighed and made his way in the back. Everyone else observed Rat and Filthy. Filthy walked over to Clay. "Clay, we didn't take any coke. We didn't even know what the hell was in there," he assured. "It had to be the Mayan, he was off by himself most of the night," Rat jumped in. Clay looked down and sighed. Everyone turned to hear a loud bang and a scream coming from the back room. "Jesus Christ," Filthy said to himself. Baby looked down. Don't worry, Squeaky was fine. They were testing Rat and Filthy too see if they would snap. It was all part of a test to see if Rat or Filthy would eventually confess to taking the coke.

A few moments passed and Happy came out again. "You're up next Rat," Jax said. "We didn't take the blow man," Rat stated again. "Tell that to Happy," Baby gestured in the direction to where happy was standing. "This is bullshit! I'm not gonna be taken apart by that psycho," Rat said jumping up. "Oh come on now, Happy isn't that scary. He's just a little misunderstood," Baby stated with a bit of a smirk. Opie and Chibs both looked down and smiled after Baby said that. "Come on Clay," Filthy sighed walking closer to Clay. Jax jumped up and pushed Filthy back. "This is crazy," Filthy said backing off and shaking his head. Tig's phone then rang. "I'm waiting," Happy said still standing in the doorway. "Maybe there is a better way to do this," Baby suggested with a sigh. "Clay, I got a thing, my kid just showed up," Tig said walking over to Clay. "Which one?" Bobby asked. Tig turned to him. "The crazy one," he looked at him. Clay nodded. With that Tig walked away and Bobby left with him. The rest all walked into the room.

In the room, Filthy and Rat were seated across from each other with a gun in between them. Baby watched wondering what they would do. "It's about your commitment and love for this club," Jax said looking at the two. "You get through this we will know you had nothing to do with the missing brick," he finished. "If you pussy out it means you aint straight with why you're here and it means you ripped us off," Opie added. Filthy looked up. "Is there really a bullet in there?" he asked with a straight face. "One round and five empty chambers," Baby stated with her gaze fixed on the gun lying between them. "You only need to pull the trigger once," Jax stated. Rat and Filthy bit their lips and shook wondering if they could do it. Baby glanced over at Juice. He met her gaze and sighed. Jax gestured to Filthy. He slowly picked the gun up. Filthy cursed and picked it up he faced it to his head and pulled the trigger. Nothing happened. Filthy let out a sigh of relief then handed it to Rat.

Opie walked off when his phone rang. While Opie was in the corner Jax gestured for Rat to go next. Rat began to sweat. "Your turn," Jax reminded him. "If there's a real bullet in there, that would be like murder," he said nervously. "What's your point?" Jax asked him glaring him down. Rat hesitated. Baby walked over. "You're the one who made a big deal about you not being the one who took the brick this is your chance to prove it to us," Baby looked down at him. Rat didn't say another word. "Now pick up the fucking gun and pull the trigger," Baby said firmly. Happy smiled with the words. He's never heard her talk like that and he kind of liked it. Jax glared at Rat waiting. Rat finally grabbed it. He put it up to his head and screamed then pulled the trigger. Nothing happened and he began to shake. Filthy puked to the side. Juice looked down and sighed. "We've got a problem," Opie said running back to the group. "Yeah we do," Jax sighed looking at the two who didn't seem to be guilty.

When they exit the room Clay walked over. "Where are you guys going?" he asked. "Domestic problem at the clubhouse," Opie responded. Baby stood there. Opie quickly looked back. "I'd suggest you come with us, some guy apparently showed up at the clubhouse asking for you Beth," He said. Baby looked down. She knew it was Brad. She nodded then followed them. "What happened with the domestic problem?" Clay asked. "That psycho porn star bitch pulled a gun on Gemma and the girls," Jax sated referring to Ima. Baby rolled her eyes. She really hated that whore. Clay cursed. Juice then ran up beside him. "Clay I really think the two are telling the truth," Juice shared with a nervous tone. "Yeah, they made it through the test," Jax confirmed as he got on his bike. Clay decided to go with them. Chibs sent Squeaky with them as well so he could talk with Juice. Juice quickly ran to Baby and kissed her goodbye. The Sons then rode off leaving Juice and Chibs with the Prospects.

When they arrived Baby looked over and saw Brad standing there. Jax turned to her. "You coming?" he asked. Gemma came out and followed the gaze of Baby's. "Who is that guy?" Jax asked. Baby looked down. "No one special, I'll see you in there later, okay?" she responded. Jax nodded and Gemma then led them to the clubhouse. Baby watched as they walked over toward the clubhouse. She then sighed and made her way to Brad. He turned. "Hey Beth," he said. Baby just glared at him. "What do you need?" she asked him. "I just thought by now you would have called or something," he responded. Baby didn't even know how to talk to him or what to ask him. She kept telling herself to forget him and run him back to Nevada but she wanted to know him, deep down she wanted to be a part of his life. Brad saw the look on Baby's face. "Look to be honest; I have no idea what to say. I just want to be a part of your life," Brad said. Baby looked at him.

Baby didn't say anything at first. She had no idea how to respond. "I'm sorry but I just don't know what to do here. You say you're my brother but I don't want you as a brother. I have one, I have a family. I don't mean to be a cunt but look around. This is my life and I don't want you in it. This shit is what I am, you shouldn't stick around for it," Baby said with a sigh of relief. She looked at him. He laughed. "I already knew you were a part of SAMCROW. You think I would be here now if I cared about that? Our mother has talked a lot about you and all I wanted to do was meet you. I could care less about this. You're my sister. Your life is my life," he responded. Baby couldn't help but feel relieved he said that but she still urged to push away. She turned her head to see Tara drive off and Jax standing there. Jax turned and saw her. Baby realized the look she had. It was a look of bad. Jax quickly got concerned and ran to her side. He looked at her then at Brad.

"Can I help you with something?" Jax asked going on guard. Brad just smiled. Before Baby knew it Gemma walked over as well. Real family VS adoptive family. All that was missing was her birth mom and it would be a big rivalry for Baby's life. "I'm just here to talk with Beth," he responded. "Well I think you're done talking," Jax said more firmly. "Jax, it's fine," Baby said trying to calm him down. "You know I've been seeing you come around for some time now, you got an explanation?" Gemma asked. Baby could tell Gemma thought he was stalking me or doing the same thing Hale would do. "Just needed car tuning," he responded feeling on edge. Brad turned to Baby for a way out but before Baby could say anything Jax jumped in. "If you're terrorizing her, I swear to God," Jax began. Baby sighed. "Who are you again?" Brad asked with an odd look. "I'm her god damn brother and I'm warning you to back the fuck off," Jax said with his voice getting louder. It wasn't long before Bobby and Tig were glaring over at them from the picnic table. Brad looked down and smirked. "Well there is something you and I have in common," He began. Jax and Gemma gave him a look of confusion. "I'll see you around Beth." With that Brad got in his Chevy and drove off.

When he left Jax turned to Baby. "What did he say to you Beth?" Gemma asked. Before Baby could respond Jax jumped in. "Mom, I need to speak with Beth," he said keeping his eyes on Baby. "But," Gemma got interrupted. "Gemma!" he yelled firmly. Gemma sighed and kissed Baby's forehead. She then walked over to the clubhouse. Baby stood there frozen. Jax then grabbed her arm and brought her to the office. Nothing was said, it was quiet. Baby waited for Jax to say something. She watched as he fiddled with his fingers. "Who was that guy Beth?" Jax asked face slowly rising to see her. "He was no-" Jax then interrupted. "Don't feed me that bullshit! Tell me the truth!" He snapped. Baby looked down. "Just tell me Beth. You never tell me anything anymore. I'm asking cause I give a shit. Who was he?" Jax asked. Baby looked at him. "He's my brother. My real brother," she informed.

Jax glared at her. "I don't want to call him that but he is what he is. He said my birth mother told him to come here and be with me. I told him the club was my life and he said he didn't care. He wants to be in my life but I just don't know what to do, Jax. I don't know why it bothers me so much it just does," Baby said as she felt tears fall from her eyes. Jax sighed leaning back in his chair. He began to think. "Do you want to give him a chance?" Jax asked her. Baby looked up. "I do," Baby hesitated. She felt she would offend Jax. He stood from his seat and pulled Baby off the couch. "I'm gonna talk to Clay. Maybe your brother can prove himself and prospect for us," he suggested. "Are you sure?" Baby asked. "Positive. Either way, you and I are more brother and sister then you and him ever will be. That's how it's gonna stay," Jax said with a smile. Baby smiled back and hugged him. "Thank you," she said. Jax held her tighter. The two then walked out of the office to see Clay, Squeaky and Opie getting on their bikes. "Come on you two, let's head back up to the barn," Clay yelled. Jax nodded and got on his bike. "I think I'm gonna stay, take care of business here," Baby said. Clay nodded and they all headed out.

Baby walked into the clubhouse after the boys left. She looked at the bar to see Lila sitting there. Baby didn't know exactly what happened. Only that Ima stirred shit up. Baby decided to sit next to Lila. Lila turned. Baby saw how red her eyes were. "Holy shit, what happened?" Baby asked lightly touching her back. "Don't pretend you don't know," Lila snapped. Baby really had no clue. "Ima, she stayed the night," Lila began after seeing the look of confusion on Baby's face. Baby looked down and sighed knowing where this was going. "She spent the night with Opie," Lila finished and began to cry. Baby grabbed her and Lila dug her face into Baby shoulder. Baby held her as she sobbed in her arms. Baby was ready to kill Opie. "He did it because he found birth control. He's wanted a kid but I can't even take care of Opie's two kids and mine let alone a newborn. Not only that, I confessed my abortion I had last year when you guys were in Ireland," Lila cried even more. Baby kissed her head and held her.

The thought of raging at Opie went away. The damage was already done. Baby let go of Lila when her phone rang. It was Chibs. After the call was done, Lila looked at Baby's face to see shock and worry. "Are you okay?" she asked reaching for her hand. Baby blinked hard trying to shake the thoughts. "Sorry Lila, I'll see you around," Baby said running out of the clubhouse. She walked over to Tig, Piney, Dawn (Tig's daughter) and Bobby who were sitting at the picnic table. They looked up at her oddly. "What's wrong Baby Girl?" Bobby asked. Baby licked her lips and focused on the two sitting there. "Juice was shot and Squeaky is dead," she responded almost falling backwards with shock. Tig jumped up and caught her. "What?!" Bobby screeched. Baby looked at Dawn. Tig called Chucky over and the two walked off. "Squeaky took the kilo, Juice caught him and apparently Squeaky attacked him. Juice got a bullet to the leg and Squeaky got three rounds to the face," Baby said quietly and slowly sitting down. Tig, Piney and Bobby began to chat. Baby zoned them out. She knew the truth. It must have been the other way around.

That night Baby stood by Tig as he said goodbye to Dawn. He kissed her on the forehead then saw her off. It was silent. "Dawn asked me for ten grand. She said it was for Fawn, my other daughter but um… she lied," he explained. Baby turned to him. "You still gave it to her, didn't you?" she asked calmly. Tig nodded. Baby took her arm and wrapped it around his neck. "I don't care what you say, you love your kids," she said with smile. Tig smiled back. The two then looked over to see Anna pull up in her black old Mercedes Benz. Tig made his way over to her and kissed her. Baby watched as they embraced one another.

The Sons were back from their meet with Romero after Squeak's death. Baby still hadn't checked in on Juice. She avoided all contact with him. She let out a sigh and decided to go see him. She got on her bike and rode off to Jax's house where he was being stitched up by Tara. When she walked in Juice was lying on the table. Tara turned and smiled. "Hey Beth," she said. Baby smiled. Juice quickly turned to face her then looked back down in shame. She looked over at the counter to see Chibs leaning against it. She stood by him and watched as Tara was finish the stitching. Baby sighed and looked down. When it was finished, Chibs helped Juice into the tow truck and followed behind Baby as she rode off down the road. Her only thought was, what now? What will Juice and she do now?


	46. Oh Juicy Boy

It has been two days since the incident with the cocaine. Everyone seemed to have moved on so quickly. Baby still held on tight. She somehow felt guilty. The secret she kept was eating at her. She did her best to shake it off but every time she did, it would appear again. Her fucks given were too big to ignore and her conscience was stirring and to add on top of that, she was scared shitless of what will happen to Juice if the club found out about everything. The club would connect it back to her. Maddy would be an orphan. Baby shook the feeling off. Maddy was coming home in two weeks, she had to focus on that, maybe her emotion would stop fucking her.

Baby was leaning over the bar top. She glared at the mug shots. Her gaze was interrupted when Tara, Gemma, Chibs, Opie and the kids came bursting in the doors. When Gemma saw her she ran to her. "Where is Jax?" she asked. "Jax is running a Mayan thing with Clay, Tig and Bobby. Why?" Baby asked nervously. Gemma then slammed down a typed letter reading, 'I am going to kill you doctor bitch.' Baby glared at the note then turned to Tara. "Oh my God?" she said. Gemma nodded. "I gave Jax a call, they should be here soon," Opie informed. Baby nodded. Shit was just piling up now. Baby walked over to Tara and took Thomas from her arms to give Tara a break. Baby bopped him up and down. Thomas gave out a smile. Even though the circumstances were shit, Tara could help but smile at the look. "You missed auntie didn't you?" Tara said smiling at Thomas. Baby looked down. "Yeah I guess I should start being part of the family more," Baby said giving Tara a look. Tara really did want Baby in their lives. She knew it was better than having Gemma around. The sounds of motorcycles told them that the others were here and they all headed out to meet them.

"Where is Jax?" Tara asked. Clay looked over. "He went after the shooter," Clay explained. "Shooter? What shooter?" Baby asked anxiously. Tara took Thomas from Baby and glared at Clay. Baby then looked over at saw Albaraz come out of a truck with a bleeding chest. His two men dragged him with worry. Tara glared at the man. Tara handed Gemma Thomas. "Get him inside," Baby demanded. She then turned to Tara and nodded her to go be a doctor. Everyone followed behind Tara. Baby had them put Albaraz down on the table in the meeting room. Tara observed his wound and began to clean it. Chibs lit a cigarette and handed it to Albaraz. Baby sighed as she turned to the front door to see Juice walk in. She heard Clay telling him to go back to the warehouse and stay there. Baby really wanted to speak to him about Squeaky but there wasn't much more she wanted to know. That night after Tara stitched him up she was just relived it was Squeaky and not Juice.

Baby stood there and watched as Tara injected him with a fluid. "Any idea who would have done this?" Clay asked Albaraz. "Someone who wanted me dead," He responded. Clay looked over at Baby. Baby turned to see Juice walk to the safe. When Baby turned away she saw Chibs glaring at him. Chibs wasn't stupid, he knew something was up. Chibs gaze turned to Baby. He slowly walked to her side. "You and I need to talk later love," he whispered firmly. Baby just nodded. She then focused back to the conversation. "Tara found a note in her car, death threat," Clay explained to Albaraz. "Death threat?" Juice whispered as he packed a duffle bag with guns. Baby glanced at Juice then back at Clay. "I've heard some stuff, the other Cartel, burning shit and cracking a few families," Albaraz explained. "Targeting families is what drug Cartels do," Juice spoke. Tara glimpsed up and glared. Baby rolled her eyes and looked down. Chibs phone rang and it was Jax. He moved aside and answered it.

"Jax said to call Leroy for back up," Chibs ordered Tig. Chibs remained on the phone. Tara quickly asked to speak with him. Baby glanced over and Chibs handed Gemma the phone to hold to her. Clay then turned. "Beth, I need to speak with you," Clay said. Juice glanced up quickly and glared at her as she walked out of the room with Clay. Chibs walked over to him and stared at him. Baby and Clay stood outside of the room. "About Brad, I should have said something yesterday. I spoke to him, in person. I asked him if he wants to try the Sons, he said yes," Clay explained. Baby nodded. "Unless you don't want that?" Clay asked confirming. "No I do," she smiled. Clay nodded. "Then it's settled. We will vote on it later. I already talked to some of the men, they just need to gain trust," Clay explained. Baby smiled and hugged Clay. The two then walked back in. Before they could say anything, Chucky ran in. "The sheriff is here, he's asking for Tara," Chucky informed. Tara glared at him. The Sons all looked at each other. Clay cursed.

Baby sat on the picnic table and watched as Tara chatted with the sheriff. Tig sat beside her and lit a cigarette. Juice, Chibs, Gemma and Clay stood and stared. Baby watched as Roosevelt handed Tara his business card and lightly touched her shoulder. It made Baby mad. Roosevelt then walked over. "Ortiz, your PO called he wants you to take a piss test," Roosevelt falsely informed. Baby stood up quickly and stood beside Juice. It was a sudden urge in her that just jolted out. "When?" Juice asked biting his lip. "Now. Follow me back," Roosevelt said getting into his car. "Go Juice, the last thing we want is this prick coming back here," Clay said. Juice nodded. He turned and kissed Baby goodbye. She watched as he got on his bike. Baby turned to see Chibs observing her closely.

At the department, Roosevelt escorted Juice into the office. "Your two days are over," Roosevelt said glaring at him. Juice looked down. "Yeah," he sighed. "Where is the sample?" Roosevelt urged. "Where is this guy you talked about? The guy who can help me," Juice asked avoiding the Sheriffs question. "Right now I'm that guy," Roosevelt replied. "No," Juice said avoiding eye contact. Juice looked down. "What's going on with you?" Roosevelt asked. "I'm just tired of playing who's your daddy," Juice responded looking at Roosevelt. "I'll get you the sample. But I get to meet the guy who can make the deal," Juice demanded. Roosevelt glared at him. "Okay. I have a quick off the record question. The look your girl gave me, what does she know?" Roosevelt asked. Juice looked down. "Too much," he responded biting his lip. Roosevelt nodded. Juice just wanted this to be over.

Back at the clubhouse, Baby sat with Abel and Thomas. She has been with them for about an hour and she actually loved it. Baby watched as Thomas sucked on his thumb and played with the toy keys as he sat in his carrier. She then looked over at Abel who was playing with a fire truck. She smiled as he made car noises. Baby got lost in her thought and remembered Maddy. Bonding with her nephews made her realize she doesn't spend enough time with her daughter and that one day it would be too late. "Auntie, are you okay?" Abel asked standing in front of her. Baby smiled at him. "I'm great Abel," she responded. Abel then went back to his truck. Baby looked up to see Tara standing in the doorway. Tara smiled at the sight of it. Baby quickly got up and walked to her. As she got closer she saw that Tara's face was beet red. "What's going on Tara?" Baby asked. "What Juice said. The Cartel, could this have been them?" Tara asked glaring at her sons play. "I honestly don't know Tara, it could have been anyone. I know it's hard and I probably shouldn't be saying this but SAMCROW has a large number of enemies," Baby said looking down. Tara nodded and teared up. Baby leaned over and kissed her forehead then left the room. Tara was in for a long life if she couldn't handle this.

Back at the Sheriff's department, Juice just finished signing something for Roosevelt. "Meet me off Howard, same place we met before," Roosevelt explained. Juice nodded. "You bring the sample and I will bring the guy that makes the deal," Roosevelt finished. Juice looked down than back at him. "When?" he asked. Roosevelt had a sadness or guilt of some kind that Juice was too stupid to see. Roosevelt wanted him to see it but knew he wouldn't. "Now," he responded. Roosevelt then escorted Juice to the front. "Juice, remember to kiss that girl of yours," he said. Juice thought it was odd for him to say that but agreed anyway. Juice then got on his bike and rode off.

When it came time for the meet Juice looked around to make sure no one was watching. He felt bad not telling Baby first but he just couldn't do it. When he saw Roosevelt pull up he pulled out the sample and made his way to Roosevelt's car. Roosevelt sighed then got out of the car. Juice handed it over to him and then leaned on the car waiting for Roosevelt's response. Roosevelt put some on his hand and licked it. Juice was a little shocked to see a cop actually try cocaine but ignored it. Roosevelt sighed quickly. "Put your hands up against the car," he said. "What the hell are you doing?" Juice asked. He then took Juice and whipped him backwards. "You are under arrest for the possession of cocaine," Roosevelt said biting his lip with guilt and cuffing Juice. In that moment Juice felt like a fool.

Juice sat beside Roosevelt in the same white room as before. It started out an awkward silence. Roosevelt sighed and finally spoke. "I don't know what they want from you but at this point, you have no choice. You have to corporate Juice," Roosevelt informed, guilt reeking from him. "Doesn't matter," Juice said rising from his seat. He quickly left the room and headed outside. He got on his bike and rode off to the clubhouse. When he got there he was confronted by Chibs. "How is your piss?" He asked Juice. "Clean," Juice said quietly. "Bobby wants to bounce some stuff off you," Chibs notified. Juice sighed. "Where is Baby?" he asked. "In the clubhouse," Chibs said. Juice walked right by Bobby and Tig. "Hey!" Bobby yelled but Juice just walked into the clubhouse.

Chibs ran in after him. Before Chibs could say anything Clay called Juice in. Clay and Chibs talked about Juice's odd behavior and decided to chat with him about it. "Close the door," Clay ordered Juice. Juice closed the doors slowly and sat down with Clay. "This club isn't just riding Harley's. It's about getting shit done that very few men could do," Clay sighed then turned to see Juice. Clay handed him a patch. It read 'Men of Mayhem,' which was a patch of upgrade. Juice looked down at it. "All this shit we had with the Russians, with Squeaky. I'm proud of you," Clay said. Juice felt his heart pounding. Clay leaned over. "But now you need to put it behind you, you understand me?" Clay said. Juice nodded. "Good, now go celebrate with your girl," Clay said as he stood. Juice rose as well. Juice held the patch in his hand. Clay then hugged Juice. Juice hugged him back then let go.

Juice made his way to Baby's room. He opened the door to see the bathroom door closed and the shower running. He sat down on the bed and looked at his new patch. He began to cry. It was so wrong. Baby then walked out of the washroom with the towel wrapped around her. She jumped when she saw Juice sitting there. When he didn't turn to see her, she walked and sat beside him. She looked down in his hand to see the patch. She knew what he felt then. Baby wrapped her arms around him. Juice turned to her. "Roosevelt, he's got me deep into this. There's no getting out Beth, I'm so sorry," he said. Baby looked at him as he teared up. "Don't say that. Please," she replied. Baby kissed him. When she pulled away he pulled her back. He took his arm and laid her down on the bed. Juice removed her towel. Baby found herself wanting to cry. The two held on tightly. He traced his hands over her naked body and unzipped his pants. Juice began to penetrate Baby. Juice and Baby kept eye contact for some time before Juice felt his eyes water and hid his face from her. The sex was sad and heart breaking.

Baby woke up alone. It was late but Jax called her in for a meeting. She made her way in the room and looked around. "Where is Juice?" she asked. "He's at the warehouse with Happy and the prospects," Opie responded. Baby nodded and went to sit in her seat. "Bring him in," Clay said. Baby look over to see Brad being brought in. "Now we all voted yes," Clay said turning to Baby. "Now it's up to you," he smiled. Brad looked over at her. She looked at Tig to see the Prospect jacket in his hands. Her gaze then moved to Brad. "Now, I was never a prospect but I think I'd like to see you be one. Yeah," Baby smiled. Tig seemed to like Brad. "Yeah hear that BJ!? The lady said yes!" Tig yelled putting the jacket on Brad. Everyone laughed. "BJ?" Baby questioned. "That's his new name," Jax smiled. Brad looked over and smiled. "Now get the hell out and do prospect shit," Chibs ordered. Clay smiled at him and Brad left the room. Baby looked to see one person in a shit mood, Bobby.

Clay looked over and noticed it too. "What's up Bobby?" Clay asked. Bobby glimpsed over. "With the Cartel, we need to end it," Bobby said. Everyone glared at him. "I think the president is killing us," Bobby said looking up at Clay. Clay bit his lip and glared at him. Everyone remained quiet. "I want to vote it," Bobby said. Clay scolded. "Get Juice, Piney and Happy down here, we vote this tonight," Clay said. He took the raffle and slammed it down. Clay then got up and kicked the door as he went outside. Bobby sat there and sighed. Baby closed her eyes. She looked over to see Chibs. "You calling Juice?" she asked him. "Yeah," he started. "He's not answering," Chibs finished. Baby looked down and wondered. "I'll go pick him up, come on Tig," Chibs said. Baby nodded and watched as they left.

Back at the warehouse Juice sat under the tree where they buried Squeaky. Juice stitched his new patch into his jacket. He looked down to see his phone ringing but ignored it. Juice ran to the tow truck and took out a long metal chain. He threw it over his back and walked back to the tree. A few moments passed and Juice sat on top of a high branch in the tree. He looked up at the stars and bit his lip. "Take care of my girls," he whispered to the sky as if someone was listening to him. He then wrapped the chain around his neck. He took one more sigh then jumped off the branch. He gasped for breath. The only thing on his mind was Baby and Maddy. Then a crack was heard.


	47. The Secrets Begin to Unravel

Baby Girl waited by the front door for Juice to walk in. Every little sound she heard coming from outside made her run to the front door and look out the window, but there was nothing. She sat back down and began to feel a sick sense in her stomach. She waited for almost two hours. As she sat there she could only hear the sound of the tap dripping. After three minutes of listening to it she got up and turned it as best she could. She then looked back at the door. The street was silent. She sighed and walked into her child Maddy's room. She stood over the bed smiling. A few moments passed and she got up and walked back to her seat. She couldn't help but wonder where he was and what he was doing and if he was okay. As the thoughts went through her head she slowly fell asleep.

An hour passed and Baby awoke to a noise at the front door. She opened her eyes to see Juice walking in. She didn't say anything just watched him. He didn't say a word and his face was hidden from her with his hood. He grabbed a beer from the fridge and began to drink. He sat down the bottle and pushed his hood back; Baby gasped as she saw his neck. It was raw covered with dried blood and bruises. He looked away from her. Tears began to run down her cheek as she reached out to touch him, thinking he was a ghost.

"I'm sorry." His voice was torn and raw. He turned to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, His head in her lap. "I'm sorry." He repeated. She was in denial. He wouldn't, didn't, no, not her Juice. "I thought it would be easier for me, for you, for our daughter. It was a mistake I swear." She felt her lip quivered and her hand was shaking as she petted him trying to calm him down.

Once he stopped sobbing she spoke the first words since finding him.

"Come, let's go to bed." He looked up at her and nodded. He stood on his own and walked into the direction of their room. She disposed of the beer bottle he left on the counter. She went to the front door and locked it then hid Juices gun in its hiding place. She soon stopped and looked in the direction of the child's room. Then looked out the window and sighed. As she pulled herself together she went to go find her man. She walked through their room to the bathroom where she found him sitting in just his jeans with the shower running. She sat in front of him placing her hands on both sides of his face.

"Talk to me. Tell me how I can help you, please." He quickly looked at her.

He pulled her into his lap.

"I need this. I need you. Please don't leave, please." He sounded like a scared little boy as he spoke into her neck. She held him and nodded.

"I'll never leave you ever. Trust and believe that." He held her closer and tighter. She kissed his neck softly. She didn't know how long she sat in his lap just holding onto him, breathing him in knowing he might not be here, that some god or person stepped in and brought him back to her. She thanked the world around her to be able to touch his warm body and feel his chest rise and fall. She would never take it for granted.


	48. Heads Will Roll

The next morning was awkward. Baby knew Juice was damaged. She had to be there for him no matter what. Especially after what happened, she knew that he could crack at any moment and the next time might be the last. She feared the worst for her precious Juice. She even made a phone call to Hipa making up a story about how the club was in danger which meant Maddy could be in danger.

Baby was sitting outside on the porch. Not to avoid Juice but to take in some fresh air and have a morning cigarette. She began to fall into deep thought before Juice walked out and sat beside her. She glimpsed over to see that he made sure to cover up his markings. Baby glared at his covered neck. What an idiot. Juice really couldn't do anything right. He couldn't even kill himself properly. Baby laughed inside her head but shook back to a more mature thought. Juice could have not come back that night at all. "We need to head over to the club, get this vote done," Baby said attempting to make conversation. Juice looked down. "Yeah," he sighed. Baby then got up and put her cigarette out. "Just let me get my jacket," she said. Juice nodded and remained seated on the step.

When Baby walked into the bedroom she felt a wave of dizziness. She slowly swayed. Baby pulled her left hand to her forehead feeling an ache of pain and a sharp noise. She closed her eyes to stop the ringing. When she opened them she was slowly falling. Baby quickly took her two hands and grabbed the counter. She leaned against it and began breathing heavily. What was wrong with her? Then it deepened. She darted for the bathroom and slammed the door closed behind her. Baby dropped to the floor and began to puke. When she was done, she sat there for a second and looked down in the toilet. There was only one explanation for this. She was pregnant. Baby closed her eyes and sighed. After she cleaned herself up she put her jacket on and grabbed Juice to leave.

Sitting in the meeting room Baby could feel the tension rise from everyone. Bobby wanted Clay out. "Yay or nay, Bobby taking the gavel," Clay began. Baby looked down. This was the last thing the club needed. "Nay," Clay said. "Nay," Tig hesitated. Before Chibs could answer bullets flew through the window. Everyone dropped to the ground. What the fuck was going on now? The lighting fixture collapsed onto the table. Baby turned to see Jax and Opie running out of the room keeping it low. Bullets were flying everywhere around the clubhouse now, it was impossible for Baby to move. If she was pregnant, she didn't want to do any harm so she stayed put. Soon enough the bullets stopped. Baby rose and Bobby handed her a gun. The whole club bolted out of the clubhouse to see a red truck speed out of the lot. Happy ran over to a man who fell from the back of the truck after being shot in the leg by BJ.

"Check the ink!" Baby yelled to Happy. "Lobo Sonora Cartel," Happy identified. Clay cursed. Jax looked down and over at Clay. "This woke up the whole neighborhood," Jax stated. "Call Albaraz, get this guy out of here, no one knows about him," Clay said turning to Tig. Before Clay could walk off Chucky yelled to him. "Clay, you gotta see this," he said. Clay turned. Baby, Jax and Clay walked over to his side. He opened a bag that was thrown from the truck. Inside it there was three heads. "Oh shit," Juice said. "That's Tulle," Baby said putting a hand over her mouth. Jax and Clay looked down at the head. If his head was here, where was the rest of his body?

Baby stood by the van as Happy and Chibs chucked the fallen man from the truck into the back. "You find out what he knows," Clay said to Happy. Juice was out of focus. Chibs quickly tapped him. "Hey focus Juicy boy, your with us," Chibs said to him. Juice nodded. He turned to Baby and sighed then followed Chibs into the van. "Baby, I want you to go too," Clay said. Baby turned to him. "Are you sure? I can help you out here," Baby replied. Clay looked up at the sky. "I'm leaving this up to you. You're in charge," he said. Baby nodded and Chibs held the door open for her. "Hear that, you're in charge lassie," Chibs said with a wink. Baby turned and didn't smile only nodded.

When they arrived at the warehouse where the whole cocaine business started, Baby hoped out and watched as Juice helped Happy carry him into the barn. Baby and Chibs followed in after. "What now boss?" Happy asked looking at Baby. Baby had her arms crossed and found that she didn't like being called that. "I'll let you decide," She replied. Baby bit her lip. Happy nodded and began to taunt the man. Baby really didn't want to sit around and watch. She looked over at Juice who just glared at the man being hit by Happy. The only emotion shown on his face was the emotion he had last night. Chibs, Juice and Baby watched and asked questions. He never answered one. Happy beat him senseless but still nothing. Chibs then decided to call up Jax and tell him to come here.

When they arrived with Albaraz, they walked in and glared at the man. His face was cut up, bruised and all bloody. "He won't say anything," Happy informed. "Did you cut off his tongue?" Jax asked. Happy shook his head. "Not yet. I'm running out of ideas," he replied. Jax sighed. "Luis," A Mayan man yelled to them. Clay walked over to the barn as he opened it. Luis walked in with three of his men. "What's our guest saying?" he asked. "Nothing," Baby responded. Chibs looked down and kicked the dirt. One of Luis men then pulled out a small black case and opened it. Baby gave a look to Jax then glared at the inside. It was full of needles and weapons. Baby's guess was torturing tools. Happy looked down and gave a look of what appeared to be shame and disappointment. People usually always caved in when Happy was torturing them. He had a knack for that. "He must be ex-military," Luis said as he grabbed a needle from the case. "What's that?" Baby asked him. Luis looked over at her. "Sodium Pentothal," he responded. Baby quickly looked at Jax. Luis then jabbed the needle into the man and injected the liquid. "It will get him talking," Luis said looking down at him.

Baby, Jax, Opie, Bobby, Clay, Albaraz and Luis left to speak outside after their chat with the dosed man. "That loco says there is a rat in your crew with roots on our deal," Luis said pointing at Albaraz. "He's a lying puta essay," Albaraz said biting his lip. Jax rolled his eyes. "It don't matter Mayan or Son that bitch is dead," Jax stated. "That guy was full of shit man," Albaraz said. "That bitch was full of truth syrome. If he says his grew got their intel from a Mayan, he isn't lying," Luis said rolling his eyes and glaring at Albaraz. "One of the Mayan members was saying something. Now who would that be Marcus?" Clay asked as he called Albaraz by his real name. Albaraz looked over at one of his men. "Pedro," Albaraz said looking down. "Pedro? One of your scumbags who was in my clubhouse?" Jax said biting his lip. Albaraz went to go after him. Jax called out to him. "If Pedro is the one talking to the other Cartel, then let's give him something useful. Our guns. We will tell him we are doing a run and that we are storing them here tonight. We will wait here and take them down," Jax suggested. Luis nodded and agreed to the plan. "Make no mistake gentlemen. We're at war," Luis said walking away. Baby sighed to herself.

Baby leaned against the barn while smoking a cigarette as she waited for the club to collect back together for Jax's grand plan. Baby watched as three of Luis' men walked into the barn. Baby kept track of everyone who came. In the barn there was about two Mayans and Albaraz. Of the Sons, Opie, Juice, Chibs, Bobby, Tig, Happy and BJ were inside. They were all getting the guns ready for a possible war. Baby had no interest in being a part of the preparation; she just wanted to take in the last bit of reality just in case the plan went sour. She looked out to the road to see a rider. She looked closely. It was Jax. When he parked his bike, he paused and seemed to be thinking about something. "Jax," Baby yelled out to him. Jax turned and smiled. It was a weak one but it was still the best she could get. He walked over to her. "Can we talk?" He asked. Baby looked at him and nodded. The two walked to the trees behind the barn. Baby sat on a rock as Jax sat down on the dirt. He looked out to nothing.

"I've been keeping something from you," Jax began. Baby looked down at him. His gaze turned to her. "The reason I said yes to this whole drug thing, is cause I made a deal with Clay. I give him my vote if I can get out," Jax said looking down at his rings. "What do you mean by out?" she asked nervously. "Out meaning, out of SAMCROW," Jax replied. Baby froze. "I wanted to get my family out before someone got hurt," Jax explained. Baby felt panic but managed to keep strong. Jax had every reason to leave. Two kids and a beautiful fiancée but she still didn't like the idea. "So what? Your just gonna leave?" She asked. Jax got up and leaned in front of Baby. "When I went to visit Piney. He told me leaving the club was bad. He said Clay was going to destroy the club. Piney brought up JT, said that I should be the one to do what JT didn't. He rambled about a lot of shit. I lost it. He lost it," Jax paused catching himself.

Baby looked to see his eyes begin to water. "He told me that before I let my old man go, to find him first," Jax finished with a sigh. Baby pulled him into her arms. She held him tight and then pulled away. "I'll help you," she said. Jax nodded. Then something odd struck both of them. Jax glared into Baby's eyes. She glared back into his. Their faces were so close she could feel his light breaths hit her face. Before they knew it there faces were getting closer till finally, their lips touched. It was sincere and held meaning, too much meaning. Jax pulled away and looked at Baby one more time. It was an odd look saying, are we really doing this? He then pulled her back in and kissed her again. This time it was more passionate. The thought of what Anna and Opie had said hit both their minds. Their minds told them to pull away but their hearts wouldn't let them. "Jax, Baby! Where the hell are you two?!" Jax quickly stopped. He looked at her in shock and out of breath. "Over here!" he yelled out. Jax quickly moved his gaze and jumped to his feet. Baby got to hers as well. Out of the trees came Bobby. "Come on, we're ready," he said. Jax nodded. Jax turned to Baby and nodded his head for her to go first.

Later that night, everyone waited in the barn yard. Baby stood beside Chibs and the two watched as everyone scrambled around the barn. Opie and Luis kept a close eye on the doors and looked through the peeks to see if anyone was coming. Chibs turned to see Juice standing alone in a corner. Baby hadn't noticed. Her focus was on the front doors. Opie soon caught a glimpse of a car. Everyone slowly moved forward being as quiet as possible. Baby inched her way and looked out. There were two vehicles. One seemed to be an advertising mail man truck and the other seemed to be a black van like what the club had. Jax leaned in over her. "Wait for my signal," Luis ordered. Jax nodded. Chibs grabbed Juice and got him to focus. Everyone stood by the doors and glared out. They watched as the black van drove off. A small whistle was heard. "That's Luis," Jax said as he opened the barn door. Everyone held their guns close. Jax shot out the front headlights on the truck then everyone moved to the back.

"It's empty," Bobby said as he looked in the front seat. "Open the back," Baby ordered after realizing the front was empty. Baby had an odd feeling about this. Not a bad one, just an odd one. "Get Pedro," Jax ordered to one of the Mayans. Pedro was bound and gagged. They pulled him to the back to open it. The Mayan undid his hand tie and pushed him to the door. When he opened it, three bodies laid headless. "Jesus Christ," Bobby said turning to Jax. Jax glared at the headless bodies. "How the hell did they know?" Opie asked. "Pedro never left our side," Albaraz assured. Baby looked over to see the anger on Jax's face. Jax turned to the Mayan leader. "Looks like the competition is one step ahead," he stated biting his lip. Luis then sighed and took out a knife. He jabbed it into Pedro's neck.

They began to take the headless bodies out. Jax stood there biting his lip. Around that time, Clay arrived on scene. He was doing an event with Gemma. Clay decided it was best for the town to be able to represent Sons of Anarchy giving a shit about the town. Baby watched as Clay walked towards Jax. "We will have Tulle's body sent to Arizona, and his head," Clay said with a sigh. The Sons then made their ways to the bikes. "We should get Romero here, he can help," Albaraz suggested. Jax nodded and had Bobby make sure it happens. Juice and Chibs were loading the van with the guns. Chibs froze and gave Juice a look. Chibs moved his attention onto the marks on his neck. "You alright Juice?" Chibs asked. Juice put down the last bag of guns in the back. "After all this shit, I won't be able to sleep," Juice replied trying to cover up his true reason for his pain. Chibs nodded ignoring the truth. Juice walked off. Chibs closed the doors and watched him with a sigh.

Juice ran to his spot of attempted suicide. He tried to hide every bit of evidence. Juice grabbed the chain and tried to untie it from the fallen branch that snapped off. As he rustled the chains loose, he heard a stick break and bushes move. He panicked and stood. Juice glared over to see Chibs standing there. "You scared me man," Juice said. Chibs walked over and looked down at the chains. He slowly reached down and picked it up. Juice watched as Chibs glared down at the metal chains in his hand. Chibs looked at Juice. Juice felt panic run in him. What was Chibs going to do? Chibs then dropped the chains and charged at Juice. He slammed him down to the ground. "What the hell are you doing!?" Chibs yelled into Juice's face. "You fucking coward!" Chibs yelled again. Chibs released Juice and sat down against the tree. Juice laid there and sobbed. "You have a beautiful daughter Juice! An Old Lady who loves you! Why the fuck are you doing this!?" Chibs yelled. As Chibs glared at Juice he let out a sigh. He walked over and picked him up. He hugged him and tapped his back in attempt to calm him down. Sons don't kill themselves.


	49. Broken

Sitting outside the police station, Baby began to think of what to say. She sat on her bike smoking a cigarette as she brought the courage to speak with Roosevelt. She wanted Juice out. Baby wanted him out before shit got worse. If she was pregnant, she wouldn't be able to do it alone. She needed Juice and the thought of losing him was horrific. As she sat there she began to think of the kiss she shared with Jax. It seemed like it never happened which she really preferred. It was a moment of weakness really. With the thoughts Baby became angry and she reminded herself why she was here. She put her cigarette out and stormed into the station.

As Baby walked into the front doors, the receptionist called out to her for her to stop. Baby ignored her and kept walking to Roosevelt's office. The lady called two officers over. They ordered her to stop but she ignored them. Finally she looked at the top of one of the doors. It read 'Lieutenant Roosevelt.' Baby bit her lip and opened the door. Roosevelt quickly raised his head to see her. The two officers burst in behind her. "Sorry sir, she wouldn't listen," one said grabbing Baby's arm. Baby pulled away. "We need to talk. It's important," she said. Roosevelt glared at her. "Leave us," he ordered. "But," the officer stopped after seeing Roosevelt's hand go up. "I said leave. It's just a girl," he said with a smile. The officers nodded then left the room shutting the door behind them.

"So, what do you need?" Roosevelt said. Baby quickly caught her words as she looked at him. "I want you to drop the shit with Juice," she replied. Roosevelt leaned back in his chair and gave her a look. "I'm afraid I can't do that," Roosevelt responded. Baby already became annoyed. "Bullshit! Just leave him alone! Get rid of the shit you are shoving in his face," Baby gasped with every word. Roosevelt looked down. "Beth, I would if I could. But I can't. See, I'm not the one setting him up," Roosevelt sighed. Baby gave him a look. "What are you talking about?" she asked. "A higher power is working on something. They won't let Juice go," Roosevelt said. Baby could sense the guilty tone in Roosevelt's voice. "You have to have some say in it? Just tell him Juice is out. I'm begging you, I can't," she stopped and found herself catching a breath. Roosevelt gave her a look. He watched as she looked down at her hands and played with her fingers.

Roosevelt rose from his seat and walked over to Baby. He did nothing just stood there and observed her. Baby kept her head down to avoid Roosevelt seeing her tears. "How far along are you?" He asked her. Baby quickly raised her head to see his face. Roosevelt was just glaring at her. "How did you know?" she asked him. "Your restlessness. The bags under your eyes show that you haven't slept," he responded sitting on his desk. Baby just glared at him. Has anyone else figured it out? Before anything else was said someone came walking into the office. Baby turned to see a tall slender man. He was wearing a brown leather jacket and black pants. Baby observed his facial features closely. He had brown hair that ran to his shoulder top and a small beard. Baby knew that this must be the guy. The man went to open his mouth to Roosevelt but turned to see Baby. "Oh dear, I had no idea you had a guest," he smiled. "My goodness, I'd thought I would never meet you face to face, Beth Jenkins or should I say Baby Girl," he continued with a bigger smile and moved out a boney hand with long fingers. Baby just glared at his hand then at his face.

"Sorry, do I know you?" Baby asked giving him a look. "Oh I'm sorry, that was very rude of me. My name is Lincoln Potter," he smiled again. Baby glared at the goofy looking man. Lincoln moved his hand down and put it behind his back. Roosevelt looked down and sighed. "I'm sorry Beth, we have to finish this later," Roosevelt rose from the desk and walked over to the door. He opened it for her. "It was nice meeting you Beth. Hopefully we will see each other around," Lincoln gave that same smile again. As Baby walked to the door she turned to Roosevelt. Lincoln glared at the plant on Roosevelt's desk… weirdly. "Is this the guy?" Baby asked Roosevelt in a whisper. Roosevelt looked over at the man then back at Baby and nodded. As Baby walked out she felt like she didn't accomplish anything, the only thing she did was meet the man who was bringing down her club and her old man. Baby's phone began to ring. She looked down to see Chibs calling. She ignored it and decided to make her way to the club.

When she arrived at the clubhouse she looked over to see Chibs, Juice and Jax standing there. She walked over to them. "Hey, what's up?" she asked as she got to the group. She looked at the three of them. Baby's gaze turned to Juice and Juice looked down in what seemed to be shame. She then looked at Chibs and Jax. "Shit," she sighed. "You knew about this and didn't tell me?" Jax asked with rage burning in him. Baby just looked at him. Chibs pulled Jax away. Baby was left with her man. She walked over to him and rested her hand on his shoulder. Juice leaned into her and the two held each other. She then pulled away. Baby looked at him with no words to say. She had no clue what to tell him. "Where were you earlier?" he asked her. Baby looked down. "Just running around," she replied. Juice looked at her but ignored it.

Chibs then came walking over. "Come on Juicy, say goodbye to the lovely," Chibs said. Juice looked down and sighed he then kissed Baby and walked towards the clubhouse. Chibs looked over at her. "Why didn't you tell anybody?" he asked her. Baby glared at Juice as his back was turned. "Because if I did, something worse would come out of it," she explained. Chibs looked down and nodded. He then took his right arm and gave Baby a hug. "I'll take care of him, I promise," Chibs assured. Baby nodded and let Chibs go. She watched as he ran off to catch up with him. Baby then looked down at her feet. "Fuck me," she sighed. Baby then turned over to see Jax. He walked over. "You coming with me to Gemma's?" he asked. Baby nodded. Jax put his arm around her neck and the two walked to their bikes.

At Gemma's everyone was seated around the big dining table. Besides Juice of course. As Gemma poured coffee she turned to Opie. "Any word from your old man today?" she asked. Baby then remembered Piney. Opie shook his head no. Baby turned her head to see Clay. He was acting odd. He told Gemma to leave so they could talk. "Where is Juice?" Clay asked. Jax quickly came up with an excuse. "The sheriffs are still all over checking out some stuff, so I told him to stay at the clubhouse to check the hardrive," Jax informed then looked over at Baby. Clay nodded. "You really think that Leroy hooked up with Lobo?" Opie asked. Jax nodded. "It's the only explanation as to why the niners weren't there," Jax responded. "What happens now?" Happy asked. "Yeah Clay, what happens? The Lobos are hooked up with the Salvador, Armenians now our nigger friends the Niners," Baby said with a hint of her sassy attitude. "This isn't us doing charge. Its Romero and Luis, it's there god damn fight," Clay stated. Baby looked down. "If the niners are working with the Lobos, we get them to arrange a meet and Romero can take it from there. Send this fucking beef back to the boarder," Jax shared. Bobby glared over at Clay.

"Yeah because all our plans with these guys have worked out perfectly," Bobby said sarcastically. Jax bit his lip. "Enough! We voted this in and we play it out! You can't get behind that turn in your god damn patch," Jax yelled. Bobby sighed. Chibs then walked in and handed the phone to Clay. "Irish Kings," Chibs stated. Clay took the phone and walked into the kitchen. At the table Baby shut her eyes and rested her head in her hands. "And here I thought the Irish were done," Baby said. Tig giggled. "Come on Baby Girl, The Sons will never be done with the Irish," Tig stated. Unfortunately, Tig was right. Maybe if JT didn't find the Irish so great, Abel would have never been kidnapped and they would have never had to deal with Agent Stall or Jimmy O'Fallon.

Back at the clubhouse, Juice was attempting to find some sort of calmness. That was of course cut short by Roosevelt. Juice sucked up the courage and walked towards him. "The guys are gone and the crime scene is no more," Juice stated. "It's just a follow up. You have got to pick up the phone when I call you Juice," Roosevelt stated with a bit of anger. Roosevelt handed a bag of disposable cellphones and put it on top of a box Juice was holding in his hand. Juice picked the bag up and dropped it on the ground. "I'm done. I can't do this anymore," Juice stated. Roosevelt then looked at his neck. "Jesus Christ, what did you do?" Roosevelt asked. "Tell them I want out," Juice said as he slowly walked away. Roosevelt turned. "You know your girl came to see me today," Roosevelt yelled out. Juice stopped in his tracks and turned. His eyes were wide. "What did she want?" Juice asked. "She asked for me to get you out. Man are you two so passionate about each other," Roosevelt said walking up to Juice. Juice glared at him. When Roosevelt saw the hurt in Juice's eyes he stopped. He was tired of taunting him. "Are we done?" Juice asked. Roosevelt looked at him. "Beth is pregnant Juice," Roosevelt informed. Juice froze and began to feel something horrible. Roosevelt then turned and walked to his car. Juice was still distort but walked into the clubhouse.

Baby and the rest of the Sons were meeting with the Niners at a warehouse. Leroy smiled with pleasure to see old friends. "Mind telling me why we're meeting out here? Shot some guns," Leroy asked. "We just like the peace and quiet," Clay responded. Baby looked over at Tig. "Where the guns at?" one of the niners asked. "Go get'em," Baby said turning to Tig. Tig and Chibs walked out. "How's the business?" Jax asked. "It's alright," Leroy said. "You're rolling a little deep for a pick up," Clay said. Baby could feel the tension in the room. "So are you," Leroy responded. "Got some new merchandise," Jax informed. "Got some Caracal," Leroy responded. "Cocaine Caracal?" Clay asked. Baby sighed. Clay was pushing it. "None of your business," Leroy shot back. "You sell guns, I sell drugs," Leroy stated. "Look man, it's all our business, we made a deal with Galindo Cartel. You buying from Lobos put us at odds, we can't have that," Jax stated. Baby looked over at Clay to see him tense up.

"I don't give a shit who you're dealing with. You don't tell me how to make my fucking money," Leroy said glaring Jax in the eyes. Jax turned his head and sighed as doors opened. "I aint gonna tell you anything, one of these guys might though," Jax said turning his gaze to Baby. Baby looked down. She wanted nothing to do with this shit. Leroy turned to see the Mayans, Luis and Luis' men walking towards them. "You set me up?" Leroy asked. Jax walked off and stood by Baby. Luis stood in front of Leroy and spoke Spanish. Leroy then spit in Luis' face. Jax ran up and pushed Leroy back as Luis went to grab his gun. Jax then punched Leroy in the face. All the niners charged over. The Sons burst out pushing them back. "They will cut off your god damn head. Be reasonable and I will try and get you out of here alive," Jax whispered to Leroy. Leroy nodded. Jax then threw him in front of Luis again.

"Lobo approached us last month, before you guys even got out. We didn't know about the Galindo," Leroy assured. "What did they offer?" Luis asked. Leroy looked over at Jax. Jax nodded for him to carry on. "Protection, they wanna grow," Leroy said turning back to Luis. Luis nodded. "Call them. You tell them you have an urgent need," Luis ordered. Leroy crossed his arm in stubbornness. "I'm gonna line up your men and gun them down and drop their bodies on their mother's door step," Luis said getting in Leroy's face. Jax sighed. "Let us talk to him," Jax said. Luis then walked off leaving Jax to do it. Jax pulled Leroy aside. Jax, Baby and Clay gathered around Leroy. "If I call Lobo, we get crucified," Leroy said. "If you don't call Lobo soon there will be nothing left to crucify, get where I'm going?" Baby stated. Leroy sighed. "Bro, we cannot get in the middle of a Cartel beef, let's roll with Galindo. We can talk to Albaraz about cutting in the niners," Jax stated. Leroy nodded finally in agreement.

Baby then got a phone call. Jax looked over. "It's Gemma," she said. Jax looked back at the group then back at her. "Go, we've got this," Jax said. Baby sighed. "You sure?" she asked. Jax smiled and nodded. Baby then hugged him and left. When she got outside she answered the phone call. "Hey Gemma, what's up?" Baby asked. "I need you to come to meet me at the clubhouse, by yourself," Gemma stated. Baby found it odd. "What for?" she asked. "It's time to learn a little family," Gemma stated then hung up the phone. Baby glared down at the phone. What the fuck did that mean? Baby quickly got on her bike. Baby thought to take a quick detour and visit Piney at the cabin.

When she got there she saw not just Piney's bike but Unser's car as well. Baby glared at the two vehicles then ran to the door. She knocked. Unser slowly opened a small crack in the door. When he saw her face he looked back. "Hurry, come inside," Unser said grabbing her arm. When Unser pulled her in Baby's eyes wondered to the floor. Baby froze. Tears rolled from her face. Lying on the ground was Piney's dead lifeless body. Baby leaned down to get a closer look. A shotgun wound was in Piney's stomach. "He was killed?" Baby asked still in shock. "Yeah," Unser sighed. Baby rose from her stance and sat down on a chair. Her tears were quiet. She didn't make a sound. "Who else knows?" Baby asked. Unser looked down. "Gemma….." Unser paused. Baby looked at him. "What are you hiding Unser?" she asked. Unser looked down at Baby. "Shit," Unser cursed to himself. Baby watched as Unser seemed to be out of words to share. Baby stood. "Wayne, you fucking tell me right now!" Baby yelled still hysterical about Piney. Unser sighed. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to sit down on the couch.

Unser fiddled with his hands nervously. "Look, what I'm about to tell you. It's none of my business. Jax cannot know! No one can know that you know got it? Hell I shouldn't even know," Unser said stuttering. "Just fucking say it!" Baby said rolling her eyes. "Do you remember how JT died?" Unser asked. "Yeah, a mechanical malfunction," Baby said in confusment. "There's more to it. JT's death wasn't an accident," Unser began. Baby glared at the old man. "JT was killed…. By Clay," Unser finished. Baby tensed up. "What are you talking about?" she said stiffly. "JT wanted out of selling guns with the Irish. He wrote to Maureen Ashby about how he knew Gemma and Clay were together but he didn't care. He knew Clay was going to kill him. Clay made two attempts the second being successful," Unser paused. "Clay is not who you think he is Baby. He's a killer," Unser said. Baby looked down. She didn't want to believe it. Baby slowly turned her head to Piney. "Did Clay kill him?" Baby asked. "Piney read the letters. He found out about Clay and threatened him. Clay killed him because he got scared. Can't you see it? Clay is a wounded animal killing everything that comes near him," Unser said. Unser paused again attempting to figure out his next words.

"Tara read those letters. Clay knows that Baby. He will kill Tara and anyone else who comes close to the truth," Unser finally decided he spoke too much. He glared at Baby's face. "Oh god," Baby then turned and cried into her hands. Unser rose from his side and sat beside Baby. "This is such a fucking repeat. It started with that ATF bitch, Half Sack, Hale, and Abel. Now its fucking Juice, the Cartel and fucking Clay," Baby burst out even more. Unser rubbed her back. "Beth, Clay needs to go," Baby stopped and looked up at Unser. "Don't let him kill someone else," Unser said. Baby shook Unser off. Baby knew he was right but she just couldn't deal with this. "Clay's time will come," Baby said. With that she left the cabin. She got on her bike and rode off to the clubhouse.

Juice was being taken to see the man behind the badge. Roosevelt decided it was time to show Juice who was making the deals. Juice had no idea what to think anymore. Baby was pregnant and his mind was set on death. He knew it was wrong. The feelings went away when Roosevelt and he walked into a room. Juice looked to see the back of a man wearing a brown leather jacket. Roosevelt coughed to get his attention. The man turned. "Hello Juan Carlos. My name is Lincoln Potter," he smiled as he observed Juice up and down. "I'm a big fan," Lincoln said. Juice just glared at him. "Were you aware you had such a gorgeous wife?" he asked making small talk. "We aren't married," Juice said in a low tone. "Oh, how very unfortunate," Lincoln smiled. "What the hell is this?" Juice asked with an odd look. "I'm so glad you asked, follow me," Lincoln said. Juice looked over at Roosevelt who kept his head down. He then followed the weird man into the other room, Roosevelt close behind.

Lincoln typed in a code and opened the door for Juice. Juice glared at the man then slowly walked in. Juice's eyes went huge. He looked at the wall to see categories and pictures of men. He looked closely to see SAMCROW as one category and all the mug shots of his club under it. Lincoln walked in and stood by the wall of pictures. Roosevelt moved in to the side of Juice. Juice moved his gaze to the pictures on the table. All snapshots of the club. He looked again at the wall and saw something labeled Plan B, under that was a mug shot of him and Otto. Juice began to breathe heavily. "Oh shit," Juice whispered. "Have you ever seen the inside of a RICO operation?" Lincoln asked. Before Lincoln could continue, Juice screamed and charged at Roosevelt. He pushed him to the ground and began to beat him. Two officers who were in the room ran and pulled Juice off him. Lincoln leaped up and stood on the table. Juice then looked up at Lincoln with rage.

Juice was soon calmed and cuffed in the same white room as before. He was so lost and felt like a complete idiot. Roosevelt sat beside him. "They traced the sample of coke to Rocky Valley or province. That ties SOA to Galindo," Roosevelt explained. "I want my lawyer," Juice said. "It doesn't work that way with RICO, talking to anyone jeopardies the case. They can isolate you up to two weeks even longer if they need to," Roosevelt paused as he looked at Juice. "This DA doesn't give a shit about you. They will tag you a rat. Turn you lose in Stockton and you will be dead in a week. Not even Beth will believe you," Roosevelt explained. Juice glared at him. "I'm not giving him anything else," Juice stated. Lincoln then walked into the room. "That's very noble Juan Carlos," Lincoln began. "I'll finish here Sherriff, you can punch out," he said turning to Roosevelt. Roosevelt turned to Juice then stood from his seat.

"We've been on this RICO case for almost two years. It started with the Russians and is ending with Sons of Anarchy. We are turning Otto Delany," Lincoln explained. Juice glared at him. "He'll give us passed criminal activities coupled with the MC's ongoing relationship with the Cartel in this hour. A historical pattern of organized crime," Lincoln stopped seeing if he could get a response from Juice. "I have enough to shut down every charter from here to Belfast," Lincoln went on. "No, you don't. Or you wouldn't be standing here," Juice said turning to the man. "I want the real IRA. I can collect you and the Mexicans without issue but the fucking Irish. There is so much preventing it. Unfortunately they will slither back into their secret snake holes and I will still be unable to sleep at night," Lincoln said sitting down next to Juice. "I don't know where they are. Never met them," Juice said.

"My intel has confirmed that the Irish Kings are planning a visit at the State side. Most likely to accompany a shipment but I know it's a face to face meet with the Cartel. Old school handshake. You are going to find out when and where that handshake happens," Lincoln stated. Juice gave a snicker. "That's above my pay grade," Juice said as he gave Lincoln a look. "If you give me the when and where I will take out SAMCROW from the RICO equation," Lincoln stated. "Your just gonna let us walk?" Juice asked. "No, but I won't use law to shut down your entire organization," Lincoln said. "What will happen to my club?" Juice asked. "They will pay for their involvement but the Sons of Anarchy club will survive," Lincoln explained. Lincoln then rose from his seat. "If you're not up for it. I can always see how badly Beth Jenkins wants you out of this little mess I'm running for you," Lincoln said turning to face Juice. Juice looked up at deathly glared at him. "Keep her out of this," Juice said biting his lip. Lincoln looked down. "Unfortunately, she got herself involved," Lincoln stated. Before Juice could say anything else, Lincoln was gone.

At the clubhouse Baby sat at the picnic table alone. She wanted nothing to do with anyone at that moment. She just wanted to sit there and drowned the world out. This life was so wrong. Clay being a killer seemed so wrong. Baby shut her eyes tight and felt the tears roll down her face. She was so broken, so lost. A broken family, a broken club. Broken. Everything was just broken. Baby snapped out of it when her phone went off. She looked down to see an unknown number. She sucked back her sobbing and answered. "Hello?" she said. "Beth, its Roosevelt. I'm really sorry…." He said. Baby paused. She jumped from her seat and walked to the far corner. "Where is Juice?" Baby asked. Baby heard a sigh. "RICO's got him. They're going to turn him rat if he doesn't give something up," Roosevelt informed. Baby pulled her hand down holding the phone so she could catch herself then pulled it back to her ear. "Why are you telling me this?" Baby asked. "So you can be prepared for the worst," Roosevelt said before hanging up. Baby stood there with the phone in her hand. She began to become angry and chucked it at the wall. She looked down. The phone was shattered. Broken like everything else.


	50. Decisions

Baby awoke the next day to find herself outside in a patch of grass. She rubbed her head and looked around to see where she was. The light was so bright it blinded her. When her sight returned she looked over by the side of the road to see her bike. She then raised her head to find she was laying in front of the welcome sign for Charming. Baby didn't remember how she got there but decided she didn't really want to know.

Baby stood up from the ground. Her head began to spin like crazy. The morning sickness. Baby ran over to the side of a tree and puked. No doubt about it, she was pregnant. Baby kneeled down and stayed there for a few seconds. The thought was killing her. How the hell did she get here? Baby slowly got to her feet. "I've been looking for you everywhere!" Baby turned to see Opie. "How long have I been gone?" Baby asked. "Last time I saw you, you were sitting on the picnic table outside the clubhouse," Opie said. He looked at her. "Are you alright?" he asked. Baby looked over. "I have no clue," she responded. "I need to shower," Baby said. Opie laughed. "A little bit of morning grease isn't that bad. We're bikers, we don't give a shit," Opie smiled. Baby looked over. "I'd still like to be a bit of a woman," Baby smiled back. Baby headed for her bike and the two rode off to the clubhouse.

When they got to the clubhouse Baby ran into her room. She turned on the shower and felt the cold water slowly become hot. She then stripped down to nothing and stepped in. As she rinsed herself off she slowly sat down. Baby brought her knees up and rested her head on them. How did she end up there? She hadn't been there in almost thirteen years. When she was in high school her and Hale would sit there and just glare at the stars above. It was peaceful and romantic. Baby quickly shook that off. It wasn't exactly the greatest idea to be thinking about him. "Baby?" a voice said. Baby raised her head and glimpsed over in the direction of the door. "Yeah?" she asked. "It's Anna, sorry to disturb you," Anna replied. Baby quickly got to her feet and put soap in her hair. "Oh its fine, I'll be out in a sec," Baby replied rushing to clean herself up.

When Baby got out she glimpsed around the corner to see Anna sitting on the bed and bouncing Max up and down in her lap. Anna looked up and smiled. Baby smiled back then moved to the dresser to get cloths on. "What did you need?" Baby asked her. "I just wanted to see how you're doing," Anna replied fixing Max's shirt. "I umm, I'm doing fine." Baby quickly put on panties. She turned away from Baby and dropped the towel. She then put on her bra and a t-shirt. Anna hesitated and sighed. Baby looked at her. "What's going on?" Baby asked stopping in her tracks. Anna looked up at her. "The Lieutenant came by the house today. Lieutenant Roosevelt," Anna stated. Baby looked at her. "What did he want?" she asked her. "He asked about you. He said if I saw you to give him a call," Anna informed. Baby then looked at her dresser to see her phone. She quickly checked it to find eight missed calls from Roosevelt's number. "Anna, I have to go. I'll see you around." Baby then ran out of the room. Anna glared at her direction wondering what that was all about.

Baby stepped outside. Her hair was dripping wet but it didn't faze her. She brought out her phone and called Roosevelt's number. "It's about damn time!" Roosevelt yelled as he answered. "Sorry, I wasn't exactly around the phone," Baby replied lighting a cigarette. "You and Juice. You guys don't understand the means of when I call you, answer!" Roosevelt ranted. Baby blew out smoke. "Where is Juice?" Baby asked. "I was hoping you may have known. I asked one of my guys. They said that two ATF agents took him out last night," Roosevelt stated. Baby cursed as she scratched her head. "Look, I have to go. Keep your phone close! I'll let you know if anything else comes up, alright?" Roosevelt said. "Okay," Baby responded as she hung up the phone. Baby looked over and took another drag of her cigarette.

Tig, Chibs, Bobby, Opie, BJ and Baby were all sitting outside of the clubhouse. Baby glared out as the boys chatted. "Baby, have you seen Juice?" Chibs asked glancing in her direction. Baby looked down. "No, I haven't seen him," Baby replied turning back out to the empty lot. Clay then came rushing out. "I need you to reach out to Jax. He's on his way to Oregon with Tara. I want him back now," Clay said to Tig. Tig nodded then got up. Chibs got up and began to inform Clay about missing Juice. Opie then got up. "I'm gonna head up to the cabin, check on my old man," Opie said slowly getting up. Baby froze remembering the lifeless body of Piney lying on the cabin floor boards. She raised her head to see a look of panic on Clay's face. "Um you should stick around. Happy and Kozik are up North still. I'm gonna need some bodies here," Clay said. Opie nodded. Baby watched as Clay walked back into the clubhouse. The killers always run.

Baby decided a small relaxation in the office was just what she needed. She sat in the office chair and glared at the ceiling. She really had no idea what she was doing with her life. Too much shit was going on for her to wanna stick around much longer. As she sat there she slowly moved her hand down to her stomach. She smiled at the thought of a child but then frowned at the thought of Juice. Nothing was helping Baby shake these feelings. Nothing at all. Right then, Opie ran into the office. "Baby, we need to go to the hospital!" Opie said. Baby jumped to her feet. "Why? What happened?" Baby asked. "Tara, she was attacked! Come on let's go!" Opie then ran out. Baby froze for a second. She began to think of what Unser told her. "Clay," Baby whispered. She then shook it off and ran out.

At the Hospital, the club waited around for news on Tara. Baby walked around the corner to look for Jax. When she found him she looked to see Gemma next to him. She observed Gemma's look but it wasn't what she expected. When Baby turned back to Jax, he was already running towards her. She quickly met him half way and wrapped her arms around him. "How is she?" Baby asked. Jax nuzzled his head into her shoulder. "I don't know," he responded. Baby held him tightly then let him go. She looked at him to see suddle tears on his face. A doctor then came around the corner and told Jax he could see her. Jax looked over at Baby then walked off. Baby stood there in wonder. Gemma made her way to Baby's side. "Jax said she was attacked," Gemma informed. Baby said nothing. Baby looked over to see Unser. His look read 'told you so.'

Meanwhile, Juice was lying down in a pampered cell. It wasn't like a normal prison cell. It was white with a TV and a decently comfy bed and pillow. Juice sat there watching cartoons on the television. It was an attempt to get his mind off of the big picture but of course that didn't work. He then looked over to see Lincoln Potter walk into his cell. "I'm a bug's bunny fan myself," Lincoln said looking at the TV. Juice then turned it off and looked at him. Lincoln showed him a printed statement and a pen. "My promise. When we take down the Irish at this meet the Sons will go to prison for a bit but then it will stop. I will not use RICO to take down the Sons," Lincoln said unconvincingly. "I don't know anything about a meet," Juice stated. Lincoln shrugged. "Then go and find out," he suggested. Juice gave him a look. "Your seriously gonna let me out?" Juice asked. Lincoln nodded. Juice said nothing. Lincoln walked forward.

"Here is the deal Juice. We give you a cell phone, it acts as a monitoring device we know where you are 24/7. You check in every four hours, you don't check in. I show your club that you exposed them. I rip this deal up and then I settle for the Mexicans and the Sons. SAMCROW and all its charters will fall," Lincoln stated. Juice looked at him. Lincoln then took the remote and turned the TV on again and began to watch the cartoons. "I'll give you till after bug's bunny is done and the road runner comes on, then the deal is off the table," Lincoln said dropping the remote and leaving. Juice looked down at the deal and sighed.

At the hospital every gathered in a corner to listen to what Jax had to say. "They were speaking Spanish, it had to be Lobo retaliation," Jax stated. "I made a call to Romero but I haven't heard back yet," Clay stated. Baby looked down sensing his lie right away. "Call Leroy have him reach out to Lobo," Jax said turning to Bobby. "We will keep Filthy, Rat and BJ here with Tara," Tig said. Jax nodded in agreement. The club then began to head out. Unser quickly reached out and pulled Baby aside. "I warned you Baby, you have to do something!" Unser whispered. Baby rolled her eyes. "What am I supposed to do if I can't tell anybody? I'm one fucking girl Wayne. I have no back up. Until Jax knows, I can't do shit," Baby whispered back. Unser turned to see Clay and the others staring them down. Baby looked at Unser then walked off to them. Clay kept his gaze on Unser then turned. Unser got chills down his back from the glare he was given. Before getting to the exit Jax turned to Baby. "Maybe it's better if you stay. We will go see Leroy," Jax said nervously. "Why?" Baby asked. Jax looked at her. "I already fucked up with Tara, I don't want anything happening to you either," Jax replied. Baby looked at him and nodded. He leaned down and kissed her forehead then headed off with the others.

Gemma and Baby sat in the chapel. It was quiet. Baby could hear Gemma's light tears hit the floor beneath them. "Is there something you wanna tell me?" Baby asked. Gemma closed her eyes and let out a sigh. She then placed her hand on Baby's and squeezed. "You know I love you right?" Gemma said. Baby looked at her. "Yeah," Baby responded. "One thing I told myself was to never have a daughter. But when I found you on that street. Something about you screamed to me. I wanted to have you," Gemma paused. "You were so precious. I see me in you. Even now. When I look at you, all I see is me," Gemma said finally turning to her. Gemma managed a smile. Baby glared at her and inched closer to Gemma. The two sat there for a few moments longer.

Baby turned to see Tara's doctor friend, Margaret. She was a management councilor at the hospital and she had become close with Tara. Baby didn't know how she felt about her yet. The sight of her kind of annoyed Baby. Margaret sat in the bench behind Gemma and Baby. Baby moved away from Gemma and looked over at the woman. "It's awful," Margaret began as she looked at Gemma and Baby. "Tara didn't deserve that," Margaret stopped. Gemma looked back. "Yeah, I know," Gemma responded. "You have no remorse about what happened?" Margaret said in disgust. Baby began to feel that awkward random person in the room, like she usually is. "Sounds like you sure do," Gemma responded. "Did you know that I've been trying to get Tara to leave for over a year?" Margaret asked. Baby looked down at the ground and bit her lip. "Tara belongs here," Baby responded. Margaret whipped her head to Baby. "You see what that gets her," Margaret stated.

Baby raised her head. "What it got her was a beautiful son," Gemma pointed out. Margaret moved forward. "Tara is blinded by your adolescent son, you know she doesn't belong with him," Margaret stated. "What Jax and Tara do is nobody business but their own," Gemma said turning completely around to face her. "You're kidding?" Margaret said again with complete disgust. "The way you bully and manipulate her, use her babies as strings?" Margaret snapped. "You watch what you say next!" Gemma yelled. "Or what? You're gonna beat the shit out of me? I'm not afraid of you. You're a terrible woman and all this suffering landing on Tara, it's because of you," Margaret said. Baby watched a tear fall from the woman's face. She then got up and left.

Baby was shocked she said those things. Her gaze turned to Gemma who just broke down when the door closed. Baby reached to her and held Gemma close. The hug was cut short when Baby's phone went off. "Answer it," Gemma said whipping away her tears. Baby took her phone out and looked down at it to see Chibs name. She looked at Gemma then answered it. "Hey, what's up? How did everything go?" Baby asked him as she rose from the seat and walked out of the chapel. "Could have been better, but that's not why I called you," Chibs began. Baby looked out the window in the hallway. "What is it?" she asked him. Chibs hesitated. "Juice is back, he asked where you were so I thought I would give you a call," Chibs informed. Baby sighed with relief that he was okay. "I'll be right over, thanks Chibs," Baby said before hanging up. Baby quickly peeked back into the chapel. "Gemma? I'm sorry, I have to go. Juice showed up finally," Baby explained. "Go, its fine," Gemma responded with a smile. Baby smiled back then left.

When Baby got to the clubhouse she looked around anxiously. Chucky walked up to her. "Hey Baby, how is Tara?" he asked. "I don't know really," Baby said still looking around. "Poor Jax," Chucky sighed. "Have you seen Juice?" Baby asked. Chucky looked up. "Yeah he's in the clubhouse with Chibs and Opie," Chucky responded. "Yeah, thanks," Baby said rushing into the clubhouse. When she walked in she saw that it was empty. She walked back out and cursed to herself. Chucky ran up. "Sorry, they went back to the hospital," Chucky said looking down at his feet. Baby sighed and sat down on the bench. The stress was just leaking through her now. She leaned her head on the picnic table and just closed her eyes praying for it to be over, Chucky then sat beside her lightly tapping her back. "Chucky," Baby stated. "Yes?" he replied. "Please stop," she asked as her head remained down. Chucky took his hand off and just sat there.

At the hospital, the Sons ran into Roosevelt. "Can I speak with Juice?" Roosevelt asked. "Fuck off!" Tig yelled. Roosevelt glared at him. It was a moment of silence before Juice sighed and told them it was fine. Roosevelt and Juice then moved to the side as the Sons moved on towards the waiting room. "What do you want?" Juice asked. "I want to apologize. I am getting tossed around by the DA just as much as you are. The way I conducted myself, I'm sorry," Roosevelt said looking at Juice sincerely. "A little late for that now," Juice said glaring in the direction of the group. "It doesn't mean I can't man up and tell you that I was wrong," Roosevelt continued. "Yeah okay," Juice responded. "I know what happened with your neck, you need anything you let me know," Roosevelt said. Juice nodded. "Thanks," Juice said. Roosevelt looked down. "Does Baby know you're okay?" Roosevelt asked. Juice sighed. "I don't know," he responded. Roosevelt gave Juice a look. "It's none of my business but, I can see her hurt. She's worried about you. My personal thought, marry her before its too late," Roosevelt informed. With that Roosevelt walked off. Juice looked down and sighed then walked to the group.

Baby was still sitting at the picnic table. She was waiting for the guys to get back. She was just about to give up and head inside before they arrived. Baby glanced over. Her eyes went large at the thought of finally seeing him. As they parked their bikes they walked in her direction. Baby looked at Opie to see an angry face. "Opie what happened?" She asked. Opie just glared forward. "Jax. Leaving. Don't pretend you didn't know," Opie said turning to her. Baby looked down. "And you said nothing?" Opie asked a little hurt. "What was I supposed to say? Don't leave? Don't worry about your family?" Baby looked at Opie. Opie just walked in and didn't respond. Baby closed her eyes and sighed.

Baby jumped when Tig and Bobby came up behind her. "Jesus fuck!" she blurted out. Tig laughed at her. "What happened with Tara?" Baby asked. "The car door slammed into Tara's hand. She broke a couple bones. The doctor said she might not be able to perform surgery anymore," Bobby stated. Baby closed her eyes and cursed. She then looked over to see Juice and Chibs. They both approached the three of them. Chibs looked down. "Come on lads, let's give these two a moment," Chibs said putting each arm around the other two's shoulder. Baby watched as they walked inside. She then turned to Juice who kept his head down. Baby walked closer to him.

"I'm guessing you met Lincoln Potter?" she asked. Juice raised his head. "Yeah, and I know you did," Juice said giving her a look. Baby looked down. "Why did you go to him Beth?" Juice asked. "Why do you think? I didn't want to see you walk down that shit storm any further," Baby stopped herself before she lost control. Juice then grabbed her and hugged her. "Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?" Juice asked. Baby pulled away from him. "Roosevelt told me. You should have told me," Juice stated. Baby sighed. "What difference would it make?" Baby let out a small laugh. "It makes all the difference in the world!" Juice yelled. "No, it really doesn't! I can't bring another kid into this! Your attempts for suicide and me being too busy with this club shit," Baby began to breathe heavily and she felt the tears coming. Juice wrapped his arms around her again and held her close. "Let's talk about it later," he whispered. Baby pushed away again. "There won't be a later," Baby said walking into the clubhouse. Juice sighed and followed her in. He watched as she walked off into the back. He sighed and looked at the time. He then turned to go back out.

As he was walking out, Juice slowly brought out the phone Lincoln gave to him. He went to call before Clay showed up. He sat down on the picnic table and waited nervously. Clay didn't say a word. He just walked in with his head down. Juice watched as Clay walked into the clubhouse. He then quickly dialed the number and put the phone to his ear. "Hello?" a voice on the other line said. "Checking in," Juice responded. He then hung up the phone and sighed. What was going to happen to Baby if he died? What was going to happen to his family?


	51. Baby's Downfall

Baby awoke to her phone ringing. She looked at it to see a text from Hipa. It was a picture of Maddy. Baby smiled as she looked at it. The smiled turned to a cold empty frown. She wanted to be with her daughter so badly. A tear rolled from Baby's eye. She whipped it away and sighed. She put her phone down and went to shower.

When she got out, Unser was sitting on her bed. "Morning," Unser said. Baby looked at him. "Do people ever call before just showing up?" Baby asked rhetorically. "Sorry, it was my only chance to come in before I was kicked out," Unser said looking down. Baby sighed. "What do you want?" Baby asked. "You and me need to talk, somewhere were the walls aren't so thin," Unser said gesturing where Clay or another Son wouldn't be able to hear. Baby nodded but before she could walk out, her phone rang. It was Jax. "Hey what's up?" Baby asked. "You need to meet me at the hospital, now," Jax hung up. Baby looked down at her cell oddly. "What's wrong?" Unser asked. Baby looked over at him. "I have to go to the hospital," Baby said. "This is kind of important," Unser said rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry it's gonna have to wait," Baby said grabbing her patch jacket. Unser followed her out.

When Baby got to the hospital she headed through to the waiting room. She waited there and looked around for Jax. "Beth, come here," Jax said firmly. Baby glared at him oddly. She then followed him to the chapel. "Where was Clay last night?" Jax asked. Baby looked down. "I think he was at the clubhouse, why?" she asked him. Jax sighed. "Look Beth," Before Jax could finish Margaret walked in. "Tara wants to see you," she said. Jax turned to Baby. "Don't go anywhere, okay?" Jax said. Baby nodded. She walked out of the chapel. Margaret stood next to her. As Jax walked around the corner Margaret turned to Baby. "Did you see Gemma's face?" she asked. Baby turned to the woman. "What are you talking about?" Baby asked. Margaret shied away. "Sorry, I thought you would have seen it already," Margaret said. Baby looked at the woman then ran out of the hospital.

Baby arrived at the clubhouse. Chibs and Juice went to approach her. "Hey Baby." Chibs was stopped. "Not now Chibs," she snapped. Chibs was a little shocked. Juice ran up and grabbed her hand and pulled her back. "What's wrong?" Juice asked her glaring at her with concern. Baby just wanted to see Gemma. "Not now," Baby said repeating herself. Juice let go. Chibs placed his hand on his shoulder. They both watched as Baby stormed into the office and slammed the door closed. "It's alright Juicy, she will come back to you," Chibs said patting him lightly. "Let's go, Clay wants us to meet him at the barn," Chibs said again. Juice shook it off and the two rode off.

When Baby closed the door Gemma jumped in her seat. Baby just held the door handle so scared of turning around. "Beth, what are you doing here?" she asked. Baby looked down and slowly turned. The sight of Gemma's face caused Baby too tear up. Baby slowly walked to Gemma. Gemma avoided eye contact but Baby slowly touched her face lightly and brought Gemma to face her. Gemma's face was cut up and bruised with a swollen lip. "What happened?" Baby asked trying to control her emotions. "Clay," Gemma started. Baby smirked in a bad way. "It was built up anger due to the Cartel and Tara," Gemma stated. "Oh cut the shit Gemma. I know about the letters. I know about the club. I know about Piney. And I know about John Teller," Baby said catching her breath. Gemma glared at her. "How?" Gemma asked nervously. Baby placed her hand on her head and sighed. "Unser, he told me everything," Baby said. Gemma cursed. "I made a visit to see Piney. Unser was there and Piney was too, but Piney was dead. Unser hesitated but I made him tell me. I didn't want to belive it but after seeing Piney, and what happened with Tara and now you. I just don't know," Baby collapsed on the couch.

Baby looked up at Gemma one more time and broke down more. Gemma walked over to her. "Did you tell Jax?" she asked. Baby shook her head. "I haven't told anyone," Baby sighed. Gemma sat down beside Baby. It was a moment of silence. Baby caught herself and stood. "I'm sorry Gemma. I should have been with you," Baby said. Gemma looked at her. "No, because he would of hurt you too," Gemma said almost in tears. Baby leaned down and hugged Gemma. "Clay won't get away with this. He will die," Baby said. Gemma froze and then closed her eyes. "I know," she said. Baby let her go then walked out of the office. As she made her way to the clubhouse her hatred was all built up. Clay crossed the line. Baby never got revenge for Hale but she will for Gemma.

Later that day, a meet was declared. "This Galindo deal, it's already spilt too much, I don't expect you guys to take that risk. The only beef we have with the Lobos is about Tara, it's my shit, I'm gonna handle it," Jax stated. Baby sighed. "This isn't just about Tara brother. This is about those fuckers that shot up our clubhouse," Tig stated. "This Cartel run has turned into one bloody ride, nobody saw it coming including me," Clay stated. Baby bit her lip hard and squeezed her hands at the stupidity coming from Clay. "We are in the home stretch now. I say we close this door and get the club back to normal," Clay suggested. "I'm not letting you do this alone Jax," Baby stated. Then everyone in the club began to state they all wanted to help Jax. "Okay," Jax nodded. Everyone then left the meeting room.

Baby was once again sitting alone in the office. She was in no mood to go gun chasing with the boys today or any day. Her anger was so built up about Gemma she was afraid she would snap at any moment. Baby wanted Clay out and Jax on president. Her anger turned to sadness. Clay wasn't the man she thought he was. The father figure she put him as. He was a cold hearted son of a bitch who beat the shit out of the only woman Baby actually gave a shit about. Not only the issue with Clay but with Juice. Fucking DA comes in and takes over Charming. Baby shook it off when her phone rang. It was Jax. When the call was finished she decided to make her way up to the location.

When Baby got there, she found three dead bodies on the ground. She rolled her eyes and followed the gun noises. She then ran into Jax. Baby looked out to the field to see Clay, Juice and some others scattered about. As she looked closely a huge bomb went off. "Landmines!" Jax screamed out to them. Jax turned to see Baby. He grabbed her and pulled her down. Baby was panicked for Juice who was nothing but around the landmines. "What the fuck is going on Jax?!" she yelled. "Cartel shit!" he said angrily. Baby glimpsed over to see on the other side of the big field there was a group of men shooting at them. Baby cursed. Baby glimpsed closely. Kozik was running through when BOMB. Kozik's body parts flew everywhere. Baby closed her eyes and sighed.

"There is seven docks in that mind field, they aint making it out of there," Jax sighed. "What do we do now?" Chibs asked. "It will take a few hours to get reinforcements. What about your guys?" Luis stated a little bit lower. "I'm not bringing anymore of my guys to get killed," Jax snapped. Baby still glared out in the distance as a real war was occurring. Jax pulled out his phone. "No fucking service," Jax sighed. "We are in the middle of fucking nowhere!" Baby cursed. "Here," Luis said tossing Jax a radio phone. "You guys came prepared," Baby smirked. "Who are you calling?" Chibs asked. "I'm ordering a pizza. A big Irish Pizza," Jax said putting the phone to his ear. Baby smirked.

They soon met at the road for the Irish. "Pizza delivery for Sons of Anarchy," one of the Mayans stated with a smile. Baby looked down at the guns. "Jax, Baby, come here," Chibs said. "What's going on?" Jax asked. "You know using these bad boys, is really going to piss off the Irish," Chibs stated. Baby sighed. "At this point, it's a risk worth taking," Baby stated. Jax nodded in agreement. "Good, cause I can't wait to blow these shits up," Chibs said turning back to the guns. Baby looked at Jax and the two exchanged a smirk. They all soon snuck back into the bushes. Chibs and Jax held the giant gun bombs and got into position. Luis and his men went around ready to attack the enemy. Baby stood by Jax. Jax started the countdown. Chibs shot first aiming at the area they were in. Jax shot second right next to the first. Screams were heard from the enemy. Juice, Clay and Romero began shooting at the men running.

Jax, Baby and Chibs then ran down closer to the side before the mines began. Baby kept her eye on Juice. "Hey! Can you retrace your steps?" Jax asked calling out to the three. "Yeah I think so," Clay responded. Baby became anxious for them to just get back safely. "One at a time, slow," Chibs ordered. Clay turned to Juice. "You first," Clay said. Juice nodded. Juice began to speed in a specific path. "Juice!" Jax called out. "Hey shit head!" Chibs yelled. Baby rolled her eyes. He was going too fast. The wrong step and it would be bye, bye Juicy. "Juice take it fucking easy!" Baby yelled. Juice just continued at the same pace. "You gotta be kidding," Baby said to herself. Jax looked down hearing it. A few more steps and Juice made it. Baby looked at him. He turned back to Clay and Romero. "Clear!" he yelled out. He then turned and walked off. Jax nodded for Baby to go see him. She nodded back then caught up with him.

When they got back to the clubhouse they gathered around Clay. They discussed Kozik and his death. "He got any family?" Juice asked. "Two kids and a brother," Tig Jax responded. Juice rolled his eyes and walked off. Baby just glared in his direction. She went to get him but Chibs put his hand out. "Let me," he said. Baby watched as Chibs walked over to him. Jax then put his arm around Baby's neck. "Chibs will talk to him. Don't worry too much," Jax said. Baby stopped and looked at him. "How am I not supposed to worry? Juice has nothing but fucking death on his mind and I can't do anything to help change his mind," Baby stated. Jax looked at her. "You saw what happened to Gemma?" Jax asked. Baby sighed and nodded. Jax sighed. "Why is it that shit always seems to follow you?" Jax asked rhetorically. Baby looked down. "Not funny," she replied. "I know," Jax said putting his hand on her cheek. He motioned his thumb. Baby then fell into him and the two hugged.

Juice was coming out of the bathroom before Chibs came charging at him pushing him back in and slamming the door behind him. "What the hell was that Juicy? First you swing from a tree now this. You told me you were okay," Chibs stated. "I am," Juice lied. "I was just trying to make sure that they would…. Kozik man, shit," Juice began to sob. Chibs looked down at him and sighed. Chibs put his hand on Juice's shoulder. He watched as Juice began to cry. "Jesus Christ," he whispered to himself. "What's going on with you boy? Problems with Beth? Hmm?" Chibs asked him. "Tell me Juice!" Chibs said sternly. "The Sherriff found out some shit. He dug into my profile … he's threatening me with it," Juice began. Chibs looked at him. "How?" Chibs asked. "He says he will tell the club unless I give him intel," Juice explained. "Tell the club what exactly?" Chibs asked. "My dad…. He's black," Juice said with a final sigh. "If he tells the club, I'm out," Juice said. Chibs looked around.

"What does your paper work say? Under race, which box is checked?" Chibs asked. "It's Hispanic," Juice replied with confusment. "Then that's what you are," Chibs said. Juice glared at him. "Half us don't even know who our fathers are," Chibs said. Juice snickered then began to relax. "This is why you tried offing yourself?" Chibs asked. Chibs then laughed. "You've got nothing to worry about!" Chibs said giving him a friendly tap on the back. "Now when you're ready to come out, you are going to explain to Baby, your problems. Fix this before Baby does something stupid next," Chibs said. Juice laughed and nodded. His phone then beeped. "Gotta take my antibiotics," Juice lied. Chibs nodded with a smile then left the bathroom. Juice closed the door and brought out his phone. He dialed then brought the phone to his ear. "Hello?" the voice said. "It's me, checking in," Juice responded. Juice hung up and stood there for a second. He decided to go and see Baby.

Juice walked to Baby's bedroom door. He hesitated then knocked. "Come in," Baby's voice said. Juice took in a deep breath then opened the door. Baby looked up to see him. Juice stood there and closed the door. He turned and just looked at her. Tears trickling down his cheek. She got to her feet and went to walk towards him. Before she could even take a step, Juice sped towards her and pulled her into his grasp and began to kiss her. When they pulled away Juice looked at her. "I'm so sorry, for everything," He began. "I love you so much," Juice said pulling her closer. Baby began to feel his heartbeat. "I love you too," she replied. Juice looked at her. All he could think of is RICO and losing her. Baby pulled away. She sat on the bed and pulled him by his hand. "Stay with me," she said inching towards his face. "Always," he replied pressing his lips to hers. The couple lay on the bed and just kissed. Juice cradled her more than he ever has before. As the two cuddled in the bed both their minds fell in thought. Juice began to wonder about Baby and Maddy if RICO was a success. Baby was thinking back to Gemma and Clay. Nothing was right. Baby took Juice's hand and brought it to her face. He shook from his thought and kissed her neck. For the time, it was perfect.


	52. Passionate Truth

Passion. What does it mean? Truth. What does it mean? Passion and truth are all but a lie people control. To be truly passionate you need to be truthful. The world spins as the passion takes control. Truth is something Sons of Anarchy just doesn't understand. Clay. A killer and a liar. Juice. A rat and an idiot fooled by the power of law. There is nothing left but shit and dishonor in SAMCROW. What can one person do against such hate?

As Baby adjusted over in bed she found herself face to face with a man of dishonor. She watched as he slowly opened his eyes. "Morning," he said. Baby leaned over and kissed him. She glared at the marks on his neck and moved her hand to it. Her hands slowly rubbed them making sure it wouldn't hurt him. Juice was everything to her. Father of her child, man of her dreams and a great entertainment with his stupidity. Life with him was never boring. Life with him was an adventure that has slowly turned into a horror. Baby's thought paused as Juice slowly got up. He sat on the edge of the bed and looked down. "We should probably get ready. We have the meet with the Irish," Juice said. Baby found no emotion in his words. She got up and sat behind him. "What's going on Juice? What aren't you telling me?" she asked softly placing her hand on his back. Juice sighed then got up. He got changed and walked out of the room. Baby sat there for a moment longer and then got up and got ready.

At the meet they sat around on their bikes. Baby and the others turned their heads to see a black van approach them. "Welcome gentleman. Galen," Clay said to the main Irish. "Good to see you too Clay," Galen said with a smile. Baby turned her head to see Jax just arriving. "The guns are safe, someone is here protecting it 24/7," Clay smiled. Jax then walked over and shook the hand of Galen. "Sorry I'm late," he apologized. Baby looked at the Irish man to see how unimpressed he was. "Was there something more important?" Galen asked crudely. Jax glared at him. "Mother of my son is in the hospital," he snapped. "Unfortunate events like yours is why this Cartel business is what worries us," Galen stated. "Let's talk inside the warehouse," Clay suggested. They nodded then everyone headed in.

"What happened in Ireland with us Irish folk was a reasonable offer but everything with these Mexicans is nothing but unreasonable actions," Galen stated as every sat around in the warehouse. "The blood shed was an internal Cartel beef and it's been handled," Jax assured. "Handled with guns we specifically told you not to use," Galen snapped. "If Jax didn't make that call Clay and Juice wouldn't be standing here right now," Baby stated. Galen looked at her. "Baby is right, Jax saved my life," Clay said. "And if you wouldn't of made that deal with those filthy fucking Mexicans we wouldn't be standing here either. We would be at home resting comfortably. So would your girl," Galen spit back as he turned to Jax. Clay rose from his seating. "Look, you trust me, I trust Galindo. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity here," Clay said. Galen looked down. "Romero understands the need for discretion," Baby stated. "It's a little hard to be discrete with MPG's and sniffer riffles," Roarke one of the Irish men stated. Jax gave the guy a look and sighed.

"All these big guns will be used south of the boarder. None of this shit will go back on us," Chibs assured. Galen looked at him. "I need assurances," Galen stated. Clay looked down. "We will meet with Romero tomorrow. He will answer all your questions and concerns I promise," Clay said. Galen looked around at the men and sighed. He turned to Roarke to see his thoughts on the situation. "Meet needs to be a neutral ground. I'll bring some guns, test it and see if it works out. If it does bring him back here and we do the exchange," Galen said. Clay looked up. "There's a reservation ten minutes from here, very private," Clay suggested. Galen thought for a second. "Three o'clock," He responded. Clay nodded. Baby looked around and found her gaze at Juice. He seemed to be repeating it to himself. She gave an odd stare then turned back to the Irish.

Back at the clubhouse, Baby was standing behind the bar. She was there alone until BJ came out of the liquor room caring a box of booze to restock the bar. "Hey Baby, what's up?" He asked as he placed the box down and began stocking. "Nothing," she replied. Baby thought for a second. "Hey umm, could I possibly ask you something?" Baby began. BJ looked at her and nodded. "Are you planning on staying with the club?" Baby asked. BJ stopped and looked at her. "Well Jax has been encouraging me to stay. I wasn't entirely sure but it's been good so far so probably, why?" He asked moving his attention back to stocking the bar. Baby nodded then looked out. She wanted to ask him about their mother but decided the questions were better left unanswered.

Baby walked on over to the office. She looked around to see everyone was gone. The only person she was concerned about was Juice. Baby tried his cellphone a few times but couldn't get through to him. She looked down waiting for him to call back but she knew that wouldn't happen. Baby then dozed off. She awoke to her phone ringing she quickly answered it. "Hello?" she said. "Hey Beth, its Hipa. I was just checking in," Hipa replied. Baby sighed. "Yeah sorry. You might have to hold onto Maddy a little bit longer," Baby sighed knowing it might be longer than just a little longer. "Hi mama!" a little voice said on the other line. Baby froze and smiled. "Hey baby!" Baby replied back. "I miss you," Maddy said. Baby felt tears roll down her cheek. "I miss you too, I'll see you soon," Baby responded. "Beth, call us whenever. I promise, Maddy is doing fine," Hipa said before hanging up. Baby slowly put the phone down. Tears rolled from her face. Maddy didn't deserve this life.

Baby made her way over to the clubhouse. She gave up on getting a hold of Juice. As she walked into the clubhouse she looked at the couch to see Tig with two strippers getting a massage. She gave him a look. "Anna know about this?" Baby said crossing her arms. "Relax, just a massage I promise," Tig said looking at the ceiling. Baby nodded. "You the only one here?" she asked him. "Opie, Bobby and Juice are MIA, Jax and Chibs went to see Tara, Bobby is visiting Otto, Prospects fucked off and Clay is in the meeting room," Tig replied. Baby nodded. She looked over at the doors to the meeting room and walked to them. Now was her chance to speak with Clay and she was going to do it.

Baby opened the doors and closed them behind her. Clay looked up and smiled. "Hey Baby," he said looking back down at his cigar. Baby said nothing. She was figuring out how to start. Clay looked back over. "What's wrong?" he asked her. Baby glared at him and sat down at the table. "Just thought we could talk," Baby said. Clay looked down at the table and sighed. "Okay, what do you wanna talk about?" he asked knowing exactly who it was about. "I saw Gemma. She's a little bit shitted wouldn't you say?" Baby stated looking down at the table. "Yeah," Clay sighed. "It was built up anger. I would take it back if I could. This whole business with the Cartel just drove me insane," Clay lied. Baby snickered. Clay turned to her when she did. Baby clenched her fists. "Piney, you're gonna tell me that was an act of Cartel business?" Baby snapped. Clay glared at her. Baby got up and walked closer to him. "JT, did that happen cause of your anger with the Cartel?" Baby snapped again. "Watch what you say Beth," Clay snapped back.

"Fuck you! Watch what I say. I've done enough of that for this club," Baby said angrily as she swung her hands up. "I'm done standing around and taking the shit thrown at me," Baby stated. Clay looked at her. "This is none of your business," Clay said biting his lip. "None of my business? It's my family you shit on! People I love were killed because of you! Don't tell me it's none of my business when you know damn well it is!" Baby yelled. Clay slammed down his fists and hurled out of his seat. "I said watch what your fucking saying!" he yelled kicking a chair. Baby glared at the man she once cared so much about. "I used to look up to you Clay. I loved you. What hurts more is that even after this, after everything you did I still do," Baby said breaking down. Clay glared at her feeling his heart shatter. "But I will not stand for you anymore. What you did to Gemma was unforgivable. You're a god damn monster," Baby said. Baby walked closer to him. "The father I see you as doesn't matter anymore. I swear that as soon as Jax finds out about this, I will shove a god damn knife in your fucking neck. For JT. For Piney. For Gemma. You will never be a part of my life again," Baby said. Clay looked at her. The look on his face eat away at Baby. Before anything else was said Baby stormed out of the room leaving Clay to think about his actions.

As Baby walked out of the clubhouse she began to feel herself breakdown. She wanted to scream but nothing came out. Her heart finally released Clay. Now she had to accept the fact that if the club finds out about Juice, he was going to be killed. That task was a little harder for her to cope with. Baby turned her attention to her phone ringing. She looked down to see Opie's name. "Opie, where the hell are you? Tig said you were MIA," Baby stated. "I need you right now Beth, please," he said with what seemed to be sobbing in his tone. "Where are you?" Baby asked him. Baby heard a slight whimper. "The cremation building," Opie said. Baby then hung up the phone and made her way there.

When Baby arrived she saw Jax speed out in a funeral vehicle. She parked her bike and glared at him speed off. Her gaze turned to Unser. "What the hell happened!?" Baby yelled out. "Opie! He knows Clay killed his old man!" Unser yelled back. "How the fuck did he find out?" Baby asked anxiously. "I told him," Unser sighed. Baby cursed under her breath then set out after Jax and Opie. She knew exactly where Opie was going. Back to the clubhouse. Baby kept cursing to herself. Opie was unstable.

When Baby got to the clubhouse she arrived right after Jax. She ran to Jax. Jax turned to her. "Clay apparently killed Piney," Jax told her as they both rushed inside the clubhouse after Opie. "I know," Baby said quietly. Jax gave her a look but shook it off focusing on Opie. When they finally got in they ran to the meeting room. Baby and Jax looked to see Opie holding a gun to Clay as he sat at the head of the table. "Op! Put it down," Jax said holding his gun to Opie. Opie turned and glared at him. "Please Op," Baby said as tears rolled down her face. "Don't make me kill you," Jax said with emotion pouring from his words. Opie looked at Baby and Jax. Then two shots were fired from Opie's gun hitting Clay once in the chest and once in the shoulder. Baby jumped and put her hands over her mouth. Baby glared as Clay flew back and tried to catch a breathe. Jax looked at Opie and began to shed tears. Son against a Son.


	53. To Be Part 1

Anger. Despair. Sadness. It filled the air. Not a second that went by was there anything but. The smell of gun powder was all around. Sitting at the head of the table was the withering man named Clay. Jax had his aim remain on his best friend. Baby stood there wishing this was all just a dream. Juice. Clay. Opie. Jax. A simple dream.

Opie and Jax glared at each other for a few seconds. When Clay tried to say something it just turned into a gasp for air. Opie went to shoot him again before Jax shot a bullet into his arm. Opie dropped the gun and flew his arm back in pain. Jax then ran up and hit Opie pushing him to the ground. Opie lay on the floor. Baby stood by the doors not knowing what to do. She couldn't belive what just happened. "Beth, call an ambulance!" Jax yelled out but she couldn't hear him. "Beth!" Jax yelled out to her again. Baby turned at Rat Boy ran into the room with Unser right behind him. "What happened?" Rat asked in a panic. "Call an ambulance," Baby said with emotion. "No, there were gunshots! Sheriff will be all over this!" Unser said putting his hand on his head. "It…. Happened….. In… the garage," Clay said gasping for breath. "Okay, Rat come help me move him," Jax said as Rat ran over. They lifted Clay up and headed for the garage where they would stage a shooting. "What do I tell Roosevelt? They were Mexicans?" Unser asked. "No… say they…. Were black," Clay said. Baby watched as they carried him out.

Baby followed Unser outside after cleaning up the mess. Jax ran back to grab Opie and put him in the car. Rat was then told to get out of here. Jax came running over to Unser and Baby as they stood over Clay. "Oh shit, do you think he's gonna make it?" Jax asked Unser. "I don't know, but hey you should get out of here too, go!" Unser said to Jax. Jax nodded then grabbed Baby. "Come on let's go," he said tugging her. Baby said nothing just glared at Clay then walked over to her bike. Jax ran to the tow truck that Opie was seated in. Baby followed behind Jax. She was still in shock. As they drove police sirens were heard down the road. Baby sighed and began to feel guilt for losing it on Clay.

In the tow truck there was an awkward silence. Jax kept looking at Opie, the front then the rear view to make sure Baby was still following. "I'm gonna kill him," Opie said. Jax glimpsed at him then forward. "No you're not, you're gonna wait till I find out what's going on," Jax said with a sigh. "Ask your mother, or Baby for that matter," Opie said turning to Jax. Jax glimpsed at him. "Gemma and Unser found my old man up at the cabin, they knew Clay killed him and tried to pass it off as a Cartel hit. Baby went up there to check in on him and found him dead like I did. Unser told her what happened," Opie informed not knowing that Baby knew more behind the story. "How do you know all that?" Jax asked. "Unser followed me up there last night," Opie said. "Jesus Christ. I'm gonna drop you off at emergency care up by Cray. Lila will pick you up. You have to lay low Op. I'll tell the guys you're up at the cabin and I will find the truth I promise," Jax said looking at Opie. "Yeah okay. Just what I need another promise," Opie said with a sigh. Jax bit his lip and kept forward.

Baby waited at Jax's place for him to get ready. She sat at the table with Filthy as he ate cereal and read the back of the box. "You actually read the box?" Baby asked him. "I just like the little games they have," Filthy responded with a smile. Baby couldn't help but smirk. She then looked up to see Jax in just a towel. "Sorry, just let me get dressed and we can go," Jax said. Baby nodded. Jax then resided back into his room. Baby looked at Filthy and leaned forward. "Have you happen to see Juice or maybe heard from him?" Baby asked. Filthy thought for a second. "No sorry, last time I saw him he went to his weed shop yesterday after you guys went to speak with the Irish," Filthy responded. Baby nodded then looked up. "Okay, let's go," Jax said. Baby got up and the two left.

When they got to the hospital they walked up to the club as they waited. "How is he doing?" Jax asked. Chibs lingered up in his seat. "The doctor said he has a problem with his lung," Chibs sighed. "God damn cigars," Happy stated. Jax cursed and sighed. "Have you heard from Bobby or Juice?" Baby asked. Chibs got up and pulled Baby and Jax to the side. Happy got up and followed. "Nothing on Juice hopefully he's off on one of his joy rides," Chibs began. Baby looked down and sighed. "And Bobby?" Baby asked. "I talked to Owen. Bobby signed into Stockton but never signed out," Chibs stated with a sigh. "What the hell does that mean?" Jax asked with an odd look. "It means Bobby might be going away," Chibs sighed. "Okay," Jax said with a look of lost on his face. "Tig and Opie went MIA too," Happy stated. "Opie is at the cabin checking on Piney," Baby stated. Jax looked at her and nodded. "Tig is so wound up about Clay he's head deep in cold pussy," Jax informed. Chibs took a deep breath. "I'm gonna go to Stockton," Jax stated. "Keep me in the loop," Jax ordered. Chibs nodded.

Baby waited outside the Stockton prison for Jax to be done speaking with their friend Lenny. When Jax came out he told her what happened and said that they needed to meet with Luis and Romero. When they got to the meet Jax explained what happened to Clay. "They got him at the garage and shot him twice," Jax informed. "Do we know if their Lobo?" Romero asked. "No, could be the shit we stirred up in Oakland," Baby answered. "Sorry about what happened to Clay but how do we handle today?" Luis asked. "We are supposed to meet with the King's but we may have a bigger problem," Jax began. "We spoke with one of our guys in Stockton. We may have a member inside who flipped. Otto Delaney, he's been talking to the DA," Baby explained. "Does Otto know about us?" Luis asked.

"No but he might of given up another member and it means the feds could be circling us. Too big of a risk for today," Jax sighed. "We have contacts that could find out about Otto, don't do anything till you hear from us," Romero said. Jax nodded in agreement. Jax and Baby then turned to head back to their bikes. As Jax got on his bike he got a phone call. Baby looked at him as he cursed. "What happened?" Baby asked as Jax hung up the phone and put it in his pocket. "Shit head Tig did something stupid, come on lets go," Jax said turning his bike on. Baby rolled her eyes and followed behind him.

The Sons soon grouped together as they met up on the road. They sped down the road to find Tig dodging cars. Baby looked closely to see a giant black escalade and a fancy sports car. Baby could tell they were niners. The Sons were on the other side of the road. They quickly turned and met up with Tig on the right side leading back into Charming. They all sped up together. Baby turned to see the cars speeding up. They ran into a road block of parked cars. Jax signaled for them to go forward. The Sons sped through the stopped cars. Jax and Chibs stayed behind to block the niners out. As they turned to the side and road, the niners escalade kept close behind. Jax turned and began to shoot at the vehicle. Jax shot the driver in the head and the car crashed into the cars. The care Leroy was in stopped right behind it. The Sons rode faster and got away.

When they arrived at the clubhouse, Jax turned to Tig. "What happened?" Jax asked. "I went after Leroy man," Tig said walking away. "What the hell is the matter with you?" Jax asked. Baby could tell this was Clay shit. Chibs pulled Tig back. "We don't even know if it was the niners," Chibs snapped. "Come on man, the way we backed Albaraz in Oakland it had to be Leroy that gunned down Clay," Tig said defending himself. "That is a club call, not yours. You're gonna start a god damn war," Jax said. "I don't give a fuck," Tig responded looking down at the ground. "Yeah obviously," Baby said rolling her eyes. Chucky then came up and grabbed Jax's arm. "Jax, doctor called, Clay had his surgery," Chucky informed. Tig walked over to his bike. "I'm gonna go see him," he said. Jax walked over to him. "Hey, no more of this shit, do you hear me?" Jax said. Tig nodded then rode off. Jax then walked back over to Chibs, Happy and Baby. "He's right, it had to be Leroy. He's gotta die, like a lot," Happy said. Baby smirked. Jax then walked off to answer a phone call.

"We are a go," Jax said walking back. "But what about?" Baby asked stopping herself to make sure Chibs and Happy wouldn't catch on. "Negatory. Not true," Jax sighed. Baby nodded. Then where is Bobby? "Head up to the warehouse with Chicoma, put one of each big gun. We will need them for the meet," Jax ordered Happy. Happy then ran off catching the other charter to help him. "You track down Owen, make some calls. I'm starting to get really worried about Juice and Bobby," Jax ordered Chibs. Chibs nodded then headed off as well. Baby then remembered Juice and sighed. "This shit with Clay, I'll find out what I can," Jax said as he walked away from Baby. She nodded then looked around.

Baby was standing by the office door. She looked out to the whole lot. Chibs and Tig were sitting at the picnic table at what seemed to be silence. Baby placed her hand on her stomach. She was three months pregnant. She wore baggy shirts to hide the small lump that was beginning to form. As she stood there she looked closely to see Gemma walk out of the clubhouse. Gemma saw her and walked over to her. Gemma pulled her into the office. "What are you doing here?" Baby asked her. Gemma looked down and sighed. "Jax knows now Beth. I gave him the letters. It's a matter of time. You and Jax will be the ones to kill him, understand?" Gemma said. Baby glared at the ground and sighed. Gemma got up and kissed her forehead. "I love you Baby Girl," Gemma smiled. Baby looked up at her and saw a tear fall from her face. Baby hugged her. She held Gemma closely. Mother and daughter.


	54. To Be Part2

The wind was a biting cold that no one in Charming has every really felt. It was kind of nice. Air condition of the outside. Baby smiled as she took in her last breath. It seemed so long. She looked around as she watched the boys get ready for the Irish meet. Baby wanted nothing to do with it but as a Son she had to. Her thought wondered wishing that Juice was here, that everything that happened never did.

Baby soon walked over to the guys. "Are we almost ready?" Baby asked Jax. "Yeah I think so, we are just waiting for Tig to get back from the hospital," Jax responded. Baby nodded. After their small talk Baby turned to see Roosevelt show up. Jax and Chibs glared in the man's direction. He came out of the car and walked towards them. "Morning gentleman," he said taking his sunglasses off. "What do you want?" Jax asked firmly. "I'm here to talk with Beth," he responded turning to Baby. "For what?" Chibs asked crossing his arms. "Look, we could do this the hard way where I just handcuff Beth and bring her in or you can give me a few minutes alone with her," Roosevelt said with a smile. Jax sighed. "You have three minutes," Jax said walking off with Chibs. When they left Baby looked at the Sherriff. "What do you want?" she asked. Roosevelt sighed. "I need you to hit me," he said. Baby glared at him. "What?" she asked. "I said, hit me," Roosevelt said. Baby gave him another look. "Do you wanna see Juice or not?" Roosevelt said. Baby looked down. "Hit me," he said. Baby looked back up.

Baby thought about it and then turned around and punched Roosevelt. Jax and Chibs jumped from their seats. Baby thought she was insane for doing it but what was she supposed to do? Fuck no I would rather spend a day with the Irish and Cartel, no Baby wanted to see Juice. Roosevelt then pulled her and cuffed her. "Beth! What did you say to her?" Jax asked in panic. Chibs spit at Roosevelt. Roosevelt just gave them both a look. "You can come pick her up tomorrow, if you guys really want her back," Roosevelt said as he slammed his door closed and rode off. Jax and Chibs cursed as they watched the car leave the lot.

Juice was sitting in the same cell as before. He had been there since yesterday afternoon after being taken in after a visit to the weed shop. Juice was worried. Everything was worrying him. He really didn't want this deal to happen. Juice looked up at Roosevelt who walked in. Juice glared at his bruise. "What happened?" Juice asked. Roosevelt looked at him. "I'm not supposed to be here but um, I thought I would do you a favor," Roosevelt said. Juice glared at him with confusion. Roosevelt gestured his hand up. Juice looked at the door to see the guard bring Baby into the room. "Lincoln won't be back till after the shit today, you two can spend time together for now," he said as he made his way to the door. Roosevelt nodded at Baby then the door closed behind him. Juice and Baby glared at each other. Baby had no idea what this place was or why he was here. Juice quickly scrambled to his feet and ran to her. He pulled her in and began to tear up. She snugged her face into his neck.

At the meet Jax was standing with Romero and Luis. They were waiting for the Irish. "Where is the lady?" Romero asked in reference to Baby. Jax turned and looked down. "Baby ran into some trouble, she won't be with us today," he sighed. Romero nodded seeing that it was a sensitive situation. Jax and Romero then turned to see the Irish come in. Jax approached them and shook Galen's hand. "Where is Clay?" Galen asked. "Something went down last night, Clay got shot," Jax sighed. Galen bit his lip. "What happened?" he asked. "We don't know yet. They hit him at the garage," Jax falsely informed. "There was some shit in Oakland, some black thing," Chibs jumped in. "Is he gonna live?" Galen asked. Jax nodded. Jax then turned and gestured to Romero. "This is Romero Perada," Jax introduced. Romero held out his hand and they both shook. "This is my associate Luis Torres," Romero said gesturing to the man beside him. Galen and Luis then shook hands. "When will Clay be back on his feet?" Galen asked moving his attention back on Jax.

"Hard to say. We're up to speed on schedules and routes so I'll be able to walk you through everything," Jax assured. "No you won't. I made it very clear to Clay that the only way this deal happens is if he is running it," Galen said firmly. "Galen, we run things as a club. We can make this work without Clay," Jax said. "It's not just about making shit work. It's about trust. I have little in you and less in them," Galen said turning to Romero and Luis. "When Clay is back at the table we can discuss the deal, until then there is none," Galen said as he turned. With that the Irish left. Jax turned around to see Romero right behind him. "We have to talk," Romero said. Jax nodded and ordered for the others to leave.

Romero, Luis and Jax stood in the barn. Jax felt a little nervous being alone with no back up. "Look, I'm sorry we really thought we could pull this off," Jax sighed. "The truth is we are way over our heads. I know Clay thought we could make this work but we just can't," Jax continued. "We aren't drug mulers or big arms dealers. We are just small time. We can't do this anymore," Jax finished. Romero and Luis looked at each other. "I'm afraid we are at cross purposes Mr. Teller," Romero stated. Romero and Luis then pulled out leather cases revealing badges. Jax looked at them in shock. "Oh shit," Jax sighed. "Otto Delaney did set you up. He helped an agent set this meet with RICO. We stopped them because we need this relationship to continue," Luis explained. Jax gave another odd look. "DIA is subsidizing Galindo, we need the money from the coke and Irish guns to do that," Romero stated. "Galen, he won't deal with me," Jax said looking at the two DIA agents.

"Then you better make sure Clay gets well, soon. Cause if you don't, we will give RICO the green light," Romero threatened. Jax bit his lip not knowing what to do. "Do the feds have Bobby and Juice?" Jax asked. "Bobby is the one who Otto gave up to establish history. The DA has more than enough to take you down," Luis stated. Jax sighed wishing this wasn't happening. "Keep things running smoothly with the Irish and I will do my best to get Bobby clear of all charges," Romero promised. Jax gave out another sigh. "Look who ever replaces Clay might not want this. SAMCROW could vote the Cartel out," Jax said. "Not gonna happen," Romero stated firmly. Jax gave him a look of confusment. "Because you will be taking the lead," Romero said Jax looked over and rolled his eyes. "This here needs to stay between us. If anyone else finds out, the club, family. We will crush the MC," Luis warned. Jax was feeling so lost. It was happening so quickly. All he wanted to do was leave SAMCROW but now, he was forced to stay in it.

"Did you know that Clay wanted my old lady dead?" Jax asked angrily. Luis looked at Romero. "He thought your old lady knew too much about our business, we wouldn't have hurt her," Romero said before Jax spit back. "You did," Jax replied biting his lip. "We were going to keep her in protective custody," Luis assured. "Sorry, but we have to ask. Is she a threat?" Romero asked Jax. "No," Jax said glaring at him. "Why did Clay want her dead?" Romero asked. "Family issue," Jax stated. Romero sighed. "What you're thinking, what you're feeling. Burry it son, because if Clay goes away so do you and all your brothers," Romero warned. Jax nodded as he tried to calm down. Luis walked over to his side. "We will be in touch," he said. Jax stood there as Luis and Romero walked out. Anger was built up inside him but he held it back.

Meanwhile Juice and Baby were sitting in the odd cell. Baby was restless. Juice told her about his deal with Potter. Juice watched as she just stood there biting her lip. Juice didn't know what to say. Baby wasn't angry with him just lost with how it was all going to play out. Roosevelt then walked into the room. Baby and Juice glared at him. "Shit," Juice sighed. "How many guys did they arrest?" Juice asked biting his lip. Baby looked down. "None," Roosevelt responded. Baby and Juice looked at each other. "RICO didn't happen. It's going away for now. They will be cutting you lose," Roosevelt informed. "What the hell does that mean?" Baby asked Roosevelt looked up. "Mean that the DA has no leverage on Juice. The till on your daddy has been purged," Roosevelt responded as he tossed a file over to Juice. "This is the only proof, thought I'd let you tear it up," Roosevelt said. Roosevelt then made his way to the door. "Why are you doing this?" Juice asked. Baby turned to him. "You're a criminal, both of you. You guys do bad shit. I'm a cop, I stop you. I just wanna get back to that," Roosevelt said. Juice nodded. Roosevelt gave one grin before leaving. Baby turned to Juice and let out a breath of relief. Juice looked at her and smiled. Baby ran over and sat beside him.

Meanwhile, at the hospital, Clay lay in bed. Jax looked through the window biting his lip at the thought of letting him live. Jax then brought up courage and walked into the room. Clay looked over and smiled. Jax didn't smile back. He then moved to the curtains and turned it so no one could see. Clay had a bad feeling. "I was wondering where you were son," Clay said. Jax didn't respond. Clay watched as Jax grabbed his SOA jacket. Jax took it and placed over Clay. Jax then took out his knife and pressed it against Clay's neck. "I read the letters. I know you killed my father, Piney and you tried to kill Tara," Jax said angrily. "Please son," Clay said. Jax pressed the knife harder. "Don't call me that. The only reason I'm not slitting your fucking throat right now is because I need this Cartel deal to happen and those prick Irish men wont deal with anyone else," Jax stated.

"You're done telling me anything. Now I tell you, you're stepping down as president. You can sit at the table, you can have a vote but that's it. You keep the Irish happy and you stay out of my god damn way," Jax said gripping the knife. "If you don't, I let the club read the letters and I let Opie tell everybody you murdered his old man," Jax threatened. "Who gave you the letters?" Clay asked. Jax pushed the knife further. "Doesn't matter. You stay away from Tara, my mother and Beth, do you understand?" Jax asked as he shoved the knife further into his neck now drawing blood. Clay slowly nodded. Jax slowly removed the knife from his neck and moved to his jacket that was laying over him. Jax leaned down and cut off the patch saying 'President'. "You may as well kill me," Clay sighed. "You're already dead," Jax responded then left.

Baby and Juice arrived at the clubhouse. The two appeared to be happier. Juice and Baby told Chibs and Tig about the pregnancy and word spread to the others. Juice then pulled Baby aside into the hallway. Juice looked at her. "What is it?" Baby asked him. Juice looked down and smiled. He slowly reached into his pocket and got down on one knee. "After all that Beth, I don't wanna wait anymore. Now is the time. I want to be with you, raise our kids together," Juice paused. "Will you marry me?" Juice asked her opening the little ring case. Baby looked down at the shiny diamond ring. She smiled as a tear rolled down her cheek. "Yes," she responded. Juice smiled and put the ring on her finger. He came back up and kissed her. The two smiled at each other.

Juice and Baby made their way back to the main room. They decided to keep it on the downlow for now. As they sat there, Jax slowly made his way in the room. Baby stood by the doors to the meeting room. Jax paused and looked around at his fellow Sons. The look on his face was one of stern authority. One of a true leader. Jax slowly made his way to the room. Baby turned to follow him. She walked to her seat as he took his at the head of the table. After her the others began to make their way to their own seats. Baby watched him and smiled with pride. Baby watched as Chibs sat at the Sgt. at Arms seat. Jax looked up at Baby. Juice, Happy, Chibs and Tig all sat to honor Jax in his new role. They all turned up to see Tara walk in. "Sorry," she said. Jax told her it was okay. Tara then walked over behind Jax. Gemma glimpsed through the door. Tara looked at her and slowly placed her right arm around Jax and touched his left breast. Gemma looked closely. It reminded her of JT and her when she was younger. Baby smiled. Jax had finally made it to where he belonged.


	55. Life and Death

There is nothing more grimly then the sight of a hospital nurse doing a last check up on your under area. Child birth the second time around is oddly more painful than the first. Maybe the sex of the child made a difference. Baby laid there holding Anna's hand. Baby had been in the hospital for the past week. Her new baby Zeke was born and all she wanted to do was take him home. Juice was on his way over from the clubhouse. Good thing Anna was there to help Baby get her things ready. Anna tried to keep Baby distracted from the woman observing her healing vagina.

Finally, the nurse rose. "Well Beth, looks like everything is just about healed," she smiled taking her synthetic gloves off. "When can we take her home?" Anna asked. The nurse walked to the sink and washed her hands. "I would say come pick her up tomorrow," the nurse informed. Baby looked at Anna then over at the red haired nurse. "Can't I just go home tonight? Doctor Knowles told me Zeke was fine. Is there really a need for me to stay another night?" Baby asked rustling in her bed. "Sorry ma'am, its hospital rules," she said as she left the room. Anna looked down at Baby. "I'm sorry Beth," she said helping Baby to her feet. "Yeah well, not like it makes that much of a difference I guess. It could be worse. Maybe I could have had another baby that was stuck to my vaginal wall," Baby joked as she grabbed her toothbrush. Anna smirked. "Must you always use sarcasm?" Anna said walking to the bathroom door and leaning by Baby. Baby spit in the sink and rinsed her toothbrush. "I find it makes life more interesting," Baby responded. Anna laughed again and moved out of Baby's way.

Baby and Anna turned to see Juice walk in. "Hey Hun," he said as he walked to Baby and kissed her. Baby smiled. "I'll be outside if you need me," Anna said walking out of the door. Juice looked back at Baby as the door closed. "Get dressed, I'll take you home," Juice said. Baby looked down then back at her man. "The nurse said I have to stay another night," Baby sighed. Juice looked at her and rolled his eyes. "Shit eh," Juice said rubbing his head with his left hand. "Yeah, sorry baby," Baby responded as she held onto his jacket. "How is everything going?" she asked changing the subject. "It's up and down. Our last cargo kind of got blown up and Piney's funeral is today," he said. Baby cursed and closed her eyes. "Yeah other than that things are going alright," Juice continued. Baby nodded. "How is Gemma?" Baby asked him. Juice looked down. Baby watched as he tried looking for words. "Gemma has been going out a lot. Clay really misses her, like a lot," Juice explained. Baby rolled her eyes and walked over to her bed. "What's going on with you and him? Every time I bring him up you immediately wanna escape the conversation," Juice asked glaring at his fiancée. Baby sighed. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Baby said as she pulled him for a kiss. He kissed her then nodded. As he left Baby found her thinking of the letters and all the shit that went down.

After Piney's funeral, Opie stood over the grave glaring into the lies that the club was told. Jax looked at his best friend and sighed. Jax then parted from the others and made his way over to Opie. "I'm glad you decided to do this Op," Jax said. "It wasn't for me it was for my kids," Opie said with a cold tone. "This is good for everyone, let's us say goodbye" Jax sighed looking down at the stone. "Yeah, and lets us burry the lie. Piney Winston killed by the Mexican Cartel," Opie stated catching his pride on the breeze. "The truth will come out Opie, it just can't be now. Too many people will get hurt," Jax explained turning to face Opie. "I'm sorry you see that as a betrayal," Jax continued. Opie bit his lip. "The only betrayal I see is Clay not being the one going in that hole," Opie stated with fury. "I know you can't sit at the table with him and I know I was wrong to ask you. I love you Op. I want you in SAMCROW but whatever you decide you wanna do, I will back you," Jax said glaring at him. Opie sighed. "What I know…. Is that the gavel turns shit around," Opie said. Jax sighed as he bit his lip. "I am not gonna turn into Clay," Jax stated. "I'm more afraid that I'm gonna turn into you," Opie said as he looked down. Jax let out another sigh and turned his gaze to the sky.

Later that day, Tig, Chibs, Juice, Filthy and Happy got a friendly visit from their favorite Sherriff. "Where is Jax? I hear he is your new president," Roosevelt smiled as he put his hands on his hips. "Not here, what do you want?" Chibs asked giving out a sigh. "Are you guys aware of the violence that is happening in Charming," Roosevelt asked. The club all looked at him. "Two home invasions in less than a week," Roosevelt continued. "Do you think we saw it?" Tig asked trying to throw Roosevelt off. "Three weeks ago an unidentified man ran down Veronica Pope in what we can assume was an attempted hit on Leroy leader of the Niners. No witnesses have come forward yet but some folks are saying that they saw the Niners were chasing after a group of guys on motorcycles," Roosevelt explained. He looked to see them avoiding his talk. "The first invasion was Lunette Price, one of your crow eaters. Two-thirty this morning Wade Strider was attacked in his own kitchen, he's a mechanic here at the TM," Roosevelt continued. He turned his gaze to Tig who seemed unimpressed. "What? You guys don't see the pattern here?" Roosevelt asked sarcastically.

They all ignored him. "If these invasions are retaliation from Pope or the niners," Roosevelt said before being interrupted. "We don't have beef with them man," Tig said as he shook his head. Roosevelt nodded and made his way over to Filthy who was still cut up from the explosion. "If that is so, then who would attack your auto parts truck?" Roosevelt asked glaring at Filthy. "Angry pirates," Happy said looking at the sheriff. "I don't give a shit if Pope blows up every god damn truck of yours, but not in my town," Roosevelt said staring at Happy. "One more person gets hurt and I make Pope look like an altar boy, got it?" Roosevelt warned. "I see what you did there, I love Catholic jokes," Chibs smiled and turned to Tig. Before Tig said anything back, they turned to see Jax drive in with the tow truck and Bobby sitting in the passenger seat. Everyone jumped from their seats.

As they all ran over to greet Bobby, Juice was soon interrogated by Roosevelt. "Bobby is free, RICO is gone and now I guess you're free and clear as well?" Roosevelt smiled. Juice gave him a look and went to walk by him. Roosevelt stopped him. "I won't rat you out," Roosevelt smiled. Juice glared at him. "If this Pope thing spills into Charming I expect you to tell me," Roosevelt demanded. Juice smirked and looked at him again. "Look Juice, your engaged now and you got a second kid. Play your cards right, do a good thing, for yourself and your family," Roosevelt tapped him on the back and got in his car. Juice watched as he drove away then he headed to see Bobby.

"Beth, you need to sit down," Anna said trying to grab Baby. "No, I need to get the fuck out of this prison!" Baby said back as she pulled her jeans up. Anna rolled her eyes. "You're leaving tomorrow morning, I will be here to get you," Anna replied as she ran to follow Baby at every sharp turn. "Beth, I have a surprise for you," Tara said as she peeked through the door. Baby glared over and smiled. Tara then noticed the cloths. "Good, I caught you at a good time," Tara said as she walked in and closed the door. "I checked over your files, you can go home as soon as you want," Tara smiled. Baby turned to her and jumped at her with a hug. "You're seriously my fucking hero," Baby said. Tara laughed. "Anything for family," Tara smiled. Baby felt a wave of oddness. She then forced a smile. "I'll call Jax and let him know then get the nurses to get Zeke ready," Tara said as she left the room. Baby looked at Anna and smiled. "I'll get your stuff packed and bring it to the car. You go get your son," Anna smiled. Baby nodded then walked out the door.

Baby looked down at Zeke who was getting wrapped up and ready to go home. Zeke was just flawless. Maddy was sure going to love him. A three year old and a new born seemed a little crazy but they have Hipa and Hipa's daughter who is supposed to start moving in tomorrow. Juice wasn't happy about a heroin and cocaine addict living under their roof but he knew he couldn't win an argument with Baby. Baby's thoughts were shaken off when the nurse came out of the door holding Zeke. The nurse smiled at Baby and slowly put Zeke in her arms. Baby looked down and began to cradle him. "Do you have everything ready?" the nurse asked. Baby looked at her and nodded. "Thanks for everything," Baby said before the nurse ran off. "He's beautiful." Baby turned to see Gemma standing there. "Yeah, he is," Baby responded. Gemma walked over to her. "Can I hold him?" she asked. Baby slowly placed Zeke in her arms. She watched as Gemma seemed to be almost in tears at the sight of him. "Where have you been?" Baby asked. Gemma's smile turned to a frown. "Just some adventures," Gemma responded putting Zeke back in Baby's arms.

Nothing more was said. Gemma separated from her as they walked through the hospital hallways. Baby didn't bother to ask why, Gemma wasn't really herself anymore and Baby had no idea what to do with her. When Baby got to Anna's car, Anna just hung up her cellphone. "That was Tig, apparently Jax wants you to bring the baby by the clubhouse, you okay with that?" Anna asked. Baby looked down. "Not even wearing my patch and he's giving me orders. What a brother," Baby joked. What she wanted was to go home and lay in bed with her son but Baby agreed on it. Anna put Zeke in his car seat and they began to make their way to the clubhouse. Anna turned to Baby as they were about to turn into the clubhouse lot. "You happy to be home?" Anna asked. Baby looked up and took in the air. "Yeah, I really am," she smiled. Anna smiled back.

When they drove into the lot everyone cheered. Baby looked around to see some new faces, one she noticed right away, Bobby. Anna was the first to get out. Tig kissed her then wrapped his arm around her. Juice ran over and opened the door for Baby. She smiled then brought Zeke out. Everyone glared at the new little face. Chibs of course took the baby in his arms and walked off with it. Baby turned and kissed Juice. He held her by the waist. She looked too see three Nomads standing around her child. "New members?" Baby asked Juice. "Brand new. Frankie, Gogo and Greg the Peg," Juice sighed as he pointed them out. "Brand new as in what?" Baby asked. "Brand new as in we just had a vote." Baby turned to see Jax. He looked a bit different, more of a leader then before. His hair was greased back and he wore his jacket proudly with his new President patch. Baby ran up and hugged him. "I owe Tara big time for this," Baby said looking back at Chibs and her son. "Who do you think begged her to do this?" Jax said raising one eyebrow with a little half smile. Baby looked at him. "Well I guess I owe you the favor then," she laughed. Jax smiled and turned his gaze.

Baby turned to see Bobby running up to her. She gave out a big smile and hugged him. "I'm happy your back Bob," She smiled. Bobby gave her a small tap on the back then ran over to her baby. Baby felt a hand on her shoulder, Jax's hand. "There's something you should know," Jax said. Baby turned and prepared for the worst. "Well first off, I let Opie take some time off. He doesn't need this shit right now and I don't wanna make him sit at the table with Clay, it's too hard for him," Jax explained. Baby bit her lip and sighed. "Also, Clay. He announced what happened to Piney," Jax started. "He told them about the letters and that he killed him?" Baby asked with confusion. "No, he told them that Piney attacked him in the cabin and that it was self-defense," Jax sighed giving her a look. Baby tightened her fists. She turned and glared at Clay who was now wearing a breathing bag and pipes. "That son of a bitch," she said slowly crossing her arms. "There is something else I need to tell you," Jax paused as Juice ran up. "Another time, welcome back Beth," Jax said as he gave Baby a tap on the arm and walked to see his nephew. "Look Beth, I hope you don't mind. Jax wants me to keep an eye on Clay; he's been staying at my old place," Juice explained. Baby looked at him. "Well, what does that mean?" she asked. Juice sighed. "It means I might not be home," Juice said looking down at the ground. Baby looked away. "Then you'd better go, Anna will take me home," with that Baby walked over to get her son.

When Baby and Anna arrived at the house, Hipa was waiting with Maddy. Baby got out and took Zeke out of his car seat. Anna walked close behind with Baby's bags. Baby leaned down with Zeke to show Maddy. Maddy glared at her brother and smiled. Hipa took Zeke in her arms and cradled him. Baby then turned to help Anna with her bags. The two walked into the main bedroom. "Thanks Anna, for everything. I know you have your own kid too look after and I mean Gemma was gone all the time and the club was busy," Baby said before looking at Anna's reaction. "Just thanks," Baby smiled. Anna nodded. "Well Max is visiting my parents anyway so don't worry about my time with my son. When is Juice coming back tonight?" Anna asked as she helped Baby unpack. "I don't even think he is, he's babysitting Clay apparently," Baby sighed. Anna looked down. She began to play with her fingers. "Tig feels like shit after killing Veronica Pope. He's woken up covered in sweat cause his dreams were so terrifying, I don't know how to help him," Anna explained still looking at her fingers. Baby looked at her. "I don't really know what to tell you. Tig is a complicated guy. Just be there for him but don't be there too much, know what I mean?" Baby said. Anna nodded. Baby then took her hand and wrapped it around Anna's neck. "Come, let's go make some coffee," Baby smiled. The two then made their way to the kitchen.

Tig was making his way to a meet for his daughter Dawn. She had apparently gotten into some trouble. When he arrived he was approached by a black man. "You Trager?" the man asked. Tig nodded. The guy then pointed a gun to him. "Hands on your head," he said. Tig glared at him. He cursed before being thrown to the car. The man took his gun and then began to handcuff him. Tig rolled his eyes knowing this guy was working for Pope. The man then took Tig and tied him to a small vent system next to a giant vault. Tig had a bad feeling about all of this. As he stood there he turned to see a black SUV pull up. Out came the familiar face of Damon Pope.

"You know who I am Mr. Trager?" Pope asked as he lit a cigar. "Yeah, I do," Tig confirmed as he let out a sigh. "Do you know what happens now?" Pope asked. Tig looked up at the sky then back to him. "You kill me," Tig stated. Pope shook his head. "That would be too easy," Pope said. Tig gave him a look. Damon Pope was the biggest gangster in the USA. No one messed with him and got away with it. Pope then turned to one of his men and nodded. The man made his way to the vault and opened it. Tig looked over at it and stared into it. Two dead black guys and one unconscious Dawn. "Oh no, Dawny? Dawn? Oh no baby, open your eyes," Tig said feeling panic hit him. "Open your eyes please, Dawn?!" Tig shouted. Pope then turned to his man and nodded again. The man began to pour gasoline all over Dawn. Tig yelled out to him as Dawn began to awake from her daze. Dawn began crying at the sight of the two dead black men sharing the small cell with her. Tig's heart began to race. Pope watched as Tig began to freak out. "I'm sorry man, kill me instead please," Tig said with little hope. "Know my pain ?" Pope said before tossing his cigar into the pit. Tig watched as the fire began to elite. Tig dropped to the ground unable to cover his ears from the sound of her screams of pain. Tig found himself tearing up.

Tig kneeled on the ground wishing he never killed Pope's daughter. Pope watched him a little longer as he sobbed. He then made his way and leaned down to Tig. " you and your club have been ID for the murder of my daughter and the highway shootings. Detective Goldman will take you to County. You should keep this vivid memory to yourself. I would hate to see this happen to your other daughter or son or even your old lady," Pope threatened. Tig looked up at the sky. "I am gonna cut your ugly black head off," Tig replied before being kicked in the side by one of Pope's men. Pope sighed and rose from his lean. "You have a nice night ," Pope said before heading to his car and taking off. Tig sat there trying to avoid the two new men who showed up to get rid of the evidence. As Tig laid there he began to help himself out. He untied the chains. As he rose from the ground and began to suffocate one of the men. He then took his gun and shot the other one. He looked down and began to cry as he looked down at his burnt daughter. The pain was to extreme. He fucked up and he knew it.


End file.
